Kunoichis Like Us
by Damon Black
Summary: Kasumi, injured by her clan, is taken in by a high school student. After some events, she pledges to aid and protect him in return for his assistance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I made this after reading the manga _Tramps like Us_. It's a good read and I had this idea to put Kasumi in it. Of course this isn't a re-do with our favorite kunoichi, but it has a similar plot formula. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Itagaki. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop.

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 1**

"Move!" Kasumi told herself. "Keep moving!"

With effortless grace, the blue-clad kunoichi bounded over the rooftops, dancing across the sky. Behind her, a squad of Mugen Tenshin ninjas hot on her trail.

"Got to get to downtown." She planned. "Lose them in the crowd, like last time."

A shuriken grazed her arm. She did not even stumble, instead willed the pain away.

She had become careless after the last Dead or Alive Tournament. She had relaxed her guard, thinking that Hayate and the others of her clan had given up their hunt for her since they had focused their attention on DOATEC and Donovan. But now that the corporation and its scientist were no more, her former comrades could now continue their crusade against her.

She landed on the roof of an apartment building, sprinted across it, and prepared to make her next jump.

She coiled her legs.

Another shuriken sliced through the air and struck the back of her thigh just as she released the stored energy in her legs.

She gasped in pain.

Her jumped had been fouled up. Now she found herself tumbling down the building, the concrete racing toward her.

-----

"Night, guys."

"Night, Alex. Make sure you actually get some sleep tonight. You looked like hell this morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex waved his friends off and turned the corner.

As he trotted his way to his apartment, he briefly wondered when his insomnia became as severe as it did. It started when he moved into his new apartment almost three months ago. His parents as well as his sisters dropped him a line from time to time, but he spent most of his day either in school or alone. Only once in a while did he meet with his friends.

It was a miracle he had any friends at all. His life had revolved around being cold and distant, a defense mechanism that he got from defending himself against bullies who thought he was some foreign kid. No one believed he was born and raised in Japan.

Living alone was what he wanted, but now the isolation was beginning to creep up on him, affecting him even deeper.

His older sister wanted him to have a girlfriend. Easier said than done, considering how most girls treated him, like someone to avoid.

He shook his head. He did not want to think about these things. Instead he made his plan for the rest of the night, dinner, homework, and bed.

"If I can fall asleep." He snorted.

-----

"Where'd she go?"

"We saw her fall from this building, and she's definitely injured. She shouldn't have gotten far."

"Don't underestimate her. She's still a shinobi."

The two ninjas bowed respectfully to Ayane as she strolled to the hunter team.

"Did you lose her?" She asked harshly.

The two ninja's hesitated as the others continued their search, checking neighboring alleyways and garbage piles.

"We found a blood trail that leads here from where she fell." One of the ninjas offered.

"It ends here, so either she patched herself up and moved on or she's hiding." The other insisted.

Ayane scrunched her face together in annoyance. Every time she though they had her, she managed to pull off another escape.

"If she was still here, we would have found her by now, we've torn the place apart." One of the searching ninja's muttered.

"If that's true, we'd better get moving ourselves, see if we can catch up. She was heading downtown, correct?"

The one of the ninjas nodded.

"Better leave now!" A ninja guarding the entrance to the alleyway hissed. "Someone's coming!"

"Alright everyone, let's go." Ayane ordered.

The ninjas with the purple headed kunoichi disappeared into the darkness, unaware of a hand that pulled closed the edges of a cardboard box.

"Still lucky." Kasumi told herself. "Missed this pile when they searched. Lucky."

Blackness began to creep into her peripheral vision, threatening to swallow her sight whole.

"No. Can't black out now. Fell six stories on a bad leg, might not wake up again. Gotta keep awake. Gotta…keep…"

The blackness conquered her sight.

-----

"Ah, Damn it!"

Alex began cursing up a storm when he saw the alleyway. Trash cans were overturned and garbage covered the ground.

"My landlady's gonna blow a blood vessel when she sees this! And who's she gonna ask to clean it up? ME!"

"Oh, Alex, could you be a dear and clean that awful mess behind the building?" Alex imitated her voice. "You have such a young, strong back, I hope you don't mind!"

He let out a snort. "My back's gonna stop being young and strong if you keep asking me to do this type of shit. I take out the trash, I clean the hallways, I might as well say I'm runnin' this place!"

He sighed in defeat and mentally prepared himself for the inevitable that would happen tomorrow when his landlady cornered him. He walked to the door, but gave a large cardboard box a swift kick in frustration.

He froze as the lid popped open. Inside was a young girl, bruised with a bloody makeshift cloth around her right leg. He eyes were closed and her form was limp.

"Holy shit!" He thought in a panic. "A girl! A _dead_ girl!"

-----

"Ok, not dead." Alex thought. "Just beaten and hungry."

The teenaged boy rested his head in his hand and watched the girl across his table scarf down the contents of her plate like her very life depended on it. Bandages and band-aids littered her face, arms, and legs.

"Thank you, again!" The girl said between mouthfuls. "I'm very sorry for intruding, but I haven't eaten all day!"

"No problem." He arched an eyebrow when he studied her attire. "What's with the get-up? You a cosplayer or something?"

The girl paused for a moment. "Uh…kind of."

"What happened to you?" Alex pressed. "And don't tell me you fell or anything stupid like that."

Her mind raced, trying to come up with a plausible story. "Um…I was coming from…a cosplay club event…and…these thugs came and harassed me…and stuff…I tried to fight them off, but they hit me a few times…and then…they must have heard you and left! So you saved me!"

Alex could practically smell the lies, but her story did make some sense. He weird clothes, her wounds, and the trashed alleyway might have been from a fight. But still, she was definitely hiding something

"By the way," The girl held up her spoon filled with curry. "Did you make this yourself?"

The dark-haired teen nodded.

"I'm impressed." She shoveled the spoon in her mouth. "This is very good! I didn't know that some boys could cook!"

He shrugged. "I can't get takeout or go to a convenience store all the time. My older sister would have a fit. So I learned"

The red-head took a drink from her glass. "Do you live with your sister?"

He shook his head. "No, she's living with her husband and my younger sister is living in the dorms of her school."

"Then do you live with your parents?"

He chuckled. "Technically yes, but they've been out of the country for almost half a year now and aren't supposed to be back for awhile."

The girl looked around the apartment. "So you live in this place by yourself?"

Alex shrugged.

The girl stared at her half-empty plate. "It must be lonely."

"I got used to it."

An uncomfortable pause filled the room.

"I need to get my homework done." Alex got up from his seat.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" She asked.

The boy made a surprised face. "I ate with you! I was just done before you started on your third plate!"

"Oh." The girl looked away sheepishly.

"Look. You can stay here for the night, if you want. There's an extra blanket in the closet."

Kasumi thought it over. She did not like the idea of staying with the boy incase her hunter's came back. He might get caught in the crossfire. But it was a long way to where she lived and no doubt, they were still searching.

"Thank you again." She stood and bowed. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"Forget it." Alex trotted to his room and shut the door.

-----

"Let me see if I have this straight. You let some girl, beaten and dressed in some…outfit, stay the night at your house and you didn't even ask her name?!"

"I forgot." Alex said in a nonchalant tone.

"Are you out of your friggen' mind?!"

Alex held the cellphone away as his friend's loud voice reverberated.

"What if she were a con-woman? Ever thought about that? Or what if she were some hooker? Imagine people talking about _that_ behind your back if they ever found out!"

"You know, Seiji, I thought my best friend would be happy that I had a girl spend the night at my house."

A sigh came from the other line. "Look, normally I would be, and if you called me that night, I would have told you how to put the moves on her, but the story she told you sounds like shit."

"Hey, I thought so too, but there were some signs. The bruises and cuts, the busted up alleyway-"

"Did you see the fight?" Seiji asked flatly. "Did you even see the so-called thugs?"

"Well…no." Alex replied in hesitation. "But she said they ran off when they heard me."

"What a coincidence that a gang of punks ran off after hearing one guy coming. I'm telling ya man, she just got knocked around by her pimp or somethin' and is playing you like the damn idiot you are."

"Look I'll be careful, alright? I left her a note with her breakfast when I left asking her to leave, ok? I doubt I'll see her again."

"Oh, a note by her breakfast that you made, how lovely. I'm sure she would be happy to leave after she takes half your shit."

"Sarcasm duly noted, Seiji." Alex groaned.

"Look man, just watch yourself when you're around her, ok? She sounds like trouble and I didn't teach ya how to fight just so you could be screwed over by some cute girl with a nice ass."

"My dad taught me how to fight. You just showed me some dirty moves." Alex smiled. "Kinda hard to believe you're not going to school anymore."

"Hey, I told you already. My old man's not doing so good anymore so I gotta step up and take over the family business."

"A noodle house? Come on, you're dropping out to run a cheap restaurant?"

"Hey! This noodle house has been in my family for five generations and survived every economic and political crisis this country has faced!"

Alex shook his head. "You sound like your dad."

"I know. Scary, huh?"

Alex heard the school bell chime. "Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later."

"Watch yourself, man, I mean it. The second there's trouble, give me a ring, promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. See ya later."

Alex hung up, stuffed his cell phone in his pocket, and walked to his next class.

-----

"Man was our substitute teacher boring! I mean how many times are we gonna go over the Edo period? This was, what, our fifth time?!"

"I know, and he barely said anything that was in our textbooks, just what the hell was he reading out of anyway?"

Alex tuned his friends out as they walked together down the hall. Since his conversation with Seiji, he was beginning to worry about what he would come home to. He never thought about the girl being a thief, but his friend had planted the seed of doubt.

"Hey, Alex." Tatsuya, a thin glasses-wearing boy, asked. "We're gonna swing by the game shop, they got the new 'Final Fantasy'. You in?"

"I'll pass." Alex spoke. "Promised my landlady I'd help her with cleaning up the alley, someone messed it up."

"There you go again, making up excuses." Kenichi, a somewhat chubby kid, nudged Alex. "Come on, you've ditched us for three days straight now, you're gonna crack if you don't have some fun."

Akito, a boy with dyed blonde hair nodded. "Way too true, man. You're wound tighter than a watch."

"I'm fine." Alex brushed off his friends.

"Too bad Seiji isn't here." Tatsuya mentioned. "He's the one that always dragged you along with us."

"I know." Kenichi snickered. "Remember the time we-"

"Yo, gaijin!"

The four friends stopped in their tracks, but Alex did not turn around to the voice behind him.

"I'm talkin' to _you_, foreigner!"

Alex stole a quick glance behind him and groaned. Tetsu, the self-proclaimed gang-leader of class 3-B, stood behind him with his arms folded as he tried to look intimidating. Five of his followers flanked him, clogging the hallways. Already, a small crowd began to form around the two groups.

"What's wrong, foreigner? Don't understand Japanese?" The large teenager sneered. "Wouldn't surprise me since you hardly talk. Maybe that's why you hang out with those losers!"

The five goons laughed with their leader. Murmurs began to circulate around the crowd.

Kenichi looked around nervously and whispered to his friends. "This won't end well."

"Better bow out." Akito muttered. "Not like people will look down on us any more than they already do."

"Yeah." Tatsuya tugged on Alex's sleeve. "Let's beat it before…"

"No."

His friends looked at him with utter disbelief. He shrugged off Tatsuya's grasp and turned to face the class bully.

"Go fuck yourself, Tetsu." Alex growled.

A hush fell over the crowd. Even Tetsu and his crew were taken aback.

"W…what did you say?"

"Go-fuck-your-self" Alex said more slowly. "And you accuse me of not knowing Japanese."

"You little shit!" Tetsu venomously spat. "You think you can talk to me like that, you fucker?!"

"Why don't you try to shut me up? Or do you need your pals help for that?"

"No, cause your ass is mine!"

Tetsu marched forward. His cronies stayed where they were.

"Good." Alex thought. "Just me and him. Worked like a charm, dad. Now let's see if the other stuff you taught me still works too."

Tetsu reached out and grabbed Alex by his shirt collar. He reared back a fist.

Alex lashed out with his elbow and smashed it into the side of Tetsu's face. His grip waned and allowed Alex to break free and follow up with a right hook that he threw all his weight into. Tetsu fell to the ground.

"When you're in a fight," His father had told him, "keep fighting until your opponent either gives up or until they have to tear you off of him."

Alex leapt on top of the floored teen and began raining blows upon him.

He remembered very little of what happened once the adrenaline took full control over him. He did not know how long he had been hitting Tetsu, but he remembered being pushed off, probably by one of goons. He tried to scramble back into the fray, but hands grabbed him from behind. He lashed out and connected with…something. He was then dragged away as the sounds of teacher's yells finally caught his ears.

When his adrenaline high finally wore off, he realized that he was no longer in school, but behind a convenience store that was a few blocks away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Akito braced himself on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. "You can't just attack Tetsu like that!"

"No shit." Keinchi was slumped on a wall with his chest heaving. "You fuckin' scared me when you jumped on him. I mean you just lost it! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Alex could only mumble a sorry. He had scared himself a little too. And Tetsu was not someone who gave up, he would meet him again. And when it happened, he doubted that his followers would stay out of it like last time.

"Shit…" Alex supported himself on the wall. His stomach ached with dread over what would most likely happen tomorrow.

He heard footsteps approaching. For a brief moment, Alex froze up as he thought that Tetsu had recovered and found him somehow. Instead he found Tatsuya with soda cans in his arms and a nasty welt under his left eye.

"Oh, fuck." Alex paled as he remembered how he had lashed out when his friend's pulled him away. "I'm sorry Tatsuya. I-"

A nervous laugh came from the small teen. "Forget it, man, it hardly hurts anymore. Besides, kinda makes me look tough."

Alex took one of the cold cans and held it to his friend's stinging cheek. Tatsuya brought up his own hand to hold it there.

"Doesn't look too bad." Alex said. "Keep this on it for a bit."

"I'm lucky you missed my glasses." The teen forced a laugh. "My parents would've flayed me alive."

"And he's lucky his parents aren't here." Akito grabbed one of the cans. "You're mom would have a fit. Just make sure your older sister doesn't find out about this."

"Yeah." Alex answered faintly and popped the top of his drink.

-----

"Perfect, just fuckin' perfect. I'm as good as dead tomorrow."

Alex cursed his stupidity over the fight. His father told him that the only way to win a fight and make sure to avoid any fights afterwards was to put the hurt on his opponent, big time. But Tetsu was not just some bully, he had a small gang backing him and he only managed to win by stunning him with his elbow and taking advantage of the situation.

His father called it using an advantage. No doubt Tetsu would call it a sucker punch and seek vengeance.

With a sigh, he wondered if he should just skip school, but decided against it. That would make him look like a coward and that would just invite continued bullying. But if he did have another confrontation with Tetsu, he was sure it would not be a one-on-one fight. He knew how to defend himself, but he was no martial artist.

"…and then he just jumped on him and started to really beat the crap outta him!"

Alex stopped when he heard voices. He looked around and saw a group of girls smoking behind an alleyway. He quickly hid when he realized that they were talking about him.

"I can't believe it, I mean Alex, _our_ Alex?"

"Like there's any others we could confuse him with?"

He recognized some of the voices, they were girls from his class.

"It's weird. I mean he's quiet and all. It was like he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Now ya know better. And he wasn't quiet, he just never talked to us."

"Tetsu had it comin' and don't get me wrong there, but when Alex gets his ass kicked, I won't feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, I mean he basically started the fight."

"Ever since he's been in our class, he's hardly said two words to anyone besides his loser friends."

"One of them already dropped out. I heard because of family problems."

"Well one down, four to go."

Giggles filled the alleyway for a brief moment.

"Well maybe getting a poundin' will straighten him out, ya know. Make him humble. The way he acts, all distant and shit, he's just askin' to be put down."

Alex began to walk away, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

-----

"Welcome home!"

Alex blinked at the red head that greeted him. She was still in her ninja outfit, but most of her bandages were gone.

"You're…you're still here?"

"Well, I thought to pay you back for the meal and a place to stay last night, I'd help out around the house." She took the school bag from Alex's grasp. "But you've taken such good care of the place. There wasn't much I could do."

"Thanks." The teen said with uncertainty. "Uh…you didn't get my note, did you?"

"I did." She answered. "But like I said, I felt that I had to pay you back and-"

She suddenly seized his hand and brought it up to inspect.

"What happened to your hands?"

Alex finally realized that Tetsu's blood was still on his knuckles. His stomach began to ache again.

"Nothing." He muttered and tugged his hand free.

He trotted into the kitchen to wash up. "Look, you can stay for dinner, but you have to leave after that."

Kasumi fidgeted. She was sure that she would run into trouble with her clan again if she left. Ayane would have search parties out tonight and every night until she was found. At first she did not want to stay since her clan would most likely start their search at the last place they saw her, namely outside the apartment. But, as much as she hated to admit it, as long as she was with the teen that took her in, her clan would not dare attack. Not as long as her brother was clan leader, it was forbidden exposing the clan to outsiders. And as long as Hayate said so, Ayane would obey.

But her staying was entirely up to her rescuer.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could stay the night again."

Kasumi cursed herself for using the teen as a shield, but she had felt safe today, a feeling she almost forgot.

"No way." Alex said firmly. "First you'll wanna stay tonight, then the next, and the next. Don't you have your own home to go to?"

"I did." She wanted to say.

"But I'm worried about those thugs." She lied. "They might still be looking for me."

"Not my problem." An idea hit Alex. "Unless…"

The kunoichi became intrigued.

"Since you're so into ninjas, how 'bout you become my ninja?"

Alex smiled to himself. "This'll get rid of her for sure. I mean, she's just a cosplayer, not a real ninja."

He turned to the startled red head and pressed on. "I'll let you stay here as long as you want. Plus I'll even feed you. But in exchange, you have to protect me and do exactly what I say. Deal?"

"Oh, yeah, this'll definitely work." He thought. "I mean no way she'll agree. She might think I'm sort of pervert or something, but as long as she leaves, I can live with it."

"Ok."

Alex's plans fell apart by just one word.

"What?"

"I'll do it." The girl stood straighter. "I'll be your ninja."

"You…you will?" His mind raced for an explanation.

"She agreed." He thought. "Alright, no problem. I'll let her stay for a few days and she'll be gone before I know it. She can't pull off this act forever, right?"

"Well, ok then." Alex faked enthusiasm. "You can stay in the loft."

Kasumi nodded. She felt terrible for placing the teen in potential trouble, but she needed a place to rest and recuperate. She would not stay long.

"Thank you…um." Embarrassment over came her as she realized that she had not asked for his name.

"Alex." The teen started the rice steamer. "Alex Kane. I suppose I should ask your name too."

"Kasumi."

He nodded. There was a sort of déjà vu attached to her name. He knew of some other girls with the name Kasumi, perhaps it was that.

"Anyways, you should take a bath. I mean you've been in that get up since last night." He stated. "I'll see if my sisters left any clothes behind for you to use."

"I will, and thank you again." Kasumi entered the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, Alex frowned. It would appear that this Kasumi character was determined to stick with her lame story. She was hiding something. That much he could tell.

"It doesn't matter." He sighed. "As long as she leaves without incident, I don't care what's going on."

He briefly wondered if he actually believed himself.

Alex set the timer and continued making dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Winter break has been a mix of blessings in disguise. My 360 crapped out on me, which at first pissed me off, but it also gave me lots of time to work on my various fics. Nice to see the positive reaction for this, thanks much to ya!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Itagaki. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 2**

Alex yawned and stretched out on his couch. A commercial for a fabric softener had just finished and the intro to a cheesy sit-com played on his television. He stole a quick glance to the girl that sat next to him, with an empty seat that acted as a buffer between them.

Kasumi watched the screen blankly. He hands were folded in her lap and she stood straight and proper. The tension in the room was undeniable.

"So, Kasumi." The teenaged boy began. "Are you a real ninja?"

"Of sorts." She spoke without moving her eyes from the screen. "And the proper name is kunoichi, since I am female."

"Right, right." He rolled his eyes. "I'll remember that."

A moment of uncomfortable silence followed.

"So if you're a real ninja…excuse me, _kunoichi_, what really happened in the alley last night?"

"I was chased by my clan." She spoke more softly. "I fell off the roof and hid before they found me."

"Fell? From six stories? Are you-" Alex cut himself off and sighed. "Never mind. Why is _your _clan chasing you? You do something?"

"I…would rather not speak about it."

Alex wanted to press on the subject, but decided not to. Not so much for her feelings, but he just was not buying her story.

"Whatever." He focused on the television again that was bursting with laughter over a joke he missed.

A second moment of silence passed.

"May I ask you something, Alex?" Kasumi turned to Alex.

"Shoot."

"I am curious, are you from America?" She cocked her head. "England, perhaps?"

"My dad's American. My mom's from France." He spoke plainly. "My sisters and I were born here."

"Oh." She sounded genuinely surprised. "What do your parents do?"

"They're journalists." He scratched his scalp. "Long story short, they met here covering a story, fell in love, and decided to stay here and raise a family. Don't know why, since they're barely here at all."

"I see."

"You'd be surprised how many people seem to have a problem with me saying I'm Japanese." Alex suddenly added.

Caught off guard, the red head was unsure of what to say next.

"I remember this one time," He continued, "when my folks took my sisters and me to a bath house. Wanted to check it out, see what it was like and all. The owner acted like we were smuggling bombs in. Said that 'foreigners weren't allowed in'. Dad tried to tell the asshole that we had citizenship. Owner didn't believe us, of course."

Alex wondered for a brief moment why he was telling her this. Maybe it was when she asked where he was from. That question sometimes leads to people telling him he was a liar.

"Next day, some kid comes up to me in class. Never saw the guy before that day, but he knew me for some reason. Turns out he was the owner's son. An asshole as well. Kept telling me not to show up again, the usual threats, called my mom a whore, the same shit I usually get. Tuned him out. Then he started shoving me when he realized that I wasn't listening to his bullshit."

Alex gave a chuckle. "Did you know that if your parents ask real nicely, you can get just two days suspension for breaking someone's arm?"

At first, Kasumi felt rather disturbed by the boy's story. But then noticed a second emotion that swirled in his eyes with his apathy, an emotion she knew all too well.

"Anyway, idiot never bugged me again." Alex wiped his nose. "Wish the rest of 'em would learn to do the same."

Kasumi winced at the venom in his words. The boy wanted something that she never wished to happen to anyone.

"You can't keep pushing people away." She whispered more to herself.

"People seem to have no problem pushing _me_ away." He countered. "Why should I care?"

"It's funny how some people want to be alone, but when it actually happens, they wish they could take it back."

"You say that like you know what its like." Alex sarcastically mentioned.

"No one should ever be truly alone, Alex." She spoke like a mother counseling her child. "Otherwise how would we stay sane?"

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to his head that seemed like a good reply.

"Whatever." He fumed.

The rest of the night was spent in silence.

--

"Good morning, Alex!" Akito greeted.

"'Good morning' is an oxymoron." Alex grumbled.

"Still having trouble sleepin', eh?" The fake blonde patted the taller boy on the back. "Well, I guess some people aren't the morning type."

The two friends began walking to school. After some empty subjects, the topic that Alex dreaded finally came up.

"I was thinking that you wouldn't go to school today." Akito sounded worried. "'Cause of Tetsu."

"I can't avoid him forever." Alex kicked an empty can. "Might as well get it over with."

"I thought about maybe all of us, Tatsuya, Kenichi, and me should walk ya home from now on, but I doubt that'll really do anything."

"No kiddin'." Alex added. "We'd still be outnumbered. Thanks for thinking though."

Akito shrugged. "My mind wasn't always my strong point. Now Tatsuya, there's a nerd. He'll have no problems getting into Tokyo University. I'll bet…"

When the pair rounded the corner, Akito trailed off and his smile washed away. Every muscle in Alex's body tightened.

A gang of six older boys were waiting for them. One of the brutish-looking punks held Tatsuya by the shoulders. A large bruise covered his cheek, but not the one Alex made, this one was fresh. The left lens of his glasses was cracked and a small trail of blood came from his nose.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm really sorry," He sobbed uncontrollably. "But they found me…and made me tell them were you…I'm so sor-"

He was cut off when one of the boys slugged him in his stomach. Tatsuya wordlessly crumbled to the ground.

"Shut it, freak."

"Hey, let him go, bitch!" Akito yelled. "Think yer a big man 'cause you can hit someone half yer size?!"

Alex did not say anything, except glare at the gang's leader. Tetsu stepped forward. The bruiser sported a black eye and his nose was bandaged.

"Hey there, ya sucker-punching fuck." Tetsu's voice was cold and angry. "Didja think you'd get away with what you did yesterday?"

"Leave my friend's outta this, Tetsu." Alex replied in an equally cold voice. "It's me you want."

Tetsu nodded to one of his buddies. Tatsuya was roughly picked up by his arm and shoved to Alex. Akito was over him in an instant.

"Tatsuya, you ok, buddy?" He helped him up. "Does it hurt?"

The glasses-wearing boy merely nodded, unable to talk without crying.

"Akito, take him and leave."

"What?! Are you outta yer damned mind? They're gonna kill you!"

"I'll be fine." Alex never took his eyes off Tetsu, who also never took his eyes off him. "Just go!"

Akito looked at his friend for a moment. He then grabbed Tatsuya's arm and ran off.

As soon as his friends were gone, the gang circled around him.

An arm was draped over his shoulder by one of Tetsu's boys.

"Come one, buddy. Let's go somewhere more private."

--

"In a river bank, underneath a bridge, huh?" Alex looked around. "Just like in the animes. Don't these guys have any imagination?"

The walk had not been long, but Alex did not recognize the place. It was doubtful Akito or any of his friends would find him if they got help.

"You thought you were so cool, didn't ya?" Tetsu sneered. "Thought you were some fuckin' big shot when ya hit me?"

The gang of boys formed a circle around him and Tetsu. Sneers, laughs, and encouragements for Tetsu to beat Alex to a pulp came from them.

"You're the one who started the fight, dumbass." Alex said, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "I just finished it."

Tetsu exploded. "Don't you fuckin' look down on me, ya fuckin' prick!"

"Why do guys like him us the word fuck a lot when they're mad?" Alex thought. "Can't they think of any else to use?"

Alex could not help but wonder why such events were taking place. How come he never walked away? God, he always wanted to just say 'fuck it' and leave, let the punks think and say what they wanted. But that was not the type of person his father raised him to be. Sure, avoiding a scuffle here and there would be considered a bit healthier, but at the cost of your dignity. He would not be a doormat. He saw what that led to. Constant bullying was hell in high school. It was no secret that some kid a few years ago committed suicide because he was picked on on a daily basis, the black mark of his school.

"Alright, boys!" Tetsu yelled out with a smile. "Time to stomp some foreign ass!"

Alex was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. What he knew would happen when he faced Tetsu was coming true.

The gang whooped and hollered as they charged him.

"Shit!" Alex gritted his teeth and tried to take a defensive stand. "Dad always told me to run when this happened. But where, pops?"

One of Tetsu's boys that was coming right in front of him suddenly fell to the ground, like something just dropped on him. A streak of white, blue, and red flashed through the group. Boys fell, spun, or even flopped to the ground. He could barely see what it was, but it held a human shape, a small, female shape.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. All six of Tetsu's boys were laid out on the ground, either unconscious or groaning in pain. Tetsu stood a few feet away with his mouth wide open. It appeared that he planned to stay back and watch then actually fight.

The girl that was responsible for the carnage walked up to Alex. He had dropped out of his stance when she struck. He was dumbstruck by her. He could not have moved even if he wanted to.

"Are you ok?"

He forced his voice to say one word. "Y…yeah."

She looked him over in scrutiny then nodded in satisfaction. He noticed that she was wearing a school uniform. He never even wondered where she got it.

"Wh…what the hell…" Tetsu struggled with his ability to speak. "Who the fuck are _you_?"

Kasumi did not even turn around. "Leave. And never bother him or his friends again."

Anger clouded Tetsu's rational thought process. He wildly charged the girl.

"Fuck you, bi-!"

He never stood a chance. Kasumi danced around him and attacked. Alex barely followed her movements. She was so fast, a strike to his face, a blow to his chest, and a kick to his legs that made him do a face plant in the dirt. He went down faster than his friends.

Alex trembled slightly. He had seen, and been in, plenty of fights. He never saw anything even close to what she did. There was a rhythm to her. Every step she took when she fought was a part of a dance. She was in a different league, hell, a different game than he was.

Kasumi strolled to where Tetsu lay in an undignified heap. She squatted down to be closer.

"I'll say it again. Leave him alone." She spoke firmly, but not angrily. She had a voice that commanded attention.

Tetsu slowly and unsteadily pushed himself up. He sputtered for a moment, trying to get his bearings.

Alex was further amazed, the gang leader appeared to be having a hard time just keeping himself steady. She did that much damage with just three hits?

Oddly, Tetsu began to laugh. It was a rather weak laugh, but it was unmistakable.

"Now this…is too much." He chuckled and spat. "That asshole needs a _girl_ to protect him?!"

Another laugh came from him, a cruel and arrogant one.

"Just wait…until I tell the whole…damned school." Alex was sure he was yelling at him, but he was looking Kasumi right in her eyes. "You'll never show your fuckin' face again!"

"Yes, tell them." Kasumi still spoke in a calm manner. "Just make sure you don't forget the part about you and your gang getting _beat_ by that same girl. I'm sure they'd love to hear that because if you don't tell them, I will."

The smug look vanished on his face and was replaced by a mixture of anger and helplessness.

"What's more important, getting revenge over something _you_ started, or your so-called pride and respect?"

Tetsu let out a feral roar and struck the ground. Kasumi still looked at him with cool detachment.

"F…fine." He spat out.

"Good. And remember," She moved closer and whispered, "I'll be watching."

Tetsu scrunched his eyes closed and let his head drop in defeat. Alex knew Tetsu well enough to know that this was the most humiliating thing he had ever done.

Later on, when she walked him to school, he only said one thing to her. "You _are_ a ninja."

"Kunoichi." She corrected. "Your kunoichi."

--

The rest of the day was surreal, like he was dreaming. When his teachers gave their lessons, he felt like they were far away, talking to themselves than to the class. His friends tried to talk to him, to see what happened, but he never gave them an answer. How could he? They would not believe him. He hardly believed what he saw himself. What made the day stranger was that Tetsu was actually keeping his word. Sure he gave him a few surly glares every now and then, but he and his gang kept their distance.

When he got home, Kasumi was not there. There was a note saying she'd be back tomorrow, she had to retrieve a few things from her old home. He was still too dazed over what happened to even think about what she was up too. He went to bed early, praying that he could at least function properly when he awoke.

The next day, however, only added to his bewilderment.

"Class. Today we have a new transfer student." His homeroom teacher announced. "I ask that you all make her feel welcome."

Whispers went around the class room. Three girls that sat nearby held a conversation.

"A new girl, huh? Hope she isn't some stuck up."

"I kinda feel bad for her. The boys'll be all over her if she's cute. If she's not, they'll pick on her, you know how they are, right?"

"I heard she's from an all-girls school. She'll probably freak either way."

Alex felt detached from the subject. A new girl meant only one more person who looked down on him. He heard the murmurs from the girls and the hushed awes from the boys when the new girl came in. That probably meant she was cute. He, of course, did not see her since he was looking out the window.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Misaka. It's very nice to meet you all."

A jolt ran through Alex's body. He knew that voice all too well.

There in front of the classroom was Kasumi. She wore the same school uniform from the fight with Tetsu and his gang. Her auburn hair was braided and she wore a set of circular glasses.

"There is a seat available next to Mister Kane by the window over there." The teacher pointed a frail finger to Alex. "I'm sure he'll be happy to share his books with you until you acquire your own, Miss Misaka."

Alex could only watch as she walked to the empty desk beside him and sat down. Every pair of eyes in the class followed her as well, no doubt captivated by her beauty.

"Dude, didja see her rack, man?" He heard someone say behind him.

Some appeared to be attracted to a more specific part of her beauty.

"Hello, Mister Kane." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

--

When lunch time hit, he slipped Kasumi a note telling her to meet him on the roof. However, it was she who got there first. She looked out into the yard where many of the students were eating lunch in groups when he got there.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kasumi replied in a calm tone. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Alex could not control the anger he felt. "Why are you here? And why are dressed like that and have that name? What do you think you're doing, playing super spy?"

"I'm here to be closer to you." She spoke. "If I am to protect you, I must be near you at all times."

Alex's anger wavered, instead he felt almost…helpless. He did not know why.

"However," She turned to face him, "due to some…circumstances…I could not use my real name and I figured a disguise was in order as well."

"A disguise? You braided your hair and put on some glasses! And why do you need to change your name and all that?" He calmed down some when a thought crossed him. "Is it because of your clan?"

"Somewhat. There is another reason."

A pause followed.

"And that reason is?"

Just as the words left his lips, the door burst open and a voice came behind him.

"There she is! Over here guys."

In an instant, a crowd formed around Kasumi, effectively cutting off Alex and their conversation.

"Wow, you're cuter than they said." One boy spoke.

"Where are you from?" A girl asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Another boy pushed his way through.

The red head did her best to answer, but she felt rather trapped, not a good feeling for kunoichi.

Alex, seeing that the likelihood that their conversation being renewed anytime soon was rather low, began to walk away until a hand suddenly grabbed his sleeve.

"Yo, Alex, you're here too?"

Tatsuya smiled at him. The taller boy was rather surprised to find his friend here. After the incident with Tetsu, the glasses-wearing boy had become rather reclusive. It was nice to see him being a little more energetic.

"I guess so." Alex replied. "Don't tell me you're with them."

"Not really. I'm just here to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

Tatsuya held up a magazine. It was one of many celebrity magazines that could be found at any newsstand. The cover proclaimed the start of the Dead or Alive tournament, an event Alex always missed. He felt anything that hyped up was probably faked.

"What's this?" Alex grabbed the magazine.

"I got this a few weeks ago. Page twenty three. You'll see." Tatsuya grinned.

Alex flipped through the magazine until he came across the page. On it was a short bio and a picture of one of the Dead or Alive participants, the same participant that was now his kunoichi.

"Freaky, huh?" Tatsuya said. "I mean, she could be Kasumi's twin."

Alex suppressed a laugh. People were actually fooled by her disguise?

It appeared they did. The rest of the day was filled with people asking her if she knew about her rather remarkable resemblance to the famous winner of the first Dead or Alive tournament. She would laugh, say she heard it all the time, and try her hardest to change the subject. By the end of the day, she already had a group of friends, yet was always somehow near the stand-off-ish Alex Kane, a subject of many rumors.

--

"I don't get it. I mean, first she tells you she's a cosplayer that was attacked and now she tells you that she's an actual ninja and her own clan was after her. Then she agrees to be _your_ ninja in exchange for living with you. She beats up Tetsu and his gang in nothin' flat. She enrolls in your school under a different name and wears a crap disguise. And now you find out she's the same Kasumi as the one in that fighting tournament?"

Alex merely nodded.

The two friends sat at a table in Seiji's family's restaurant. Only a few customers sat at the booths and counter since it was in-between the lunch and dinner rushes and one of the few times Alex could see his friend when he worked. The restaurant itself had not changed much since they were kids, the plain look of a Japanese noodle house that geared itself more to its dishes than any flashy advertisements or spiffy decorations. In Seiji's lap was a fussy two year old girl in a baby blue dress with a panda bear face on the chest. The girl played with her older brother's apron instead of paying attention to the conversation.

Seiji shook his head. "If I heard that story form anyone else, I'd tell them to seek professional help."

"Believe me, I'm considering it."

Seiji looked out the window. "So, where is she?"

"Dunno." Alex shrugged. "Told her I wanted to be alone for a bit, so she disappeared after school."

"You know, if she is a real ninja, she could be watching you and you'd never even know it."

"It's possible."

Seiji looked at his friend with concern. "I can't help but notice that you're not as amazed about this as I am."

"Shock, I guess." He confessed. "I mean, this shit only happens in manga and anime, right?"

"Ask Tatsuya, he's the specialist in that area." Seiji said as he tried to calm down the tiny girl in his arms that attempted to climb his head.

"First a cook, now a babysitter." Alex said amusingly. "Quite a resume you have going."

"Ami! Sit still!" Seiji scolded before he answered his friend. "Hey, being a big brother isn't all fun and games!"

"Too bad she ain't here, though." Seiji smiled. "She's hot, right?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose?! You, my friend, need to learn to appreciate the female form."

"I'm not a skirt chaser like you. Besides, I'm too use to girls staying away from me to really feel attracted to any. Too many basket cases out there."

"All men are stupid and all women are insane, it balances out." Seiji joked. "And you need to stop your whole loner act or you really will grow up alone. And don't tell me that that's what you want, cause I've known you long enough to tell when your bull shittin' me."

Alex furrowed his brow and looked at the empty table. He hated people pointing out the chinks in his armor.

"Seiji!" A gruff man with a cigarette that dangled from his lips called over the fryer. "I need your help in the back. You can talk to your friend later."

"Right, pops."

"Idiot finds out he has lung cancer and he still smokes a pack a day." Seiji hissed to his friend.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Alex said in a somber tone.

"So am I." Seiji replied quietly.

Before any more could be said, Seiji got up with his baby sister in his arms, let out a smile that went from ear to ear and slapped Alex playfully on the back. "Say hi to the guys for me, wouldja? Call me later, I gotta know the details about what's going on between you and your new girlfriend."

"We're not like that." Alex interjected.

His friend just smiled and waved when he left the restaurant.

--

The silence at the dinner table was almost too much to bear, but Alex could not find a single thing to say that would not make the awkwardness worse. Across from him, Kasumi ate with the politeness and grace of someone brought up properly. Oddly, he wondered if the training regiment for ninjas included Japanese dinner table etiquette. He wondered if there was a training regiment for ninjas at all.

"There appears to be a lot of rumors about you."

Alex blinked. "What?"

"At school." Kasumi tone was relaxed. "Most of my new friends tell me to stay away from you. They told me a lot of things, none too flattering."

Alex glared at Kasumi who seemed to pay him no mind.

"I already know this." He said. "And I don't care what they said about me."

"You shouldn't." She replied. "But you're not helping yourself by putting yourself at odds against everyone. I'd rather not have to protect you against the entire school."

Every time she mentioned protecting him, he felt odd, almost sick. Maybe she triggered some stupid machoism in him. He hated the feeling.

"I have discovered several groups in the school that wish you harm. Most are nothing more than boys with large mouths, but there are some that are willing and able to follow with their threats."

"Why are you doing this?"

Kasumi hesitated for a moment. "What do you mean? I'm going over who might pose a threat to your well being."

"Why?" Alex was quickly losing his temper.

"I am your kunoichi. It is my job to ensure-"

"Why?! Why did you agree to something so stupid?! Why are you making this into some big production?! Why are you making it sound like there's some conspiracy against me in my school? Why?!"

Kasumi knew he was asking rhetorical questions. Since she was not totally sure why he was anger, she decided to let the teen rant since trying to calm him might make him even angrier.

"I don't need your help!" Alex was beyond furious. "I can defend myself! Always have, always will!"

The runaway looked at Alex blankly. He had stood up during his rant and was almost shaking in rage. He stared at her with hate filled eyes, but the hate was not directed at her.

"I know-" Alex took a breath and started again in a slightly more calm voice. "I know that not everyone I meet has a problem with who I am, but for some reason I attract the ones that do. So I have to fend for myself because-"

"No one else will?" Kasumi finished. "Didn't I say I would?"

Alex had a dumb look on his face. He definitely did not think out his argument.

"When I asked what my friends thought about you, do you know what they said?"

Silence was Alex's reply.

"They thought that you were too quite at times, too distant. They thought that it was amazing that you had any friends. But they did not speak out of spite or fear. They felt sorry for you."

Alex's father once told him being pitied was just as bad as being picked on. But he never thought that people actually felt that way about him in school.

Kasumi slowly stood from her chair and walked over to him. When she got within his personal space, the fight with Tetsu flashed through his mind. His body suddenly became uneasy and he fell back into his chair.

"There is someone in my village that is also looked down upon because of what she is. She is so wrapped up in her hate that I fear it will destroy her one day. I see that hate in you too."

She turned her head to look out the patio windows. Thousands of small lights from the city reflected off their surfaces.

"You asked me why I agreed to your proposal." She said. "I'll admit that it was to stay in this house for a while and hide from my clan and then I would leave. I cannot have others thrown into my fight. But after I found out more about you, I decided to stay, maybe because you remind me of that someone from my village."

She moved behind him as she made her way to the loft that had become her new sleeping area. Before she climbed the ladder and disappeared over the edge she said one last thing to him.

"But maybe there is something else to it. I was taught that if a ninja pledges him or herself to someone, than they must stay by their side, loyally and faithfully. I went against the clan's laws once and dishonored myself. Perhaps this is my atonement. I have a purpose now instead of being someone who runs and hides her whole life. Or perhaps it is both. I don't know. All I know is that I said I would be your kunoichi and I will stand by my word."

"I was joking." Alex said truthfully. His voice was barely loud enough for her to hear. "I just wanted you gone."

Kasumi never even hesitated when she answered. "You might not have meant it, but I did."

Her words rang in his ears the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good to see such support for this fic. I was a little worried about it and got stuck with major writer's block half way through, but I like how this turned out. Leave your reviews please!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Itagaki. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 3**

"Seiji?" Alex was surprised to see his friend knocking at his door. It had to have been almost five months since the last time he was at his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Seiji had a smug look plastered on his face when he answered. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to see this ninja-girl of yours."

"Kasumi? Well, she's…"

Alex was cut off when the female in question pushed her way past him, seemingly in a hurry.

"Excuse me, but I'm late!" She offered while she hefted a purse over her shoulder. "I…"

She trailed off when she came face to face with Seiji. She held a look on her face similar to a deer staring at oncoming headlights.

"Don't worry." Alex said, knowing what Kasumi was worried about. "This is Seiji."

Alex had informed her that Seiji was aware of their agreement.

"Oh!" She flustered for a moment before bowing respectfully. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shimono."

Seiji had to take a step back to look her over. The teenaged girl was dressed in a light pink sleeveless shirt, with faded jeans and a single large golden bracelet. A small pink choker with a golden heart was around her neck. She was hopping on one foot as she tried to put her white canvas sneakers on, the bracelet bounced with her. Her round glasses were on face and her hair was braided, signaling that she was not Kasumi at that moment, but Sakura Misaka.

"Nice to finally meet you face to face." Seiji said with his patented 'lady-killer' smile. "And please, call me Seiji."

She answered with a curt nod and turned her attention to Alex. Seiji blinked in surprise. Usually his smiles would at least cause girls to blush.

"I'll be with my friends until late." She said to Alex. She tried to slip on her left shoe while performing her balancing act. "We're going to the mall than a movie. I won't be back for dinner, so don't plan on me."

"I know." Alex replied dryly. Kasumi had gone over her plans for the day last night, but for some reason she seemed to think he had forgotten.

"Are you sure you're not leaving the apartment?" She stood straighter with both shoes on. "I'll be getting a cell phone today so I'll text you my number. Make sure that you save it."

"Got it." He suppressed his desire to roll his eyes.

Kasumi said her goodbyes and dashed to the stairs. Seiji watched with unwavering interest at her retreating backside. Alex caught the goofy grin on his face.

"She's got a nice ass." He said when she was gone from sight. "I'd do her."

"You'd do anyone with two X chromosomes." Alex countered.

"Not true." Seiji sounded insulted. "I wouldn't do anyone in my family. Or fatties, or uglys, or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Alex forgot how frustrating and crass his friend could be when dealing with girls. "Just get your ass in here before my neighbors hear ya!"

Seiji could not help but laugh as the door shut behind him.

The noodle-house worker sprawled out on the couch with a sigh, grateful to be out of his house that was filled with non-stop work and toil. He was a bit disappointed that he would not be able to formally meet Kasumi, but he was happy to hang out with a friend he barely had time to see nowadays. Seiji stretched out and let his body just mold with the furniture. Alex came in with two sodas. He tossed a can to his friend and plopped down in the recliner.

"I gotta say congrats, man." Seiji raised his can while still lying on the sofa. "You gotta hot chick living with ya, and you've barely known her for a week! You're living the life! Hope she puts out as quickly as she moved in!"

Alex popped the top and took a drink. "Don't be stupid. We're not like that at all."

"Oh, really?" Seiji raised an eyebrow. "She's getting a cellphone and she wants you to be the first person that gets her new number! She likes ya, man! Believe me, I know these things."

"She's getting that cellphone so she has more control over me! Ever since she agreed to be my ninja, she's been telling me what I can and can't do!" Alex grumbled something before he continued. "She's taking this way too damn far. Two days ago, I bumped into a guy and he got all defensive about it. She almost put him through a wall before I could get her to stop!"

"Well, she did say that she'll protect ya. This just means she's serious."

Alex thought about what she said to him the night after her first day in school. "She's a little too serious for me."

"Must you be so negative?" Seiji looked up at the ceiling for a while before continuing. "Maybe she'll treat ya right. If she does become your girlfriend, she'll definitely be better than-"

"Don't." Alec cut off coldly. "Don't say her name."

Seiji closed his eyes. "Sorry, forgot." He absent-mindedly toyed with his half-empty soda while he remembered certain events that happened a year ago. "Man, you were a mess after that. Didn't cry, didn't get angry with her, you just went…dead inside. Scared the hell outta me."

"I'd rather not talk about her at all."

"Yer right." Seiji gave off a small laugh. "Anyway, I got a question for ya."

"What's that?"

"If you're not going out with your new ninja girl, think I could-"

"Forget it, Seiji." Alex interrupted again. "Trust me, it wouldn't work between you and her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, one wrong move and you'd never see my ass alive again."

"Probably the only good thing to come out of that relationship."

Both teens laughed.

-----

Kasumi felt it as soon as she left the apartment, the sensation that she was being watched. She briefly wondered if her clan had already caught up with her and thought about trying to lose them in the crowd. But then she recognized the presence, the feeling of a cool, collected, and powerful individual. A power she recognized. She discreetly glanced around her to see if anyone was looking and ducked into the alleyway.

"Ryu." She spoke.

A figure dropped down from the building top and landed in front of her. The super-ninja wore casual clothes instead of his black leather suit. He had on a dark blue blazer and pressed pants. His brown hair was in a ponytail and his face was stone cold. He placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Kasumi." He replied.

"It's been a while." She gave a small smile. "How have you been?"

"I am well." Ryu's voice was as monotoned as she remembered. "I see you've found a new place to live."

"Yes." Her smile dropped. "I have."

"You are living with someone." Ryu faced the opposite wall. "A young male your age. And you've transferred to his school as well."

"You want to know why, don't you?" She offered.

Ryu was silent for a moment. "I find it strange that you would move in with someone you've just met. And I wish to know more about this…Alex Kane."

Kasumi had to shake her head in amusement. He was still looking out for her.

"He gave me shelter when Ayane and my clan attacked me one night. He offered me his home. In exchange for his kindness…I have pledged myself to him as his kunoichi."

Ryu turned his head to look Kasumi in her eyes with bewilderment on his face. A rather brief moment as a fraction of a second later, he returned his emotionless mask.

"I know that what I did might sound foolish, but I want you to know that this is something I intend to do with all my heart and soul."

Ryu looked at her for a moment longer before returning his gaze to the wall.

"It has been a long time since a ninja has pledged him or herself to someone. These days we hide from society and work in its shadows, fighting for our clan instead of someone else." Ryu said. "How do you know if this boy is worthy of having someone like you as their kunoichi?"

Kasumi looked up at the cloudless sky.

"He was born here in Japan." She began. "He has two sisters, one older, one younger. His father is from America and his mother's from France. He knows how to defend himself, but he doesn't know any martial arts. He knows how to cook very well and lives alone in a family size apartment."

She returned her gaze to Ryu who had the faintest look of puzzlement on his face.

"You wanted to know more about him." She reminded him.

Ryu furrowed his brow for a moment. He tapped a kunai he had hidden in his pocket absentmindedly. Kasumi was always someone who followed her heart, a contradiction for a ninja who was supposed to never let their feelings interfere with their duties.

"I suppose I have no right to comment on your pledge. It is your choice and yours alone. However, you do realize that by doing this, you bring him into your…situation."

Kasumi lowered her eyes for a moment before answering. "I would like to think that my clan would not use him or harm him in any way. I am their target, not him."

"I know your brother will make sure to inform the hunting parties to not lay a hand on him when he finds out. But…" Ryu looked uncertain. "Your sister might not have such scruples."

"I know." Kasumi clutched the band on her purse a little tighter. "But I will protect him, no matter what."

Ryu looked at the girl before him. She seemed…a little different than last time they talked. She always seemed hyper-alert, even a little afraid, like an attack could come at anytime, anywhere. And it very well could. But now she seemed more relaxed, more assure of herself. He had sworn her brother that he would protect her, now it looked like she had committed to a similar promise. She was growing up quicker than he realized.

"Be careful." Ryu pushed himself off the wall and stood before her. "Your life isn't the only one you must defend now."

"I will, Ryu."

In a flash, the modern day super ninja was gone. Kasumi left the alleyway and ran to the train, knowing that she was now even later than before.

-----

"Kane! Kane!"

A girl bounded up to Alex the moment he entered the classroom. She was a small and thick-boned girl with short bob-cut hair. He recognized her as Komori from his class, but could not remember her first name. She was one of the girls that kept out of his way. Not out of fear or anything like that, they just did not know each other. For her to be asking for him in such an excited tone was beyond him.

"What is it?"

"Some girl came in here and asked for you."

Alex became even more puzzled. "For me? Who?"

She shook her head. "Dunno. She was an older, weird-looking girl and she wore a different uniform than ours."

"What'd she want?"

"Didn't say, really. Just wanted to know-" She stopped as she saw something past his shoulder. "Oh, there she is!" She raised her arm to grab the attention of whoever it was. "Hey, over here! Here he is!"

Alex turned around. The blood in his veins froze solid.

"Oi, Alex! Long time, no see!"

----

A slight breeze came across the school's roof. Alex stood with crossed arms and a piercing look. He could not help put strum his fingers slightly on his arm. The girl he was with brought up memories, both pleasant and painful from deep within him, a place he was sure buried and gone.

"Man, it's been a while since I was up here last." The girl said with a nostalgic look. "It's been what? A year?"

Alex said nothing.

Nanako Izumi had barely changed, if at all, the last time he saw her. She had her long hair streaked with crimson. She must have dyed it a while ago since the color had dulled. Her eyes held their usually mischievous gleam. Her nails had their coat of dark purple polish and a few rings adored her fingers. Her favorite, a steel band with a skull was on her left ring finger. A series of golden, small-hoop earrings hung from the edge of her ears. As Komori said, her uniform was different from the other girls. She still looked like the personification of a delinquent girl that the teachers were on the look out for.

"I remember the time I first met you." She put her back on the chain-link fence. "You were looking all pissed off, but then again when weren't you? Some tough guy was giving you shit in front of that arcade you and your buddies usually go to." She snapped her fingers. "The guy didn't even get a single hit in. You put him down in nothing flat."

"I was lucky." Alex finally added to the conversation. "His friends weren't there and he didn't think I would put up a fight. His hands were in his pockets."

Nanako shrugged. "Still, the guy was older than you by a year or so. My boyfriend thought you were pretty cool. Wanted you to be apart of his crew." She reached into her bag and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. "Course, you didn't want to be in a gang. Daisuke was pretty pissed, but I managed to calm him down."

"What are you doing here?" Alex coldly asked. "I thought you transferred to Chiba."

"Transferred back." She took a long drag and let out a fine stream on smoke. "Didn't like my new school, way too strict, this place was a lot more lax. I'm on my own now, got a small apartment. Don't have to worry about my old man breathing down my neck."

Alex made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat.

"Still the conversationalist I see." She smirked.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence filled the air. Alex would watch Nanako look up at the sky and take the occasional puff. He tried his best to shoot daggers out of his eyes, but she seemed immune.

After finishing her smoke, the eighteen-year-old snubbed it out and walked to the exit. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other more often now, Alex."

Nanako stopped in front of him and eyed him shrewdly. Alex became instantly uncomfortable. She moved closer, intruding into his personal space. He tried to back up, but forgot that he was near a wall and found himself trapped. She leaned her head in…and took a few sniffs.

"Hmmm. Strawberries? I doubt that's cologne." A smug look was on her face. "You've got the scent of a woman on you. Did my little Alex get himself some while I was gone?"

Alex bared his teeth. "Keep digging and you'll only find your grave."

A small laugh came from her. She always laughed at his attempts to sound tough.

"Well, I need to get my new uniform." She stretched lazily. "Be seeing ya, Alex."

She left Alex alone on the roof. After a few seconds, he slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, "Why'd she have to come back?"

----

Kasumi ate her lunch surrounded by her new friends. She occasionally made a remark or answered a question directed at her, but otherwise remained quiet while her friends chatted up a storm. Every once in a while, when her friends were not looking, she would steal a quick glance at Alex to make sure he was still where she left him. It took a lot of prodding, but she managed to have him agree to be at least within earshot of her during lunch. Like her, he was sitting with his friends. She noticed that he was acting more withdrawn today and he had not touched his lunch, like something was on his mind. She made a mental note to ask him later when they returned home.

She spotted someone coming towards her group. She unconsciously tensed her muscles, readying them incase it was an attack. She relaxed when she noticed it was only the pig-tailed Yuki coming to join them.

"Hey, guess what?" She asked when she plopped down into their little circle. "Izumi's back!"

"No way!" Half-eaten bread flew out of Sanae's mouth. "I thought she was expelled!"

"Nope." Yuki opened her bento and retrieved a pair of chopsticks. "She just transferred with her folks the first time."

"I give her a month, no, a week tops before she gets her ass kicked out of here." Sumire, an older girl with short hair, spat with disgust. "She better stay away from my little sister. That bitch picked on her since her first year."

"No wonder Kane looks so down." Makiko, a short girl with rectangular glasses, added. "I bet he never thought he'd see her again."

Kasumi, instantly catching Alex's name, became intrigued. "Why?"

All the girls in the circle looked at her for a moment before a thought hit them.

"Oh, right! You don't know about it, Sakura!" Midori said. "Those two used to be an item."

A cold jolt ran through Kasumi's body, but as to why, she did not know.

"Well, not really, if you want to get technical." Midori tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "It's kinda complicated."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi pressed and stole another glance to Alex. He was still there and still not eating.

"Nanako Izumi has daddy issues." Midori started with a sigh. "Her father is some government guy that's not high enough to be famous, but close enough to worry about his image. He's a real conservative type, you know, thinks that tradition and all that is important and is being destroyed by the 'modern world'. Basically wants to turn back the clock when everyone said their please and thank yous and meant it."

"Anyway, Nanako's dad wanted her to be the same and she was. Prim and proper. Joined the Flower Arrangement and Tea Ceremony clubs. She was nice to anyone and everyone. But she must have gotten sick with that and started going the other direction." Midori poked at her bento's contents with a displeased look on her face. "Dropped out of the clubs, skipped a lot of classes, started smoking, dyed her hair, got peircings, that whole deal. Started going out with some punk boyfriend, Daisuke I think was his name. I'm sure she did all that just to piss her father off."

"There was a big rumor that she did it with her boyfriend behind the gym once during an assembly." Sumire snorted. "Knowing that skank, it's probably true."

Sanae rolled her eyes. "I doubt Sakura wanted to know that."

"Yeah, we're getting off track." Yuki waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "She wanted to know about Izumi _and_ Kane."

"Right, well, I don't know the particulars, but when she met Kane, she dumped Daisuke and latched on to him." Midori took a cautionary bite from her bento and made a face. "Yuck! My dad must have made this! Why does he-"

"Midori." Sanae cast a warning glare.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry." Midori coughed in embarrassment. "No one seems to know for sure, but there are a few theories as to why she hooked up with him. The most popular one is that she did it to further piss off her daddy."

"Why would his daughter dating Kane cause him to be angry?" Kasumi inquired.

"Think about it. I said he was a conservative. He probably wanted her to go out with some nice, polite, well-educated, high-class, one hundred percent Japanese boy. Going out with a foreign kid with a chip on his shoulder must have really popped a few blood vessels."

"You mean…she used him?"

"Like I said, it's only a theory." Midori shrugged. "All I know is that when Izumi left, Kane was a wreck. Some say that before she left, she confessed to him that she was just using him. Only those two know for sure what happened. And believe me, Kane ain't gonna talk about it."

Kasumi nodded slowly.

It was strange, she heard about the hurt from breaking up, but she never experienced any herself. She was too swept up with the events around herself and her clan. She had boys chase her, asking for dates, confessing their love for her. Letters from secret admirers had already begun to flood her shoe locker. Such things did not seem to happen to Alex. He was the loner. The boy people stayed away from unless they wanted to pick a fight or were already his friend. Now she had learned that he had a girlfriend who only wanted to use him to upset her controlling father.

The disguised kunoichi took another glance when the other girls started on another topic. She saw Alex's friends talking to him, probably trying to cheer him up. But Alex was still dead to the world.

-----

Ryu gazed at the clock that hung on the wall, almost midnight. He flipped a page of his novel that he had gotten not too long ago while resting his head in his hand. Business had slowed considerably recently. Not many people were interested in antiquities anymore. It was the future they wanted. Ipods, video game consoles, and computers were where the money was at. But he did not care for financial gain. His shop was more of a hobby than a job. He enjoyed the serenity of owning a small, sleepy store instead of operating a hectic business. Still, there was a fine line between quiet and boring and he had crossed that line hours ago.

With a sigh, he decided to close up for the day, maybe even not open tomorrow. He had thought about doing some hard training in the woods for a few days to keep himself sharp.

His thoughts scattered when the front door opened with a welcoming bell chime. He looked up from his book to see if it was a customer or someone who needed directions and the toliet again.

He blinked slightly as Kasumi walked her way up to the counter while looking around the store. The shelves were packed with items ranging from dolls to swords and everything in between. Most were Japanese, but she caught a few from China, Europe, Russia, and others she could not place an origin to.

"Kasumi." Ryu called. "Good evening. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Good evening to you too." She replied politely. "I'm sorry to surprise you, but…I needed to talk to someone."

Ryu nodded. He led Kasumi upstairs to where he lived. While his shop was crammed full of knick-knacks, his home was almost Spartan-like. Only the bare necessities made up the upstairs. His kitchen consisted of a refrigerator, stove, a few cabinets, and a table and chairs. Kasumi took a seat while Ryu opened one of his cabinets.

"I am afraid all I have is Green Tea." The man admitted and took out a small box.

"That's fine."

The super ninja could not help but notice that there seemed to be something troubling his best friend's sister. She spoke flatly and there was a slight dullness in her otherwise lively eyes.

After its brewing, he poured the tea and sat down.

"Is everything alright?" He asked before he sipped his tea.

Kasumi looked at her drink with a dispassionate face and blew on it to cool it. "It's about…Alex."

Ryu waited for Kasumi to continue. The ticks of the hanging clock seemed to grow louder.

"I am having some problems with keeping my promise."

"What do you mean?"

Another pause followed. "There's something I need to protect him from…but I'm not sure how to do it. Or even if I can."

"Tell me." Ryu urged.

"There's this girl at his school that came back after leaving for a while. She…it's hard to explain but there is a troubled past between them."

"And you don't know how to help him with that." Ryu stated more as fact than a question.

"Yes." Kasumi clenched her fists. "If she were a boy that was attacking him, than I could defend him, but this…I just don't know what to do." She released her tension with a sigh. "This hurts him. I can see it."

The kunoichi raised the cup to her lips and let the warm liquid wash down her throat. "I asked him what happened between them. He told me that they never really went out. It was more like a friendship he thought. But I heard that she just used him to anger her father. How can a friend do that?"

Ryu allowed himself to have the faintest of smiles before he answered. "First of all, I believe you shouldn't believe the gossip you hear in school."

Kasumi blushed and pointed her face at the table.

"Second, people who call themselves friends aren't always true friends."

The girl nodded understandingly.

"And third, for the question on what you should do, I only have one answer for you."

Kasumi perked her ears and gave Ryu her full attention.

"There's nothing you can do."

The kunoichi felt utterly defeated.

"One cannot fix someone else's broken heart. It can only heal with time and friends. And you're not his friend."

Hurt and confusion came across Kasumi's delicate features. It appeared to the brown-haired man that further explanation was in order.

"A ninja who serves his master must do so with their master's best interest in mind, even if they do not agree with it. His safety is now your top priority, even above your own. To do so means to judge and react to any situation without emotion. That means trials of the heart are not within your realm."

Kasumi stared at her tea. "Why can't it?"

"To us ninja, serving a master is a job, to put it bluntly. We do not protect them because we like them, but because it is our duty."

"I can't accept that."

Ryu blinked at the girl's sudden forwardness.

"I can't accept that I'll just be his shadow, his soulless bodyguard. How can anyone be after spending so much time with someone? How can they not become their friend?"

Ryu sighed in defeat. Kasumi was still naïve, even after all that had happened to her. But like he told himself before, she followed her heart, something that both baffled and amazed him.

"I don't believe that what you wish to do has been done." He truthfully replied. "But than again, I don't think anyone has ever tried."

Kasumi gave off a smile that made Ryu nostalgic.

"As for Kane, all I can think you can do is to be there for him, nothing more."

"Thank you, Ryu."

-----

When Kasumi came back, she expected the house to be pitch black and lifeless. Alex usually went to bed early in the evening, but tonight, the television was on and Alex was lying on the couch with a blanket over him. She crept in and slowly made her way to him to see if he had fallen asleep. Instead she found him staring blankly into the screen.

"Is something wrong, Alex?" She asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied flatly.

"You've been having trouble sleeping for a while I noticed. Maybe you should see a doctor."

The boy let out a sharp exhale. "All those guys ever do is shove pills down my throat. And they never work, too. No thanks."

The dull drone of the television filled the silence and the screen cast a ghostly glow over Alex and Kasumi. It flickered in a rainbow of colors as the anime teen girl transformed into a fighting princess to battle the evil alien invaders that always looked like humans.

"Where'd you disappear too?" Alex asked.

"To see an old friend."

"I see." He sounded disinterested.

The glow flickered again as the fighting princess readied her love-themed magical attack to finish off the villain of the week in her usual dramatic and pointless dance.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…when you told me about your time with Izumi, how did you feel when you were with her, before she left?"

Alex had to pause to dig at his memory. "I…I'm not sure. It was cool hanging out with her. At first I had this nagging feeling that something was…wrong. But after a while…I guess I just…I don't know. It's kinda hard to say."

"Did you enjoy being with her?"

Alex turned off the television when the ending credits started to roll.

"Yeah. I did."

Kasumi recognized the tone of voice he used. It was the same one that a friend of hers from her old school used when she broke up with her boyfriend of two years. She had taken it pretty hard.

She grasped one of Alex's arms and gently tugged him to a sitting position. "Come on, you need to sleep."

Alex gave a weak laugh and got up from the couch. "You can put me to bed, but all I'll be doing is staring at the ceiling all night."

"I have this little trick my mother used to use when I couldn't sleep. It should work for you."

The boy almost rolled his eyes at the idea of a simple trick getting him to sleep were trained professional doctors had failed. But he was so damned exhausted that he was willing to try anything. He allowed Kasumi to guide him to his room where she left him to let him have some privacy so he could undress. He crawled into bed, wondering if the girl was brewing some sort of weird, ancient ninja, concoction in the kitchen for him to drink that would smell, and taste, like moldy socks.

The door opened and the kunoichi, wearing pink pajamas, softly entered the room. When she walked, there were hardly any footfalls, just an eerie quiet that reminded Alex of just what she really was, a ninja, trained in stealth and death. It was rather ironic that someone like her was trying to help him get a good night's sleep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever gimmick she wanted to try.

The click of the light switch and sudden darkness made his eyes spring back open. He turned his head to the rustle of bed sheets being moved. A warm body slid next to him and an arm draped over his chest.

"What the…" Alex managed to get out of his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"My mother used to do this when I was a child." She innocently spoke. "It helped me go to sleep."

"But this is different!" Alex felt all the blood rush to his face. It did not help that he was wearing boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

"Of course it is. Now go to sleep."

In seconds the girl drifted off, leaving the boy in a very awkward situation.

"Like I'm gonna be relaxed about this." He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, homework out the ying yang, man! Anyways, just to let you guys know that I'll be posting the progress of my chapters on my profile. So if you're wondering how close I am to finishing the next chapter, just mosey on over to my profile and take a look!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Itagaki. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 4**

After school, Alex's friends always went to the arcade and blow whatever little money they had. It had become a tradition. Another tradition was for Alex to bail out and go straight home. Kasumi thought that he needed to be more social, but he enjoyed his privacy. Besides, the woman was not the boss of him. It was not like she could force him to do anything. In fact, was it not the other way around?

Of course, it was not like he had any real control over the girl. Kasumi did what she thought necessary to ensure his well being, usually without asking for his permission. Like the incident last night, crawling into his bed without as much as a proper warning. If his older sister found out, she would have thrown the biggest fit in her entire life. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he did fall asleep rather easily and did not feel like hammered shit in the morning like he usually did.

Maybe having a kunoichi was not so bad.

He was walking alone. She usually accompanied him on their way home, but today her friends managed to rope her into going to some new clothing store that he never heard of. But it did not matter, he was glad for the chance to have some free time. She stuck to him like glue except for school where she wisely kept her distance, but was still near. After all, the rumors that could come from it would hound them until graduation.

Alex felt his cell phone vibrate and make a few small musical notes. Someone had just sent him a text message.

He flipped open his cell phone and accessed the message.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

--

"I wasn't sure you still had your old number or not. Looks like luck was on my side."

Alex found Nanako sitting at a booth in the burger joint he was told to meet her at. A half-eaten burger was in her hand with fries and a drink in front of her. He begrudgingly took a seat across from her. She had on her new uniform, reminding him that she was truly back.

"Well, I'm here." Alex said. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Why I'm here is beyond me." He thought.

She pushed a hamburger wrapped in yellow paper in front of him. "Cheeseburger. No onions or mustard. Just the way you like 'em."

Alex eyed the offered food shrewdly before he grabbed it and mumbled thanks.

Nanako gave him a teasing smile. "They say that a girl finds pleasure in watching her man eat."

Alex gave her a cool look. "Only if the guy is eating something the girl made."

She shrugged and took a long sip from her drink.

"You still have that strawberry smell on you."

Alex became rigid. His mouth went dry.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" She leaned forward. "And please don't tell me she's butt ugly."

"It's no one, alright?" Alex snapped.

"No girlfriend, huh?" Nanako twirled the straw on her cup. "Then just some girl you bang every once in a while?"

"You know me better than that."

"True." She admitted. "I bet you're still a virgin too."

Alex's face became crimson. "If all you wanted to do is make fun of me, I'm out of here."

The teenaged boy stood to leave, but Nanako's hand shot out like a snake and latched onto his arm. He turned to see her head bowed, her hair obscuring her eyes.

"No. Stay. I'm sorry."

Thrown for a loop, Alex was not sure how to respond to her. Instead he did as she asked and sat back down. Nanako put her head in her hands. She looked nervous, even a little afraid. A stark contrast to the Nanako he knew from before, a girl known for her laid-back and direct nature.

"Sorry." She said again in a more stable tone. She wiped her eyes. "Working through some issues right now."

"I see." Alex carefully replied. "Anything you want to talk about?"

She offered him a carefree smile. "Let's just say, the guy I got at my school in Chiba was not what he seemed to be."

The boy nodded in understanding. He suddenly felt bad for thinking that the girl was just a teasing bitch.

"C'mon. You haven't touched your food. And I went through the trouble of buying it for you." She poked him. "Besides, you're getting scrawny on me."

Alex listened as Nanako talked about small things, like her new apartment or how she was getting back together with her old friends. He felt nostalgic, remembering the times he would just sit and talk with her. He laughed when she told him how she elbowed a boy in the face for trying to cop a feel at her school in Chiba.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh. Forgot how cute you sound."

Alex's laugh changed into a frustrated groan. "Calling a guy cute really isn't flattering."

"I know." She said unapologetically and took another drink.

--

Alex had renewed his trek home, but with another in tow. Nanako wanted to tag along and see his home, claiming that she had not seen it in a while. He worried about what would happen if she came face to face with Kasumi when she set foot inside the apartment, but he reminded himself that she was still out with friends. But she never told him when she would return. He tried to make up an excuse, but Nanako always seemed to get her way with him. So he figured a quick tour, a few words exchanged, and she would be out the door before his kunoich returned.

"It's funny."

Alex almost jumped when Nanako broke the silence that fell over them during their travel.

"What's funny?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were some guy doing the whole 'lone wolf' thing. Thought you were just trying to act tough. But after a while, I noticed some things about you."

Alex looked at her from the corner of his eye as they walked. "What do ya mean?"

"You barely talk to anyone except your friends. People think that you were trying to act cool, but I noticed that you'd rather listen than talk." The girl said. "That's why your fucked-up friends like you, you listen to them, not judge them."

Alex shot her a glare.

"Sorry, 'weird friends'." She lethargically corrected. "Anyway, it's not just that either. You get into fights sometimes, but you never start them. No one ever seems to catch that."

"Ya think?" Alex replied flatly.

"And that." She rolled her eyes. "Your little smart-remarks. When you do talk to people, you just have to be Mr. Cynical. Others think you're a smart-ass. But I know better."

Alex waited for the rest of it, expecting some other little detail about him she had discovered. But one never came. Instead Nanako picked up her pace to put herself in front of him and stopped, forcing him to stop as well.

"I've been with a lot of guys that act like you. Do you know what I found out when I got to know them better?"

Alex shook his head, even though she could not see him with her back turned.

"I learned that they were assholes so full of themselves that I'm surprised they don't pop. Dumbasses that think they're God because they can win a few fights and wanna fuck anything with a pulse. I thought that was what you were at first. But you proved me wrong. You never want to fight. And you're the first guy I met that didn't want to get into my panties. Hell, I don't think you even tried. All we ever did was talk, hangout, watch movies, or whatever we felt like."

She spun around and looked him in his eyes.

"You're the first guy I felt comfortable around, Alex." She said.

Alex squirmed under her gaze.

Nanako giggled. "I know, real sappy, huh?"

"Worthy of Hallmark." Alex said.

"It's true though. If the other girls found out about what you're really like, they'd swarm ya."

"I won't hold my breath on that. And since we're digging into each other's psyches, what about you? Do you wanna know what I see in you?"

The smile fell. "I already found out what type of person I am at Chiba."

Alex wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to him that would not make the situation worse. Instead, Nanako grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"C'mon. I wanna see your place before it gets too dark for me to go home." She gave him a sly look. "Unless you want me to spend the night?"

Thinking more about what Kasumi would do to him than the events that could happen with Nanako sleeping over, Alex led the way.

--

Alex rummaged through his pockets to find his keys while Nanako patiently waited.

The boy was rather astonished by Nanako's behavior. Usually she was somewhat crass and very forward. She made sure someone knew what she thought of him or her the moment they met. She was a female Seiji, only much less friendly. When they hung out, she always teased him and not in the sense of name calling. He did not like her at first, but she was never afraid of him, never put off by his attitude. She was tough as nails and hated talking about 'feelings' as she had just done a while ago.

Whatever happened between her Chiba boyfriend and her must have been big for it to affect her like that.

He fished out his keys and opened the door.

"You want some tea or something?" He asked as he crossed the sitting room to reach the door that lead to the apartment. "I got some sodas if you-"

He cut himself off when Nanako grabbed his wrist.

"Wait."

Alex turned around to see the punk girl looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Your older sister here?"

Alex shook his head. "Uh…no. She moved in with her husband a while ago. Why?"

"Good." She said.

In a flash, Nanako latched onto him and pressed her lips against his. Alex, alarmed, took a few steps back, but the girl kept pace until his back hit the wall, trapping him. Once she had him secured, she gently bit his neck. Alex trembled slightly. He wanted her to stop what she was doing, but could not bring himself to do it. With his head swimming, he could not even notice that she had begun to suck on the area of his neck that she had bitten.

"Nanako? What…what are you doing?"

A full minute passed before Nanako pulled her head back and looked into Alex's eyes with a sly grin. "Simple. I'm marking my territory."

"Excuse me?"

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice he dreaded came from the opened doorway. Kasumi in her Sakura disguise stood with a neutral expression on her face. The boy was not sure which to be more embarrassed about, getting a hickey by a girl that until that moment he felt ambivalent about, or being busted by a girl he had to live with. It did not help that he was pressed against the wall with Nanako almost falling on top of him.

Nanako let her head fall into Alex's chest with a disappointed groan. "The hell you want?" She growled at Kasumi.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I moved in recently and I'm introducing myself to everyone."

Alex watched with anxiety as Nanako sauntered up to Kasumi. He could not make out Nanako's expression with the back of her head facing him, but he could feel the anger radiating off her. Kasumi's face had not changed as she coolly looked the other girl right in her eyes. Their gazes locked without either one backing down. Alex felt that one wrong move, even a sound, could set something off. But one never did. With a sigh and a smile, Nanako stepped around Kasumi and began to walk away.

"Gonna have to take a rain check on visiting your home, Alex." She called and waved. "See ya."

Kasumi watched from the corner of her eye as Nanako left. Then she turned her attention to Alex who felt uncomfortable under her gaze. She walked forward and reached out to him.

Alex flinched, thinking for some reason that she was going to hit him. Instead she grasped his chin and tuned his head, revealing the mark on his neck.

"Disgusting."

She released him and went inside, leaving Alex in a daze.

--

Alex waited until lunch to duck out of class and escape behind the shed used to store the baseball club's equipment. He made sure he was not followed, but he had learned that if Kasumi wanted to find him, she would, no matter where he hid. He had begrudgingly accepted the girl's inescapable watch, but that did not stop him from trying every once in a while. He valued his privacy. It was something that he always had, thanks to his rather isolated life. But those days were long gone when Kasumi arrived.

And the kunoichi was the reason he sought refugee and called his best friend. Alex felt like he was in over his head and needed advice. Although Seiji was not what he considered a voice of reason, he did have experience with girls. Better than nothing, he supposed.

"Disgusting?" Seiji asked. "She called you disgusting?"

"Her exact words, man." Alex replied. "After that, she's barely said two words to me all day."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Let me guess. She caught you sniffing her panties?"

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Blow me, Seiji. I'm being serious here."

"I know, I know." Seiji laughed. "Just trying to lighten the mood. So, what did you do?"

Alex pursed his lips before describing the details about what happened yesterday with Nanako and getting caught by Kasumi red-handed. He never felt like he had to hide anything from Seiji. He knew him from pre-school and was the type of friend he could tell whatever serious thing was on his mind without fear of it being thrown back in his face.

"Whoa, back up." Seiji said. "Izumi's back?"

Alex reminded himself that since Seiji was no longer going to school, he was not up to date of certain events. "Yeah. She came back a few days ago."

"Goddamn…listen, man. You stay away from her. Got it?"

"I can't"

"You can't?! Did you already forget what she did?!"

"I can't, because she won't stay away from me."

"Than tell her to fuck off! Jesus! I gotta think of everything for you to say?!"

"I don't know, man." Alex ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I mean, I think she's changed."

"The more thing's change, the more they stay the same." Seiji paused a moment to collect himself. "Look, I know that what you had with her was special to you, but don't forget what it meant to her."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Oh, cheer up, for Christ's sake, now you're getting me depressed!"

"Sorry." Alex smiled.

"That's better. Now as for your little ninja girl, just go and apologize to her. And make sure you explain it to her. Believe me, hide anything from your girl and it'll come back to bite you in the ass."

"She isn't 'my girl'."

"Whatever, just go make nice with her. Your relationship problems are giving me a fuckin' headache." Seiji joked. "Listen, I gotta go, but gimme a ring when you can, alright?"

"Yeah, be seein' ya." Alex flipped his cell phone close.

"Ok then," Alex thought, "apologize to her and everything will be back to the way it was."

"Who were you talking to?"

Alex jumped at Kasumi's voice. He found her sitting on the edge of the roof of the shed. She absent-mindedly moved her legs that dangled off the edge slowly in kicking motions. She stared straight ahead, like she was watching something far away that only she could see.

"Uh…that was Seiji." Alex fumbled with his phone, trying to get it back into his pocket, embarrassed for being caught by Kasumi yet again. "What are you doing up there?"

"When I couldn't find you at lunch, I started to look." She said matter-of-factly. "Tetsu was also absent, so I feared that he might have come after you again."

The brief memories of Tetsu flashed though Alex's mind. "Him? He usually skips class a lot. Probably smoking somewhere."

"I see."

Alex felt awkward as he tried to force himself to speak, but Kasumi kept gazing ahead. She was serene, detached, making her even more unapproachable.

"Listen…about yesterday with Nanako…she-"

"Disgusting."

Alex blinked. He did not expect her to speak so suddenly. "What?"

"That woman," Kasumi said, "is disgusting."

Alex felt like a weight had been taken off his chest. "She was talking about her back then, not me." He thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"'Marking her territory'. The woman has no class. You are not a possession."

A blush came over Alex. He wondered what else she overheard.

She stood up and brushed off the bottom of her skirt. "I'll leave you alone, since you're alright. Please don't make me worry like that."

With that, she became a rocket as she leaped high into the air like the laws of gravity did not apply to her. Alex gaped at her and watched as she disappeared into the tree foliage. A rather amazing feat, considering the trees were a good ten meters away, easy. It seemed like she did stunts like that just to remind him that she was a ninja. After all, she could have just walked like any normal person. But that would not been as dramatic, he supposed.

He headed back to the grounds were everyone ate their lunch and wondered if he had enough time to eat before the bell rang. He got halfway there when he noticed someone blocking his path when he rounded a corner.

"Alex." Nanako said. "Got a moment?"

--

Alex was beginning to hate the roof of the school. Every time he went there, he kept hearing things that made his life more frustrating. Kasumi telling him about why she enrolled in his school, Nanako's little 'greeting' when she returned. Now he was back with Nanako and he had a feeling that she was about to drop another bomb in his lap.

The punk girl sat on the ground with her back against the chain-link fence. Alex sat next to her in a similar style. They had been sitting for a good five minutes. Alex felt that he would be skipping his lunch since Nanako appeared to be in no real rush to tell him what she wanted to talk about. He was even wondering if she did have something to say. Maybe this was just her way of pestering him.

Her hand came into his vision. She held a lit cigarette in front of him like a dart with the filter facing him.

"Want a puff?" She asked.

Alex looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't smoke."

"Maybe you should." She smiled. "Take that edge off of ya."

He gave her a look that said back off. Nanako shrugged and returned the cancer stick back to her lips for another drag.

"Can't believe we got busted yesterday." Nanako said when she exhaled. "Kinda wished I waited until we got inside."

"Sorry if I spooked ya yesterday." She gave a toothy grin. "But, you gotta admit, you enjoyed it."

Again, Alex blushed and turned his eyesight away from her. He wondered why he became a doormat when he was with her.

He jerked when he felt her hand pull back the collar of his jacket.

"Not bad work, if I do say so myself." She giggled. "I was wondering why you wore your jacket today."

Only thugs and guys trying to pose as badasses wore their school uniform's jacket during the spring and summer months. Alex did not want to play on such an image as he would sure it would cause trouble, but his white undershirt that was usually worn by itself during the warmer times of the year would not have covered the hickey on his neck. He briefly wondered how long the mark would last. He should have asked Seiji when he had the chance. He would have known.

Alex slapped a hand over the mark. His face was a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, relax." Nanako said. "Don't you guys usually think of those as 'badges of honor' or some shit? Besides, if I really wanted to embarrass ya, I would have made the mark higher on your neck. Try covering that up."

After adjusting his jacket's collar, Alex scrunched his face together in frustration. He tried to think of a good reply, a snarky comment, anything. But his mind refused to process anything except her touch. She was the first girl that was not family to actually touch him. Playfully poking his cheek or slapping him on the back, she did all that and more without shame or a second thought. To her it was natural. He remembered the first time she touched him. She put her arm around his shoulder the day when he met her at the arcade when she produced him in front of her then-boyfriend, Daisuke. He was more flustered over her contact than over Daisuke trying to recruit him.

"You're a lot more fun to be around than Hideki." Nanako said quietly.

"Who is Hideki?" Alex asked.

Nanako paused before she answered. "He's the guy I went out with in Chiba."

"Oh."

"He was like Daisuke and the others." She started. "A badass who took shit from nobody. I knew how to handle boys like him. But he proved to be…different."

"Different how?"

"He was a lot more…pushy than the other guys."

Alex felt something was wrong. "Pushy? What do you mean?"

She turned her head away from him.

"He…wanted something from me. Something I wasn't ready to give yet."

A jolt went through Alex's stomach.

"And when I wouldn't give it to him, he…" She trailed off. Her voice had become shaky.

He felt like someone just took something from him and there was no way for him to get it back. His innards felt frozen. He could not even imagine what she was going through.

"Oh, God, no." Alex thought. "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill that asshole."

"Nanako." He asked carefully. "What did he-"

He was cutoff when Nanako flicked his forehead with her finger.

"Just kidding." She smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Like I'd let anyone do that to me. I'd crush their balls first."

She startled when Alex grabbed her wrist.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." His voice was cold and angry.

Nanako was astonished. Her cigarette nearly fell out of her mouth. She was almost scared of the Alex before her. The grip on her wrist was tight, but he was careful not make it hurt. She let her smile return. She actually got to him. She was used to just yanking his chain, but this time she really got to him.

"Oh, Alex, so serious." She said in a faked fluttery tone. "Stop it. You're making me all wet."

"Shut up!" His voice became angrier, more heated. "Don't you fucking joke about that!"

Nanako yanked her arm free. "Man, your wound up tight. You need to relax, big time."

She took a final drag from her cigarette, snubbed it out on the ground, and tossed it away through the fence. After that, she pushed herself up and placed a stay hair behind her ear. She looked down at him.

"Tomorrow's the weekend, so I'll stop by your place before I got to work. Get that tour you promised me. Say around noonish?" She began to walk away. "That'll give you plenty of time to hide your porn and soiled underwear."

She let out a small laugh and continued on her way.

When she left, Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head against the fence. He felt utterly stupid for falling for her rouse. He had sworn himself to be strong when he was with her. He knew how she acted, how she kidded around with him like old times. He thought he was ready for her, but she got past his defenses. It was obvious to him that no matter what he could do, she would get through to him.

But what hurt the most were the emotions she brought up with her story.

"Damn it." He thought. "I still care about her. Even when she toys with me."

He felt even more idiotic when he felt like crying.

The bell began to chime, but Alex did not hear it.

--

"There. Done." Alex said and wiped the sweat off his brow.

He switched the vacuum cleaner off with his toe. The living room, bedrooms, and the kitchen were all clean. Not that he had much to do to improve the apartment. Ever since his sisters left, he quickly became accustomed to cleaning up after himself. Plus he was far from a messy teenager, something he acquired as taking over the position of 'man on the house' when his father was absent for long periods of time.

"Are you cleaning up for her?" Kasumi asked.

The kunoichi sat on the sofa. Her Sakura disguise was missing since she was in the safe confines of the apartment. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was missing her glasses. She wore a pink and baby blue T-shirt with knee-length jeans. Her face held a neutral look, but Alex knew better. He had been around his mother and sisters long enough to know some simple facts about women, one of them being that a woman can look perfectly calm and still be close to snapping your neck if you utter one word to them. And at that moment, he was getting a similar vibe from Kasumi. Although whether she was mad at him or Nanako, or possible both, was lost to him.

Man can never fully understand woman. That's what his dad used to say.

"Well the place needed to be cleaned sooner or later. Might as well do it before we have company."

"I can't believe you invited her here."

"She invited herself." Alex said in a defeated tone.

Alex packed up the vacuum cleaner and set it in the closet. When he came back, Kasumi had begun braiding her hair. Her hands moved mechanically, weaving two ropes of her shimmering red hair back and forth.

"How long will she be here for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. She said she has to go to work today, so I don't expect her to stay long. I'll text you when she leaves."

Kasumi tied a small ribbon at the end of her hair, leaving a small tuft of hair at the tip.

"I've heard many things about the girl. None of them good." Kasumi said and stood up.

"You said the same thing about me."

Kasumi paused for a moment. "Why are you defending her, after what she-?"

"It doesn't concern you! Alright?! So just shut up!"

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, regretting what he said the second it came from his mouth. He was just so sick of hearing about Nanako and what she did. He was feeling angry again, which meant he would be in a pissy mood for the better part of the day. He opened his eyes. Kasumi expression was one of bewilderment.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He turned away. "I just don't like to talk about it."

Kasumi walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Then why do you torture yourself over this? Why don't you just cut yourself off from her?"

Alex sighed. "Its…its not that simple. I mean, to walk away from...its hard to explain it to someone who's never experienced…what we…what I thought we had." He shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this! It's got nothing to do with you!"

Alex stiffened when Kasumi rested her head against his back.

"I'm your kunoichi." She said like it explained everything.

For some reason, Alex stopped being angry. Whenever he was upset, he would just stew in it for hours, feeling like he could just snap and punch someone. It ate away at him and he could never cool down. His older sister would try, but she had her own life to worry about. Having a new husband and a new family to worry about was, indeed, consuming.

It was weird, he was so used to being angry all the time, but now…

His sister wanted him to have a girlfriend to calm him. Instead he got a nosey ninja girl.

Life could be worse, he assumed.

Kasumi detached herself from Alex and retrieved the fake pair of glasses.

"I should be going." She placed them on her head. "Please, just be careful around her."

"I will." He replied softly and followed her to the door.

Kasumi slipped on her shoes and opened the front door. Her body froze. Alex frowned in confusion and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, did I come too soon?" Nanako cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not interrupting am I?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Summer vacation! And Ninja Gaiden 2 out soon! Gonna find a summer job, chill out with my peeps, play some games, and of course, work on my fanfics. Got plenty of time now to do it! Leave a review if ya like what ya see!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Itagaki. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, did I come too soon?" Nanako cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not interrupting am I?

Alex felt like he was apart of a train wreck, helpless to do anything but watch. He became stiff, sub-consciously hoping he would go invisible if he remained absolutely still.

Nanako stood on the other side of the door. She wore a white and black spaghetti strap top with black hot pants. A pair of black boots with white laces came up to her knees. The crimson streaks in her ebony hair were brighter. She obviously had dyed it recently. A pair of fashionable sunglasses covered her eyes. She had on a baseball cap, black with skull and crossbones on the right side done in a sort of silver sparkling glue. A large brown leather handbag hung off her shoulder and was supported by her right hand. She looked intrigued about the situation in front of her, a girl leaving Alex's house, the same girl that interrupted her time with Alex a few days ago.

"Actually, no." Kasumi said coolly. "I asked my neighbor for use of his phone since I do not have one myself right now."

She turned to Alex and bowed. "Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Kane. I shall be going."

A phone call? Not the best excuse he heard, but it was not like he came up to the plate with anything, so he could not say he would have done better.

Kasumi walked past Nanako to leave.

"You were the girl from before." Nanako stated. "Just who are you?"

Kasumi stopped a few feet behind the punk girl, but did not turn around. "It's impolite to ask someone's name without giving out their own."

Nanako let out an amused snort. "Alright then. Nanako Izumi. Now who the hell are you?"

"Sakura Misaka. A pleasure to meet you." She said with a somewhat cold tone and departed.

"Bitch." Nanako muttered under her breath. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "She talks to me like that again, I'm gonna beat that attitude out of her."

After taking off her hat and sunglasses and placing them in her bag, she looked at Alex for a moment. She brought her hands up in front of him and slapped them together, causing him to jump.

"You awake now?" She asked. "What's wrong with you? You're not the type to space out like that."

Alex shook his head, his cheeks red with shame. "It's…it's nothing."

"You sure?" Nanako's expression changed from slightly concerned to mischievous. "You weren't thinking anything perverted, were you?"

"Of course not." Alex tried to sound confident, but by the heat he felt on his face, his blush most likely, betrayed him.

"I can't blame ya. I got alotta looks when I was walking down the street." She made a pose. "I bet half the guys I passed will be thinking of me when they jack off tonight."

Alex hardened his face and turned away. She was prodding him again. It was time to put up the defenses. She proved that she could get past them, but he had to at least try.

"Or were you thinking about that Misaka girl?" She ran both hands through her hair and tossed it to give it bounce. "Rather cold, but aren't the cold ones the hottest to get with? Plus she's got a killer bod. Wish my boobs were as big as hers."

"Can we talk about something else?" Alex was close to the boiling point. Why was she doing this?

Her sly smile formed. "I bet your thinking about having both of us at once. Think you're man enough for-"

"I said shut up!"

Nanako blinked for a moment, like she did not expect him to snap like that. But what did she expect?

Alex put a hand over his face. He controlled his breathing. He was angry, not turned on and embarrassed like she hoped him to be. At least that is what he thought she was doing. Who knew what was going on in that head of hers?

"I was just kidding." She returned her confident face. "Geeze, I wouldn't be caught dead in the same bed with her!"

Alex heaved a sigh. He turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Although I do wonder what it would be like with another girl?"

She laughed when Alex stumbled slightly.

--

Nanako walked through the apartment while Alex was in the kitchen, making tea or whatever. It baffled her at first when she found out about Alex's culinary talents. True, he was not a high class chef, but he knew how to make stuff that was edible. But that was one of many things that made Alex…special. The guys she used to hang out with would get their food from vending machines and convenience stores.

The apartment was a sort of dull pearl white. The furniture was all light tan fabric with white throw pillows. Some of the small tables had little Japanese porcelain figurines meticulously arranged to have three inches of space between them. The apartment was not done by a fashion designer, but it definitely had a woman's touch, undoubtedly by his mother. She never got to meet the woman or any of Alex's family except his older sister.

She set her bag down by the couch and plopped onto the couch. The large television's screen in front of her was black, off. She found the remote sitting in front of her on the coffee table, but resisted the urge to turn it on. She was not here to watch TV.

Alex came in with a tray holding two white tea cups. He silently placed the two cups on the coffee table, put the tray off to the side, and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind Jasmine tea." Alex said, taking his cup. "My dad got it in China while doing a story."

Nanako raised her cup and took a sip. She instantly made a face. "Sorry, not a tea person."

"It's a required taste, I suppose." He said and took a drink himself.

She looked at Alex from the corner of her eye. Alex seemed somewhat…different when she left him over a year ago. He was still had his 'angry loner' demeanor, but he seemed a bit more, calm, more in control of himself.

"So, how's your family?" Nanako asked.

"They're fine." Alex looked into his cup. "Mayu moved out about six months ago, she's with her new husband. Rika got accept to some preppy all-girl's school. Supposed to be a straight shot to Tokyo U. Parent's jumped at the chance for a scholarship. As for my mom and old man, last time I heard they were in Korea. But that was a week ago, so who knows?"

"I always wanted to know why your parents gave your sisters Japanese names but not you."

Alex shrugged. "Cause they're insane? I dunno, they're weird."

Nanako nodded in understanding.

"So," Alex said like he was unsure what to say next, "you wanna watch a movie or something? I got a pizza in the oven, we can watch while we eat."

Nanako mulled it over for a moment. "Sure."

--

Alex suppressed a groan. He had forgotten the limited stock he had for movies. When he opened the small box where they stored the family DVD's, he realized that all he had to choose from were his younger sister's old girly anime, ranging from super-powered school girls to romantic comedies, and his father's American Pro-Wrestling videos, including his prized 'Best of Caged Matches 4'.

"Shit." He thought. "What am I gonna do now?"

Suddenly, a weight jumped on his back. It was heavy enough to keep him in his crouched position, but not enough to hurt. Arms wrapped around his neck.

"So this is what you got?" Nanako said and leaned further on his shoulders. "I was half expecting raw-uncensored European porno."

Alex was not sure if she was meaning to press her breasts against his back, but it happened nonetheless. The crimson returned to his cheeks. Her clothes smelled of cigarettes. She reached out and plucked one of the animes from the box.

"I remember watching this when I was a kid! Never saw the ending though." She dangled the DVD case in front of Alex with her thumb and forefinger, making it sway back and forth. "Whaddya say, Alex? You wanna watch this with me?"

--

"It's peaceful here."

"Only because my business is dead." Ryu mentioned. "But, yes, it's been calm recently."

Hayate folded his arms over his chest and gazed out the window of Ryu's apartment. It was a gorgeous day, warm, but not hot. A gentle breeze would flare up every now and then. The wind ninja was almost lost in the moment.

"How is everyone in the village? It's been a while since I visited."

"We're doing fine. My father is trying to put together a poetry recital. He feels that some culture needs to be pumped back into the village."

"Sounds interesting." Ryu sipped his tea.

Hayate returned his attention to his drink in front of him. He took it by its handle, but left it on the table.

"I'm concerned about Ayane."

Ryu wondered when the heart of the conversation would finally come up. Not that he minded having small talk with his old friend, but he could tell that there was something bothering the Mugen Tenshin Clan leader.

"She's been very…stubborn as of late. She's been obsessed with Kasumi, now more than ever." Hayate slowly raised the cup. "She's becoming frustrated, unpredictable. And now that she knows about Kasumi's new…home."

Ryu noticed his friend's brow furrowed together for a moment.

"I suppose you're not pleased with the situation." Ryu commented.

"In more ways than one." Hayate took a drink. "Living with a boy her age is rather scandalous."

"Forgive my remark, Hayate, but I doubt your village cares about whom she lives with, considering her current situation."

His friend shifted uncomfortably. He had hit a nerve, but it had to be said. Hayate was just acting like the big brother he was deep inside. Any brother would be weary of their little sister living with a boy.

"Besides, Kasumi has a good enough head on her shoulders to know a bad apple when she sees one."

"I would be lying if I said I was alright with the arrangement between them, but that is not what is concerning me at the moment. It is Ayane."

Ryu paused for a moment. "You did tell her that he was not to be involved in this."

"I have told all ninjas under my command. But as I said before, she is becoming unpredictable."

"She knows better than to go against your word."

"Not publicly, no, but…I can't watch her every minute of everyday." Hayate leaned forward. "Kasumi must be informed about this."

"Isn't that a job for her brother?"

"The order for her death is still in effect. It would be improper for me to warn her."

"But not for me." Ryu followed Hayate's line of reasoning.

The wind ninja gave a slight shrug and drank more tea. "I'm just telling you what I wish I could do. How you interpret it is up to you."

A momentary grin passed on Ryu's face.

--

Alex stopped the DVD when the ending credits started rolling. They had just finished watching the last few episodes, like Nanako wanted, although it was hard to watch with her laughing and making the occasional snide comment whenever a tender scene came on between the shy girl and her long-time crush. At first, she just rolled her eyes or muttered under her breath. But she quickly refrained from holding herself back and just started giving out her opinion. Alex had to admit that the show was rather lame, but he was not its target audience.

"'Your happiness is all that matters to me'." Nanako tried to mimic the main character's love interest's voice but failed due to her incessant snickering. "Please, he just wants to bone the girl."

The teen boy pressed the eject button and retrieved the disk. "Not all guys think about sex all the time."

"But all guys think about sex." She countered like it was a well know fact. "Admit it, even you have."

Alec wanted to say something snappy, but nothing came to him. Instead he put the disk back into its plastic container and put it back with the others.

"Well, that was fun." Nanako stretched her arms and arched her back before getting off the coach. "Think I'll take a shower."

Alex snapped his head up. "What?"

"I gotta go to work soon, I need to freshen up." She gave Alex a sly glance. "You don't mind, do you?"

Alex returned her glance with a glare before he turned away to put the tea cups and plates back onto the tray. "Whatever."

"Don't peek, okay?"

"I won't." He said sharply.

Nanako looked at him with a raised eyebrow before grabbing her hand bag and making her way to the shower.

He returned to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Between burst from the faucet, he could hear the rain-like sound of the shower. So far, Nanako's visit was no different than the other times she came by and hung out over a year ago. They watched a movie, had some small talk, and of course, she teased him. Completely routine. She was acting like it was old times, which was what bugged him the most. He felt like there were no more old times after they parted ways…after….

Alex shook his head. Whatever it was she was up too, he knew better than to fall for it.

He finished the dishes and set them to dry. The apartment had a dish washer, but he decided to do it the old fashioned way. It was more work but he liked having to do the random tasks involved in house keeping, it kept him occupied. He loathed being bored. Being bored meant his mind would wander, and there were things he would rather not think about. Besides, who else was going to keep the house clean?

Returning to the living room, Alex decided that there was nothing left for him to do but wait for Nanako. He flipped on the television. After a few minutes of channel surfing, he settled for a documentary on the history of the Yakuza. He saw it before, but it was the only thing on that was remotely interesting. He slouched in the couch and rested his head in his hand.

Alex did not know how much time past, but it was awhile before he heard the door to the bathroom open again. He had heard the shower stop before he was done with the dishes. Just what was she doing in there?

"All done. Sorry to keep you waiting."

When Alex turned his head, his jaw almost became unhinged. What stood before him was not Nanako, it could not have been. A young woman in a slinky black and red one piece night dress stood before him in matching black stiletto heels. Her face was done like a movie star, ample amount of blush made her cheeks a dull cherry red, the edges of her eyes were dark with eye liner, her lips the color of a sunrise. It was as if a model from the cover of a teen fashion magazine stepped off the page and into his living room. His doubt of it being the punk girl waned when he noticed the red streaks in the hair that was held up in a fashion that baffled him, half-ponytail, and half-bun. Never in his life would he expect Nanako to look so…feminine.

"Well, whadya think?" Somehow she did a quick twirl in her heels. "I look damn good, don't it?"

Alex shook his head, utterly amazed. No wonder she spent so long in the bathroom. "Where the hell do you work where you have to look like _that_?"

"_The Moonlit Mile_." She replied matter-of-factly. "It's a hostess bar near-"

"A _hostess_ bar?" Alex became horrified and got up from the couch.

Hostess bars were places where young women entertained men by offering small talk, singing, pouring drinks, and the like. They were also hot spots of sexual activity.

"Oh, relax, it's a legit one, not one of those places you see on the news that gets busted for whoring out the girls."

"But still." The teenaged boy was having a hard time digesting what he just heard. "I mean, you're working in a place whose sole clientele are old horny men!"

"It's good money!" She countered. "My old man cut me off, and my apartment doesn't pay for itself."

"Oh, God, this is not happening." Alex rubbed his temples. "Do you have any idea what could happen to you at a place like that?"

"I'm a big girl, Alex. I can take care of myself." She sounded insulted. "Besides, we got bouncers if someone gets too frisky. Christ, you sound like my dad."

Alex was frustrated beyond reproach. How she could not appreciate the dangers in her new job was astounding.

"How can you…" He stopped in mid sentence and gave up. "Look, just…lemme walk you to work."

Nanako rolled her eyes. "Alex, I-"

"Just humor me, okay?" He said more forcefully. "I'll…I'll feel better this way."

Nanako looked surprised for a moment before her face melted into a relaxed smile. "Don't worry, Alex. I got a friend coming here to give me a ride. She works with me. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Alex felt some of the anxiety melt away. Then something hit him. He folded his arms over his chest and tapped his bicep with a finger. "Wouldn't it been easier to get dolled up at work? Don't they have a dressing room or something?"

"Oh, yeah. All hostess bars do."

"Then why do it here?"

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "No reason."

Alex groaned and turned away. She did it on purpose, to get him all fussy over her. This was all some big production meant for him. But he still did not know if she did it as a gag or if there was a deeper meaning to it.

He stiffened when a slender pair of arms encircled him from behind, one arm on around his stomach, the other around his chest. She rested her forehead against the back of his head, the only safe place on her head that had no makeup to smear. Her cigarette smell was replaced with a flowery perfume. His heart skipped a few beats.

"Nanako…what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to touch you." She replied lightly. "Can I hold you for a while?"

Alex was powerless. What could he do, say no? She knew that her contact always made him feel uneasy. But at the same time, he wished it would not stop, even when he had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that she was still the same person that left him over a year ago.

Suddenly the chorus to a Japanese rock band's hit song came from Nanako's bag that she had set on the table. With a groan, Nanako dislodged herself from Alex, walked over to her bag, and fished out her cell phone.

"You're here?" She said into it. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

"Well, my ride's here." Nanako said rather disappointedly. "I'd better get going."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door.

"It's been fun, Alex. You should stop by _The Moonlit Mile_ when I'm working. I'll 'service' ya for free!"

She left, making hollow clacks against the walkway that faded when she reached the stairs. Alex stood motionless, looking at the door with an expressionless face.

"What a tactless girl."

Alex almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Kasumi sitting on the couch in a leisurely posture, her feet up on the table. It was like she had been sitting there the entire time. She removed her glasses, folded them up, and placed them on the glass surface with meticulous care.

"How long have you been there?" Alex asked. For some reason, he felt almost breathless.

She did not answer. She did not even look at him. Instead she stared at the television screen which was still on the documentary. Earlier he had lowered the volume when he began his discussion with Nanako over her job. The television's speakers were still just a whisper, breaking the illusion that she was actually paying attention to what was going on, after all, how can you seriously watch TV with no sound? She began to undo her braid job. Her movements reminded Alex of his father who would do little mundane things like straighten his hair or adjust the cuffs on his shirt before he began one of his lectures when he did something wrong when he was little. It became clear why he felt weird around her at that moment, he was afraid of her, afraid that she was going to yell at him.

"You should not have gotten flustered over her. That was the reaction she wanted." Kasumi shook her head, freeing her hair.

Alex did not even try to figure out how she knew what happened. "What was I supposed to do? She's working at a place that's practically one small step away from being a whore house."

"She's prodding you, playing with your emotions." Kasumi spoke pointedly. "I hate women like her who think that they have power over someone by plucking their heartstrings."

"I want to think that she's changed." Alex stared at his feet. "I mean, why would she do all this even after…what happened."

"But you know better, don't you?" She said more like a statement than a question. She finally turned her head to look at Alex. "Then why did you do that? Why do you still care about her?"

Alex gave her a sad smile, one that hurt her. "Because once you care about someone, it's hard to stop. Feelings aren't like a light switch you can flip on and off whenever you want to."

"What are you going to do?" Kasumi asked.

Alex shrugged helplessly and returned his gaze back at the door that Nanako used. "I dunno. I'm not real sure what I can do."

Kasumi laid a hand on his arm, again startling him. How she managed to get from the couch to next to him without so much as a sound still eluded him.

"I'm your kunoichi. It's my job to keep you safe. I've learned that what you're going through is something that is out of my realm. But I am displeased about your situation. So if there's anything I can do, please tell me."

Alex placed his hand over hers. "Thanks, but this is something I have to do."

Before Kasumi could say anything else, he replaced his forlorn look with a smile and switched topics. "Tell ya what, why don't I go get sushi tonight? I'll even stop by that new bakery and get some of that strawberry stuff you like."

He headed for the door, Kasumi quickly followed. "Wait, I'll go with you."

"Nah, you stay here, I'll be back before you know it." He slipped on his shoes.

"Alex…"

"Please." Alex said more somberly. "I just wanna be alone right now."

The last thing she wanted to do was leave him alone. But it was an order from her master.

"I will await your return." She bowed.

Alex nodded and opened the front door.

"Come back safe."

Alex paused in the doorway before he exited the apartment. He knew the subtext to her words: Don't do anything you'll regret.

--

Lunch time seem to come out of nowhere for Alex. He had spent the morning classes in a sort of stupor that he experienced during the weekend after Nanako's visit. He tried to put on a face for Kasumi so she would not worry, but the feelings he was going through made it impossible for him. He just did not know what to do with Nanako. It seemed like she was trying to return their relationship to the way it was before, but as to why escaped him. He tried to push it out of his mind. Thinking about it did not help, so why bother?

He began to go up the stair case, willing each foot to move with the mind set of a convict with his soul shattered by the harshness of his surroundings.

"Alex!"

The teenager stopped in the middle of the hallway, dreading to turn around. He forced himself to look behind him. Nanako stood at the end of the stairs, her hands on her hips.

"Wanna eat with me?" She smiled.

On habit, he followed the rebel girl outside. She led him away from the small groups that littered the front of the school yard and into a secluded area behind some of the school's storage sheds. There was a large, thick box the size of a portable television wrapped in a simple white cloth placed nearby. Nanako picked up the box and unwrapped it to reveal two smaller boxes. Store bought bentos. She handed one to Alex. He offered a thank you and opened it. Inside was Nori, edible seaweed, with soy sauce on top of cooked rice. Simple and cheap.

"I found out that your cute neighbor goes here." Nanako played with one of the strands of seaweed with her chopsticks, hoisted it up from the box, and dropped it in her mouth. "She's even in your class. Isn't that a coincidence?" She said while she chewed.

Alex shot Nanako a glare. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Just odd, I guess." Nanako fell back on her innocent tone.

"Yeah. Odd." Alex poked at the bento, wishing that he was eating with his friends. He wondered if Kasumi noticed his absence yet.

"There's something else that's been buggin' me, too." Nanako reached into her skirt's waist band and retrieved a folded up paper. She thrust it at Alex. It was a newspaper article ripped from the paper itself. His blood froze when he saw two black and white pictures of Kasumi. One was an action shot of her fighting an elderly Chinese man in bizarre martial arts clothing. She had on a white version of the ninja outfit she wore when he found her. The other photograph was a head shot of her with a serious look. The headline read: _Young Japanese woman wins first Dead or Alive Tournament! 16-year-old Japanese female claims victory in the first world wide martial arts tournament. Kasumi, practitioner of Ninjutsu, unavailable for comment._

"I used old newspaper to pack my things. I found this article last night when I finished unpacking." Nanako tapped the head shot with her chopsticks. "Look. That's her, isn't it? Sakura?"

Alex did not reply. He managed to keep a neutral expression, but deep inside he was paralyzed, caught red handed.

"I remember my dad making a big deal out of this. But he makes a big deal when Japan wins anything." Nanako chewed on some rice and swallowed. "I can see why she disguises herself, probably tired of being hounded by the paparazzi."

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked carefully. "I mean, maybe she just looks like this Kasumi girl."

"Oh, please." Nanako rolled her eyes. "She only styled her hair different and wore some cheap-ass glasses. Don't tell me you're fooled by that."

Alex caught movement above him. He snapped his head up but found nothing. He knew, though, what it was, or more accurately _who_ it was, that he saw.

"What's up?" Nanako asked.

"Nothin'. Thought I heard something."

"Anyway, just thought I'd let ya know." She poked at her bento some more. "She may be famous, but I don't like her."

"You only met her twice. Briefly."

"I've heard about her from my friends. A total goody two-shoes. All flowers and sunshine to everyone. Makes me wanna gag." Nanako spat.

Alex almost let it slip past him, but he attacked. "A nice girl? Weren't you a nice girl?"

Nanako paused for a brief moment, like a snapshot, stopping in mid-chew. Her eyes showed a hint of pain, pain from the sting of truth. It passed, the look replaced with her smug smile.

"That's why I don't like her. Girls that act like that are fakers. They're just trying to get everyone to love them because they can't stand the thought of being disliked. I'd rather be hated by everyone for being me than be liked for being someone I'm not."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's being herself too?" Alex countered.

"No one's like that, not any more." Nanako frowned. "No matter how much my old man wants me to be."

"What?"

Nanako jolted, like a daydreamer snapped back to reality. She blinked, stared at Alex, and then shook her head.

"It's nothin'. Just talkin' to myself." She placed her chopsticks in her empty bento and set it down. She leaned lazily against the wall. "Hey, what are you doin' this weekend?"

Caught off guard by the sudden change in topic, Alex answered truthfully. "Uh…nothing really, I guess. Why?"

"Some friends and I are goin' to a resort. Wanna come along?"

"A resort?" Alex asked. "Aren't resorts expensive?"

"They used to be. They were really hot during the economy boom, but now they're practically giving away memberships. They threw a lot at my dad way back when. He's a workaholic, so he rarely uses any. Managed to snag one before I left. He's got tons of 'em, doubt he'll miss one. Bring you guys as my guests, so all we have to worry about is money for food and the like. We've been saving up for this."

"Which resort? Where is it?"

"I forget the name, but it's outside the city. One of my friends has a car, so we're set. I've been there before. It's pretty sweet. It's got a restaurant, swimming pool, Jacuzzi, _and_ a spa." Nanako raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "So, ya interested?"

"I'm not sure." Alex was trapped, unable to think of an excuse.

"Oh, come on." Nanako prodded. "It'll be relaxing, just the type of thing you need."

The knot that was his stomach told Alex that there was something a miss, something that she was hiding about her little plan. But she still held sway over him, despite his best intentions.

"Sure." Alex mumbled. "Why not?"

Nanako gave a victorious grin, told him when they would come pick him up, and walked back to the school. Alex waited a moment, mulling around the situation in his head. He picked up the trash she left behind and looked up where he saw the flash of movement a while ago.

"Yeah, I know I probably did something stupid just now." He said aloud, knowing that she was listening. "Just do me a favor, wait until we get home before you lecture me?"

Alex left. A moment later, a shadow bounded off the rooftop and disappeared on top of the school's main building.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In case you haven't heard, Tomonobu Itagaki, the head producer and director of Team Ninja and created of the DOA series, has left Team Ninja and Tecmo. Go to wikipedia to get the whole story. Is this the end of DOA and the new Ninja Gaiden series? I hope not.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Itagaki. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 6**

Alex could feel Kasumi's eyes burning a hole in the back of his skull as he packed. He felt embarrassed enough about the ordeal, and she was just making it worse. She gave him a major tongue lashing after school the day Nanako invited him to the resort. She seemed more upset over the trip itself than his acceptance of her invite. He was more afraid that she would tag along, secretively of course, although he had a hard time envisioning her as the stalker type. She was too level headed, too calm and controlled to do something so creepy, despite her ninja occupation.

"If you're gonna stare at me, at least say something." Alex folded a pair of socks together and placed them neatly in his traveling bag.

"I believe everything that needs to be said has been said." Kasumi spoke like she was giving a weather report, dull and flat. "She is up to something, and you know it."

"She's not some evil villain who has a sinister plot for everything. Besides, some of her friends are coming with, so I doubt any scenario that you've probably thought up will happen."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Kasumi rubbed her back against the frame of his bedroom's doorway. She was leaning against the frame with her arms and legs crossed in an imposing manor. It was difficult for someone who was rather cute to be scary and intimidating, yet she pulled it off masterfully.

Alex felt goose bumps form on his skin. "I know Nanako. She's a little rough, but she's not the type of person to set traps or do anything strange to her friends."

"How can you say that, after what she did to you?" Kasumi said sympathetic. "She used you, Alex."

"That's…not how it happened." Alex braced himself on the bed. "At least that's not the entire story."

"Then what is? What happened?"

Alex closed his eyes, fighting off the swirling memories and emotions. "I don't want to talk about. It's in the past, gone."

"Only by confronting our emotions, our past, can we make peace with them." Kasumi said poetically.

Alex hated her 'wise man' phrases. They were so clichéd, like fortune cookies or horoscopes in the school newspaper. But what made her little sayings more irritating than the cookies and horoscopes were their accuracy. He could not rebuke them without looking stubborn and childish. She won with words as well as fists.

"Easier said than done." He said, not wanting her to have the last word.

She did not reply. She let him win, if it could be called a victory. He knew she allowed it because she always won the previous arguments.

He returned his attention to his luggage. The trip was only for a night, so he did not have to worry about much: a change of clothes, a swimsuit for the Jacuzzi, and his toothbrush. His parents had told him about the importance of packing light. He wondered if he should bring toothpaste, but figured that the resort would probably have some.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" Alex zipped up his bag.

"If you were stranded on a desert island, what would you have?"

Alex found the change in topic refreshing. It was an odd question, but at least she wasn't going on about the situation with Nanako.

"You mean what can't I live without?" Alex smiled. His sisters and he always resorted to scruples questions when they were bored together. "I don't know. Some matches for a fire. A few books, you know, to escape from reality. Maybe a knife. Ya never know, right?"

"I see." Kasumi sounded somewhat disappointed, like she did not hear the answer she wanted.

"I don't know what Nanako is like exactly." Kasumi began before Alex had a chance to ask her what she could not live without. "And neither do you. No one can truly understand her except herself. But she has hurt you in the past Alex. She is more than capable of doing it again."

"I know." Alex said. "I know."

Then she was behind him. Like last time and all the other times before, there were no sounds, no sudden movements, she just moved from the doorway without him even noticing. She put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn around. Before he knew it, she was hugging him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright." She softly spoke. "I'm here for you."

Alex could not help but smile. He expected her to say such things to a fellow girl, but not to a boy, especially him. But that was her charm, her unwavering kindness that she had become famous for in school.

He put his arms around her. She was pleasingly warm. She lacked the potent stench of nicotine and tobacco that usually hung on Nanako, instead there was a slight fragrance of strawberries on her, barely prominent enough to tantalize the nose. He did not mind her large chest pressing against his, but her sudden affection was confusing.

"Thanks." He said.

--

Nanako's friend's car was a cheap, pale blue, Mitsubishi. The friend was Shoma Kondo, a nineteen year old with a spike piercing under his lip and short, shaggy hair. His deep blue T-shirt sported the name of a rock band Alex never heard of, probably an amateur band. He greeted Alex with a healthy handshake and slap on the back. His girlfriend was Nayuki Noguchi who worked with Nanako at the _Moonlit Mile_. Her pig tails popped out at the sides of her head with multicolored beads wrapped around their bases, an odd hairstyle for someone who was older than him. Dark eye shadow and lipstick gave her face a gothic look. Her plaid skirt came to her lower thighs and fishnet stockings hugged her legs. The dark purple spaghetti strap top was probably a size too small for her. Two large silver bracelets covered her wrists like handcuffs. She looked bored and had her hands folded. Although he swore that she regarded him with a raised eyebrow, like she was surprised to see him. The other two friends were Hosaka Takishima and Tamaki Ogami. Hosaka was the boyfriend of Tamaki and proud of it. His arm was around her waist when he met the two and during the drive, she practically rode on his lap. Hosaka wore a khaki bucket hat and a white shirt with a dark denim vest. Tamaki went to the same school as Alex and was friends with Nanako before her departure. Her light brown hair was curled via a perm and went down her back. Her red shirt had a heart shaped opening in the chest that showed her cleavage. Her belt around her black skirt held numerous large looped golden rings. Nanako herself wore a black and blue striped tube top with black leather jeans. Her glitter skull cap was atop her head.

Alex hated going to social gatherings with people he did not know. Nanako and her friends talked during the entire trip, usually about gossip at the school, the hostess club, and the 'cool' things the boys did between then and the last time they were all together. He caught part of a story about how Shoma and his friends supposedly found the wrecked chassis of a Honda motorcycle and was planning to rebuild it to race it. He faded in and out of the conversations that were taking place and looked out the window, thankful that he got a window seat. Nanako was next to him, talking to Tamaki who seemed oblivious of Hosaka's hand that caressed her thigh. Alex was the odd man out, no one talked to him and he did not know how to start a conversation with people he did not know.

He closed his eyes and wished himself back to his apartment. He wondered what Kasumi was doing.

"Hey, Alex."

He awoke to Shoma's call. Since when were they on a first name basis?

"Yeah?"

"Kinda quiet back there." Shoma did a quick glance into the rearview mirror. "You alright?"

He noticed that the other conversations stopped. All attention in the car was focused on him.

"Yeah." Alex said more to himself. "I'm fine."

--

Dinner was the first thing on everyone's mind after they got settled into their rooms. The restaurant was small and lavish, but was barely alive. Only a few people were present aside from themselves. The lights were dimmed. Candles were lit at tables with customers. The waiter regarded his group with professional courtesy, but Alex could see the uncertainty in his eyes. No doubt the staff was used to business men and high class families. A group of high school punks must have given everyone pause.

They were seated at a booth, far from the entrance and the other customers who gave them quick glances and hurriedly ignored them. No one in the group seemed to mind, they enjoyed the extra privacy. Shoma, Nayuki, and Tamaki were seated on one end of the booth while Alex, Nanako, and Hosaka took the other.

"So, Alex." Shoma asked after everyone placed their orders. "Where ya from?"

"Shoma." Nanako talked before Alex could formulate an answer. She sounded slightly angry. "What the hell did I say to you before we got him?"

"What? It's a legitimate question." Shoma acted like he did nothing wrong.

"I'm from Tokyo." Alex answered plainly.

"Uh…alright." Shoma glanced to Nanako who seemed to be on the verge of slugging him and looked back to Alex. "Then what's you ethnicity?"

Alex paused before replying. "French-American."

"Ooooh, France." Tamaki leaned across the table to better see Alex. "Have you been to Paris? I wanna go soooo bad."

"No. I've never left Japan."

"But you must have family there, right?" Tamaki sounded overly enthralled with the subject. "If you do go, think you could find a way to take me too?"

"I…don't know." Alex felt put on the spot.

"You'll have to forgive her." Hosaka said. He had removed his hat, revealing hair stricken with bed head. Whether the style was intentional or not was lost on Alex. "She's been trying to go to France for years. Will not shut up about it."

"You know, you're not bad looking." Nayuki suddenly spoke. Despite her compliment, she still appeared stand offish. It did not seem to affect Shoma who had his arm around her shoulder.

"Uh…thanks?"

"When she heard that you were a foreigner, she thought you would be some ugly, fat kid." Shoma snickered. "Guess you proved her wrong, huh?"

"Do you have any family here?" Nayuki asked.

Alex found himself at in a position he was not used to, the center of attention. Nanako's friends asked questions about him, his hobbies, his likes and dislikes. He hated to admit it, but he rather enjoyed it. That is until Tamaki asked him an all too personal question.

"So, how many times have you and Nanako done it?"

Alex instantly became red.

"Tamaki!" Nanako hissed. "I thought I told you keep your big trap shut about that."

"You mean he _is_ a virgin?" Shoma exclaimed. "I thought you were pullin' our leg."

"Shut the fuck up, Shoma." Nanako curled her hands into fists. "I fuckin' mean it."

"It's nothin' to be ashamed about." Shoma continued. "So he's a late bloomer. I-"

Something bumped the table from under it. Shoma suddenly had on a face filled with pain.

"You want me to render you physically useless to your girl? Or are you gonna close that goddamn mouth of yours?"

Nanako applied more pressure on Shoma's crotch with her foot. "Well?"

"Alright, alright, I give." Shoma wheezed.

Nanako released Shoma. She forced herself to look at Alex. He looked right back at her with an impassable face.

"I have to go." He got up to leave.

Nanako's hand grasped his wrist. "Wait. Alex. I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, man, don't bail on us." Hosaka backed her up. "We don't care whether you're a virgin or not."

"These dumbasses have a tendency to say things before they think about them." Nayuki nudged her boyfriend. "Right?"

Shoma, doubled over in pain, smiled. "It's not like we're gonna spread it around to everyone we know. C'mon, sit back down." He them muttered how Nanako 'overreacted'.

"Please?" Nanako whispered. "Just sit down."

Alex saw that she was actually scared that he would leave. He sighed through his nose and did what he was told. Nanako leaned closer to whisper in his ear, her hand over his.

"Thank you, Alex. I promise this won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened at all. You owe me an explanation and soon."

Nanako seemed stunned for a moment before lowering her eyes and nodding.

"Damn, this still hurts." Shoma turned to his girl with a sloppy grin. "You wanna kiss it to make it better?"

She answered him with a slap upside his head.

--

The talk during and after their long dinner was like a domino effect, one topic would lead to another and another with no planned course. When they discovered that they were the only ones left in the restaurant, the group went back to Shoma and Nayuki's room. The rooms were hotel like, a single room for a bed, a couch, a recliner, and a television. Once inside, Shamo opened one of his bags and took out cans of beer.

"Alright, who wants one?" Shoma popped one open.

A rhetorical question, since everyone soon had a beverage. Alex studied the can that Nanako thrust in his hand. He never drank before, but the label proclaimed a light beer. According to his father, light beers were essentially alcohol flavored water. Figuring that one would not hurt, he opened the can and took a small sip. The bitterness almost made him scrunch his face together.

Nanako sat beside him on the sofa and took a long pull from her can. "Don't worry. You'll get used to the taste."

The small talk continued. This time, the group splintered off into pairs. Shoma and Nayuki claimed their bed. Hosaka sat in the recliner with Tamaki on his lap. Each was in their own private conversation.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Nanako asked. "Glad you came?"

He remained silent and drank some more, expecting the bitterness.

"C'mon, Alex, don't give me the silent treatment. You came here to relax, not to get all pissy."

"I can't believe you told them. Anything else you said to them? Maybe my bank account number?"

"I'm sorry. Look, you tell your friends personal things, so do I. Don't tell me that you haven't told your friends how I've gotten around."

She had him. Alex forgot that people tell their closest friends almost everything. One of Nanako's favorite things to do was to tell minute stories about her sexual life, nothing too specific, but enough to let him know what she had done. She seemed to enjoy torturing him, although she never went far. Alex filled in Seiji about Nanako. That is, after Seiji raked him over hot coals. Seiji hated not knowing about what his friends knew.

"I didn't know you'd make a big deal out of this." Nanako said. "Still, I am sorry."

"Forget it." Alex stared into his can. "I don't care anymore."

Nanako eyed Alex with worry before she took another swig. "I'm glad you came. I really wanted you to meet my friends. They like you."

"They're ok, I guess."

Nanako smiled. "They just take some getting used to, that's all." She snuggled against his shoulder. "I know I kid around with you a lot, but…" She draped her arm around his chest, leaving what she wanted to say hanging in limbo.

Before he could answer, Alex saw something. It was Nayuki and Shoma. The two were locking lips, him on top of her, her arms around his neck, his hand around her waist, the other under her shirt. Alex felt that maybe it was time for the two to have some privacy. He gave a quick glance to the other couple in the room to see if they got the message too. Alex's eyes widened. Tamaki was no longer on Hosaka. She knelt in front of him, her head slowly bobbing up and down in his lap, her hair a curtain that concealed her act. Hosaka had his eyes closed and a hand on her head. Nanako suddenly pushed Alex on his back and straddled him. He almost dropped the beer in his hand.

"Na…Nanako." Alex said breathlessly. "What the hell is goin' on?"

She plucked the beer from his hand and set down next to hers. Her hands ran up and down his chest, gently with deliberate ease. Her face was calm. She knew what she was doing.

"Nanako!" Alex said more forcefully.

"Shhh." She soothed. "Just lie back and relax." She took his hand and delicately licked his palm. "It'll feel great."

Fear and bewilderment paralyzed him. His brain ceased functioning. He looked around again out of sheer confusion. Shoma and Nayuki had stopped kissing. Her top was pushed up over her breasts. Shoma, still on top, kissed and licked her chest. Nayuki tilted her head back, her mouth slightly open. Tamaki head was still in rhythm, but her shirt was gone. The white strap of her bra clung to her petite frame. Hosaka caressed her tanned skin. A hand cupped the side of Alex's head, turning his vision back to Nanako.

"It's not polite to stare." She playfully smiled and placed the hand she held on her cheek. She traced the edges of her lips with his index finger before placing it into her mouth and sucked.

Alex was used to hearing about sex, from Seiji tales of conquest to Nanako's one-lined jokes and stories. But to be apart of it, it was something words could not describe. But how it was happening was not what Alex had expected. He had grown bitter about love, but he still imagined that his first time would have been more…romantic. It sounded girly, but he did not want his first time to be with someone he would later regret. It appeared that fate had decided to toss his ideas into a grinder. One part of him wanted to stay, the part that was hormones. The other part, the one that was rational, told him to go before something happened.

Nanako tugged her top down and slid it to her waist. A throaty moan came from somewhere in the room. With one of his hands still in her grasp, she took his other hand and placed them on her bare chest. The sensation almost made Alex yelp.

"First time touchin' a girl's tits? Pretty nice, huh?"

Nanako's breasts were not a large as Kasumi's, but at that moment in time, it was irrelevant. But thinking about Kasumi made him remember her warmth, her kindness, her troubled feelings about him and Nanako. Lightning went through his veins. He sat up quickly, scaring Nanako into falling off of him. Taking advantage of the adrenaline spike, he fell off the couch, tipping over the beer, and ran for the door. Once out, he kept running, his feet carried him outside past the gardens, the pool, and the borders of the resort.

He stopped in front of a rest area for joggers. There were vending machines with drinks and energy bars. He did not feel thirsty, but he wanted the bitter taste of hops out of his mouth. Nothing with caffeine, though, he needed to calm down. He stood in front of one of the vending machines with a giant can of herbal tea on the front with green and yellow letters proclaiming its restorative powers in a mix of English and kanji. At the bottom of the selective menu was water, good enough. He fished the money from his pocket, slid it into the machine, and punched his selection. He sat himself on one of the benches, pouring some of the water in his mouth, swished it around, and spat it all out.

Alex wished himself home again. He wanted to be back, take a bath instead of a shower, maybe watch some T.V. with Kasumi. A smile came to him. Thinking about her seemed to give him the jolt to get himself out of that room. He missed her warmth. Nanako's warmth was different, hers made him shiver. Kasumi's was calming. He wanted to feel that warmth again, to feel calmed and safe. He missed her.

He heard someone running to the rest area. At first, he thought it is just a jogger, but the footsteps sound like bare feet on pavement. He looked up to find Nanako sprinting up to him with her pumps in her hand and her tub top back in place. She slowed down and stopped in front of Alex, panting.

"Alex." She said between breaths. "The hell happened to you back there? Why'd you freak?"

"You actually have to ask me that, after what was going on?" Alex said angrily.

"Why are you bein' so uptight about this? I thought you'd love it."

"Then I guess you truly don't know me." He coldly answered back.

There was silence for a moment, each not knowing what to say next.

Nanako spoke first in a hushed tone. "Mind if I sit down?"

Alex scooted over. She plopped down and leaned her head back in a relieved sigh. He offered her his bottle. "Thanks." She said and drained half of it in one go.

"My friends are worried about you." She handed back the water. "Told them you had stage fright. We all had it once, so they understand."

"Why? I mean, why do you all…couldn't you at least get separate rooms?"

"We're comfortable around each other, Alex. We trust each other completely." She stretched out her arms. "Besides, it's not like we swap partners or anything." She smiled. "Although Tamaki might be interested with you."

"Huh?"

"She thinks the French are masters at love. And since you're half French…"

Alex snorted. "I doubt her boyfriend would like that."

"Me too." There was another lull in the conversation. "Alex, I did this so we can be closer. I wanted you to be close with me as they are."

"Nanako…I'm not sure if-"

"You think I'm a slut, don't you?"

Alex opened his mouth, but could not bring himself to say what he thought.

"I don't blame you. I've been with some guys, hooked up a few times, but do you know why?"

Alex shook his head.

"Because I chose to. My father wanted me to be the perfect Japanese woman, the Yamato Nadeshiko. He wanted me to be like my mother, who keeps her head bowed and never speaks up for herself. My dad had me believe that that's what all Japanese women should be. But when I got older, I saw what a load of crap that was. I want to think for myself, to live for myself. I want to have a future that's more than sitting at home while my husband's at work and my children are at school. I want to be me!"

She vibrated with rage, but quelled it with a deep breath. "Our country says that 'the nail that sticks out gets hammered down'. That being different is unacceptable. Well, that's not what my friends think, not what I think." The smile returned. Her hand ran up the back of his neck, through his hair. "It's funny that we both have a problem with that statement."

"We do?"

"Yeah. I don't want to fit in. But you? You do. You want to be like everyone else so they'll stop looking down on you. We are what the other wants to be."

Alex felt skeptical about her reasoning, but she had logic behind it.

She retracted her hand. "Well, we should wait a few more minutes before we go back. Let everyone finish."

He remembered the earlier part of the conversation. "You know, I fail to see how the casual sex fits into this."

"They say that only a husband and wife should have sex, but sex…it feels so good. I don't understand why people see it as something so dirty." She chuckled. "But, I forget that you probably don't see it like that. I suppose we should wait until you're ready."

"What makes you think I want my first time to be with you?"

"Then with who? Sakura? Or should I call her Kasumi?"

Alex, rendered speechless, gapped at her.

"Did you really think I wouldn't put two and two together? When I met her the second time, I smelled strawberries, the same strawberries I smelled on you. In fact, I can almost smell it on you right now."

Alex cursed Kasumi's perfume.

Nanako gave a huff of laughter. "I don't care though. And you know what? Go for it."

Alex blinked. There was no sarcasm in her voice when she spoke. "What?"

"Nail her. Nail any girl you want. I don't care, I mean, who am I to throw stones?" She regarded him with the gaze of a confident woman. "Because I know that I'm the one you'll care about."

Alex was about to counter, saying that he cared about Kasumi. But he knew better, that would just give her more ammunition and add to his troubles with Kasumi. It would be better if Kasumi and Nanako were kept away from each other, mostly for Nanako's sake. Then it hit him, everything else came crashing down except that one detail, the statement she ended with. He felt the betrayal returning, the gnawing ache and the empty rage.

"Why should I care about you?" Alex said from deep within him, the words he had planned on saying the moment he left that rooftop, when Nanako left him. "You said it yourself, you don't care about me, we were nothing but a show! A 'fuck you' for your-"

"I lied."

A coldness flushed his system of the burning anger. Only Nanako could have the ability to render Alex dumb so quickly and suddenly.

"What?"

"I lied, Alex. Back on the roof, a year ago, I lied."

"Wh…why?"

Nanako did not answer for a minute, instead choosing to stare straight ahead, looking at everything and nothing at the same time, lost in her own thoughts. Alex wanted to say her name again, but for some reason, the look on her face killed any thought of speaking up.

"I wanna tell you, Alex. God, I just wanna get this off my chest. But I can't. Not right now." Nanako looked into Alex's eyes. "Can you…wait for it…just a little longer?"

The words just popped out of Alex's mouth without any thought. "Yeah…sure."

"Thank you, Alex." Nanako kissed him on the cheek. "I promise, I'll tell you everything. There's just something I have to figure out for myself."

Alex nodded. He felt brittle, weak.

Nanako laid her head on Alex's shoulder. Nothing else was said for the rest of the night.

--

"Your brother thinks that Ayane won't do anything against Kane, but he would feel better that you know about her current state of mind."

Kasumi processed what Ryu said, formulating on how to act in the future. "Thank you, Ryu, for telling me."

"It was your brother's wish I do this. He's not as guile as he thinks he is, but he's good at bending the rules somewhat."

Ryu stood in the patio doorway during their conversation. She invited him in, but he refused, stating that he would not be long. Having such direct talks with Ryu while standing felt rather alien to her, she was used to seated discussions over tea with him.

"Where is Kane?" Ryu looked around. "Out with friends?"

"Sort of…" Kasumi felt obligated to keep Alex's personal problems secret, but Ryu already knew so much. "He's with the girl I told you about, her name is Nanako Izumi."

"And you are worried, yes?"

Kasumi nodded. "I've met with the girl personally. She is very…aggressive. Confrontational, even."

"Not all girls are sweet and gentle like you."

Kasumi felt her face turn hot. She briefly looked away.

"You do not know the entire story about Kane and Izumi, perhaps you should ask."

"I've tried, but…"

"It's only natural for someone to keep personal pain a secret. But if you truly want to become his friend, as you so stated in my shop, than be willing to share the burden with him."

"Thank you again, Ryu."

The click of the front door entered her ears. She turned and prepared to greet Alex. Saying goodbye to Ryu would have been pointless as she knew as soon as she turned her head, he was already gone. She stood at the sliding door to the waiting room. The door opened.

She bowed. "Welcome back." She straightened back up.

The look on Alex's face was that of extreme irritation and fatigue. "Yeah, thanks." He walked past Kasumi, hauling his bag to his room.

"Alex, what happened? You look terrible." She followed behind him.

"My relaxing weekend was anything but." Alex mumbled and slugged his bag on his bed. "Never again."

"Did Izumi…do something?" Kasumi carefully asked.

"Yeah, me. Well, almost." Alex frowned. "God, there are times where I she just…" He heaved a defeated sigh and plopped down on the mattress.

Kasumi could feel the anger and despair radiating off him. She quietly sat next to him and waited for him to continue.

"I don't know…I just don't know." Alex said in a tone that was reserved for discussions of the heart. "She provokes me, pushes me, plays with me, I hate it so much…but…I can't deny that…I feel attracted to her. Even though…" He squeezed his eyes shut and let his head sink. "I must be the biggest idiot alive."

Kasumi began to gently rub his back. He was opening up, she had to make him feel comfortable or he would withdraw again.

"What happened, Alex?" Kasumi asked. "Please, tell me."

Alex shot her a glance, wrung his hands together, and sighed again. "It started out ok. We were having dinner and I found out that she's been telling some personal stuff about me to her friends. At first, I was angry, but I realized that I was sort of doing the same thing with Seiji. So, I let it slid."

"You had every right to be angry, Alex." Kasumi reassured.

"I guess." Alex said more to himself before continuing. "After that, we went to one of our rooms. We had some beers, I only had one. We were talking and then…_it_ just started happening."

"What did?"

"Sex. I mean her friends were doing it like we weren't even there. And then she tried to…" Alex gave a smile of self pity. "I ran, though. I'm probably the first teenage boy to run away from having sex."

Kasumi was not sure how to answer, seeing that she was also inexperienced with such matters. Instead she continued rubbing his back.

"Anyway, I found out later that…she lied to me. When she left a year ago, she lied about her reasons." Alex paused for a moment, getting his act together. "Everyone thinks that she used me and I didn't know about it. But they're wrong. I knew."

"How did you find out? Did someone tell you?"

"Yeah, she did." Alex explained. "We were hanging out for a while and she asked me if it would be okay if we acted like we were going out. I didn't care, so I went along with it. After a while…I…" Alex began to shake a little. She could tell what he was about to say was both deeply personal and embarrassing for him. "I fell in love. She was the first girl that was close to me, it just happened." Alex laughed softly at himself. "When she told me she was leaving, I confessed to her."

"She told you no?" Kasumi guessed.

Alex nodded. Kasumi embraced him on instinct. A good hug always seemed to help her friends. Slowly, Alex returned the hug. Nothing more was said for a few minutes.

"Before I left, you asked me what I couldn't live without." Alex suddenly spoke up. "Well, thinking about you…it helped me out this weekend. And I realized that without you, I would be alone again. I can't face being that again." He held her a little tighter. "If I had to be on a desert island, I'd definitely take you with me."

Kasumi smiled at the awkwardness of his words. He was coming around. She was afraid that the bitterness and loneliness in his soul would crush him.

She would save him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Headin' back to the college life here in a few days. But not to worry. I'll be sure to work on my fics. Meantime, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 7**

"No, mom, I haven't talked to Rika or Mayu in a while." Alex grumbled into his cell phone.

"Why haven't you?" His mother replied.

"I don't know. Just never got around to it."

He noticed that quite a few passer bys were glancing at him over their shoulders. Having a semi-argument in French, the only language where he could communicate fluently with his mother, down a busy street seemed to garner some attention. Alex ignored them out of apathy.

"That's not good enough. They're your sisters. With you father and I gone, you're the man of the house. It's your duty to keep the family together and trouble free."

"How can I be the man of the family when they're the ones that boss _me_ around?" Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And how did that happen?"

"Well, you can thank dad for always taking their side." Alex sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to them. Soon. Look, I've just been busy with…"

"What's her name?"

"Huh? What do you-"

"The girl you're seeing. What's her name? Is she nice?"

Alex reddened. "I'm not seeing anyone, okay? Just where'd you get that from?"

"You're not as angry anymore. Usually, by now, you'd have blown up and start telling me something like 'it's not my job to fill in for dad'. She must be something else to curb that temper of yours. I really want to meet her."

"There is no girl, mom." Alex said through clenched teeth. "So just drop it."

"Okay, sweetie." She said before ending the conversation. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call you if anything comes up. I love you!"

Knowing that the topic was far from dropped, Alex deflated. "I love you too, mom."

He shut his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket.

Things had cooled considerably in his life. Nanako had backed off somewhat. She still talked to him from time to time, but not as frequently as before. What was said and done at the resort was never spoken about. A special bond between Kasumi and him had also formed, whether he wanted to admit it or not. They were certainly closer, almost like siblings. She was intrusive and somewhat controlling like his real sisters. Still, life appeared to be getting better.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Surprise etched in his face when he checked who was trying to call him. He flipped open his phone.

"Kasumi?" He answered. "What is it?"

--

The Italian café that Kasumi arranged to meet was small and intimate. Small, circular marble tables dotted around the café with simple home-styled wooden chairs. The place smelled strongly of coffee. Only a few people, teenagers and couples, sat at the tables, with more people, in business attire, were in a line waiting to get their caffeinated Italian drinks and get back to their rush-job lives.

Kasumi sat in the corner, alone, a green ceramic cup in front of her. She stared dreamily out the window, but quickly caught Alex's form and raised her hand to wave him over. Alex hesitated for a moment. She did not have her Sakura disguise. She wore a sleeveless light pink shirt with a denim skirt. Someone could have recognized her as the Dead or Alive fighter. But it appeared that she did not care.

"Thank you for coming, Alex." Kasumi said as Alex sat down. "I'm sorry for calling you all the way out here, but no one from our school visits this café, so it's safe."

"And how do you know that?" Alex quickly changed his mind, figuring it would be better to not know. "Wait, never mind. Forget I asked."

"Would you like anything?" She offered. "Their ice tea is quite good."

"No thanks." Alex felt weird talking to Kasumi in an open place. "So, what's up?"

It was Kasumi's turn to hesitate. She looked into her drink. "I wanted to tell you that…I have something important planned today. I'll be gone until late tonight. I was hoping that…you could stay home…to keep safe."

"I don't think that I have to hide. Ever since Tetsu backed off, no one has tried anything." Alex put his elbows on the table. "What's so important that you have to do today?"

"It's…personal. Very personal. It's nothing dangerous, I assure you." She bowed her head. "Please, I ask you to let me do this."

Alex was startled. Kasumi was _asking_ him permission? "Uh…sure, whatever you need to do."

She smiled. "Thank you, Alex."

"So, not like I have a problem with it, but why ask me to come here? Why not just tell me over the phone?"

"Because…I just wanted to see you, that's all."

Alex was rendered speechless. An awkward pause hung around them like a bad stench.

"Oh." Kasumi broke the silence. "You've got a lose button."

"Huh?" Alex looked on his person. "Where?"

"Here." She reached out and tugged on his collar. "I'll fix it. I have a sewing kit." She hoisted her small tan purse onto the table and popped it open. She took out a small plastic box that contained some threads and a needle. "Hold still."

Alex tried not to stare when Kasumi became very close and worked on the loose button. He felt his face become red again. The backs of her fingers would sometimes glance off his neck, making the experience even more unbearable. She was his ninja and probably a good friend. He had given her begrudging respect and almost all the fear in his soul, but ignoring her beauty, her curves, was not only impossible, it was down right stupid in his opinion. He almost gasped when she leaned in to bite off the thread.

"There. All done." She returned to her seat. It only took her less than a minute, but for Alex it was both too long and far too short.

"Is it my imagination?" Alex thought. "Or is Kasumi acting more…casual? She's almost always down to business with me."

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'll go on home then." Alex said.

"Okay. I promise I'll be right back when I'm done." Kasumi stood, laid out some yen for her drink, and walked with Alex to the door. Before they parted ways, Kasumi suddenly pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Alex." She waved as she disappeared into the mass of people that herded up and down the sidewalks.

Alex placed a hand over his cheek, blushing like crazy. "What the…? What's gotten into her?"

He noticed some goofy smiles from the people inside the café who witnessed the kiss and walked off in a huff.

--

Kasumi gripped the strap of her purse a little tighter. It was almost time.

She was apart of the large clustered mass of people that had formed around the iconic Hachiko, the bronze dog statue in front of Tokyo's Shubya rail station. The statue was a typical gathering point for friends to met before heading out to hit the town. The person Kasumi was waiting for, however, was a lot more special than a friend.

A million thoughts ran through her head. Did she look okay? Perhaps a more conservative dress would have been appropriate. Could she find the person she was looking for in such a tightly packed crowd? Maybe she should have picked another location? Was abandoning Alex's side really necessary?

It was odd that the last thought even occurred to her. Despite her dedication to her new role, she knew that she would not have to hold his hand all the time, but for some reason…something that absolutely escaped her…she felt compelled to meet him that day…to check on him. Perhaps it was her sixth sense telling her something. Perhaps she could detect danger for others as well as herself.

Perhaps she was just turning into a worry wart.

Something amiss caught her eye, something that was a stark contrast to everything else around her. She narrowed in on a woman in a deep blue and purple kimono, a traditional dress that was almost swallowed by the ever growing blob of western clothing. Kasumi tightened her muscles slightly, worried and anxious, before she moved toward the woman.

The woman seemed lost, almost frightened by the huge swarm of people. She kept to herself, offering apologies whenever she bumped into someone. She circled about, trying to find something to guide her. It was then that she met eyes with Kasumi. Instantly, the woman's face lit up and she nudged her way through until she and Kasumi were locked in a hug.

"There you are, little one." The woman was on the verge of crying. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you with so many people here. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mother." Kasumi whispered back, not wanting the embrace to end. "Did you find your way through the railway okay?"

"Yes, the people who ran it were quite helpful." Ayame said, calming down some. "Oh, it's been so long, dear, there's so much to say."

The two separated, but still held each other by the arms. "There's a sushi restaurant I found that I think you'll like, we can go there and talk all we want. Unless…you have to be back before…"

"Oh, no, no, no." Ayame smiled and shook her head. She smoothed Kasumi's hair. "We have all the time in the world. You know that women are no longer restricted to the village, I told your father that I would be out."

"I see…and what of…brother?"

Ayame's smile faded some, but remained. "He either doesn't know about this, or more likely, doesn't mind. He still loves you, little one, we all do."

"Thank you, mother." Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment. Letting the brief moment of reassurance that deep down Hayate still saw her as family. "This way, mother, the restaurant is not far."

--

"So you have no clue about what she's doin'?"

"Nadda." Alex placed his hands in his pockets. "But she said it was something personal, so I didn't push on it."

Seiji made a murmur of acknowledgment and kept walking down the street with his friend. He had caught up with Alex at his family's noodle house. Seiji had just finished his shift and decided to get out of the cramped restaurant and take a stroll with his friend. It only took a little of Seiji's usually prying abilities to get Alex to spill the details of his latest dealings with his kunoichi.

"I'm willing to bet that she's on some blind date." Seiji cupped his chin, attempting the posture of an enlightened old man. To Alex, he looked stupid. "The guy's probably trying to get her into a love hotel as we speak."

"One, she would never fall for such an obvious trick." Alex countered. "And two, do you really think she's the dating type? I mean, yeah she's hot, but she's also…scary at times."

"No doubt." Seiji chuckled. "But that doesn't mean she's not looking for someone to be with. She's still human. You forget you're talking to the expert on love here."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Of course. How silly of me."

Seiji snaked his arm around Alex's shoulders and jerked him closer. "Come on, man. You know me. I've been with lotsa girls. I know the score. And I'm more than willing to guide my friend in his pursuit of his ninja girl."

"I'm not in 'pursuit' of anything." Alex said, ditching his charade of humoring his friend. "And all you know about is how to get into bed with a girl, that's it. You've never had a steady girlfriend for more than a few months."

"Hey, hey, now. Why the hostility?" Sejij said in mock pain. "Okay, maybe I'm not in the 'settling down' phase of my life, but you gotta admit, I've been a lot farther with a girl than you have."

Alex let out a sigh.

"Anyway, I suppose you have a right to be worried." Seiji switched from cocky lewdness to strict seriousness. "But you're wasting your time on being worried."

"I guess…" Alex reluctantly replied. "But…"

"No buts, man." Seiji jabbed a finger in Alex's face. "Kasumi is a healthy, grown girl…who knows ninjutsu and won martial arts tournaments. I mean, she's a ninja for God's sake. A real ninja! She could probably take down a whole group of Yakuza thugs without messing up her hair! So you don't have to worry about her being gone for one whole day." He arched an eyebrow and scrutinized Alex. "Unless there's a reason she _won't_ come back. Is there?"

"Um…" Alex rotated his eyes into his head as he dug through his memory. "Well…maybe…"

"What? Did you do something?" Seiji leveled his gaze. "Did she catch you peeping on her in the shower?"

"I don't peep, jackass." Alex glared back. "About three nights ago I went out to get some groceries and didn't buy strawberry pocky for her. I told her that I forgot and she said it was okay, but I could tell that she was disappointed. You think she'd leave because of that?"

Seiji looked incredulous for a moment before resuming the discussion. "You better be kidding, cause if you're not, I'm gonna hit ya."

"What? What I say?"

"She's not gonna bail on you because you didn't by her pocky, you dolt!" Seiji said a bit too loudly. "Jesus, you should be taking medication for cluelessness or something." He shook his head in disgust. "She'll be back, man. She's not the type to ditch her friends."

"Maybe…" Alex looked at the sidewalk. "Maybe I should go look for her."

"Oh, yeah, find someone in this city who's been trained all her life to be stealthy and shit. Should be a piece of cake." Seiji shook his friend. "Would you fuckin' relax already? I said she'll be back and I meant it. You just need to take your mind off her." Seiji grinned wolfishly and rummaged through his pocket. "And I know just the thing. You know that one chick that works at the take-out place by that manga store the boys like? Has a mole at the corner of her mouth?"

Alex, unsure of where Seiji was going with this, scrunched his face together as he thought. "Kinda. I've only seen her, maybe, three times. Don't think I talked to her. Why?"

Seiji removed his hand from his pocket, his cell phone in his grasp. He flipped it open, thumbed a few buttons, and then showed Alex the screen. "Check it out."

Alex squinted to see the small picture. His eyes bulged some before he turned away.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What?" Seiji turned the phone back to himself. "Don't tell me you don't like to see pictures of naked girls."

"No." Alex looked back at his friend. "I just don't like to see pictures that also have parts of your anatomy."

"Whatever." Seiji thumbed the keypad some more. "It was pretty hot though. I've talked to her a few times. Laid some ground work, if ya know what I mean. Well, she came to the noodle house yesterday and after some…conversation, she invited me to her place for dinner. Next thing I now, she's on her knees and-"

"Yeah, I can figure out the rest, Seiji." Alex groaned. "I can't believe you. I mean, just what is it about you that makes girls want you? Cause I just don't see it."

"I'm hurt, man, I really am." Seiji leered. "Just for that, you have to do either one of two things. Pay for me at the arcade or listen to my tale of what happened last night." Seiji waggled his cell phone in front of Alex. "With illustrations."

Seiji liked to brag about his sexual life, mostly because it irritated Alex who had become bitter and prudish over the years. Alex pulled out his wallet and checked its contents.

"All I got on me is three hundred yen."

Seiji smiled victoriously. "Well than, buddy boy, prepare yourself for one hell of a story. It all started when she answered the door wearing a spaghetti strap top and a mini skirt…"

--

The sushi restaurant was packed, but the manager happened to find some seats by the window. No doubt it was a ploy to use two pretty women as window candy to attract even more customers, but as long they got their time together, neither really cared. They began with overviews of each others lives from the time Kasumi left to recent events. They talked so much that they barely even touched their food, but it was alright. Kasumi valued what was happening. She doubted it could happen again anytime soon.

"I've heard rumors that…Ayane has been hunting you."

The sudden change in topic made Kasumi freeze, she stared into her dish, daring not to look her mother in her eyes.

"It hurts me so much to know that my children are trying to kill each other." Ayame spoke sadly. "It hurts even more to know that I cannot stop it."

"Mother." Kasumi said. "This is not your fault."

"Isn't it?"

Kasumi startled.

Ayame forced a smile and turned away to wipe her tears. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have brought this up. Not at a moment like this. Let's…let's talk about something else."

Kasumi nodded, still disturbed at her mother's words.

"You brother has told me that you are now living with a young man."

"Ye…yes. After…" Kasumi paused for a moment, catching herself before she brought up her half-sister. "After I had injured myself, he took care of me."

"Oh, he sounds quite nice indeed." Ayame beamed. "Are you two…seeing each other now?"

Kasumi felt her face growing warm. "No, no! It's nothing like that. I…I have sworn myself as his kunoichi."

The older woman's smile was replaced with surprise. "Really? Why such a thing has not happened for quite sometime." Ayame looked out the window. "But somehow, I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"You did?" Kasumi blinked. "How so?"

"You're my daughter, little one. I know you. Your likes and dislikes. And what you hate the most is being alone. When you were little, you made sure that you were always with someone, with me, your father, your brother, anyone." Ayame reached out and touched her daughter's hand. "But you didn't do this because you were some greedy thing that needed attention. You did it because you love people. You care so much about everyone you meet. Some of the people in the village say that it is your failing, your weakness. But to me, little one, it makes you the greatest wonder of all."

Kasumi felt so humbled by her mother's praise. She smiled back.

"I am curious to hear about this young man. What was his name? Alex…Kane? He is a foreigner?"

"Yes and no. His parent's are from different lands, but he was born here." Kasumi relaxed her smile. "It is something that troubles him somewhat."

Ayame lowered her eyes. "I take it this trouble is what made you take your vow?"

"In a sense." Kasumi picked at a sushi roll with her chopsticks. "He wishes to fit in, but…" Kasumi trailed off, not knowing how to put into words the challenges Alex had encountered. "He has become so bottled up, so…angry at the world. He has given up on acceptance. He pushes people away. He barely sees his own friends outside of his school, save for one. He hardly speaks." Kasumi realized that she was almost shouting and regained control of her voice. "He lived alone before I came…and he almost tricked himself into believing that he was fine with it."

Ayame watched breathlessly. Never had she seen her daughter so passionate about something.

"A girl came back to his school, who…hurt him, long ago. It brought back emotions that he had pushed so far down inside him that it could have…" Again Kasumi lost the words. Talking about such strong and dark emotions was hard for her. "I'm beginning to see the real him. I'm getting past the shell that he has constructed around himself." Kasumi clenched her chopsticks tighter. "I don't want to see the person who risked his life to help me self destruct."

Ayame chuckled and cupped Kasumi's cheeks with her hands, staring deep into her eyes. "When did my little girl become such a strong woman? Kane is lucky to have someone like you by his side."

Kasumi meekly nodded. She had forgotten how much she missed her mother's touch.

"Come, little one, let's finish our meal and go to this shop I know. There's something I want to get you."

--

"After the third time, we watched some TV. She likes those romantic comedy movies. Then I left." Seiji finally closed his cell phone and put it back into his pocket. "She was a scratcher, too. Tore my back up pretty bad. Wanna see?"

"No!" Alex glared at his friend. "You know, it's not very…polite to talk about how you…did a girl with your friend."

"So?" Seiji shrugged. "I know she's gonna tell her friends all about it. How else did you think I found out about her? I heard it from her friends. I'm not the first guy she hooked up with, ya know."

"How can you live like this?" Alex asked. "How can you just be with these girls without feeling anything?"

Seiji smiled like he heard a joke. "Hey, I'm young, I've got plenty of time to find love. Mean time, what's the harm in having some fun?"

Alex shook his head in defeat. "I just don't get your lifestyle. It just seems so…shallow."

"Aw, your just saying that cause you've never experienced it. Trust me, you get yourself a girl, a _real_ girl, not the fake shit Nanako threw at you, and you'll see how awesome this life can be."

"I doubt I'm gonna find your mythical girl."

"Hey, now, don't get all manic depressant on me again." Seiji jabbed a finger in his friend's shoulder. "Be positive for once in your life. Your princess will come. Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days some girl would try to pick you up right off the street."

"Yeah, and yen will rain down from the sky."

Seiji groaned. "Stop being like that! I-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A feminine voice came from behind.

The two boys looked to find a young girl wearing a black halter top with a deep purple skirt that came to her knees with a slit on the side. The girl looked flirty and a bit giddy, like she was a child that just won her favorite game. He noticed that Seiji was ogling the girl's rather large chest but Alex found himself captivated by her hair.

"Purple?" He thought. "She must dye it or something."

"You're so mean, Alex." The girl puffed her cheeks. "I waited for you at the café, but you never showed up. And here I find you hanging out with a friend instead."

Seiji, with a sloppy grin and a look in his eye that said 'I told you so', turned to his friend. "Yeah, Alex, how could you? You ditichin' this gal? It's criminal. You should take her somewhere nice to make up for it."

The girl suddenly latched onto Alex's arm, cutting off anything he might have said. "Yeah, let's go! There's this French restaurant that's supposed to be divine!"

Alex had gotten over the confusion of a hot girl he had never seen before going on about a date they were supposed to have. "Look, lady, I don't-"

He stopped himself and stood a bit straighter when something sharp jabbed him in the ribs, not enough to puncture, but enough to make him realize that he was no longer allowed to speak. The 'speak and die' look she flashed him put any doubts to rest.

"So, Alex, who is this lovely thing?"

"Oh, you haven't even told your friends about me? You're the worst." She made a pouty face. "Now you're really gonna have to grovel!"

Seiji laughed. "Well, I'll let you two love birds have a little privacy." Seiji leaned closer so only Alex could hear what he said next. "And remember, you owe me a story yourself, so play it cool, alright?"

Alex put on a pleading face, hoping that Seiji would see that he was in real trouble, but his friend turned around and left, waving goodbye behind his back.

"Thanks a lot, Seiji." Alex thought.

"Come on." The girl said, dropping the cheerful tone. "Let's go."

She yanked his arm, leading him in the opposite of Seiji. She clung to him, hiding the knife or whatever she had on him.

"Where are we going?" Alex said, knowing full well that people who get taken hostage are not supposed to talk.

"Someplace quiet." The girl said. "Now shut up."

--

The 'someplace quiet' the girl was talking about was a fast food restaurant that was close to being dead. Only one other person, a fat man crammed into a white T-shirt, was eating and the workers looked bored to death. The puberty-emerging teens that made up the staff instantly perked up at the sight of the purple haired teen. They were a little awkward around her and fumbled with their words when they repeated her simple order of a vanilla shake. They were a bit colder with him when he asked for a coke. Probably because they thought he was her boyfriend. Alex did not even try to give them the hint about his problem. He doubted that they were grounded in reality enough to catch on.

"You look pale." The girl asked after a few moments of silence when they sat down at a far booth. "Are you alright?"

"I just got kidnapped. What do you think?" Alex replied.

"I didn't 'kidnap' you. I just wanted to take you somewhere to talk."

"At knife point?"

"Had to make sure I got your attention." The girl shrugged and sipped on her thick ice cream treat. "Flirting wouldn't have helped. If I did that, you would've thought something was up because you never believe anything good would happen to you. You're a real depressing guy, ya know? I've been watching you, Alex, when _she_ isn't."

Alex knew the _she_ that she was referring to.

"Who are you?"

"My name's not important. All I came here to do was say this, stay away from Kasumi. For your own good."

"Really?" Alex leaned forward. "And what if I don't?"

The girl seemed annoyed. "My quarrel's with her, not you. I'm not supposed to touch you, but I just wanna say that…accidents do happen."

Alex could feel that this girl was like Kasumi, small, beautiful, and very dangerous. But she lacked more than Kasumi's kindness, she also did not have her self control.

"If you do make an 'accident' won't you still get in trouble? You said you not allowed to harm me."

The girl snickered. "Like I'm gonna lose popularity over that. No one cares about me or what I do back home."

Déjà vu struck Alex. "You're her. The girl Kasumi told me about."

Confusion flashed through the girl's face before she smirked self righteously. "That bitch. Talking about me still?"

"I don't know why you're after her so bad, but I'm gonna say this as plainly as I can." Alex leaned forward. "I won't back down. Not for you or anyone."

"Oh, really?" The girl leaned forward as well and spoke in a whisper. "Do you have any idea of what I can do to you?"

"I can imagine. But if you have been watching me, then you should know that I don't let people bully me."

"Believe it or not, I'm not 'bullying' you. I'm trying to make you see just what sort of danger you're in." The girl pulled back and splayed her arms across her seat's backrest. "You are in the middle of something right now, Alex. Something you don't even know about. Something that can kill you."

"She hasn't abandoned me. I won't abandon her."

"_Yet_. She hasn't abandoned you, _yet_." The girl smiled all-knowingly. "You forget, I've known her a lot longer than you. Sure she puts up a tough front, but when the chips are down, she'll run. That's what she's done ever since she tried to act all grown up and it backfired on her. Runaway."

"You're lying. She's not a coward."

The girl shook her head in amusement and got up. "They say that there's a fine line between bravery and foolishness. I have a feeling that you crossed that line long ago."

She left him, letting Alex simmer in his own anger.

--

Kasumi opened the front door to the Kane family apartment. She wretched the key free while trying to keep the wide box tucked under her arm from succumbing to gravity's influence. Once inside, she placed her purse down on the nearest flat surface she could find, a small table with a porcelain figure of a full-dressed geisha in a yellow and black kimono, and walked to the living room. She gazed dreamily at the box. She could not believe what her mother bought her. Her old ones were back in her village, locked away in the gut of her room. Mother could not sneak any out. Brother may be looking the other way, but he could only feign ignorance for so much. She could not wait to wear…

"Hey."

Kasumi was violently taken out of her thoughts. Without thinking, she tried to hide the box behind her. A foolish and useless act as the box was wider than her, the edges poked out from behind her form.

Alex lay out lazily on the couch munching on a rice cracker. He stared into the television, the channel set on a late night talk show with a semi-famous actress as the special guest.

"Alex." Kasumi said when she knew her voice would not be a surprised squeak. "You're still up?"

"It's only nine o'clock." Alex replied.

"Ah." Kasumi relaxed some when she realized the Alex was not looking at her. She brought the box out of hiding. "How was your day?"

"…It was fine."

Kasumi instantly caught the hesitation.

"Did something happen?"

Alex stirred around a bit. "Sort of." He chewed more on his cracker. "Ran into someone that was a little on the pushy side. Nothing big."

After a few weeks as his kunoichi she had familiarized herself with Alex's body language. Her master was someone that had trouble expressing his feelings vocally. He was hiding something from her, something that was disturbing him greatly. Her first instinct was to investigate with more questions, but experience taught her that pressing the matter on Alex suddenly would only cause him to become obstinate. She would wait until later.

"How about you?" Alex asked. "How was your thing that you did?"

"It was…pleasant." Kasumi smiled to herself. "I'll be in my loft if you need me."

She climbed up the ladder and placed the box in the center of her futon. With meticulous care, she opened the box and carefully took out its contents. It was a woman's kimono, milky pink with a white obi. It unfurled in her hands. She hugged the clothing. Her mother gave her explicate instructions to never wear the kimono in front of anyone but the person she loved the most.

Love was not something she really thought about. But perhaps, in the future, who knew?

She refolded the kimono and placed it back in the box.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If y'all wanna know why this took so long, I shall say this. I HATE COLLEGE HOMEWORK!!! I'm taking a fiction writing class to hone my skills, but that means that my class's stories take precedence. I get graded for those. For insider look at my original characters I made a character overview section at my profile page. FYI: since this was late, I made it a tad longer, just for you guys! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 8**

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." Alex replied lifelessly.

Kasumi kept pace with the unusually slow Alex as they walked home from school. Normally, Alex was a hurried walker, a sign of anxiousness and stress. But today he seemed lethargic, sluggish, and even more depressed than usual. Not since Nanako's return had she seen Alex so out of it.

"Alex, I know that something is bothering you." Kasumi pressed. "Please, tell me. I want to help you."

"It's…it's nothing, alright?" Alex continued to look at the ground. "I'm fine."

Kasumi made a small noise of slight frustration and worry.

After a while, the two made it to the apartment building. They trudged up the stairs and made their way to the Kane family condo. Alex fetched his keys and reached for the door. Kasumi paused and grasped Alex's hand before he inserted the keys.

"What?" Alex asked.

She grabbed the door and turned. The door opened.

"I thought I locked this thing." Alex said.

"You did." Kasumi frowned.

A noise of something breaking hit their ears.

"Stay here." Kasumi said and vanished into the condo without making a sound.

She stepped ghostly through the house, keeping close to the wall. She had already localized the sound to the kitchen. As she got closer, she could hear more. Someone mumbling something and the faint sounds of fingers picking up lose fragments of whatever it was that broke off the linoleum.

Surprise was on her side. She swung into the kitchen with lightening grace and collided into the intruder.

-----

Alex stepped in, confused. Since when did burglars strike in the middle of the afternoon? He spotted a pair of white tennis shoes in the sitting room. A pair of shoes he recognized.

"Shit!" Alex dropped his bag and ran inside, not bothering to take off his own shoes. "Kasumi?!" He yelled out.

He heard a scuffle in the kitchen.

"Ow! OW!" A female voice called out. "Let me go! Now! Or you'll be sorry!"

Alex entered the kitchen and skidded to a halt. Kasumi held the intruder's arm in a submission hold and a knee to the back. Judging by her clothes cleanleness, Kasumi had felled the intruder in nano-seconds.

"You are bold to ransack a condo in broad daylight." Kasumi said forcefully. "Boldness and thievery do not go hand in hand."

"Thief?!" The intruder sounded insulted. "You're the thief! This is my home! Who the hell are you?"

"Kasumi, let her go." Alex sighed. "That's my little sister you got."

Kasumi blinked and looked down. She saw clearly that she had subdued and pinned a young blonde girl. The remains of a broken cup were a few feet away.

"Oh." Kasumi let go of the girl's arm, got up, and tried to help the girl to her feet. "My apologies. I didn't know-"

"Don't touch me!" The girl slapped away the offered hand and pushed herself back up. "I don't believe this! I come home, drop my favorite cup, then this brute manhandles me! You've got three seconds, exactly three seconds, to tell me why I shouldn't call the cops on-" The girl trailed off and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait a minute. You're a girl."

"Ye…yes." Kasumi was uncertain as to why that was relevant. "My name is Sakura Misaka."

"Sakura?" Alex's sister glanced at Alex. "But didn't he just call you Kasumi?"

Alex winced.

As usual, Kasumi had to cover for him "Kasumi is…my nickname."

The girl cocked an eyebrow. Both Alex and Kasumi tensed up but became relieved when she shrugged. "Whatever. Why are you here?"

"I'm…uh…" Kasumi began to flounder.

"Are you dating my brother?" The girl leaned forward, her eyes piecing into Kasumi's soul.

"…Well…no."

"I see." The girl seemed to relax somewhat, but narrowed her eyes, like she was not sure about what to do with her. "You still haven't told me why you're here."

Kasumi sweated. "Uuuuh."

"Rika." Alex interrupted with crossed arms. "One, she's a friend from school who I invited over to help me study. And two, just what are you doing here? Why aren't you back at Yamada private school?"

Rika turned to her brother. Her golden hair was braided into two ropes that came to the small of her back and she stood just a few inches shorter than Kasumi. The uniform she wore was white and blue with a yellow bow at the chest. It looked more like a woman's business suit than a sailor uniform. She had developed a little early in her life and by age fourteen she was one of the curviest girls in the school. As her brother, her figure rather irked him. No doubt she was already getting hounded by horny, puberty-emerging, boys. Big brother protectiveness held him strong. Thank God she was in an all girls school.

"Why am I here? Have you gone mental?" Her suspicious attitude was replaced with genuine enthusiasm. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!"

"Birthday?" Kasumi repeated.

"Yep. He's gonna turn the big one seven on Thursday." Rika smiled with glistening white teeth. "Mom and Dad called me and told me they wouldn't be able to make it and Mayu got scammed into going on a business trip she can't get out of. So, here I am to prepare the best birthday bash you ever had!"

"You're turning seventeen?" Kasumi asked. "You mean…you're sixteen right now?"

Alex looked away. "Yeah."

Kasumi could not believe what she heard. She was actually older than her master. Not that it really mattered, but it was still a shock. What else did she not know about him?

-----

Thankfully, like most pre-teen girls, Rika was glued to her cell phone. In five minutes it rang and she was on a long-winded gossip gab with one of her friends. Alex took the time to duck into his room with Kasumi to go over a battle plan on what to do around Rika.

"I don't see what the problem is." Kasumi said as she discreetly examined Alex's room from her seat on the bed. She was only allowed inside once when Alex had sleeping problems. "It would be easier to tell your family what I am than constantly telling lies. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You don't know my family." Alex muttered. "Especially my sisters. If they find out about a girl living with me, they'll freak. After…after Nanako, they've been sort of…overprotective. Mayu wants to pick a girl for me and Rika…well she's untrusting about girls my age."

"I…see." Kasumi was unsure of what to make of the situation. She decided to change the subject to something that had been nibbling at the edge of her mind. "By the way, why didn't you tell me that your birthday was coming up?"

Alex leaned against the wall. "Look, my birthday is not a big deal, Ok? It's always only with my folks because my families in France and America…it's just a pain to try to have birthdays with them. We tried, at first. I mean there are expensive flights, long drives, and…well it just became too much that we stopped doing it."

"And since most of your family is away…" Kasumi trailed off.

"Bingo."

A moment of silence past by. Kasumi noticed a set of Japanese swords on Alex's big oak dresser. It was a katana, wakizsahi, and a tanto set in a rack with the katana at the top. The scabbards were sleek black with golden metal ends and a family crest Kasumi never saw before engraved near the base of each.

"My dad got those." Alex said when he noticed Kasumi starring. "He bought 'em when I was born."

"They're very nice."

"My dad had this story about them. Likes to tell it to everyone. One night, before I was born, he was out drinking and ran into some old guy at a bar. They got talking and he was going on and on about how he was going to have a son. The old guy tells him that there's this Japanese tradition about giving a set of swords to a newborn as a sort of good luck charm or something. The old guy said he'd get him a set. With a few beers in him, my dad never thought about it being a scam and agreed. He paid the old guy who disappeared without my dad telling him who he was or where he lived. But on the day I was born, the old guy showed up at the hospital, swords and rack in hand, gave them to my dad, then disappeared again. To this day, my dad never found out who the old guy was or how he knew which hospital to go to."

"That's quite a story."

Alex snorted. "I doubt it's true. My dad has a habit of making things more grand than they really are. I bet he got them at a pawn shop or one of those mail order send away things." Alex turned his head to look at the swords. "But they were my first birthday gift, so I suppose it means something."

-----

"So Alex, whaddya wanna do for your big B-day?"

Nanako had summoned Alex to the roof top, an anime cliché in his mind. At first, he thought that she was finally going to explain herself a year ago, but instead she acted like nothing happened. Alex wanted to bring up the issue, but he could not gather up the courage to do so. And, of course, she brought up another topic, one he equally felt uncertain about.

"Um…I'm not real sure."

"Oh, c'mon. It's your birthday! Those are the days were you throw caution to the wind and tear this motherfuckin' city UP!" Nanako slugged an arm around Alex's shoulders and moved closer. "I suggest a big ass party at a club. Drinking, dancing, you might even get lucky with a girl!"

"Aren't we underage?"

"Bah! Most clubs I go to don't give two shits as long as you got cash. Which reminds me, whaddya want for your birthday? Wait, don't tell me, let me guess." She grinned lewdly. "You want me, don'tcha?" She let out a bark of laughter. "Just kiddin'! I know you're still antsy about that time at the resort. Don't wanna give ya a heart attack. Unless…" Nanako smile relaxed. "Unless you think you're ready?"

Alex gave a low sigh. "Nanako, could we please not-"

"Get your filthy hands off my brother!"

In unison, Alex and Nanako's heads snapped to the entrance to the roof. Rika stood with folded arms and staring lasers at Nanako.

"Hmmm." Nanako smiled self righteously. "I take it you're Alex's baby sister? So I finally get to met ya."

"I said let him go."

"What if I don't wanna?" Nanako said huskily and turned her head more so that her cheek would touch Alex's. "What if I told you I was seeing your brother again?"

"Listen, slut! I don't know what sick game you're playing, but you're gonna stop it, right here and right now!" Rika stepped forward. "Or I'm gonna beat the skank out of you!"

"Ah, the baby sister wants to protect her big brother." Nanako laughed. "How adorable."

"Nanako!" Alex could no longer just watch dumbfounded. "Knock it off!"

Kasumi in her Sakura disguise burst from the door. "Ms. Kane! You can't just…oh, Mr. Kane." She bowed. "I'm sorry, she was looking for you and when she found out you were up here with Izumi she-"

"Quiet, Misaka!" Rika snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Alex." Nanako said without her condescendence or pithy attitude. "Why don't you take Sakura and go somewhere for a bit. I want to have some girl talk with your sister." She caught the worried look on Alex's face. "Don't worry, we'll be civil. Won't we, Rika?"

"That's Ms. Kane to you, bitch." Rika spat. "And you're right, we do need to talk. I've got something I've been wanting to say to you for a good while."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me." Nanako whispered and gave Alex a gentle shove.

Alex walked slowly to the door and Kasumi. He cast a worried glance over his shoulder. Nanako winked and switched her attention to Rika. When he passed his sister he paused for a moment, about to ask her to try not to lash out.

"I got this, Alex." Rika said without her coldness that she had directed at Nanako. "Please, I want to do this."

Alex clenched his fist and kept walking. He was still a push over with his sister as well as Nanako.

"Let's go." He muttered to Kasumi. The kunoichi looked at Nanako and Rika, frowned, and walked behind Alex as he traversed down the stairs.

"Do you think it was a good idea for you to do that?" Kasumi asked. "Leaving them alone?"

"You talk like I had a choice in the matter." Alex forced a laugh. "I may be her big brother, but it's usually her or Mayu that calls the shots when my folk are away."

-----

"Now that we got some privacy," Nanako said when the door closed. She took out a cigarette and lit it, "you got somethin' to say to me?"

"You're damn right." Rika snarled. "How dare you come back into his life, acting like nothing ever happened! Do you know what happened after you left?!"

Nanako said nothing. Instead she kept her calm look and blew out a small cloud of smoke.

"It was all fun and games for you, wasn't it?" Rika started again. "I heard all about you, how you go through boys like they were candy. I just wished I found out sooner so I could've stopped you." The pre-teen paused slightly so she could calm down some before she started yelling. "You broke his heart when you left and Mayu and I were the ones that had to pick up the pieces." She leveled her eyes. "Do you know what it's like to wonder each night if your older brother was going kill himself?"

"I'm an only child." Nanako confessed. "So, no, I don't."

"I don't know why you're back and trying to get all lovey-dovey with him again, and frankly I don't care." She pointed an accusing finger. "You are going to stay away from him. Or so help me God, you're mother will cry when she's seen what I've done to you!"

Nanako laughed and held her cancer stick close to her mouth as she talked. "Tell me, do you really think you're helping him like this? Do you know how embarrassing it is for a boy to be 'saved' by his younger sister?"

"He's not saving himself." Rika said. "And I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit back and watch you hurt him all over again."

The punk girl shook her head in amusement. "You know, you remind me of me when I was your age. I was so protective of my parents, particularly my mother. You should know just how cruel we females can be to one another. But after a while, I realized that the reason I was protecting my mother was because I hated her so much."

Rika showed the faintest hint of surprise.

"My mother was such a push over, so eager to please. It came to me that I was defending her so much because I didn't want people to think I was like her. Weak and helpless." Nanako gave a soft smile. "You're brother is far from weak and helpless. He learned from his mistakes. The reason we're back together again, if you can call it that, is that I was not totally honest with him when we parted ways."

"What do you mean?" Rika was skeptical, but still angry.

"I suppose you have a right to know." Nanako took a drag. "So, I'll tell you."

-----

"Sorry for having to do this." Alex said. "But there could be problems if you stick around for my party."

"I understand completely." Kasumi slipped on her shoes. "Neither of us wants your birthday to have more drama than it needs."

At first, Alex thought she was being sarcastic. But he quickly remembered that sarcasm was not something Kasumi did…ever.

He looked over the party decorations that Rika and some of her friends did earlier that day, not exactly tacky, but a little over done for someone in their late teens. A few silver streamers hung on the ceiling like thick spider webs and a banner was stationed above the dinner table that proudly proclaimed a happy seventeenth birthday. Childish, really, but it was his sister's work, so he really could not complain unless he wanted to be thrown into one of Rika's patented guilt trips.

"It's almost time. I better leave." Kasumi stood and opened the patio door.

"Wait."

Kasumi turned back.

"Look, even if you're cool with having to skip out on this, I still feel kinda bad." Alex scratched the back of his head and looked away. "So I thought we could…have our own party. Y'know, just the two of us."

Kasumi smiled. "That sounds great."

The front door burst open. A storm of footsteps came into the home.

"We're here, birthday boy!" Rika yelled in delight. "Got the cake and everything!"

Rika, dressed in a fluttery top and a skirt, entered with a small group of her friends, talking amongst themselves. Alex looked back to the patio door. Nothing.

Alex shook his head. "Can't be surprised by my ninja girl."

Rika placed a box on the table that displayed the logo of a pastry shop Alex never heard of before. One of Rika's friends, a girl with sharp eyes and a simple pony tail, sprang up on the balls of her feet and pecked his cheek. She shrank away, blushing and whished him a happy birthday. The other friend's squealed and enclosed the girl.

"Hey, hey, now." Rika lectured. "I thought we agreed about the 'no dating each other's brother' pact."

"We know!" One girl with light brown hair chimed in. "Don't worry. It was just a birthday kiss."

"Yeah." Another girl that was stout and with a bit of baby fat left on her bones supported. "It's not like we're gonna make out with him."

An eruption of giggles followed.

"Really? Well you should. He is the birthday boy after all."

Seiji leaned on the doorway with one arm in a rather cheesy cool posture with a suave smile. Behind him were Tatsuya, Kenichi, Akito, both nervous and embarrassed of Seiji.

"Oh, the horn dog is here." Rika said dispassionately. "I thought I smelled cheap cologne and STDs."

"Ah, Rika, every word that comes out of your mouth makes you that much cuter."

"Your shitty come-ons don't work on me, perv."

Seiji pushed off the wall and sauntered into the room. "What scares me is that I hope my little sister grows up to be just like you."

Rika smiled. "I was wondering when you'd show your ugly ass."

Seiji and Rika used to be at each others throats, but when Alex fell into his depression a year ago, they buried the hatchet…in a way.

"Hey, Alex." Akito nudged his friend and whispered. "What's with all the girls here?"

"Ask Rika." Alex muttered. "Something wrong?"

"Uh…" Akito looked at the gaggle of pre-teens and shook his head. "Nope. Not at all."

"All I gotta say is approach at your own caution." Alex said flatly.

"Hey, now, I know better than to tangle with the cubs when the momma lion's around." The fake blonde laughed.

"Hey, Alex where's that cute chick from a few days ago?" Seiji asked. "You know, the one with the purple hair?"

Rika instantly shoot Alex a look.

With heat in his cheeks, Alex said the first thing that came to him. "She's not comin'."

Rika would no doubt be on his case sometime in the near future. He could have denied it, but with Seiji there to contradict him, it would have been futile.

"Ah, man, don't tell me ya blew it with her!"

"I'd rather not talk about her right now." Alex said with authority.

Seiji looked surprised for a moment before shrugging it off and remembering what he came here to do. "Well, now that we're all here," Seiji shouted, "how 'bout we start things off with a pocky game?"

"Hittin' on little girls? You're gettin' desperate."

Seiji jolted and snapped his head to the door. Nanako stood with a small present in her hand and a shit-eating grin on her face that was brought out more thanks to her dark lipstick. Her stylishly ripped and shredded jeans held tight to her frame and her black shirt had an anime-ish school girl holding a blood-stained katana with the kanji for power written in bloody red behind her. The shirt hugged her as tightly as her jeans did and seem to thrust out her chest more than usual.

"Sorry I didn't knock but the door was open, so I let myself in."

"Way to close the door behind you, Kenichi." Akito muttered.

"Oh, you are not pinning this on me!" Kenichi hissed back.

Seiji stepped forward. "You know, for a girl, you sure do have a pair on you to…"

"Oh, save the macho-shit for your booty calls, Shimono." Nanako brushed him off and walked in. "I'm not staying. I'm just dropping off my gift and leaving."

She swaggered into the room. All eyes were on her. Rika's friends became nervous and clustered together behind Rika. Alex's friends fidgeted with anxiousness. Seiji's face was a cold hard glare. He followed her movements carefully like he was just waiting for her to screw up in some fashion that would give him a pass to do bodily harm. Rika…she seemed strangely calm, though her eyes held a strong conflict within her. Nanako ignored them all, like they did not exist. She gently placed the gift on the table with care. Then she stood before Alex and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday, Alex." She whispered and slipped her tongue in. A few seconds ticked by in stunned silence. When she broke the kiss she traced his lips with her tongue.

"Bye." She left swaying her hips.

Seiji's knuckles became white. "Bitch."

Rika, although not pleased, did not seem as perturbed as Alex thought she would be. Instead it looked like there was something gnawing on her mind.

One of Rika's friends must have decided to do something to break the tension and switched on the radio. A pop song filled the room. Alex hated pop, but it at least lightened the mood somewhat.

"Hey, what is this, a funeral?" Akito said nervously. "C'mon, it's a party!"

-----

"Here you go." Ryu said as he passed the paper bag over the counter. "I hope this is satisfactory?"

"It is." Kasumi smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

"I should be thanking you." Ryu said without humor. "You're my fifth customer this month."

Kasumi giggled. "Still, you are the only person I know that had what I wanted."

"I must confess, I am rather curious as to why you bought this. Don't you have some of your own? I sold you a years worth only a few months ago."

"This is for someone else." Kasumi clutched the bag and walked away, waving good bye. "Thanks again, Ryu."

Ryu half-heartedly waved back.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"It was an inappropriate time."

"Master Ryu." Ayane emerged from the backroom in her school uniform, arms crossed. "You had the perfect chance to convince her to drop that foreign kid. I thought you agreed with me."

"I do agree that Kasumi should not be with Kane." Ryu admitted in a defeated tone. "However, I did not say I would try to persuade Kasumi to leave him. It would be…disrespectful."

"Master Ryu, with all due respect, didn't you say that you would look over Kasumi for Master Hayate? Isn't her little escapade just putting both him and her in danger?"

Ryu tapped his finger on the counter, still looking at his store's entrance where Kasumi disappeared from moments ago. "Indeed. However, I am not her nanny. What she wants to do is up to her."

"Even if you know what she is doing could get _both_ of them killed?"

"I promised to look after Kasumi, not rule her life." Ryu said with great finality.

Ayane furrowed her brow. Knowing when she was beaten, she marched out the door in a huff.

Ryu sighed, placed his chin in his hand and let the dullness of the day take him again.

-----

"I feel kinda bad leaving without helping clean up." Rika said, although her tone did not sound like it bothered her too much. Her friends crowded the sitting room, a few poking their heads in to eavesdrop.

"It's alright." Alex patronized. "I got it. Just go with your friends."

"Thanks, Alex." She gave him a quick hug before leaning her mouth to his ear. "And we're gonna talk about this purple haired chick later."

Alex rolled his eyes when she left.

The door closed.

"Did you have fun?"

Alex felt some of his male pride seep out of him when he squeaked at the voice behind him. He whirled around, startled and angry.

"Would you please stop doing shit like that!?" He huffed. "You're gonna kill me before too long!"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

She clutched something to her chest. A paper shopping bag, unmarked.

"What's that?"

"My present. But you can't open it yet." She placed it on the dinner table that was littered with unwrapped gifts ranging from mangas to clothes. "Sit down. I want to cook for you."

"Uh…that's alright. I still have some of the party food in the fridge." Alex looked to the kitchen. "It hasn't been in there for-"

"No." Kasumi's will seemed overwhelming. "I want to."

Alex blinked before he smiled in amusement. "Whatever you say."

---

"Your brother's cute." The stout girl elbowed Rika as they walked down the sidewalk. "But he needs to smile more."

"Definitely." A girl with a baseball cap said with vigor. "Maybe get some clothes on him besides a t-shirt and jeans and we might have something to work with."

"Do I have to go over the pact again?" Rika scowled.

Another wave of giggles.

"Ok, but what about Seiji?" The girl that kissed Alex smirked. "He's not bad at all."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Rika rolled her eyes.

"He seems nice. Has that older brother charm, ya know?" The light brown haired girl said. "And he cooks too! He's good husband material."

"He's not interested in being a husband." Rika replied. "But if you're interested, go right ahead. Just don't come crying to me when he knocks you up and doesn't return your calls."

More giggles. Rika shook her head. She loved her friends to death, but there were times that she wished she could just slap some sense into them.

"Rika." The ponytail girl whispered and clasped her shoulder. "Look."

She followed her friend's eyes to see a certain older girl with red streaked hair. She was standing in their way in front of an electronics store with windows swathed with promotional flyers. Her arms were crossed and she looked at the group with a smug grin.

"That girl from the party?" The stout girl asked. "Why she staring at us? It's creepy."

"Is that…her?" The baseball hat girl said in a hushed tone. "The one you told us about?"

Rika nodded and locked eyes with Nanako.

Rika told her friends to go on ahead. After some prodding, the friends agreed and moved on. They shot Nanako dirty looks as they passed her, but kept their distance. Nanako jerked her shoulder, causing the pre-teen girls to jump. Nanako snickered.

"What do you want?" Rika demanded.

"Just thought I catch up with you and all."

"We got nothing left to say." Rika marched forward. She stopped before she passed Nanako.

"I don't hate my brother."

"Are you telling me or yourself that?" Nanako said with subtle mockery.

Rika shot daggers at Nanako with her eyes before she walked away.

-----

Kasumi had made a simple meal: Miso soup, rice, and mackerel. He watched her cook. She definitely had skill, no doubt from experience of living on her own. He briefly felt…saddened when he remembered her life's story, but he quickly shook it off. She never wanted sympathy or pity. It just would not fit her.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's good." He tasted the soup. "You're pretty good."

Kasumi giggled. "I got a feeling of déjà vu. Remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah." Alex felt that the conversation was a little awkward. He still had a hard time treating her like one of his normal friends.

"Why don't you open my gift now?" Kasumi asked, eyeing him around her soup bowl.

Alex dragged the bag closer to him. Maybe it was some ninja knick knack or something. He peered inside. Stumped, he reached in and pulled out a jar with 'choji oil' painted on the side, like it was made in someone's backroom.

"What is this?"

"That is choji oil. And there's also uchiko powder and a cloth." She said like he should have known. "They're used to keep swords in proper condition. Think of them as a sword cleaning kit."

"My…swords?" Alex muttered in bewilderment. No one, aside from his dad, really gave a second thought about his first birthday present.

"I can show you how to use them, if you want."

"Huh." Alex was still blown away. He almost felt like crying. Again, even more male pride left him. "Um…thanks. Thanks a lot."

Kasumi smiled her 'I know' smile and started in on her rice.

As if on cue, his cell phone decided to ruin the moment and rang loudly. Cursing himself, Alex dug into his pocket, fumbled with the phone, and looked at the screen for caller ID.

Nanako Izumi.

"Hey, Alex." Nanako said as soon as he answered. "Wassup? Party must be over by now, right?"

"Y…yeah. Sorta." Alex kept his eyes on the table. He did not want to look at Kasumi. She knew who it was. He knew that she knew. But he still did not want to see her face.

"Cool." Nanako said like it was all according to plan. "Now that the brat brigade is gone, how 'bout you and me _really_ party? I'll roll by and we can hit the clubs, drink up, and shit. Whaddya say?"

Alex finally looked up. His eyes met with Kasumi. She looked away, not out of shame or disappointment. It was of defeat, her version of permission or acceptance, like she had no chance.

"Alex?" His phone spoke in his ear. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He psyched himself up. "Sorry, but I'm going to take a rain check."

Kasumi's head perked up.

"My sister's gonna spend the night." He continued. "And my folks might be calling later, so it's a family thing going on right now."

"I see." Nanako paused for an uncomfortably long time. "Ok, then. Another time. Happy seventeenth!"

"Thanks." He said and hung up.

Kasumi looked at him, perplexed.

He shrugged and sat back down.

With a sigh and a smile she continued eating with Alex. She spotted a small bottle near. It was black hair dye. Puzzled, she picked up the small bottle.

"What's this?"

Alex looked up for a brief moment before groaning and shaking his head. "A gag gift from my sister."

Kasumi still looked confused, prompting Alex to continue. "I dye my hair."

She blinked. "You mean…your hair isn't naturally dark?"

"Nope." Alex smiled in self indulgence. "I'm as blonde as Rika. I started dying it about five years ago. Got sick of the kids on the bus touching my hair and calling me gaijin."

"Ah." Kasumi kept her amusement to herself. There was still so much more about him she did not know.

-----

Nanako closed her cell phone and tapped it on her chin as she looked up at Alex's apartment window then back to where she saw Rika leave.

"What are you up to, Alex?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: School sucks, winter blows, and so on. Too lazy to think of anything else to say.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 9**

Pulling Alex away from his friends at lunch was one thing, but what Nanako did next was just cruel. She decided to have him hang out with her friends, her girl friends, in the 3rd floors girl's bathroom farthest from the stair case. The window was propped open to prevent the room from reeking of tobacco.

Three other girls were there waiting for the two, smoking and laughing as they exchanged stories of lame guys trying to hit on them. They were Nanako's old friends before she left. He only knew two by their first names. Misa sat on the edge of one of the sinks, her legs crossed. Her hair was pulled back in an odd ponytail-like-thing were it fanned out in a small starburst instead of hanging down, probably done with styling gel. Okina leaned on one of the stall doors. She had an even odder hair style with hot pink bangs and kind of spiked. Tamaki Ogami was there with the same curly hairstyle from the time they met during the resort incident, although she did look a little different in a school uniform and her boyfriend not all over her.

"Alex." Misa pointed at him with her cigarette. "Been awhile. Haven't seen ya since Nanako left."

"Y…yeah." Alex shifted his feet. He felt like he was breaking the law just standing in a girl's restroom.

"Feels like old times." Tamaki smiled. Thankfully she did not bring up the resort. "Hey, speaking of which, Daisuke's been looking for ya, Nanako."

"I got nuthin' to say to him." Nanako bitterly said and lit up her own cigarette.

"He left school after you went." Okina said. "I hear he's made his little gang into a biker gang or sumthin'."

"I heard he's in with some mob family." Misa offered. "And that he's slingin' blow."

"And I heard he joined the circus as a sideshow freak." Nanako rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, since when did you start actually believin' in rumors?"

"Sorry." Misa said in a mocking tone. "Just tellin' ya what we heard."

"I don't wanna talk about that jerk off." Nanako looked away in anger.

"Kay. How 'bout this?" Okina took a quick drag before continuing. "So last night, my boyfriend's pressuring me for a quickie. I'm not in the mood but his hands are all over me. So I--"

The door swung open. A small first-year girl in glasses stepped in and froze when she noticed the crowd. Nanako and her gang swung their heads around, their humor replaced with icy stares. Alex, fearing a sudden walk in, tried to will himself invisible. The girl's sight swung from each girl, to Alex, then back around again.

"Sorry, squirt, private room." Tamaki proclaimed.

The girl remained motionless until Tamaki waved her hand in the universal 'go away' gesture. The girl turned to leave.

"Wait a sec there, otaku." Nanako called out. "Come here."

The girl slowly turned, fear all too evident in her face. Her eyes were cast down.

"You say a word to anyone about this and yer ass is mine." Nanako leered. "Got it?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. Now beat it."

The girl vanished.

Alex looked at Nanako with a displeased face. "Did you have to do that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to get busted in a girls' bathroom smokin' cigarettes." Nanako snorted. "And yes, I know you don't smoke, but do ya think the teachers will care?" She stared at Alex "Well?"

Alex looked away, but kept his frown.

"Anyway," Okina picked up where se left off, "So I was fooling around with him, clothes on. I was rubbing his crotch and, get this, he came in his pants!"

Laughter tore up the uneasy quiet that had lingered around after the smaller girl left. More small talk ensued, talk that did not involve Alex. He contemplated on leaving until Nanako pulled Alex into a friendly headlock.

"Well girls, and guy, I got news." Nanako smiled and made a victory sign with her fingers. "You're looking at the new number one hostess of _The Moonlit Mile_!"

Nanako's gang gave some clapping and cat calls while she bowed in an exaggerated manner.

"Very nice." Misa smirked. "To be expected from our Nanako."

"How many guys didja hafta blow to get that title?" Tamaki snickered.

"Oh, like you're one to point fingers." Nanako countered. "I'd never touch those losers like that. Anyway, there's gonna be a big announcement tonight and I want you guys to be there."

"Ohhhhh, sorry, Nanako." Okina hissed apologetically. "I got work myself."

"One of my boyfriends is taking me out on a date." Misa said. "I'm starting to get sick of this one, but hey, free food and a show, right?"

"I promised my sister I watch her kid while she and her hubby have a night out." Tamaki shrugged. "So I'm gonna hafta bail too."

"I see." Nanako grumbled. "Looks like it's just you and me, big guy."

"Oh, joy." Alex said flatly.

"And what's with that attitude?" Nanako increased pressure on the headlock. "You should be jumping for joy. Normally a guy like you would have to pay through the nose to even set foot inside. Instead you're gonna get a free ride, so appreciate it, damn it!" She started to rub her fist into his scalp in a playful manner.

The humiliating position along with the other girls' laughter did not mean as much as Nanako's breast against his cheek.

"Now git outta here!" Nanako shoved Alex to the door. "I'll come getcha before I head to work."

Alex gave one last look back before he exited.

---

"Why'd we have to put on that performance?" Okina asked when Alex left. "Why didn't you just ask him out?

"There's still some…things that needs to be worked out between us. Besides no one gets hurt. It's a victimless crime."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Tamaki picked her teeth with a teal colored nail. "And that whole celebration thing, that also a lie?"

"Sorta. I mean they'll announce it during work, they'll be some congratulations and shit, but its not like they're gonna rain down confetti and give me a holiday in my honor."

"I'm guessing the free ride is bullshit too" Tamaki added.

"Of course, I mean hostess bars are about squeezing all the money outta the pervs and losers that come in. But I got that planned out. Made more than enough to cover him tonight. He'll be none the wiser."

Nanako noticed that her friends would not look her in the eye.

"What?"

Misa spoke up first. "You're putting an awful lot into tricking this guy. I mean, if you looking for a good lay, why not hit up some of the guys you used to see?"

"Getting laid isn't the only thing I'm after." Nanako said in all seriousness. "I want something more."

Tamaki giggled. "You sound like a lonely old lady."

"Yeah. I guess I do." Nanako said calmly and walked briskly out the door.

"What's gotten into her?" Misa asked.

The girls finished their cigarettes and left. When the door closed a shadow passed by the window like a flicker.

-----

Walking down the streets of Tokyo was like being washed away in an ocean. Walking down the streets of Shinjuku was like maneuvering through a minefield. He saw guys who were either Yakuza or guys trying to act like they were, loitered around in small groups. People wearing cheap suits that looked like they had slept in yelled at passerbies with thick stacks of flyers no one wanted or held up signs for hostess bars or sex businesses. One man with a thick mustache tried to strike up a friendly conversation with Alex in broken Japanese and then asked him to buy tickets to…something. Nanako told the man to eat a dick and beat it. The man continued smiling as he left.

After going down a flight of stairs into the basement of a building, the two stepped into _The Moonlit Mile_. The walls were a cool blue with a strip of violet light that ran across like a 'cut-here' line. The place was fairly populated, not busy, but not dead either.

"Hey Kaede," A girl with shoulder length light brown hair greeted, "you're a bit early."

"Who's Kaede?" Alex asked.

"My professional name." Nanako answered. "Using your real name's like asking to be stalked."

"Hey, who's the cutie?" The girl winked at Alex. "Lookin' to put more guys under your spell?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice, Jun?" Nanako smiled. "He's a customer I picked up for tonight. Take care of him while I get ready, would ya?"

"Sorry, I'm on door duty tonight." Jun shrugged and turned to Alex. "Tell ya what, hun, why don't you pick from our lovely selection." She gestured like the cute girl eye-candy model in game shows to the glass encased bulletin board filled with pictures of girls, their monikers, and their designated number. Alex's eyes instantly set on the number one spot. Nanako was blowing a kiss, her Kaede name written in romantic cursive English with Kanji translation underneath and the coveted number one status in gold. "I suggest Hotaru, she's the youngest, and I can tell that you'll be a nice big brother to her."

"The newbie? Forget it!" Nanako snorted. "Let her take care of the older dorks with the Lolita complexes." She pointed to a picture on the board. "Give'em Rumi."

"The Goth girl?" Jun gave Alex a once over. "I don't think he's into that sort of thing."

"He won't mind." Nanako nudged him. "Besides, I know she'll treat him right."

"Whaddya say, customer?" Jun asked, putting much emphasis on 'customer'.

"Do I really got a choice?"

The girls laughed. Nanako disappeared behind the employees only door and Jun lead him to a table. Alex looked around. All of the other customers were at least over thirty. Plus he was the only non-Asian person. Thankfully none of the customers were staring at him since they had something else to stare at.

"Hey there." A young woman slid next to him. "Enjoying yourself?"

Alex immediately identified the girl as Nayuki Noguchi, again from the resort trip. Her dress was black as ink and reminded Alex of Morticia Adams. Her hair was let down and trailed close to her shoulders. A lock of hair that hung down the side of her face was a streak of deep purple. Her face was done with white makeup and black lipstick and eye shadow. She slid in very close. A pleasing fragrance of something he could not identify surrounded her.

"Nayuki?" Alex asked in surprise.

"While we're in here, it's Rumi." She said straightforward. "Think you can play along?"

Alex nodded.

"Good." She lost some of her seriousness and leaned her hand in her hand. "First time in a place like this?"

"Ye…yeah."

"It's natural to be jittery. Although I'm surprised to see you in here." She slid even closer. "Lemme guess, it's because of Nanako?"

Alex grimly nodded.

"She's something else alright. I suppose it was only a matter of time before she went after foreign cock." Her smile informed Alex that she was teasing. "Kidding. Anyway, just try to relax and enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Sure." Alex looked around real quick. "So…uh…are you still seeing Shoma?"

Nayuki pinched his cheeks and pulled. "Talking about my personal life is also prohibited."

"S…sorry." Alex tried to say.

"Since you're a friend and new to this, I'll let it slide." Nayuki let him go. "I'm sorta still seeing him. We've hit a bit of a rough patch."

"I see." Alex rubbed his cheek. "How bad is it?"

"I caught him in his apartment with his dick in another girl's mouth." Nayuki said plainly like she was discussing the weather. "You tell me how bad it is."

Alex blushed. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's alright." She patted him on the back. "He's groveling right now, so I got him where I want him. Although I'm wondering if maybe I should even the books with him."

Her hand suddenly lay on his lap. Alex almost jumped out of his skin.

"Rumi. Easy now. Don't break him."

Nanako slid next to Alex on the opposite side. Her face was done up as her hostess persona. Her dress of the evening was a glimmering red number with no straps.

"Ah, 'Kaede', finally here. Another coupla minutes and I would've stolen your mark for the evening."

"Keep dreaming. But thanks for taking care of him, 'Rumi'. I'll take it from here."

Both girls giggled. Alex sat straight as a board, his hands clenched into fists.

"By the way you were picked just a second ago." Nanako pointed to a table across the room. "He's over there."

Nayuki looked back for a split second then turned around with rolled eyes. "Ah, Christ, him again. That guy's been here every other day for a week straight. Got a Goth fetish or something."

"Hey, you bugged the boss about keeping your 'image' for work, so don't complain when you get creepy guys that are into it." Nanako shrugged.

"I know, but this guy has a daughter my age, how sad is that?" Nayuki got up. "Plus he's been pressuring me for 'other duties' if you catch my drift."

"Have fun." Nanako waved as her friend left. "Alone at last." Nanako moved closer to Alex. "How ya holdin' up?"

"I don't like it here." Alex said truthfully. "I don't like the idea of paying someone to pretend to like me."

"Well you're not paying me. And I like you for real." She mocked like a kindergarten teacher. "So, how 'bout we start off with a drink?" She waved over to the bartender.

-----

Kasumi leapt from the building top, flipped through the air a few times, and dropped to the pavement. She was behind a row of buildings in an empty lot that acted like a connection for alleyways. It was open and slightly empty save for a few items of trash. There were no stars or moon and the light pollution of the big city smothered the skylight with a sickening dark color. An overhead light that had to be decades old flooded the lot. She rose and walked forward.

"One minute fifteen seconds from the boy's apartment to here." Ayane sat on a small beaten staircase. She uncrossed her legs and stood, hooking her thumbs in her jeans with legs that were torn off at the knees. "Not bad. Not good either, but acceptable."

Kasumi remained silent, her face partially covered by the shadows. Her form was concealed in a dark blue windbreaker.

"I was expecting you to be more surprised when I called you. Instead I get the silent treatment." Ayane trailed off a moment to wait for a retort on her half-sister's behalf. None came. "What's wrong? Did I interrupt you two? Did it take you so long to get here because he wanted to finish?"

"He's not at home and you know it."

Ayane blinked. It looked like she knew about her tailing Alex at school earlier to see when she would have a moment alone with her hated half-sister. Kasumi's response was something new and she was sure the sexual puns would have gotten at least a blush. Her tone also sounded angry. Another new thing. No matter, she continued.

"All right, no goofing around, straight to business. So listen up. You are going to pack your things and leave your boy toy, tonight. Make up an excuse for him or don't. I don't care. Just leave him."

"No."

Ayane snorted a suppressed laugh. "No? No?" She giggled. "Obviously you're not up date, so allow me to inform you. What you're doing is not only irrational, illogical, and irresponsible; it is also idiotic to the extreme. You hide behind him because you think we won't go after you. Well you…are…wrong." Ayane pronounced each syllable clearly. "He can't protect you from us. Hell, you can't protect him from us." Ayane looked up at the sky smiling. "So unless you want him dead because of your own selfishness, I suggest you-"

Ayane stopped talking when Kasumi suddenly appeared right in front of her. The wakizashi flashed at her throat.

-----

"What?" Alex finally asked, unable to further ignore Nanako picking at his shirt. "What is it?"

"Is this really your best shirt?" Nanako swirled around a tropical looking drink that the bartender splashed some vodka in for her, despite her age. He wore a grey T-shirt that had an emblem for a famous video game company. "I remember you wearing this thing years ago. I gotta take you out sometime and buy you some real clothes."

"I like my shirts, they're all broken in." Alex drank his coke from a glass with ice. He preferred it in a can. "New shirts are too stiff and scratchy."

"Quit sounding like a four year old." Nanako poked him. "Tomorrow you're coming with me and…" She trailed off when she saw something. "Oh, shit, here comes my boss. Follow my lead."

Alex looked up. A woman in a relaxed business suit with silver buttons and a purple shirt opened at the top stood over the table. Instead of a skirt she had on loose slacks. She looked mature but not old. Her hair hung down her shoulders like a curtain and curled at the ends. A single golden chain hung on her neck. A half-smoked cigarette was between her fingers.

"Hello customer." She said in a smooth voice that reminded Alex too much of his older sister. "Do you mind if I interrupt for a moment?"

"I…suppose not." Alex was surprised to find a woman was in charge. He envisioned a middle-aged sleaze ball bald guy with a bad comb over.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Kaede?" The woman switched targets. "Alone?"

Nanako opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. She looked at Alex briefly before she responded.

"Anything you can say in front of me, you can say in front of him." Nanako replied in confidence.

The manager smiled and sat down at the edge of the booth's U-shaped couch-like seat. "Is this your customer for the evening?"

"Yep." She snaked her arm around Alex's neck and pulled him close. "He's a keeper, don't ya think?"

"And a bit too young for this place." The manager added. "And you seem too close to him. Is he a friend?"

"He's something like that." Nanako let Alex go.

Nothing was said for a brief moment. Alex felt that something was wrong.

"I don't like you entertaining your friends for free. Perhaps it was a mistake for me to put you as my number one hostess."

"Do I look stupid? He's paying, don't worry."

Alex snapped his head to look at her. She rubbed his inner thigh and winked at him. He kept his mouth shut, even though his anger told him otherwise.

"Oh, never mind then." She held her cigarette up and inhaled. "So, who is your friend?"

"This is Alex Kane." Nanako slapped him on the back, snapping him out of bystander status. "Alex, this is my boss and resident ball-buster extraordinaire, Miss Scarlet."

"Miss Scarlet?" Alex repeated the English word.

"A pseudonym. A person in my particular position has to ensure her own protection. I've made a lot of enemies as well as friends in this business and I make sure that my professional and personal lives are as separate as can be. You see, a lot of people in this country have misgivings about a woman entrepreneur such as myself."

"She owns ten other bars and runs five different businesses." Nanako added.

"Legal businesses?" Alex asked Scarlet and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?" She countered.

"Something tells me no."

"You should follow that feeling." She smiled and stabbed out her smoke in the ash tray. She narrowed her eyes for a moment and moved closer.

"May I?"

She did not wait for Alex's reply when she grabbed him by the chin and began looking him over. She was gentle though, like a doctor.

"Good skin. Could use some work though." She said to herself and moved her hands to the sides of his face. "Green eyes, that's a definite plus. But they got an angry look to them. "

Alex was too dumbfounded to resist or comment.

"Your hair seems a little off. Too pure in color." She said when she grabbed a clump full like a stylist. "Do you dye it?"

"He's a blonde." Nanako answered, unperturbed by her boss's treatment to Alex.

"Oooh, blonde." Scarlet smiled widely. "An even bigger plus." She let him go and leaned on the table. "How would you like a job?"

"Huh?" Alex barely managed out.

"I run a host bar too, like this establishment except male hosts for female customers. They're getting popular, you know. And I think you'd be perfect as a 'Western Gentleman'."

"But I've never left Japan."

"Details, details." Scarlet waved off. "You leave the marketing ideas to me. And I got a million with you. I see a beige suit. No, too dull. Maybe white with a leisurely twist. Too much going through my mind. Anyway, what do you say? You'll make good money."

"I…uh…I don't-"

"Ah, listen to me." She lightly slapped herself on the forehead. "Rushing things like this. That's bad business tactics." She reached into her blazer and put a card on the table. "Think it through before you give me an answer."

She got up, thanked Alex for his time, told him to enjoy the rest of the evening, bowed, and left.

"Weird, isn't she?" Nanako grinned. "She's always looking to expand. 'If you're not growing, you're dying'. That's her motto."

"What…the hell…was that about?" Alex found his senses again.

"She genuinely likes you. You should be flattered. Usually she treats guys with fake courtesy or just tells them to fuck off." Nanako took another drink. "Don't tell me you're scared of her?"

Alex would not answer.

-----

Ayane blinked. Her breathing was labored as she tried to regain control of her emotions. Every instinct told her to react but her body was in complete lockdown. Kasumi's blade had stopped just as the edge touched skin.

"Don't you ever threaten him again." Kasumi's gaze was unnatural for her, the look of a killer.

The look caused Ayane to break free of her hesitation and she slapped the blade away, not caring if it cut her.

Kasumi leaped back and held her sword in a stand by form, ready to use when necessary. Ayane reached behind her and produced a single kunai.

"Those eyes." Ayane said. "They really don't suit a softy like you."

"You are angry because you let your guard down." Kasumi replied coldly.

Ayane's eye twitched. "Keep pretending to be a real ninja, we both know who you really are, coward."

"Alex told me about you, how you confronted him. If you ever hurt him, I will kill you."

Ayane hesitated. "What?" There was no way in hell she just… "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

A forced smile came on Ayane's face. "Oh, so scary, princess." It was a bluff. It had to be just macho talk. "But you should stick to 'I'm sorry' and 'please forgive me'."

"Your insults do not hide your fear."

That was it. "Fuck you, you bitch!" Ayane threw her kunai. Kasumi twisted her body to dodge and charged. Ayane produced another kunai, too late. Kasumi struck. Ayane dodged but felt the blade.

She stepped back. Kasumi did not pursue. Ayane touched her neck. Blood was on the end of her finger tips.

"Shit." Ayane thought. "If I hadn't moved she would've…"

She wanted to be angry. She had to be angry. But she was not.

"Is this another mask?" Ayane looked at her sister and licked the blood off. "Or is this the real you, Kasumi?"

Kasumi body faced away from Ayane, but her head turned slightly to lock gazes, again with the coldness.

"I have told you what needs to be said." Kasumi said. "We have nothing more to say to each other."

Ayane smiled a genuine smile. "Alright. I guess you deserve some leeway. But remember. It's not just me you have to worry about."

She spun on her heel and walked away.

"Such a big change from the whiney little princess into…_that_." She thought. "Is it because of him?" She held up her kunai. The polished surface reflected her image and of Kasumi who grew smaller as Ayane put more distance between them. "What makes him so special?" She shrugged and put the weapon back. "For your sake, sister, I hope it isn't a bluff."

-----

Kasumi waited a full five minutes after Ayane left her sight. She counted each second in her head. Kasumi slid her wakizashi back into its scabbard and hid it in her coat.

"Breath, Kasumi." She whispered to herself. "Breath."

What she did was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She was amazed that she had not started trembling yet.

"Please God. Please don't make me have to kill her. Or anyone. I beg you, please."

With her sleeve, she wiped her eyes and glanced at her cell phone to check the time.

"He'll be home soon." Kasumi mumbled. "I'd better go."

With ease, she bounded up a building and began her trek home.

-----

Alex walked with a scowl on his face. The things that worried him when he first went down Shinjuku's streets now did not even register in his mind. Nanako, back in her street clothes, walked beside him.

"Well, whaddya think?" She asked and put her arms behind her head. "Pretty awesome, huh? Bet you'll start hitting these bars when you get older." She grinned lewdly. "Unless you prefer the ones where the girls get _real_ close to ya. Like on top of ya."

Alex said nothing and kept his sights forward.

"Oh, smile for once in your life." Nanako rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't have fun."

"Fun?!" Alex snapped. "Yeah, I had loads of fun! In fact, I can't decide what part was the best! The part where your friend came on to me, the part where your mobster boss lady looked me over like I was a damn farm animal, or the part where I found out that you _lied to me_!"

Alex whirled around to face her. "But than again, you seem to have a knack for that."

"Oh, ow, my feelings." Nanako said blandly. "Would you stop bitchin' already? Really, you're complaining about all of that?!"

Nanako looked around. They had left the bright lights and shady characters of the Shinjuku stretch and were now someplace dark and desolate.

"Let's go over some of your concerns." Nanako said like a school teacher. "One. My friend hitting on you." She put her hands up like she was at a loss. "That actually bothered you?"

"You…it…" Alex stumbled. He thought the reason why it was a problem was obvious. So obvious that he had a hard time thinking of a way to put it.

"Do you remember what I said back at the resort?"

Alex nodded. How could he forget?

"I don't care if you screw other girls. I was gettin' some when I was first hangin' out with you." Nanako held up a hand to stop Alex from talking. "I know she's seein' Shoma, don't worry. They've been cheatin' on each other for so long, I can't keep score. Hell, the only reason she's pissed is because she caught him in the act. Usually they have the common courtesy to at least try and hide it from one another. And I'm sure Nayuki can hide things better than Shoma." She moved closer and put her hand by her mouth like she was going to tell something that was just between the two of them, even though they were the only two on the street. "By the way, if you do go for her, be warned, she likes it rough."

Alex groaned.

"Number two." Nanako resumed her lecture. "My boss and her inspection. All I gotta say is 'welcome to my world, pal'. I had to go through the same thing when I applied."

Alex looked away, ashamed. Nanako took his chin and forced him to look at her.

"I suppose it still doesn't make it right though." She smiled. "But think of it this way, she thought you had the looks to be a host. That means she thinks you're cute. Or handsome. I dunno. Anyway, it's a compliment, in a way. That should be an ego boost."

"As for Scarlet. You gotta understand something about her. She used to be a hostess too and experienced all the shit that could come with the job. She was ripped off by her manager, abused by her boyfriend, and…raped… more than once…by some stalker customers." Nanako briefly looked away. "She got involved with drugs, did some skin flicks. Came this close to whorin' herself out. She hit rock bottom. But she didn't let it destroy her. She changed herself, built herself up. Now look at her." Nanako began to run her words together. Her voice grew higher. "She's a business powerhouse. No one tells her what to do."

"You really like her?" Alex said more as a fact.

"I trust her too. She's the reason I became a hostess. She's been through the worst. She knows what its like. She isn't some greedy fuck only trying to exploit me or the others." Nanako looked up at the night sky. "I hope I'm as strong as her when I reach her age."

Alex suddenly realized the he was reaching out to her, to touch her check. He retracted his hand before she noticed.

"And three." Nanako said in a more deflated tone. "Yes I did lie to you. In a way. I said you'd enjoy my services for free and you did. I just didn't say I'd be the one paying for them. Believe me I was doing you a favor considering the prices. I was gonna hide it from you when the boss caught us…but…I guess deep inside me I didn't want to."

"I don't like you lying to me. Even if it's something like that. You either trust me or you don't."

"I do trust you, Alex." Nanako said earnestly. "But that's not the real question. It's if you trust me, and you don't."

"I-" Nanako put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"You don't understand. You can't really trust someone you don't know. And believe me, there's a lot you don't know about me." She moved her hands to the sides of his face. "I promised you I'd tell you everything. Just…I can't do it all at once. I don't wanna blow your freakin' mind."

Alex said nothing. What could he say?

"Now that I think about it, I shouldn't be surprised about you freaking out about today, since you're not used to shit like that." Nanako smiled. "So I'm sorry."

A moment of silence came about.

"I'm not working for your boss." Alex said without thinking.

Nanako laughed. "I know. C'mon, let's get you home. It's almost your bed time!"

"Ha ha." Alex said flatly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hate my major, hate my classes, hate my homework, I HATE COLLEGE! I need another spring break. Enough of my crying, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 10**

"Ahhhh!" Seiji leaned back in his chair after downing a beer. "Nuthin' better than a cold one after a bowl of my family's famous Shimono ramen! Don't ya think?"

Kasumi looked into the bowl in front of her. She had to admit that the ramen was good, both in taste and appearance. Seiji made sure that the green onions, pork, and seaweed were all placed in a way that was pleasing to the eye even though she watched him just toss them in without thought. A sign of experience. She was quite pleased with the meal.

Her beverage on the other hand…

"C'mon! Drink up, Kasumi!" Seiji smiled with big teeth.

"I don't drink alcohol." Kasumi pushed the unopened can away. "Besides, I'm underage. _We're_ underage."

"Ah, don't be like that! Live a little. My mom and pop have been puttin' in long hours at the shop, so I've been havin' this place all to myself!" He stole a glance at his younger sister in her booster chair messily eating her ramen with her bare hands. "Well, sort of, but the munchkin usually conks out 'round seven or eight. So after that, it's Seiji time!"

Kasumi looked around the Shimono home. It was small for a four person family and a bit cluttered. Boxes filled with papers were stacked by the ten year old television in the living/dinning room. Girl toys littered the floor and dishes piled up in the sink, most were made from Seiji cooking. Then she saw the family pictures: Seiji's mother and father at their wedding, Seiji as a baby and then a young boy, and a newborn Ami in her mother's arms.

She looked around again. This was a family home. With one thing missing.

"It feels…empty here." Kasumi said.

"Nah, I got my baby sis to keep me company. Great listener and easy to please. Give her a coloring book and she's good for the evening. And when she's snoozin'," Seiji's grin changed from happy to lewd, "I got other people to keep me company." His smile relaxed. "But I know what you mean. Been hectic. Folks workin' themselves ragged to pay those doctor bills."

"How is your father?"

"Good. For now." Seiji's energy was sapped from him and he leaned forward, looking into his beer can. "He's goin' to his treatments, takin' his meds. But he still smokes like a chimney. Docs think he'll be around for a while but…" He lifted his arms slightly in a shrug. "Ya never know, right?"

"I wish him well."

"Thanks." Seiji said. "He might not look it, but he's scared. Who wouldn't be? But he ain't gonna roll over. That's what Shimono men are known for. At least that's what he says."

Kasumi nodded absent mindedly. There was a sort of melancholy to her, probably because of Alex. The man-killer played one of her mind games with his friend and was out shopping for shirts. At least that's what Nanako said and he trusted her as…well he did not trust her at all.

His friend, unfortunately, had fallen under her spell…_again_. He had to find out what was going on. Alex had told him some stories, but he felt that he was leaving things out. He told him about going to the resort, but the only big thing he mentioned was Nanako confiding in him about lying a year ago. He knew his friend since pre-school. He was holding something back.

Hence his company for the evening, while Alex was out, Kasumi would fill him in on the whole story. It was a truth that best friends tell each other almost everything, but Kasumi was probably…closer to Alex than either of them thought. Maybe it was the ninja thing or, more likely, because she was female. But he was not going to dwell on what may or may not be between the two, not tonight at least.

Plus having a gorgeous girl over was the best way to have dinner.

Invite her over to try his family's ramen instead of eating alone at the Kane apartment, strike up a friendly conversation, use some of the old Shimono charm, and she would spill. Well, that was the plan, part one and two were complete, but a road block came up at three. He was laying it on pretty thick, but no go. Usually the girls he had over were butter after a half hour, but Kasumi was cool as a cucumber. Guess the ninja thing gave her more of an edge than he thought.

Ami began squirming, making frustrated noises. She was done eating, flipped over her bowl, dumped the remainder of her milk on her tray, and became bored. Kasumi smiled and lifted the toddler out of her seat.

"Look at you." Kasumi picked a stray noodle out of the girl's hair. "You're a mess."

Seiji watched in awe. Kasumi had Ami in her lap, cleaning her face with a napkin. His baby sister did not squirm as she did with him. Instead she seemed to be enjoying the attention. Kasumi used baby talk while she cleaned. For a moment, he could have sworn there was a sort of glow to her. Or, most likely, it was the beer kicking in.

Seiji looked into his empty can, smiling somberly. "So, this is what having a wife and kid must feel like." He thought and took Kasumi's unused beer. "Better get yer shit together quick, Alex, cause I might go after your ninja girl."

Kasumi handed Seiji his sister and walked to the front door. She spooked him as he did not notice Kasumi getting up.

"Where ya goin?" He shifted Ami around so he would be more comfortable holding her.

"Alex is back. He'll be here in three seconds."

Seiji arched an eyebrow. "Kinda precise. How do you-"

A knock came from the front door.

"Now that's just scary." He smirked.

Alex entered, looking haggard, with two paper bags with the names of some popular and high price clothing stores in his hand.

"Welcome back." Kasumi said and took his bags.

"Wait, you don't have to -" Alex tried to interject but Kasumi already had the bags in her hand. He sighed. "Nevemind then."

"Alex! Buddy! Glad to see you free from the clutches of the harpy." Seiji put Ami in her play pen. "C'mon, sit down! Lemme get ya a bowl of ramen!"

"Thanks Seiji." Alex slumped into a chair.

-----

"Sorry about leaving you here." Alex said after he was done eating. "I hope Seiji didn't do anything _too_ lecherous."

"I'm in the room, ya know." Seiji called from the sink. "And you're welcome for entertaining your ninja girl, ya ungrateful bastard."

Kasumi and Alex smiled.

"No, he's been very kind." Kasumi had tried to offer her help in cleaning, but Seiji was adamant about her talking with Alex. "How was your time with Nanako?"

His smile waivered. "Reminded me too much of clothes shopping with my mother. She was the one making the decisions. I was just a stupid kid she led around by the hand."

Seiji walked back to the table, drying his hands on a towel. He opened one of the bags and peered inside. He probed the bag with his hand and fished out a deep green long sleeved shirt with a white shark, teeth bared on the chest. He held it out at arms length than peered into the bag again.

"Hmmm. Not here." Seiji said. "Maybe it's in the other bag."

"What is?" Alex asked.

"The shirt that says 'whipped'."

"Sit on it and rotate, Seiji."

His friend laughed and tossed the shirt back in. He returned to the dishes.

"Well, now that that's over and done with," Seiji called over his shoulder, "you should spend some time with your ninja girl. I suggest a good ol' fashioned dinner and a movie. Tried and true, man."

"Uh…I don't think that…" Kasumi fumbled.

"We're not like that Seiji." Alex reminded. "How is that not sinking in?"

Seiji shook his head. "Fine, than do something tomorrow. She's been waitin' for ya, worried like hell. She deserves some TLC."

"Um…" Alex suddenly looked incredibly ashamed. "Tomorrow's not good."

"Why?" Seiji asked. "You got anything planned?"

Alex looked down at the table with hunched shoulders.

"Oh, Christ, she didn't rope you into anything else did she?"

"…Sort of."

"Goddamn-" Seiji stopped, sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Alex, don't get me wrong, I love ya like a brother, but there are times where I want to put you in a garbage bag and beat ya with a two-by-four until the thrashing stops."

"Where is she taking you to?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

Alex paused before answering. "Her place."

Both Seiji and Kasumi were taken aback.

"What?!" Seiji bellowed. "You're shitting me!"

"She wants me to see her apartment."

"Why?" Kasumi's tone was not pleasant.

Alex did not answer.

Seiji threw his hands up. "Jesus, Alex. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to get hurt again."

Alex looked at Kasumi, their eyes met for a moment before he turned away.

"I don't know." He said to no one in particular. "I just don't know anymore."

-----

The trip back was uneventful. Nothing was said. Kasumi was perturbed, but mostly at a lost. Nanako kept going after Alex despite the unpleasant past. Just what was she after?

After putting on her slippers, Kasumi made her way to her loft. No doubt Alex would want to be alone.

There was little she could do to protect him, save an open confrontation with Nanako. But that would complicate things further. Yet, she felt that things would only become progressively worse before it got better, if at all.

She noticed that Alex had not moved from the front door. He was sitting with his back to the door, looking down at the ground, defeated.

"Alex?" She rushed to his side and knelt down. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin'." Alex mumbled and rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "Just tired. Long day."

She grimaced and pulled his head up. "You don't look so well. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow."

"I told you, I'm just tired." He said weakly. "Besides, Nanako'll-"

Kasumi pressed her forehead against his, making him swallow his words. He felt her hair against his, her warmth. But for some reason, there was just no energy in him to be embarrassed or flustered.

"You're not running a fever." She pulled back, making his forehead feel cool. "Still, I'll feel better if you stayed here."

Alex sighed and put his head against the wall, his eyes fluttering close. "I just need to sleep. That's all." He said weakly.

Kasumi looked at him for a minute longer. "Is it really that draining for you to be with her?"

"No. No, it's just…a lot of things." Alex said lethargically. "I just wanna go to bed."

Kasumi chewed on her lower lip. "Ok. Let me help you up."

Although Alex was taller and outweighed Kasumi, she lugged him up and took him to his room like he was made of Styrofoam. She probably could toss him like a piece of litter if she wanted to. She sat him on the bed, but before she could help him in, he pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time when I'm with her."

Kasumi blinked for a moment before relaxing and returning his embrace.

"I can't stop myself…or her." Alex continued, feeling the soft buzz of sleep. "And I don't know why."

There was a pause before Kasumi answered. "It's alright. You shouldn't dwell on such things right now." She laid him on the bed. He fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.

-----

Kasumi closed the door behind her. She paused with her hands still on the doorknob.

"I know…" Kasumi thought. "I know why you cannot turn away from her." She lowered her head. "She's giving you love. At least, that's how it feels to you. Everyone wants love."

She clenched her jaw. "I pray for your sake that she is truthful about her intentions."

"But…I fear that…if she is…I won't know if I can continue being by your side."

-----

"This is it." Alex nervously rubbed his hands. "This is the place."

Kasumi, dressed as Sakura, and Alex looked up at the small apartment complex. It was not run-down like Alex had feared, but it was hardly pristine. He doubted her apartment would be spacious like his.

"She was not at school today." Kasumi said. "I find it odd that she would invite you to her place but not be at school to take you here."

"I think we can all agree that Nanako is odd in general."

Kasumi made an 'hmm' sound from the back of her throat, a sort of off handed acknowledgment.

"Besides, her skipping class is nothing new. Probably just didn't feel like it since it's Friday. Or maybe she was cleaning the place up for me or something." Alex crossed his arms.

Kasumi looked around. Alex also took notice of the state around them. They were in a place that neither could call comfortable. It was eerily quiet for an afternoon and the only people that were out were a group of older boys with wild facial hair, piercings, and tattoos smoking and looking at Kasumi lustily.

"I don't like leaving you here." Kasumi said. "This place smells of blood and tears."

Alex furrowed his brow. "Uh…ok. Look, I'll be fine, really. If I leave them alone, they'll leave me alone."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"…Kinda."

"Call me before you leave for home, wait three minutes, and then depart. I shall escort you home."

"Three minutes? It took us twenty minutes to get here by train. How-"

Kasumi just looked at him blank faced.

"Right…ninja…nevermind."

"Kunoichi."

"Right, right. My bad." Alex returned his gaze to the apartment building. "Fine, I'll call you. But I doubt I'll be-"

Kasumi was gone when he looked back.

"Ok, that's just getting aggravating." He muttered.

After climbing five floors on an outside staircase, he found her apartment number. He knocked on the door. The door swung open and something latched onto him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. The sudden weight forced Alex to back up to the railing, almost flipping over.

"Alex." She planted a wet one on his lips. "Welcome, baby, to château Izumi."

"Yeah, that's great. Now could ya get off me please?"

"I can take that in one of two ways. One, you're weaker than you look. Or two, you think I'm fat."

Alex glared at her.

"Fine." She let him go. "Buzz kill."

She led him in by the hand. Her apartment was a 'one room mansion', a single room apartment, smaller than his bedroom. The walls were swathed with posters of Japanese, Korean, European, and American rock and metal bands and cult movies ranging from the infamous 'Suicide Circle' to 'The Matrix', a movie that she habitually watched at least once every week for a month when she got the DVD. She had a fourteen inch television currently tuned to a talk show with pretty women in revealing costumes and men in glam-tastic kimonos. Her bed was a mess and piled with miss-matched blankets and comforters. At the end of the room, a slightly opened door revealed a bathroom with a sink cluttered with make up and facial products. Her floor was buried with discarded clothing and her underwear hung from lines that she pined up from one wall to another.

"So much for my theory of her preparing for my arrival." He thought.

"Sorry for the mess." Nanako said. "But I just woke up about an hour ago."

"What?" Alex exclaimed and looked at his watch. "It's almost five!"

"Hey, I had a favor called in at _The Moonlit Mile_, alright? Took over a late night shift. I got out 'round, like, four in the morning. Then I had to do some last minute shopping for tonight. Didn't get into bed till 9 A.M. or so."

Alex's anger subsided, instead he felt ashamed for scolding her. He noticed that she was wearing an oversized white T-shirt and, hopefully, underwear.

"If your job is interfering with school, you should find a different line of work."

"Last time I checked, school doesn't give paychecks with good grades." Nanako said. "Work comes first. Gotta eat, ya know."

Alex pressed his lips together, defeated, but still dissatisfied.

"Well, lemme give ya the grand tour." She proclaimed. "Here's the living area." She motioned to the television. "This is the kitchen." She waived at a counter top with a mini fridge, microwave, and stacks of instant make food, mostly ramen. "The bathroom is yonder." She pointed at the open door. "And this," she plopped down on the bed and grinned, "is where the magic happens."

"I see." Alex said flatly.

"Feel free to smile and actually be happy." Nanako lay back in her bed. "You're in the home of a hot girl that likes you, who is wearing next to nothing _and_ is already in bed. This should be Christmas and your birthday rolled into one."

"Yeah. Should." He opened the mini-fridge. "Oh, Christ, more instant food?" He picked up a cup of miso soup. "Is there anything remotely healthy in this place?"

"I was thinking of ordering out for us." Nanako said. "The instant food's for me for the rest of the month."

Alex slammed the cup down and pinched his nose. "You are going to get fat if you eat this all the time."

"Your bedroom talk leaves much to be desired." Nanako rolled in her bed.

Alex looked around the room before he sighed.

-----

"And viola." Nanako opened her arms. "Dinner is served."

Alex had to cock an eyebrow at the spectacle before him. Dinner had arrived and it looked like she just chose stuff at random from the menu. The main course was fried shrimp with French fries and cherry tomatoes. Side dishes of pork miso soup, Gomoku rice, mini-sausages and apple slices. She had made a makeshift table out of the cardboard boxes Nanako used to move and still hadn't thrown away. They had to sit on the floor to eat, something that was traditional Japanese manner, but Alex was used to chairs.

"Well what're ya waitin' for?" Nanako popped a French fry in her mouth. "Eat up."

"Rather mix-matched, isn't it?" Alex opened his coke bottle.

"They're all my favorites."

Alex made a noise of acknowledgement. He took some rice and began eating.

"You ok?"

Alex blinked. "Huh?"

"You look a bit flushed. You're not sick, are ya?"

"No. I'm fine."

Nanako chewed her food and stared at him.

-----

After dinner, Nanako switched channels to a primetime comedy about two teenage girls played by women in their late twenties who lived together and got into romantic mischief. Apparently Nanako was a fan as she genuinely laughed and giggled a few times as she munched on an apple slice. They sat on her bed with their backs to the wall, making it a couch. She had grabbed a big, fuzzy comforter and wrapped both of them in it.

Alex was not watching. He could not shake off the lethargic feeling that had crept up on him. Like last night, he felt like he wanted to crawl into bed and never wake up. It began to concern him as to why he was feeling like that when usually falling and staying asleep was a problem for him.

Nanako switched off the television. Alex jumped slightly as he had not realized that he had spaced out during the entire show.

"You're not bored are ya?" She asked without looking at him. He could tell she was upset.

"No. Just tired." He rubbed an eye. "Sorry."

Nanako put the remote down. "No. I'm sorry I snapped at ya." She turned to him. "Alex. There's a reason why I wanted you to see my place."

"Oh." Alex said, though not entirely surprised. "Well, what is it?"

"I want you to move in with me."

That did surprise him. "What?"

"I know it's small, but you get used to it. It's kinda cool really. Like a bedroom you live in."

"Nanako, why-"

"The landlord's a lazy bum so he shouldn't care as long as he gets his rent. Hell half the people here live with their girls or guys."

"Will you listen to me?" Alex was too shocked to be angry. "Why?"

Nanako looked away again. "Because…I want you here."

Alex pressed his lips together. He could not ask again without sounding insensitive.

"I mean, you're at that apartment all by yourself. I'm here all by myself. It makes sense, right?"

Alex almost asked why she wanted to live together here instead of using his apartment, but caught himself. Plus he was not living 'alone' anymore.

"Alex?"

He heaved a sigh. "Nanako, do you really think this is a good idea?"

Nanako said nothing for a moment before she smiled and leaned back. "It did. But now that I'm hearing myself say it, it does sound kinda corny."

Alex relaxed a little.

She shook her head. "Wortha shot I guess."

"Nanako. I'm trying to be patient with you. I'm trying to understand, but you keep pulling shit like this on me."

"Yeah." Nanako said lightly.

Nothing else was said. Alex hated the awkward silences between Nanako and himself because he never knew what it would lead to.

"Do you remember when I told you I learned a little about myself while I was in Chiba?"

Alex nodded.

"I learned that…I'm through playing around." Nanako said somberly. "I'm through coasting through life. It's fun, but…it's not worth it sometimes." Nanako moved closer. "I almost got burned, bad. And…"

Another lull came about. She inched closer.

"Alex. I know you're miserable. And I know I you're lonely." Nanako put her hand over his. "Don't you want to stop feeling like that?"

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed that Nanako took it as an invitation. She slipped into his mouth with expertise. Her body pressed against his, her warmth overpowering him. Her hand slid against his cheek. She gently chewed on his bottom lip.

He knew what they were doing was wrong.

"Damn it, Nanako." Alex turned away. "We can't do this."

"Why?" She moved to capture his mouth again. He evaded her.

"Because…I just…it doesn't feel right."

Nanako pulled away. "If you were my past boyfriends, you'd be grabbing for my panties right now." She startled him. "But you're saying no. That's one thing I love about you. You want sex. You crave it. I know you do, but you resist it. You can control yourself."

"My school record would disagree with you."

"At least you're in school." She ran her hand up his chest. "All the losers I went with barely go to a class a week, if at all."

She leaned into him, but Alex scooted away.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." Alex said, though he questioned himself. "You're just freaking me out."

"Alex," Nanako lips brushed against his, "lay down."

For some reason, he let her push him down. The events of the resort flashed through his eyes. But this time, the thought of Kasumi did not snap him out of his stupor.

She grasped his belt.

-----

The train was eerily silent, as was the kunoichi next to him. The only other person in the cart, a middle age office man in a crumpled white shirt and tie, looked half-asleep. While Kasumi sat straight and proper, Alex hunched over in his seat, his hands wringing slowly.

"Shit." He thought. "Close. That was goddamn close."

He smiled in self mocking. Just as Nanako undid his belt buckle he suddenly got a sharp cramp in his leg, probably from sitting on it weird while they were watching television. It hurt so much that he accidently kneed Nanako in the chin and rolled off the bed. Needless to say, the mood was ruined. Which lead to his current location, riding the night train home with his bodyguard beside him. She knew something happened, although he doubted she knew what exactly. He did not feel like telling her something so embarrassing.

He still was running from sex. She was right, he did want it. He was seventeen after all. But when it was actually presented to him, it just got so…scary, like he would lose something if he did.

"Are you still sick?"

Alex shook his head. His lethargy had disappeared during the…incident with Nanako. Now it had come creeping back.

Three minutes. He did what he was told and called her, waited three minutes, and left. Barely a block away and she was just standing there waiting for him. He wondered if she had gone home at all or worst, was hanging around the neighborhood, and waiting for him to leave. Of course he would not dare ask her.

"You should go to bed once we get home."

Alex would not look at her. He was too ashamed.

"Stop mothering me." He whispered. "You're making me feel worse."

"Excuse me?" She asked like she did not hear him even though he knew she did.

"Nothing."

-----

Again, Alex was on his back in bed, this time without anyone grabbing his belt.

Funny how he was sure other boys would have killed to be in his position. But they did not know the back story or the experience of feeling like an absolute idiot for believing that love actually exists.

He rubbed his eyes with his palms and sucked in a deep breath. He was still wearing his clothes and not even under the covers. He just crashed.

His cell phone went off in his pocket. He dug it out and answered.

"Hey, honey." Nanako spoke from the other line. "How you feelin'?"

"Um…better. I guess." Alex answered. "Are you ok? I mean about your chin. I hope I-"

"I'm fine, Alex, don't worry." She almost laughed. "I was more surprised than hurt, really. But I am sorry about pushing you. Got carried away."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"I know." She spoke softly. "Listen about the whole moving here thing. Let's just put that on the backburner for a bit, OK?"

"…Yeah. Sure."

"Cool." Nanako sounded a bit depressed. "I'll see ya later. Get better."

She hung up without waiting for him to reply.

-----

"Shit." Nanako dropped her phone. "Talk about a fuckin' disaster. The only thing missing was a typhoon hittin' Tokyo."

She lay back on her bed and rubbed her chin. Everything was on track. Everything was supposed to have been planned out from starting on the pill a month ago to getting him a disposable toothbrush for the morning. Instead of a night of passion, she got clocked on the chin because of a stupid cramp.

Oh well. Her plan was worth it.

After Chiba, after her dick ex-boyfriend, Hideki, she saw the razor's edge that she was walking on. She had almost fallen but she got out in time. Never again. Never will she make the same mistake.

Alex was not like them. He was more disciplined, predictable, and controllable. He was safe. He was the friend of reason when she wanted to slow down, cool off, and just be herself.

But she needed him to be more than a friend.

"I'm not a slut. I'm not a failure." She whispered. "I can find someone to love me, father. You just watch."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Summer break!...for you guys. For me, it's my internship. Work without pay! I'm living the life! At least the stuff I write gets published. I'm working at a newspaper. But I have to write boring stuff like city meetings and…well that's pretty much it. Still got time to write for myself. So, just putting that out there

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 11**

Alex was used to feeling uncomfortable around Kasumi. After all, she had the strength to break every bone in his body, the speed and reflexes to do it in the time it took him to sneeze, and the stealth and cleverness to get away with it and never be seen again. But today, he felt especially on edge. With Nanako becoming more aggressive and Alex falling back on his old habits of being cynical but passive, he was expecting Kasumi to do…anything. She was not yelling at him or lecturing him or trying to butt in like his sisters used to do. At first she was offering her opinion on the matter, but recently she had been strangely…neutral about the affair.

Or at least she _seemed_ neutral. Who knew what she was really thinking?

He tapped the desk with fretted rhythm and stared into the family desktop computer. The computer was a sleek black number filled with word processor software since it was used mostly for writing stories and cruising the net. Now it was seldom used except for checking up on e-mails from the family or in his friend's case, looking up video game and manga sites, or if Seiji was involved, porn.

He was waiting for his weekly e-mail from his mother. He was afraid of what she might say as their last conversation came uncomfortably close to Kasumi. His mother was certain that he had a girlfriend and she had a reputation of being nosey. Well, to be honest, every woman in the Kane household was nosey about him. After all, he was 'the boy' of the household. Although he wondered what 'the boy' title actually meant. So far, it was an excuse for his sisters and mom to meddle in his life.

He refreshed his inbox. A rather pointless act as the computer would let him know automatically when he got a new e-mail, but he was too anxious to wait for a noise. No new messages. It was five past noon. His mother always sent her e-mail no later by noon. The only exceptions were when she wrote about something unpleasant. She said she takes her time writing those types of letters because she wants to accurately describe her feelings. He thought she did it as a scare tactic.

He refreshed again, still nothing.

"What are you doing?"

Alex almost screamed and turned around. Kasumi, wearing something that was part sweater, part T-shirt, was behind him.

"Damn it, Kasumi! What'd I saw about sneaking up on me?"

"I didn't sneak up on you." Kasumi said. "In fact I've been here for almost five minutes."

"Oh." Alex blinked, but still held his scowl. "Well it's not polite to look over someone's shoulder when they're using a computer." He turned back to his screen.

"You're angry. Why?"

"Because I'm about to be slaughtered when mom's e-mail comes in." Alex rubbed his temples. "These things are usually as long as light novels and if I don't read all of it, she'll get even madder."

"How would she know if you read them or not?"

"She quizzes me over them." Alex said dead-panned. "God, I hate this."

"You should tell your mother how you feel."

"She knows how I feel. That's why she does this." Alex leaned back in his chair and stretched. "To torture me."

"I believe you're being rather factitious about the situation."

"Fac-what?"

"You're constructing the situation into something it's not."

"I wish." Alex grumbled.

The 'you have mail' bell snapped him back to the computer. He accessed the message. His heart fell when he saw three thick paragraphs staring at him with a slider bar on the side of the window telling him there was more than the screen could show.

His stomach clenched when he saw Nanako's name in the second paragraph. It appeared that his little sister had spilled the beans. A half hour later, or at least what felt like a half hour, he was on the tenth paragraph with the subject still on Nanako. The only good thing was that Kasumi, or her pseudonym Sakura, was nowhere in the letter.

Speaking of whom.

He took a peak behind him and saw auburn hair.

"What'd I say about peaking over my shoulder?"

"I'm sorry." She said, actually bashful. "I didn't mean any harm."

"Bah." Alex shrugged. "You'd find out sooner or later. That's your thing, right?"

Kasumi did not reply, but he could feel her looking at him like….something was wrong.

"I'll write back later." Alex said and turned around to face Kasumi. "When I think of something to say."

"I think your mother is right about you and Izumi." Kasumi began. So much for her being un-opinionated. "Izumi is-"

"If you're gonna talk like my mother, you can just shut up right now!"

Kasumi blinked, hesitated, than relaxed her face.

Alex turned back. He did not mean to snap, but his nerves were essentially shot. Nanako, Kasumi, Rika, the girl with purple hair. It was too much. Seiji always wondered why Alex had no real interest in the dating world. To Alex, it was a headache he did not need.

He turned back. "Look, I-"

Kasumi was gone.

Alex did a quick look around. The room was empty.

"Huh." He huffed and turned back to the computer.

-----

"I've had a chance to go over your tests and I must say I'm impressed." Miss Shiina, Alex's English teacher, said. She held a thick stack of papers in her hand. "As a whole, the class average was a solid 80, an improvement."

Miss Shiina was rather plain, though it could have been the short hair and the glasses. Still, it did not stop the boys from going into detail on how they would 'hit that'. Alex had to admit that he had fantasies from time to time, but he knew better than to brag about it like it was something to be proud of. To him, it seemed kind of pathetic.

She walked past desks and handed back the papers. "Of course, not all scores were good." She said and gave a boy a piercing look. The boy, Kouji something, looked sullenly at his desk, and hunched his body over, trying to disappear.

"But there are a few that really brought the class up." Shiina placed a paper on Alex's desk. "Very good, Mr. Kane."

Alex looked at his paper; a perfect score. And his parents thought his English was getting rusty.

"Oh, wow, the kid from England does good on an English test. There's a shocker." Alex heard behind him. It was whispered, but Alex heard it clear as a bell.

"I thought he was from France." Another boy whispered.

"Oh, big difference." The first muttered.

"Yes, Mr. Nojima, there is." Shiina slammed a paper on his desk, causing him to jump. "Maybe if you studied better, you'd have realized that."

Snickers came from all over the classroom. Even Alex felt himself smiling.

-----

"This is perfect." Alex said as Kasumi and he entered the apartment. "This'll raise my grade big time. Plus it'll be the perfect way to respond to my mom. Good grades always make her happy."

Kasumi took off her glasses and began unbraiding her hair.

"I take it you got a high mark too?" Alex dug his test out of his bag. "You seem to ace everything in…well everything. This calls for a celebration. How 'bout we order out tonight? I'm in the mood for shrimp. How 'bout you?"

Kasumi smiled at him, nodded, and went back to unbraiding her hair.

Alex was silent for a moment. "Um…ok. I'll call 'round six or so. Sound good to you?"

Again she nodded, this time not bothering to turn around.

"What's up with her?" Alex thought. "She seems different."

-----

It had been a rather slow day. After school, Alex had to drop by his sister Mayu's place to discuss the bills on the apartment. After Mayu became a legal adult, she was put on the family bank account so she could pay the bills when the folks were away, which was almost all the time. This meant that Mayu was the big boss of the family. And that she wanted reports of what was going in Alex's life…and for him to move in with her and her husband, something about keeping an eye on him.

He refused. She had enough to worry about. Pleasing her new mother-in-law and all. Besides, he was not going to be the little kid that she led around by the hand anymore.

He was ten minutes early for the train, but he would rather wait ten more minutes on the platform with little kids gawking at him than bear another minute of Mayu's mother-in-law scrutinizing him. The woman had accepted Mayu, but not him. She kept mumbling about his apparent 'rebellious behavior' and 'antagonistic nature', like he was some punk on the street.

The woman was so wrapped up in old Japanese customs and culture she must be chocking on it.

There were not many people on the platform and only one kid was staring at him, but he was also hiding behind his mother and being quiet. He pulled on the hem of the T-shirt Nanako got him. It was black with 'Rage' written in red blocky English words, like the bottom of a rubber stamp used on shipping boxes. He ran it through the wash three times. It still itched sometimes.

"This better break in fast." Alex mumbled and scratched his chest.

He saw a young girl around Rika's age with a scantily-short skirt waiting at the edge of the platform. He had to shake his head. He would have blown a gasket if he saw Rika dressed like that.

A man was next to her in a long coat, odd considering the pleasant weather. He held a small travel bag by the straps, making the bag dangerously close to the ground. Alex was about to write the man off when he noticed that he was creeping closer to the girl while trying to keep behind her. Something gleamed off the bag.

Alex moved closer. The gleam was from something shiny. As he got closer he realized that it was something glass. A camera lens was poking out the bag, the zipper was closed all the way up to the lens, and the bag was almost underneath the girl's skirt.

Something snapped inside Alex that caused him to march forward and grab the bag from the man without thinking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alex, unable to think up of something witty, had to rely on a cliché.

The man was dumpy and downtrodden, like he had not slept properly for a week. His face was hardened with time. He looked like he was well into his forties. His mouth was agape and his face burned with fear and shame.

"I bet the boys in security would like to see what's in here." Alex held up the bag.

The man tried to make a break for it but was blocked off by another man who had witnessed the whole thing.

"You're not going anywhere, pal." The man said wearing the clothes of a construction worker.

"You pervert!" The girl in the skirt finally chimed in. "I hope they castrate you!"

The peeping tom was soon arrested, the entire time he never uttered a sound.

"Good work, kid." One of the officers said. "We need more people like you 'round here."

"Yeah." Alex said, finally soaking in the moment. Since when was he ever hero material? Some of Kasumi must have been rubbing off.

But why did he feel nothing? Why did the congratulations sound so hollow to him even though they were sincere?

"I have to go." He said.

-----

"Before we begin class today, the principal would like to say something."

Alex's homeroom teacher, the frail old man Uchida, motioned to Principal Ikeda. Ikeda stood almost six feet and had an odd mustache that had an old time twirl at the tips. He took the position at the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"Over these past few years, I have become troubled with what I see in the news. Muggings, theft, street gangs terrorizing decent folk. It's hard to pick up the paper and see a headline about such evil right here in our city. But today, I opened that paper and saw something that lifted my spirits."

Ikeda raised a newspaper, opened it, and folded it around. He held it up for all to see the section he turned to. Alex almost died in his seat. The headline of the article was: _Peeping tom with hidden camera caught! Young man bravely turns him in!_ There was a mug shot of the peeping tom with his real name and age.

"To read about a youngster catching someone like this man was impressive, but what fills me with pride is knowing that this young man happens to be one of our students."

The class began whispering to each other, wondering who it could be. Normally, the military like Ikeda would have swiftly put a stop to it, but today he was too happy to care.

"Oh, shit, no." Alex murmured and sank into his seat. "How'd he know? I told that reporter not to put my name in there."

Ikeda pointed at him with the newspaper. "Mr. Alex Kane. Please stand."

Everyone's heads snapped to him with bewildered looks. Alex? Their Alex? Doing something good?

Alex somberly rose like a prisoner facing his judgment.

"Mr. Kane. On behalf of this school, I would like to personally thank you for standing up to this beast and for showing everyone that people in this city can still do the right thing."

Alex wondered why the principal was making such a big deal out of this. He caught a cowardly old man video taping up skirts, not stopping a terrorist cell from blowing up the National Diet Building.

The principal started to clap which soon spread through the class room until it sounded like the standing ovation to late night talk show hosts. And it was not faked either, some of his classmates had genuine smiles and looks of approval. And of course, Kasumi, as Sakura, was there clapping and smiling.

As soon as she caught his eye, something took over him. All the possible euphoria of being admired instead of despised was sucked out of him, like at the train platform.

What the hell was wrong with him?

-----

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Nanako asked.

"About what?" Alex replied.

Nanako moved her back to the chain link fence. The school roof again, like she could not think up a better place to meet.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I'm talkin' 'bout yer little run in with the perv yesterday."

"You're jealous of that? What? You wanted to bust the guy yourself?"

"In case you haven't noticed, baby, you're hot shit right now. Almost every girl's done a 180 on their opinion of ya. I bet if you played your cards right, you'd get laid like a porn star." Nanako snickered.

"I highly doubt every girl in school suddenly likes me just like that."

"Oh, c'mon, think about it. First, you stopped a perv, which in their little eyes are the enemies of women, making you the hero. Two, you stopped him videotaping a girl. You were protecting her. God only knows how many girls have big brother complexes. And three, you took him on alone. That shows you got guts. The only way it could have gone better is if the guy was a rapist. Plus the faculty seems to be proud of ya."

"I'm just the flavor of the week." Alex said. "Next week, they'll be all over the next big thing. In a year, no one will remember what I did."

"I think you're selling yourself short…_again_." Nanako stretched lazily. The hem of her shirt rose to reveal her navel and she stuck out her chest. Her eyes caught his and he looked away on instinct.

"Did I just catch you ogling me?"

"No." Alex folded his arms and continued looking away.

Nanako pushed off the fence and walked to him. She reached up to Alex, took his chin, and turned him to her.

"The way you act, sometimes I wondered if you were, you know, _that way_." Nanako raised an eyebrow. "But I see you really are interested." She released him. "There's hope for you yet."

Alex watched her leave.

"I think I got off light." Alex mused. He was expecting teasing and pestering, but not a comment and quick exit.

Things were looking up. So why was there that niggling little doubt crawling around the back of his head?

-----

"I'm back." Alex closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. "Sorry for being late. Nanako got a hold of me again and I-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. Kasumi was sitting at the step, disguise free, staring at him with her harmless smile, like all was right with the world, a smile that had the opposite effect on Alex.

"What? You got good news or something?" Alex asked nervously.

She continued sitting and smiling, like a cat. Not a word came from her.

Than it hit him. His legs became rubber. He felt shocked and confused as to how he could have missed it.

Kasumi had not spoken a word to him in almost a week.

"Kasumi? What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Why haven't-"

She stood and walked away.

"Wait!" Alex went after her. "Kasumi!" He went around her and cut her off. "Why won't you say anything?"

She was still smiling when she gently grabbed his shoulders and moved him out of the way. He thought about struggling, but her grip was like a vice. Hard enough to know he had no way to escape but gentle enough to not hurt.

She walked past him again. This time Alex let her go.

"Shit." He hissed.

-----

"She's not talking to ya, eh?" Seiji said through the cell phone.

Alex leaned on the balcony's rail guard. Inside his apartment was Kasumi, doing some sort of needlework on her ninja…costume? Or did she call it an outfit? He did not know.

"Well you did something bad, that's for damn sure." Seiji continued when Alex did not answer him. "Can you think of something you might have said to her?"

"Um…I did say once…a while back…keep in mind I was under stress…I told her that if she was gonna talk like my mom…that she should…you know…shut up."

"Smooth, Casanova. Very smooth." Seiji said blandly. Alex could picture his friend pinching the bridge of his nose. "No wonder she's not talking to you. Hell, you should be thankful she hasn't kicked your sorry ass yet."

"That's the thing, she hasn't really done anything."

"That's what women do, man. They punish ya by ignorin' ya." Seiji said. "Worse case scenario, she starts messin' with ya."

"No, you misunderstand, she's acting like nothing's happened. She's acting like she normally does. She smiling, she's helpful, she's exactly the same-"

"Minus the talking, right?" Seiji finished.

Alex sighed. "Yeah."

"I wanna help ya man, I really do, but your in uncharted waters, my friend." Seiji said. "I never heard of a girl who doesn't talk to her man and is still nice to him."

"We're not like that."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that cause if ya keep pulling shit like that, it's gonna be true."

"Thanks for your help, Seiji." Alex said and hung up.

He pocketed his phone and looked out into the cityscape for a moment. With a deep sigh, he walked back into the apartment. Kasumi was still at the kitchen table, working on her ninja…whatever it was. He plopped down on the couch and looked at her for a moment.

Seiji had a point. He was utterly clueless as to why Kasumi was not speaking to him. She did not seem mad or upset.

"Kasumi." He called out softly.

She looked up from her work and smiled.

"Could you come here for a second?" Alex asked.

Kasumi stood, walked over to Alex, and sat down next to him with a foot of personal space between them. Alex reached for her shoulders and drew her close. She did not resist as he held her. She slipped her arms around him to return the embrace. Since she was leaning in, her head came to his chest. He rested his hand on her hair.

"For what it's worth." Alex whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

She did not reply.

"I had a feeling it wasn't gonna be that simple." Alex thought.

-----

Alex continued to absent-mindedly stare into the plastic table of the burger joint he sat in. The place had a decent amount of people, but far from pact.

"It's been almost a week and a half now since she said anything to me. This is going far beyond being cross." Alex thought. "What if she's sick or something? I doubt I could get her to go to the doctor with me. Then again, she doesn't look ill."

"Hey!" Someone rapped him on the head. "Wake up!"

Alex jolted. Nanako looked at him from the other side of the table, arms crossed and miffed. She wore a red top with a rather deep neckline.

"Sorry." Alex said and leaned back in an attempt to relax. "Was thinking about something."

"You've been 'thinking about something' for the past few days." Nanako countered. "What's eating ya? There a girl ya like at school?"

"Sure. Why not?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Smartass." Nanako chomped into her burger.

Alex blinked and gazed down to see a tray with a cheeseburger, fries, and a drink. "When did we get these?"

Nanako looked at him like he had asked her what color was the sky. "_We_ got 'em before we even sat down! You carried that thing with ya! Don't tell me you spaced all that!"

The memory came back to him like syrup oozing out the bottle. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

Nanako face softened. "Okay, now I'm really worried about you. What's wrong?"

Alex already thought up of a lie before she finished talking. "Family problems. Mayu's been pushing hard for me to come live with her and her family."

"Oh?" Nanako asked cautiously. "Why's that?"

"She doesn't like me staying by myself. Says it's not a natural way to grow up. I told her no. She's got a husband and his family to live with. She doesn't need me to add weight to her workload. Besides, her stuck up mom-in-law doesn't like me."

Actually, the mother-in-law had changed her opinion of Alex when she read about him in the paper. She actually called him to apologize for her rudeness and say how proud she was to have a 'member of the family who heard the call of justice' or something to that extent. She was weird.

"I see." Nanako played with the straw of her drink. "Well, I got something that'll put a smile on your face." She brought up her purse and reached into it. "Close yer eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close…your…eyes." She said more slowly. "Do it or I'll close 'em for ya."

Her smile told him she was kidding, but rather than tempt fate, he reluctantly did as he was told. Something slid itself onto his face.

"Ok, open 'em." Nanako said.

His vision had gotten darker. His hands went up to his face and he felt something cold.

"Sunglasses?" Alex said and took them off to study them.

"Designer ones." Nanako said. "Well, _knock-off_ designer ones. Had a regular at _The_ _Moonlit Mile_ hook me up. Those are pretty good, won't fall apart after a week like most of the stuff other losers try to sucker me with."

"Ah." Alex moved the glasses around. They did look fancy. Steel colored metal frames with dark blue lenses in thin rectangle shapes. "They're nice. Thanks, Na-"

He swallowed his words when she became incredibly close. He backed away slightly, but was trapped by his seat and the wall. She took the glasses from him and placed them on his head. With a focused look, she moved the glasses around on his face. When she got them to set one way, she frowned and tried another way. What she was after was lost on Alex as he found his vision full of Nanako's chest. The way she was leaning forward made her neckline far more revealing. He moved his sight to the wall.

"They're lopsided on ya." Nanako said and held the sunglasses up. "This is what I get for trusting a guy with a gold tooth and cologne that smells like dog piss." She put them back in her purse. "I'm gonna have him get me sumthin' better."

"I doubt guys that peddle counterfeit stuff have a return policy." Alex said.

"He will if he wants back into Scarlet's clubs. She finds out he's slinging defective shit on her property she'll have him drawn and quartered." Nanako sat back down.

Alex allowed himself a smile.

"By the way, I saw your wondering eyes." Nanako smirked back. "If you wanna see 'em, all you have to do is ask."

Alex snorted. "Like you would."

"I would if it's for you, Alex." Nanako said without her teasing nature.

Alex looked at her a gaped, but only for a moment. He looked away. "Don't say such stupid things."

Nanako chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "You're a good guy, Alex. Don't let anyone tell ya different."

"Yeah." He said somberly as he thought of Kasumi. "I'm Prince Charming."

-----

Alex removed his shoes and stepped inside his apartment.

"I'm home." He said half-heartedly. Kasumi was not there, not that it would have mattered.

He made tracks for his room, but slowed down when he heard something. It was barely noticeable, but the room was quiet enough for him to pick it up. The sound was soft and muffled, making Alex deduce that it was coming from another room. It would stop and start again without a pattern. He walked around the apartment, stopping every so often to listen, see if he was getting closer. It did not take long for him to pinpoint the noise. It was coming from his parent's bedroom.

The sound was a voice. Was his father home? Or maybe his mother? Both? No, there was only one voice. Maybe the reason Kasumi was notably absent was that she bailed when one of his parents came back.

"No. I don't think he's a good for her. He's been bragging that he's slept with her already." The voice said. "I just know. Trust me."

He recognized the voice. He rushed in.

"Kasumi!" Alex almost yelled.

His kunoichi turned around. She was sitting on her parent's bed, talking on her cell phone. She turned back to continue the conversation.

"No, that was the TV. No, I don't have a boy over. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up and turned back around.

"Welcome back." She smiled.

"Oh, so you can talk now?" Alex clenched his fists.

"Of course I can talk." Kasumi said. "What made you think I couldn't?"

"What the hell are you…?" It hit Alex. "Wait. Were you screwing with me?"

She answered by making her smile bigger, so big that she closed her eyes. It was not a mischievous or cheeky smile. It was just her warm, I-love-everything, smile.

For a minute, Alex could not speak. Anger had gagged him. He turned to leave, to hit something.

She suddenly sprang from the bed and caught him by the waist.

"What?" Alex turned his head. "What do you want now?"

"It was a joke. I just wanted to show you that you should be careful about what you say." Kasumi said.

Alex gritted his teeth, trying to hold on to his anger. The act was futile as she drove it out.

Alex refused to talk. He refused to cry.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Kasumi pulled him closer. "I didn't know you were taking it this hard. I won't do it again."

Alex collapsed. Kasumi kept him from falling completely.

"Don't." Alex said, unable to look her in the eye. "Don't play pranks on me like that."

"I need you." He thought. "I can't be alone again. I can't."

-----

Kasumi held him to her chest. He was still too proud to cry in front of her but she did not want to let him go just yet. He was trying his hardest to keep it in, but it slowly leaked out.

She had to admit, it was difficult for her to pull something so hurtful on him, but she needed to break through his defenses of anger and apathy. If she was going to help him, she had to get closer, closer than he was allowing.

He would be stronger for it.

And she would too.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's gonna be that time soon, where we all return to school. At least it will be for me. Ha-za. But I'll be back on the X-box Live! So, kick ass. By the way, Team Ninja is making the new Metroid game. Cool, I guess, but I want Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden games. I can live without the volleyball games though.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 12**

"You're up early." Alex hauled open the refrigerator door.

"It's only 7:30." Kasumi, dressed in a pink shirt and gray sweatpants, munched on her toast. "But to be accurate, I'm up still."

"Up still?" Alex repeated while he rummaged around in the refrigerator. It took him a moment to process her statement since he was not at his best in the mornings. He popped back up when it hit him. "You mean you were up all night?!"

She chewed and swallowed before she answered. "Yes." She took another bite. Her voice was deadpan, not the usual chipper-ness she had in the morning when she was not playing out her ninja protector role.

He looked at her more closely. Eyes still bright, hair looked good, and no rings under her eyes. To him, she seemed like she had gotten a good night's rest. The last time he stayed up all night he was barely conscious the rest of the day.

"Why?" He sat down with a glass of milk and cereal. "Something wrong?"

"No. I was thinking about something. Don't worry." She said. "What about you? You usually sleep in on the weekend."

"Nanako wants to meet up after her late night shift." Alex said cautiously while he dug into his cereal. He thought about telling her a lie, but he learned that lying rarely works on her. "How 'bout you? You got anywhere to be?"

"No."

Alex waited for a continuance, but none came. "Ok. Well, I'll be back afterwards. She'll probably wanna go home and sleep when we're done."

"Ok."

Alex stared at her for a few seconds. "You sure you're ok?"

Kasumi returned his gaze. He saw that something was troubling her, but she seemed…angry. He decided to say something, but she rose from her seat.

"I'll walk you to where she wants to meet you." She said, still dead serious.

Alex blinked. "Uh…that's ok, I know where it is. And it would be trouble if she saw-"

"She won't see me." Kasumi walked out the kitchen. "Give me a moment to change. Don't leave yet."

Alex watched her disappear when she climbed up to her loft.

Kasumi never liked Nanako, but she never made her angry. Just what was going on?

-----

"She's here." Kasumi thought as she peeled off her shirt. "She's been here since last night." She grabbed a bra and slipped it on. "Ayane. I warned you. If you do anything to him…"

-----

Across the street, on the top of another apartment complex, perched on a cell phone company's billboard, Ayane sat crossed legged, her top leg bouncing.

"I don't get it." Ayane said out loud. "It's been two weeks since I found out about him and so far all they've done is play house." She blew some hair out of her eyes. "This is a waste."

The female tengu was sure there was something more to their relationship. She had theories about him being someone important: a foreign company president's son, a rich kid, hell, she even played with the idea of him being related to royalty in some no-name European country. But she found nothing. He was just another dull kid with a dull life.

He did not even try anything with her. No flirting, no touching, nothing. Of course, she doubted Kasumi would stay with a pervert, but the boy had to be neck deep in hormones. He had to at least be thinking of her in the shower.

Normally, Ayane would not even give a boy like Alex a second thought, but if Kasumi thought he was so important then there had to be something.

She saw her sister and Alex step out of the building and hit the street. It was time to shadow them.

-----

"So, I'm out with Ikeuchi yesterday, she's from work, and we head into this club and guess who we saw? Yomeuri!"

The Nanako and Alex sat in the same coffee house that Kasumi had him meet her at a week ago. Nanako had on a black top with skull and crossbones with a twist. The crossbones were roses, the skull had a blonde ponytail…somehow, and a big-eyed kitten was trying to climb over the skull. Cute, but slightly morbid.

"Yomeuri?" Alex repeated. He remembered hearing her name and seeing her at school every once in a while, but not much else. "Didn't she graduate last year?"

"Yep. So, we start talking, ya know, and it turns out she broke up with her boyfriend a while back. You remember him? Yamakawa? Shaved head? Mole on his cheek?"

"Sort of." Alex lied. He never even knew the guy existed until that moment. He raised a glass to drink.

"Well, turns out, after they broke up, she found out he had started seeing another girl. She's been living with him at their old apartment. But get this, he's been telling everyone he has a ninja girl."

The glass slipped out of his grasp and shattered on the floor. A waitress, a young woman in her early twenties and her hair pulled back, was there in an instant to help clean up.

"Shit!" Nanako got out of her seat. "Alex, you okay?" She stepped through the glass and water in her old white sneakers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said shakily. He got up to pick up the glass pieces.

"No, no ,no." The waitress shooed away his hands. "Let me, you might get cut."

"It's okay, I know how to clean up broken glass." Alex reached for his napkin.

"Actually, it's more for a liability thing." The waitress smiled. "Never know who'll try to use something for a lawsuit."

After a few minutes, the mess was cleaned up.

"Sorry." Alex said weakly.

"Don't worry about it." The waitress got up. "We got a whole crate full of these ugly things in back."

Alex sat back down and watched the waitress leave.

"I think she likes ya." Nanako smiled, showing sparkling white teeth. "Want me to see if I can get her number for ya?"

"No." Alex said, still jittery. "I'm fine. You were saying something about a ninja girl?"

Her smile relaxed. "Well, anyway, turns out the girl is crazy about cosplay, mostly in the bedroom. She does nuns, nurses, anime girls, that sort of thing. But her favorite, well maybe more like his favorite, is a ninja."

"Oh." Alex said, the shock wearing down. "I see."

"Yeah, I know, it's bizarre." She chuckled. "She said that onetime, when she came by to get the last of her stuff, she caught 'em goin' at it on the couch as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask…although all he had was the mask and top hat."

"Ah."

Nanako looked at him for a moment. "Personally, I prefer handcuffs and lacey underwear. But dress-up?" She paused and watched him closely. "I dunno. I guess I could get into that too."

"I see." Alex shifted in his seat.

"Maybe branch out into whips and latex."

"That's enough!" Alex growled.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Nanako gulped some water. "It's just so cute how you flinch on fucking."

"I'm leaving." Alex started to get up.

"Oh, sit down, ya pussy." Nanako motioned him to sit. "I'll stop." She hauled up her purse and rummaged through its insides. "Here ya go. Try these."

She put sunglasses on the table, the same ones two days before. Alex took the glasses. "That peddler actually got you new ones?"

"You betcha." Nanako winked. "At first, he blew me off, but after I told Scarlet about him, and after a very she has a nice long talk with him, he coughed these up. These better work, cause I don't think he's gonna come back to _The Moonlit Mile_ again. Turns out he fucked up bad at one of her other establishments and Scarlet only gives ya a second chance."

Alex took the glasses and put them on.

"Lemme see." She said, took his chin, and tilted his face up and to the sides. Alex sighed, but did not resist. "Alright, looks good." Nanako yawned. "Damn, I better head out or I'm gonna pass out soon."

"I'll walk ya home."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Nanako stood and stretched. "Unless ya wanna tuck me in."

Alex almost groaned, but instead smiled back when he saw her yawn again. She really looked drained. Her little talk must have used what was left of her energy. "I don't think you have the energy for anything else."

Nanako's smile had some surprise. "Oh…a comeback that wasn't…too cynical." She leaned into his chest. "Talk strict to me, baby."

"Let's go." Alex groaned.

-----

Ayane watched Alex and the other girl, Nanako according to her intelligence, walked to the train platform a few blocks up. She pushed off the telephone pole and slowly walked after them. She pushed her cheap, plastic, purple, oversized sunglasses she got from a thrift store a half hour and three blocks ago up the bridge of her nose and hooked her thumbs into her Jean's belt loops. The dark sweatshirt with the hood up made her slightly uncomfortable, considering the warm weather, but her hair made her stand out too much and Alex already knew her by her appearance. She made sure to keep behind them and on the other side of the street.

Things were beginning to piece together. It seemed that Kasumi's boy had a girlfriend. Of course, that still did not explain his disinterest in Kasumi, as much as she hated to admit it, Kasumi was beautiful. Most men who saw her were practically tripping over their own tongues.

The girl Alex was with seemed like a grade-A hussy. Almost as good looking as Kasumi but with the goth/emo or whatever twist. She heard a lot of tales from her sources. Hard to believe that a bland kid like Alex and a wildcat like Nanako would be together, but love made people do stupid things. If love was actually involved.

Speaking of stupid things, she was being tailed herself. Ayane did not have much to worry about though. She could take down anyone. And with Alex walking a slow and sleepy Nanako to a train terminal four blocks away, she had time to duck out, take down her tail, dispose of the body, check the area for more stalkers, tie her shoes, get a drink, take a leak, and be back before they hit block two.

She turned into an alleyway without changing her pace or looking around, classic signs to let the tail know her mark is aware of her. She continued walking, hearing footsteps behind her that were getting closer. Tails don't get closer. The closer the tail is to the mark, the easier it is for the mark to spot her. It appeared the tail was actually an assassin, still nothing to worry about.

She calculated that the assassin was within striking distance. She whipped around with a kunai ready.

An empty alleyway was all that she saw. She back flipped away before a comet struck her position. A few strands of purple hair fluttered to the cold pavement with her glasses that were neatly cut apart at the nose bridge.

When Ayane's heeled boots hit the ground, she tossed the kunai. The assassin batted the weapon away with a sword and sprung after her. Ayane already had a handful of shuriken in the air as she backpedaled so that there was as much space between them. The assassin continued forward, seized a trash can by its rim, and flung it. The can acted as a shield, absorbing the shuriken, and became a projectile as it hurdled to Ayane. The kunoichi twisted her hips around and shot her leg out like a spear out of a canon, kicking the trashcan. With a brand new dent, the can came at the assassin who sliced it in half, spilling its contents like the bowels out of a gutted man.

The blade was on Ayane's throat just as she brought up a kunai to the assassin's chest. More precisely, between two ribs, a straight shot into the heart without bone getting in the way.

The assassin did not slice and Ayane did not thrust.

A stand off.

"I told you to leave him alone."

Ayane blinked. Kasumi held her wakizashi with one hand. The other grasping Ayane's other wrist what also held a kunai, one that would have deflected the sword, hence why Ayane did not go for the kill. The older sister was wearing a black top with pink outline that showed bare shoulders and midriff and khaki pants that came to her knees, much more comfortable looking.

"No. You said not to _hurt_ him." Ayane smiled, self-righteously. "Didn't say anything about leaving him alone."

"Do not make jokes." Kasumi bared her teeth. "I will not allow you to lay a finger on him."

"I don't want him." Ayane moved her face closer and whispered. "I want you. And so does everyone else back home."

"They have kept their distance. You're the only one who has come after me."

Ayane snorted in amusement. "One. If I was seriously 'coming after you' this would have been settled long ago. And two, the others have indeed kept their distance, _for…the…moment_." Ayane said each syllable carefully. "They won't sit on the sidelines forever."

Kasumi continued to glare cold beams of pissed-off-ness.

"See, Alex is an obstacle for us. But obstacles can be overcome with patience and planning." Ayane continued to speak softly. "Maybe we'll come after you when you're coming home from a night out with your friends. Or maybe when Alex goes on one of his little dates with Nanako." Kasumi's glare intensified. "The point is, sooner or later, they'll come. Maybe next year. Maybe next month. Maybe tomorrow. I don't know. You don't know." Their noses almost touched. "Just an FYI, big sis."

Kasumi pushed with her sword, causing both kunoichi's to jump back.

"What's going on in that airhead of yours?" Ayane said. "Did you think that once you became someone's ninja that your past, your betrayal, your entire history would just vanish? That we'd forget about you? Like that?" She snapped her fingers. "Well?"

"Stay away." Kasumi returned her blade to its scabbard. "There will be no more warnings."

Ayane huffed in amusement, shook her head, and looked at the ground for a moment. She lightly kicked a stray beer can in front of her to the wall. When she looked back up, Kasumi was still there and still glaring.

"Fine." Ayane turned. "Your funeral."

-----

Kasumi watched Ayane walk away. She turned away, fighting back the tears. Threatening family was not something she was comfortable with.

A Sakura-petal filled gush of wind swept by leaving emptiness where the kunoichi of fate once stood.

-----

Alex climbed up the stairs to his apartment. Lunch was an hour ago and he was starving. He thought after he took Nanako home, she would go to sleep as soon as her head it the pillow. And she did…after an hour of talking, an hour of television watching, and another hour of talking. Fortunately, she did not try anything, but she did drop hints about it and about him staying with her. He could not tell what she was trying. She was her usually confident self, but he could feel that something was bothering her, something big.

Alex hauled open the door, kicked off his shoes, and stepped into his slippers. The lights were turned off, but the blinds were fully open letting in the noon sunlight. He entered the kitchen and saw the refrigerator door wide open. The door covered who was rummaging around, but he knew who it was.

"Hungry, eh?" Alex opened a cupboard and grabbed some instant-ramen. He hated using instant food, but he was too hungry to wait for something to cook properly. "Sorry I'm late. I'll make it up to ya at dinner."

"Nah, that's okay." A man's voice came from the refrigerator. "Thought about taking you and your sisters out to dinner. Have the family together."

Alex snapped around. That was not Kasumi. A man closed the refrigerator door with a sandwich in his hand. The man had straight, dishwater blonde hair cut in a shaggy fashion. His chin and jaw line had a good week's worth of stubble. He had on tan suit pants and a dull bluish/white shirt with a loosened black and white striped tie. The tan blazer was draped over the countertop. He was tall, not too tall, but tall enough to draw attention in Japan. He was neither fat nor slim, but average for a guy his age.

"Dad?" Alex asked in English.

"Hey, there, kid!" His dad smiled and slapped his son's shoulder with his free arm. He spoke in English. "How's it going?"

"Mom said you were in Moscow." Alex watched his dad crack open a bottle of beer. Alex wondered where Kasumi was. She probably went ghost when dad came in. "When'd you get here?"

"'Bout ten minutes ago." Alex's dad leaned against the countertop next to his blazer. "Caught the red-eye flight home."

"Why?"

"Why? Oh, come on there, kiddo." Alex's dad took a big swig of his bottle. The label was in Russian, he probably took it with him when he came back Japan. He loved taking local beers as souvenirs, which is why Alex's dad had a second refrigerator in a storage locker in town filled with worldwide brews. "I heard about your story in the paper. How could I not come back to see my only son after I saw that? I tell ya, when I got an email from my friend at the Tokyo paper, I couldn't stop braggin' about ya."

Alex groaned internally. He had almost forgotten about his run in with the perv.

"Plus, it gave me an excuse to come home and give ya your birthday present!"

"My birthday was weeks ago, dad." Alex said. "And I thought you and mom already sent me some cash."

"Yeah, but just giving your son money for his birthday? It's so impersonal." He popped the last of his sandwich in his mouth. "So, I got ya something. I think you'll like it." Alex's dad pushed off the countertop and walked into the dining room. "Good timing, by the way, she's getting it from the car right now."

"She?" Alex repeated. "You mean mom's here, too?"

The front door opened. "I'm back!"

Alex felt his stomach instantly knot up. That was not mom's voice.

Kasumi entered with a large box in birthday wrapping paper. Kasumi used both arms underneath the box for support. She swayed a little, like she was having trouble keeping steady. Alex knew that she could probably carry it with her pinky, so she was probably doing an act for his dad.

"Here, Sakura, let me get that." His dad said in Japanese.

Of course Kasumi already had a lie in place, yet Alex froze, unable to speak. Afraid that anything he might say would destroy her plan. He decided to keep quiet until he knew more about what Kasumi told his father.

"I got it." Kasumi said and wobbled to the table. Alex's dad picked the box from Kasumi and put it on the table. "Thank you, Mr. Kane." Kasumi bowed. She had on her glasses but her hair was not braided. It looked like his father caught her off guard too and she only had enough time to put on her glasses.

"I told ya I'd go get it after I got something to eat." Alex's dad said "But now ya got me feeling like a tired old man. Having to get a cute young thing like you to run down to get something I forgot."

"It's alright." Kasumi said. "I'm glad I could help."

He laughed. "Here, for your trouble." He pulled out his checkbook and unhooked a pen.

"Oh, no. Mr. Kane." Kasumi said. "I couldn't."

"Don't be ridiculous, this is for all the tutoring you're giving my son, too." Alex's dad started writing. "I mean, that's what you told me, right?"

Nervous glances were exchanged. It appeared that Kasumi had used the excuse he used on his sister Rika. After giving the check, the group moved into the living room where Alex's father regaled his son and his friend about some of his recent exploits. An exclusive interview with the president of Russia, coverage over governmental workings, an inside look at Russia's armed forces. Alex tried to listen, but was still nervous. His father was an ace journalist, if anyone could look through a deception, it was him.

"Well, that's enough about me." Alex's father put aside his empty beer and leaned back in his recliner. "So, Sakura. Why don't ya tell me a lil' about yourself? How long have ya known my son?"

"A few months." She answered truthfully.

"Really? How'd you two meet?"

"At school." Alex answered for her. "Uh, say Sakura, aren't you supposed to meet your friends soon?"

"Huh?" When Kasumi looked into Alex's eyes, she got the message. "Oh! Right, yes. I must go." She stood and bowed. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kane."

Alex walked Kasumi to the door.

"You might wanna stay a night or two at a friend's house." Alex whispered. "Usually when he shows up out of the blue like this, he doesn't stick around for long. He'll only be here a few days."

"No." Kasumi said in all seriousness. "I can't leave you and your father alone. I'll be nearby."

"Nearby?" Alex repeated. "What do you mean? You're not gonna sleep out on the streets are ya?"

"Trust me." She took his hands with hers. "Please."

Kasumi's touch almost made Alex jump. Half of him wanted to rip his hands away, but the other could not.

"Fine. Okay." Alex turned his head.

Kasumi left and Alex returned to the living room where his father was waiting for him, smiling.

"So, Sakura." His dad said. "She's a nice girl, don't ya think?"

"She's alright." Alex said.

Alex's father stood and slugged an arm around his son. "You got yourself a nice girlfriend, kid. I was a little worried when I heard through the family grapevine about you and that other girl. But now I can say with pride that my boy's got a good woman on his arm. I knew the Kane charm is in ya."

"She's not my girlfriend." Alex said. "She's just a friend."

"Oh, really?" His dad's smile grew. "Than why was she in the apartment when I got here?"

Uh-oh.

"I suppose its time that you and I have 'the talk'." Alex's father handed his son something that at first Alex thought was candy in a silver wrapper. When he read the kanji label, his eyes widened.

"You're living in a time where there's a lot thunderstorms out there, my boy. So be sure you always wear a raincoat."

Where was death when Alex needed it?

-----

The family dinner was rather…hectic. Questions poured in from Rika and Mayu about Sakura and Nanako, questions that Alex had no real answers to. His father, on the other hand, held back, watching, firing off a sentence now and than. Alex tried his best to deny everything, but this was a subject that would haunt him for a long time.

After dinner, Alex's father decided to visit some friends from work, leaving Alex alone at home…finally. Maybe he could think of some explanations to the questions incase he was ever given a repeat from his sisters.

The apartment was dark, which meant nothing. Kasumi would not leave the lights on as long as his father was still in town. That would be like putting up a neon sign that said 'hey, there's someone else living here and it's the girl you think is your son's girlfriend! Please, make a big deal out of it!'

"Kasumi? It's me. Alone" Alex said and flipped on the switch. Nothing. If she were home, she would be in front of him before the electricity reached the light bulbs in the room.

He grabbed some sugar free cranberry juice from the refrigerator. He did not need a caffeine buzz. As he walked into the dinning room, he spotted the birthday present from his father, still lying on the table. Well, technically his second present. The first was the 'gift bag' he got in living room. He stuffed the bag into the deepest part of his sock drawer, hoping that time would claim it. Oddly, he could not bring himself to throw it away.

He slowly tore away the wrapping. Underneath was smooth and shiny cardboard. He kept peeling until he came across the product's name written in kanji.

"An X-box 360?" Alex said and rotated the box. "Of course he buys me the video game system not doing well here."

"Aren't you a spoiled brat?"

Alex startled and spun around. A girl that was not leaning against the kitchen doorway a second ago stared at him with crossed arms. Her purple hair made Alex identify her immediately. She wore a wispy purple see-thru thing with another shirt underneath, a tank top. A dark bandana kept the hair out of her eyes.

"You get an expensive present from your father and you complain about it?" She pushed off the doorframe and walked to Alex slowly. "I hate spoiled brats. I'm beginning to see why you two get along so well."

"You." Alex backed up, almost tripping over a chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been racking my brain trying to find out why Kasumi would risk her life to protect a little worm like you." The purple haired girl continued advancing. "Aside from a few theories, I've got nothing. So, I thought I'd go to the source and ask you myself."

Alex's eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out or a weapon or something. "If you're a kunoichi too, then you know the story." Alex kept retreating. "I mean, that's your job, finding stuff out, right? Besides the killing part."

"She pledged herself to you. That's all I got. It's a lot harder to find out a secret if only two people know about it." She grabbed Alex's collar and pulled him forward. "So spill."

Something bright flashed in Alex's eyes, causing him to wince and fall on his butt. When his eyes readjusted, he found himself looking at a girl's rear in khaki pants. He took in his surroundings and realized Kasumi was in front of him with a sword in her hand, crouched, her ass sticking out. Flustered, he quickly stood up. The purple haired girl was on the other side of the room, also in a fighting crouch.

"I was wondering when you'd show." The purple haired girl taunted. "I didn't think you'd leave your precious master all alone again."

"I warned you." Kasumi almost growled.

"That you did." The purple haired girl said and relaxed her pose. "You know, I could have killed your boy, taken him hostage, or threw him in your path so you could have ended his pathetic existence by the time you attacked."

The purple haired girl began to circle around Kasumi. Kasumi reached behind her, grabbed Alex's shirt and guided him to stay behind her so that she was between her and the purple haired girl.

"Hm." The purple haired girl shook her head. "Why? Why are you protecting someone like him? He's a nobody. A coward."

"It is of no business of yours." Kasumi said coldly. "Now leave before I end your life tonight."

Alex barely saw the purple haired girl's wrist twitch. Kasumi pushed him away and was hit by something aimed at him. Whatever hit her was like a chalkboard eraser, a white power exploded. Kasumi coughed and gasped, trying to shield her mouth and nose with her arm.

"Oh, like that works." The purple haired girl started to walk to the two, with an exaggerated slowness. "You already know this trick, Kasumi. It's already in your system. Then will come the regular symptoms: dizziness, fatigue, etcetera."

Kasumi fell to a knee, coughing like one of her lungs collapsed. She still held on to her blade, though the tip rested on the carpet.

"See? You tried to protect him, and now you're both in trouble. He's nuthin' but dead weight." The purple haired girl was almost within arms reach. Kasumi vaulted forward, sword flashing. The purple haired girl sidestepped the attack like she was brushing past a bum on the street. Alex's kunoichi flopped to the ground, her sword slipped from her hand. The purple haired girl did not even give Kasumi a glance during the botched attack.

"Don't get points for trying, princess." The girl scoffed and walked past Alex. She stole a drink of Alex's cranberry juice he had placed on the table when he opened his gift. "I spent a solid year chasing her and she falls for one of the oldest tricks in the book because of some…_boy_." She gulped down the rest. "Talk about sad. Horrible taste in men, I must say." The girl sighed. "Well, good news, boy, this fucked-up dream of yours is officially over. I'll be taking her home and your miserable existence goes back to the way-"

The purple haired girl turned around and lost her words. Alex stood between Kasumi and her, holding the amber haired girl's sword in reverse style, similar to how Kasumi held it. But Alex never held a real sword before, at least not properly. He tried out his birthday swords from time to time, for fun. And there was the mandatory kendo practice weeks at his school, but those were wooden swords, toys compared to the real thing.

"Oh, what's this?" The purple haired girl arched an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued.

"Al…Alex." Kasumi's breath was labored, her eyelids fluttering. She reached out and grabbed Alex's shirt again, this time pulling him away. Her grip was weak. "N…no. Run. It…its me…she's….after."

The girl smiled and motioned to Kasumi. "Can't argue with that. Couldn't care less about you."

"But I care about her." Alex said the first thing that popped into his mind. He cringed slightly after he said it.

The girl changed from intrigued to flabbergast. "Do you?"

Since he could not hear Kasumi behind him, Alex assumed that her suddenly silence and release was due to his little outburst. Or, hopefully, she had finally passed out before the outburst.

"I'm curious," the purple haired girl approached Alex with a smug smile, "just how far are you willing to keep this charade up?"

"Try me." Alex tried to sound tough, knowing that it would never work on someone like her.

The purple haired girl snorted, trying to stifle a laugh. She was standing toe to toe with Alex. Even though Alex was a head taller, the purple haired girl was far more intimidating.

"It seems you do have a backbone." The girl looked him up and down. "Interesting."

She took a step back. "But backbone alone won't help you much, Alex Kane." The girl turned and waltz to the patio. "Cause once you step into our world. You don't step out."

"Wait." Alex called out.

The girl turned her head, but did not turn around to face him.

"Who are you?" He lowered the sword. "What's your name?"

"She didn't tell you?" The girl snickered.

"No." Alex looked back. Kasumi had passed out. "But you know mine."

"Sorry, sweetie, it doesn't work like that." She opened the sliding glass door, letting in the cool night air. "See ya."

She stepped out and was swallowed by the darkness.

-----

Life was like going down a river. There are moments were it's a calm, smooth, leisurely cruise. There are moments were it's a swift, rocky, hellish trip. And then there are moments were it takes a sudden right turn and you see something you never expected on the bank.

When Alex came into the picture, Ayane thought he would be a momentary problem, a face she would never see again, and a name soon forgotten. But a few weeks past, the momentary problem turned into a real nuisance, Alex's face never left her mind, and his name kept popping up, even in the village.

And now, he had asserted himself. Oh sure, she could have easily taken him apart, but he did not stand up out of cockiness, but for Kasumi. Whether he knew it or not, he was willing to lay down his life for her, a rare trait she encountered.

She had to see where the river leads her to.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so miffed about Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. I mean, it has co-op, FINALLY! But its PS3 only and what else do they do to it? Get rid of the gore and add a booby bouncer ability to the controller! They might as well just come out and say 'people who play this are pathetic pigs'. I doubt Tomonobu Itagaki would have done…yeah, he probably would have. P.S. if it came out for 360 I would grab it in a heart beat!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 13**

"Training?" Alex repeated.

"Yes." Kasumi held her bowl of pork, beans, and rice up to her face and used her chopsticks to slide the food into her mouth. "I was sloppy last night. I should have seen the attack coming. Fighting someone like her as I am would require my undivided attention. I would not be able to fulfill my duties as your protector."

Alex's father was away at work, checking up with his boss. Alex and Kasumi had their first lunch together alone since his father returned. They sat at the dinner table. Kasumi wore a striped-sleeveless shirt and a skirt.

"So, what, are you gonna go into the woods for a month? Meditate under waterfalls and catch your own food?"

Kasumi looked at him with a smile. He was glad she stopped her scowling but her smile felt like he had said something stupid.

"No. I'll just get up early to train." Kasumi chewed.

"Early? Don't you get up at the ass-crack of dawn?"

"I get up at 6 a.m." Kasumi said matter-of-factly. "Instead I'll start at 4 a.m."

"4 a.m.!" Alex almost yelled. "Are you serious?"

"I am. It's how I trained for each Dead or Alive tournament." Kasumi drank her water. "Don't worry, your daily routine won't change at all and I'll be able to protect you better."

Coldness stabbed Alex in the chest whenever she said 'protect you'. He still hated it when she said it.

"That girl, I don't think she'll come after us." Alex said. "She doesn't seem interested."

"She left because she was…" Kasumi trailed off, caught Alex's gaze with her own and turned, like she was embarrassed, "impressed. When it wears off, she'll be back." Kasumi put her bowl down gently. "And I'll be ready."

"Yeah." Alex said in a defeated tone.

-----

The afternoon train was jam-packed, as per usual. Alex stopped by his dad's workplace so he could be shown off as the 'triumphant son', his father's exact words in his column yesterday. The last time Alex saw his dad's work place, he was 12 and little had changed. Cubicles stuffed with newspaper clippings, reminders on post-it notes and calendars pined to the fuzz-walls and desks with computers always on. The smell of ink that could corrode a man's nostrils was notably absent, a result from the switch of printing technology, according to his father.

The co-workers were almost the same too, except for a few pounds here and there and a few more gray hairs. They were all smiles and gave slaps on the back and tussled his hair. They wore work shirts and ties and most had messy hair and three day beards. There was a woman or two, thick ones hunched over computers, yelling at the men to get back to work.

Alex's father was proud alright, but Alex's mind was on something else, Kasumi. More accurately, what she had said. Protect him. He hated her saying it, like he was helpless. It stuck in his mind like a painful seed jammed between teeth. Alex knew he was no match for the purple haired girl but that did not make him an invalid.

His musings were cut short when something soft and warm pressed behind him. He jolted slightly and turned to see Kasumi without her full Sakura gear pressing against his back. Her hair was free from any bindings. She snaked a hand across his stomach. She stared blankly into his back.

He had forgotten that she had tagged along, dropped out of sight when they got to the newspaper building, than popped back in just as he left.

Kasumi had become more…devoted to her role since the purple haired girl's visit. After she had gotten over the drugged ball thing she started to stick to him like glue. Alex did not like her sudden attachment. He had gotten used to living with a girl, but not like this. It reminded him too much of Nanako's affection. To Alex, Nanako and Kasumi were like black and white. One should not be confused with another.

"Relax." Kasumi whispered. "We're supposed to be lovers."

Alex bristled and became rigid. "We…are?"

"To these people, yes." Kasumi replied. "Otherwise my closeness would be inappropriate."

Alex bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something stupid. Even though she was only putting on a show, he felt weird, like he wanted to run away from her but at the same time wishing she would not let him go.

In one quick motion she slithered out her arm and a loud smack came from behind him. A suddenly chorus of shrieks and gasps filled the cabin. Alex twisted his head and saw Kasumi's back, her hands in fists. A chubby man probably in his late twenties in a dark jacket was sprawled out on the floor. His glasses were cracked and falling off his face. A thick glob of blood oozed out of his nose.

"How dare you touch me?!" Kasumi growled.

"Wh…Wha…" The man stammered. His head jerked around, seeing the other passengers watch him like a circus animal. "It…it was an accident. I swear! My hand just brushed against you!"

"And when you squeezed my butt?" Kasumi jabbed an accusing finger. "Was that also an 'accident'?"

The man turned crimson. The crowd began looking at him with disgust and contempt.

"I…uh…" The man spoke softly. "I'm…sorry?"

An electronic voice came over the intercom. "Hibiya Station. Next stop. Hibiya Station."

The train slowed and jerked to a stop, rocking everyone inside. The man was on his feet in a second and bolted out the door as soon as they slid open. Everyone in the cabin just glared at him.

Someone began clapping, slowly. Another followed. The pace increased. Soon the entire cabin had erupted into applause and cheers. Kasumi glowed and suddenly became bashful, probably a ploy. She smiled shyly, did a quick wave, mouthed 'Thanks', and returned to Alex's back.

"Huh, that's a strong girl right there." An elderly man with short, thin, white hair whispered to his neighbor on the train's seat.

Another elderly man with glasses next to him laughed softly. "These days, even the perverts have to watch their backs."

The first elderly man sighed. "And there she is clinging to some stupid foreigner. He didn't even try to defend her."

The second elderly man snorted. "I bet she's taking him for a ride. You know, 'yellow cab', she's behind the wheel." Another snort.

"Yeah," the first elderly man nodded, "I'll bet she's got a whole stable of foreigners with fat wallets. Poor bastard probably doesn't even know it."

The two men suddenly noticed that Alex was shooting them a deadly look. They coughed in embarrassment and looked away.

The clapping died out and the train jolted forward as it started out again. The passengers went back to standing around like zombies, though a person or two would pat Kasumi on the back or give a thumbs up.

The electronic voice came back. "Next stop: Otemachi Station. Otemachi Station."

Alex began to stew with the words of the old men swirling around in his head with their condescendence. He noticed that his hand holding the train's overhead safety handles was shaking slightly.

Kasumi tightened her hold on him slightly, pressing herself closer to him.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Kasumi whispered in his ear. "Don't worry."

Alex's kunoichi's words had the exact opposite effect on him. The shaking increased and he could feel muscles in his back and arms tightening.

"Keep it together, Alex." He thought. "She wasn't insulting you." He tried to breathe slowly. "You're used to people judging you. Fuck 'em." He gritted his teeth. "Keep…it…together."

-----

Alex's friends had gathered around him before the first bell sounded. Akito sat reverse style on the desk in front of Alex's with Keinchi and Tatsuya kneeling on either side. The topic of the day was who was hotter, Sakura or Hinata.

"Hinata is the best, hands down." Tatsuya said, pushing up his glasses. "She's the ultimate girlfriend material. I mean she's smart, supportive, nice, gentle,-"

"She's a mouse!" Keinchi shot back. "Now Sakura, she's got passion, man, and that's what counts." Keinchi smiled.

"She's a moron and a bitch!" Tatsuya almost yelled. He turned red and looked around. No one took notice. "I mean she went in heat over a guy with the personality of a wooden plank. Plus she a schemer and manipulator, she gives women a bad rep."

"You're both insane." Akito added. "Gimme Kurenai any day."

"Oh, the lady wearing nuthin' but rags," Keinchi rolled his eyes, "Goin' straight for the sex object of the show."

"Listen pedos-in-training," Akito said in a grandfatherly way, "yer all gettin' gushy over lil' girls. I prefer women. Mature, worldly, and knowledgeable."

"Oh, sure, and her bra size has nothing to do with yer choice." Tatsuya smirked. "If Hinata was a 'handful' you'd be all over her too."

"Wait, didn't she get knocked up?" Keinchi said.

"Hey, that means she puts out." Akito smirked.

"You guys do realize that this is the Asuka, Rei, and Misato argument all over again." Alex said while glancing over Tatsuya's video game magazine to see what was said about the games Alex's dad gave him with the 360. So far they looked alright, but he was having a hard time learning Guitar Hero despite his father's help.

"And then she hit the guy, knocked him right on his ass!" Someone nearby said. Alex turned to see a tall girl, Yukina, talking to her friends, most from other class rooms. "The sicko ran before security could grab him, but I bet he'll think twice before putting his dirty hands on a girl again!"

Alex felt his stomach knot up. No way did the train incident yesterday reach his school. The up-skirt camera perv was a fluke, sheer dumb luck. But this…it just was not possible.

"Bullshit!" One of Yukina's friends's said, a girl with a miko-styled haircut. "No way a dainty girl you described could floor a twenty-something guy with one hit. I'll bet it was some old lady and she just whacked him with her purse."

"Nuh-uh, it happened the way I said it, I swear to God." Yukina raised a hand. "Maeko from 3-B saw the whole thing yesterday. Even managed to snap a pic and sent it to everyone she knew." Yukina brought out her cell phone and tapped away with her thumb.

The knot became a cold knife. He fearfully prayed that it was someone else in that photo, anyone.

"Here." Yukina held out the phone. The gaggle of girls clustered around the cell phone like gerbils fighting each other over the food dish. Alex could not see from where he sat, but he dared not get up to look. He turned his head back to his friends who were still talking, but kept his eyes on the group. He heard something about Tifa come from Kienchi. It seemed the decade old debate over who was the better girl for Cloud had come back.

"All I see is a girl waving." One of the girls said and pointed at the digital screen with a sharp, painted nail. "Wait, is this the guy behind her, the one with his back to the camera?"

"No, Maeko got this after the pervert took off. That's her boyfriend there, I guess." Yukina let one of the girls take her phone to get a closer look. "She was hanging on to him before she decked the other guy."

"Hold on, back up." The miko-haircut girl said in a sharp tone. "You mean to tell me that this girl had a boyfriend and he did jack shit when she got groped?"

"That's what Maeko said." Yukina shook her head with a 'what a sad world we live in' tone done by old ladies appalled by the behavior of the youth around them.

"What a pussy." A girl with glasses said and passed the phone to the girl with the painted nails. "I'm sorry, but a guy who can't stand up for his girl is not a man in my book."

"Well here's the icing on the cake." Yukina spoke. "According to Maeko, the guy was a foreigner."

"Really?" The girl with the painted nails said skeptically and eyed the picture on the cell phone closely. "How could she tell?"

"The guy turned around after the girl decked the other guy. Maeko said he didn't look Japanese to her at all."

"Like she could tell from the other side of the cabin." The girl with the painted nails said. She squinted at the picture. "Hey, this girl kinda looks like Misaka a little."

"Bingo!" Yukina said in English with a wink and a pointed finger. "Maeko thought so too. In fact she believes that this is proof of a love connection between Sakura Misaka and Alex Kane."

The girl with the miko-haircut tried to hold back a laugh and failed. "Her with Kane? Now that is high quality bullshit."

"Yeah, it's just a stupid rumor." The girl with the glasses said. "I mean Kane caught a perv himself, no way would he suddenly lose his balls over this."

"Yeah, plus I mean, Misaka and Kane together?" The girl with the painted nails said. "No way. Not in a million-"

She trailed off when she locked eyes with Alex. He suddenly noticed that he had turned his head back to the Yukina and her friends. She blushed in shame and looked away as did the others when they caught on.

The muscles in Alex face had been caught in a mother of all grimaces. His brow was beginning to hurt. He turned back to his friends who were still wrapped up in their own conversation.

He saw the Sakura-disguised Kasumi at the front of the door speaking to one of her friends. The bitterness came up his throat like bile, a sharp taste on the back of his tongue.

The friend at the door waived goodbye and left. Kasumi's eyes suddenly made a quick glance in his direction, far too quick for Alex to react. She must have caught his angered look because she froze for a split second, looking like a child seeing a dead bird on the windowsill, amazement, horror, and soul-crunching shock. She snapped out of it when the bell sounded.

His friends scattered as did Yukina's and every seat had a butt firmly planted in it. Kasumi had taken her seat as well, but not without giving Alex another glance. Alex was not sure what her face held as was too ashamed to meet her gaze. He should not have put his anger on her.

-----

Nanako took a long drag from her cigarette, looking at nothing in particular, a sign that she was rattling something around in her head. She tapped a bit of ash into a beaten soda can and returned the cancer stick to her mouth. She had squatted down, something a boy would do, not a girl with a skirt.

Alex squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable. He leaned against the wall of the school, arms and legs crossed, like he could not make his discomfort anymore apparent. It was lunch and she had gotten him to see her again. Although it had been a solid two minutes with nothing said except for a quick, impersonal "hey" from Nanako.

"Didja hear about the girl at the subway yesterday?" Nanako finally said and poked her finished cigarette into the can. "Some chick KO'd a guy who was feelin' her up and her man just stood there."

Alex bristled again. "Yeah. That story's been going around."

Nanako stood and patted her dress, smoothing it out. "There's also a rumor that the girl's Sakura." Nanako leveled her gaze. "And the guy was you."

"And you believe that?" Alex shot back.

Nanako smiled. "Of course not. I know you can take care of yourself." Her smile fell and she began to pace. "But I don't like people talking shit about my boyfriend."

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Boyfriend? When was this decided?"

"Whatever." Nanako blew him off. "I can get the girls to shut up without much problem. I'm sure you can fuck up any guy that tries to run his mouth, right?"

"I'm not going to go around and picking fights with guys because of a stupid rumor." Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. "Besides, it sounds like not many believe it."

"Hmm." Nanako stopped pacing and rolled the beaten can with the toe of her shoe. "Yeah. That thing with the camera perv put ya as the hero of the hour. But still," Nanako kicked the can away, "the public can turn on ya in a heartbeat."

Nanako huffed and straightened out her skirt again.

"Something buggin' ya?" Alex asked.

Her smile came back. "Is it that obvious?" Again it wilted away. "Daisuke's been textin' me. A lot. And I don't like what he's saying."

"You're old boyfriend's talking to you?" Alex said. "Is he threatening you?"

"No. It's just..." Nanako trailed off for a moment. "Just watch your back, ok?"

Alex blinked. "Me? He's threatening me?"

"No. He…" Nanako sighed and put her hands on the sides of Alex's face. "Please, look after yourself, ok?"

The warmth of her hands jolted Alex. "Yeah, don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Good." She pecked him on the cheek. "I know you can. Now let's go, I'm starving."

Despite Nanako's little talk, Alex still felt weak. His stomach began to knot up again, this time stronger. The last thing he needed was to constantly look over his shoulder. Hopefully Kasumi would-

Alex shook his head clear of that thought before he could finish it. He did not need her to hold his hand. He knew how to defend himself.

-----

"Wow. Just one hit?" Seiji asked.

Alex poked at the steaming ramen bowl in front of him, disinterested in the food. "Yep." He said in English, popping the 'p' at the end.

The two friends sat in a small booth at Seiji's family restaurant. Alex shot a quick glance four booths down to see Kasumi in her Sakura disguise combing the hair of a pink-clad Ami. Kasumi's hands were slow and diligent. Her fingers knew how un-clot and untangle everything that could happen to a little girl's hair. Ami was surprisingly quiet and still while Kasumi worked. The girl's eyes were closed, her face calm like she was sleeping. Something felt…weird about what he saw.

"You see it too, eh?" Seiji asked.

Alex blinked and looked back at his friend, dazed.

"That could be yours." Seiji said without humor. "A wife and kid. You know what you have to do to get it."

Alex looked away from Seiji's gaze and furrowed his brow. "I'm not looking to get married."

Seiji's seriousness broke away with a smile. "I noticed that you didn't use one of your pissy, bitter remarks."

Alex returned eye contact. Whatever Seiji saw in Alex made the smile waiver.

"Anyway, I'm guessing yer pretty steamed about the rumors." Seiji said.

"The rumors come and go." Alex replied, poking his food again. "But I just feel…like…" Alex sighed. "Like I'm becoming worthless."

Seiji nodded like he heard it all before. "I'll bet. Getting saved by yer woman might make some feel like less of a man."

"I wasn't saved." Alex bit back. "And don't use that 'feel like a man' shit with me." Alex finally brought his bowl to his lips. "I'm not some insecure thug trying to prove he isn't just an insecure thug."

"Right." Seiji said flatly. "Being a man is kinda a vague term, ya know, cause there ain't a rule book handy." Seiji put his elbows on the table. "But I want you to think of something. Are ya angry because people think you can't defend yerself? Or is it that people think you couldn't defend her?"

Alex almost choked on his food.

"I think that answers my question." Seiji smiled in a way that made Alex even angrier.

"She doesn't need my protection." Alex bitterly replied. "If anything, I'm dead weight."

Seiji sighed and scratched his nose. "Look, Alex, I'm yer best friend. I've been with ya since I can remember. And I know that you know what it is I'm talking about. And like always, yer trying to destroy something that makes ya happy."

"Thanks, Seiji." Alex said dryly. "Nice to know I have a friend with a degree in psychology."

Seiji ignored Alex's joke, instead he snatched Alex's wrist. "Don't push her away, Alex. Yer messed up bad and I think she can fix ya."

Alex ripped his hand free. "I need a girl to fix my heart?" Alex said in a light tone before he snorted. "Since when did you start believing in such bullshit girly lines?"

Seiji took in a deep breath, held it, and released. "You know, this is where it's hard being yer friend, Alex." Seiji said almost coldly. "You keep pushing people away and blowing people off because you think it makes you strong. But yer gonna learn sooner or later that all that type of shitty thinking is gonna do is make you alone and pathetic for the rest of your miserable existence."

Alex looked at his friend. "Nice tough love speech, but you already used that on me when Nanako left."

To his friend's credit, Seiji kept his business face for a good five seconds before it broke, revealing Seiji's smile. The noodle house worker cackled. "Fuck. I did." Seiji shook his head. "You were just a lump on yer couch when I got to ya."

Alex nodded and kept eating. "Yeah, I know."

Seiji sighed. "Ok, how 'bout this. Despite yer ninja-girl's terminator-like abilities, she's still a girl, and girls have problems too."

-----

The Haneda Airport bustled with tourists and businessmen. A balding man in a drab olive-grey suit pushed past Alex yelling into his phone in Korean. Alex hated airports. They were too crowded and too noisy. Too much chaos for him, he preferred the quiet places where he could lose himself in his thoughts.

Alex's father had booked an afternoon flight so he could have his tearful goodbye, at least with Rika. Alex's little sister was in their father's arms with the water works turned on full blast. Of course Rika had to put on a show, she was 'daddy's angel'. But he knew she really was sad to see him go. The eldest sister was busy at work.

"You and your father haven't spoken much." Kasumi said.

Alex glanced at his kunoichi who watched the goodbye scene in front of them. As per usual, her Sakura glasses and hairstyle were present.

"There's not a lot to say." Alex said. "Besides, we had a sit down and-"

Alex trailed off. He had almost forgotten about the talk with his father three days ago. "Anyway, we caught up."

Kasumi nodded, still watching Rika and her father. There was a flicker in her eye, something not right. It almost looked like she was about to cry herself.

Alex swallowed, looked away for a brief moment, and turned back to Kasumi.

"Hey." Alex put his hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Kasumi did not say anything at first. Instead she looked away from the scene and Alex.

"It's…it's nothing." Kasumi said in a calm tone. "Just…something in my eye."

Alex felt an urge to hold her. And for once, he decided to follow it.

-----

Kasumi almost struck when Alex whirled her around, an involuntary response that she had learned long ago during her years of training. She would have to talk to him about not using such…rough forms of getting her attention.

The thought vanished once she felt herself in Alex's arms. The heat she felt on her cheeks was nothing compared to the warm blanket her master enveloped her in. His arms folded around her back. She felt funny, almost tingly.

The kunoichi of fate closed her eyes. It was ridiculous to get fluttery over a hug, especially since she had played the 'lovers' card at the subway. Then again, that was just her acting and Alex was…passive during the routine. This was something else.

"Listen. I know you're trying to be my…kunoichi," Alex whispered into her ear, "but that doesn't mean that _I'm_ the one that needs help all the time."

She returned the embrace and smiled. It was good to see him to opening up again. Although she did wish he would have done so in a more private place.

"Oh, get a room."

Alex and Kasumi pulled away instantly, both blushing like mad. Rika stood in front of the two, arms folded over her pink top with the same look she had when she first met Kasumi.

"You, Sakura." Rika jabbed a finger at Kasumi. "Daddy wants to say something to ya." She thumbed behind her to see Alex's father waving at her. "Probably to tell ya to keep your hormones in check."

"We're…" Alex started. "We're not going out."

"If you're gonna lie, at least try to make it believable." Rika grabbed her brother's arm. "C'mon, daddy gave us some money to get him some gum."

The little sister pulled her big brother to the gift shop still talking his ear off. Kasumi walked up to Alex's father who was also watching his children with a sort of soft smile.

"When she was two, she followed her big sister wherever she went and ignored her brother." Alex's father said, still gazing at his son and youngest daughter. "We were worried because Alex ignored her too." He turned to Kasumi. "Then one day, I took Mayu to school and I went to work. The wife took a sabbatical to look after the kids. When Mayu and I got back, they were actually playing together."

"The wife told me that a wasp flew in through the window and went right for Rika, buzzed around her like a damn moth to flame. Rika panicked and started crying. Before the wife could get to our little girl, Alex was there in an instant and-" Alex's father slapped his hands together. "Squashed it with his bare hands. Lucky devil didn't get stung. After that, Alex became her new favorite."

Alex's father chuckled, shifted his feet, and looked back at the gift shop. Kasumi turned as well. Rika was rifling through a teen magazine. Alex stood beside her with crossed arms looking around, obviously uncomfortable. Rika suddenly found something exciting and showed it to Alex, almost jumping up and down. Alex took a quick peak and rolled his eyes. He said something. She could read his lips: No way are you wearing that. Rika said something back, perturbed. Soon, the two were bickering at full force.

"God, I'd give anything for those days back." Alex's father muttered.

"Um," Kasumi turned back, "Mr. Kane, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Alex's father smile was all teeth. "And call me Darryl."

All her life Kasumi was instructed to never refer to her elders by their first name. It was disrespectful. Plus she felt that calling her master's father in such an informal way might lead to…misconceptions in the future. Still, Alex's father was not as rigid about formalities as her elders.

"Well…Darryl," Kasumi almost winced when the last part of his name rolled off her tongue. "Your son, he's very…depressed at times. And when he gets depressed, he also gets frustrated, angry, sometimes violent. I was wondering if, perhaps, you might have some idea of how I might be able to help him."

Darryl father smile relaxed and he rubbed his chin that he had shaven a scant four hours ago.

"Ya know, that's a pretty good question." He said like he was asked if he knew any good jokes. "But I got an answer." He shrugged. "He's a teenager."

Kasumi blinked.

"Teenagers are by definition moody, irritable, and loaded to the eyeballs with hormones." Darryl said. "I've been down that road myself. Don't read too much into it, if he explodes or something, that's just the juices talking." He clasped her shoulder. The touch was foreign, but…warm. "Just remember, whatever he says or does, I'm sure he loves ya."

Kasumi could have sworn the blood in her face had just become magma. "I…uh…"

"Got your gum, daddy." Rika suddenly popped in, almost elbowing Kasumi out of the way. She handed her father a small green pack.

"Thanks, princess." Darryl pocketed the gum and patted her on the head. Rika latched on to her father again. Darryl chuckled and put an arm around her. "Ok, ok, I'm gonna miss you too, sweetheart."

Alex appeared next to Kasumi. Their eyes met briefly before Alex turned his gaze to his father and sister. Alex's face was its usual stoic self.

-----

"I gotta get going." Darryl gently put his hands on Rika's shoulders and pushed her to her brother. "I'll call ya when I reach Kuwait."

"Ok." Rika sniffled, turned, and clung to Alex. Her brother hesitated for a moment before he put a hand on her head and an arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like your back to being the man of the house, Alex." Darryl winked. "Don't burn the place down, now."

Alex somberly nodded. He watched as his father shrunk until he was consumed by the mass of airline passengers and airport employees.

"I hate it." Rika said into Alex's shirt. "When mom and daddy leave. With Mayu gone. Me at a dorm." Alex felt his shirt getting wet. "You alone at home." Rika shuttered. "It feels like we're not a real family anymore."

Alex sighed. He rubbed his little sisters back. "Yeah. I know." He drew her in closer. Alex and Kasumi looked at each other for a brief moment. Kasumi nodded.

"Hey," Alex said softly to his sister, "you wanna spend the night at home?"

Alex knew that his sister had school bright and early tomorrow and her school was almost halfway across the city. Still, he felt that neither he nor Rika would have a problem with it. She nodded, still holding onto Alex.

"Ok." Alex coaxed. "Let's go."

-----

Alex and Rika started to walk to the entrance. The brother had an arm around his sister's shoulder. The sister leaned against her brother, her hands drying her tears.

Kasumi's eyes started to lose its focus. An image of two different people walking away spiced itself over Kasumi's vision. A teenage boy in a white masculine kimono with light brown hair was walking hand in hand with a young girl. The girl's auburn hair was put into high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Her kimono was blue with a print of white birds. The airport had melted away into a village fair with shack-like huts that billowed out smoke from the barbeque pits where the vendors cooked eel, fish, and fried dumplings on sticks. Couples and families in their native dresses merged and broke off with the main crowd, like ants scurrying with their own independent jobs that still became part of a single entity. Fireworks lit up the sky with blues, purples, and reds.

"Brother!" The little girl tugged on the boy's sleeve and pointed wildly at a shack. "There! I wanna get cotton candy!"

"Ok." The boy answered almost in monotone.

"Come on! I want us to share it!" The girl tugged harder on the boy's sleeve. "Hurry!"

The boy chuckled. "Alright, already. You're going to pull my arm off."

The boy and girl started to blur as they moved closer to the fair.

An electronic musical number was the cold splash that brought her back to reality.

"_Now boarding flight 131. Terminal C-2. Now boarding flight 131. Terminal C-2._" A female voice called over the intercom.

Alex and Rika were almost out of sight.

She felt someone watching her, though she felt no ill intent, quite the opposite in fact.

She turned around to see Alex's father standing by his gate, smiling. No doubt he saw Alex and Rika leaving. He gave a brief nod, a message that Kasumi instantly understood.

Take care of them.

Kasumi smiled, nodded back and turned to catch up to her master and his little sister.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow, I thought I'd have more free time during the holidays. Boy was I wrong! Plus now I'm a Graduate Student! Don't laugh, I'm not proud of it either, but a master's degree opens a lot of doors. But enough about that, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 14**

"A gōkon?" Seiji asked. "Really?"

"Yep. Said that a friend called in a favor." Alex replied.

A gōkon is a blind date involving a small group of people. Usually, the goal is for the group to eventually pair off as the date progresses, although Nanako swore up and down that she was not 'looking for someone on the side'.

"Wow, she is a real piece of work. She tells you she's going to an orgy and then asks you out on a date the day before? Man, what is going on in that head of hers?"

"Gōkon, not orgy, Seiji." Alex turned red when the night at the resort spa repeated in his mind.

Seiji knocked back the last of his drink and placed the empty glass on the coffee table. He laid back in the recliner and stretched out. Seiji was let out of work early because his parents had planed on balancing the books after closing, a task that had become rather emotional for the family. Seiji had witness the event only once. After that, his parents had started to let him go home early, something Seiji was thankful for.

The two friends, having filled themselves with Shimono-made ramen bowls, had retired to the living room of the Kane household. Kasumi had excused herself for the night without explanation, though Alex pondered if she was just giving his friend and him some privacy, or if she had decided to get some late night training in. Whatever the case, Alex knew that his kunoichi had to be close by.

"Well, whatever, I don't wanna talk about her." Seiji said. "Instead, you and I are gonna talk about your girl problems."

"Oh, joy." Alex replied dryly.

Seiji snapped forward in his seat. "Shut up and listen. The first thing you need to do is build up some self confidence."

"I'll get right on that." Alex lifted his soda to his lips. Seiji leaned forward and smacked his friend on the head. "Ow! The hell was that for?!"

"That was to turn off your smartass mode." Seiji said in all seriousness. "So listen up, cause we got a lot of work to do!"

Alex sighed. "Seiji, no offense, but I'm just not in the mood right now."

Seiji's face softened and he leaned back. "I suppose getting the run around with Nanako and juggling Kasumi can get tiring. Believe me. I know how exhausting keeping multiple girls happy can be."

Alex groaned. "You just love tossing that around, don't you?"

"Listen up, you need to be more assertive with Nanako. Tell her what you don't want her to do. Hopefully you'll tell her to take a hike, but since you lose your stomach when in near proximity to her," Seiji ignored the glare from his friend, "at least start setting some boundaries with her."

"I'm trying, but," Alex hesitated. "She's kinda…bossy."

"Which is why you have to take control!" Seiji said with energy. "Girls like Nanako will drag you along by the leash like a dog the rest of their life if ya let 'em. They only respect backbone!" Seiji stabbed a finger at his friend. "C'mon, you acted like the cock of the walk when we were kids, what happened to the fire in your belly?"

Alex sobered. "It got extinguished when I realized that fire was getting me into fights every other day at school and drove away almost all of my friends."

There was a pause. Seiji slumped in his chair. "You really know how to bring a party down."

"I know."

Seiji looked at Alex for a moment longer. "Look, man, you really need to do something with Nanako, ok?"

Alex turned his glass around in his hands. "I know that she drags me along, I know that she still lies to me, and I know that she could be lying to me again, but…" Alex trailed off for a moment. "When I was with her before I felt…good." Alex forced out. "I wanna be like that again."

"What about Kasumi?" Seiji asked. "Doesn't she make you fell good too?"

"Yeah, but." Alex said. "She can do a lot better than me."

"Oh, man." Seiji put his head in his hand in weariness. "And the pity party starts up."

"Look, she's outta my league. She's a real life ninja who's in a fighting tournament bigger than any sporting event in the world. She's already become one of the most popular girls in school. Every guy's hit on her. She aces every assignment, test, and quiz. She's too perfect."

"Huh, perfect?" Seiji said like he heard a bad joke. "So far, I've heard nothing that supports your lame assumption that she's too good for you." Seiji replied. "In fact, lemme ask ya somethin'. When those boys hit on her, what does she do?"

"Well, she's friendly with them, I guess."

"But she doesn't swoon or blush or flirt back, does she?"

"Uh…no. No she doesn't."

"Uh huh." Seiji said like he knew the answer all along. "And tell me, do these guys ask her out?"

"Yeah. All the time."

"Does she go out with them?"

"No."

"Well," Seiji stretched out, "it seems to me that she's already got somebody on her mind."

"Or maybe she's just not looking for anybody." Alex countered. "Besides, if she is interested in someone, it doesn't necessarily mean it's me."

"Wow, that is one bleak world you live in." Seiji said sarcastically. "Look, man, she likes you, I know it. And you need to do something about Nanako-"

"Seiji, leave him be."

The two friends jumped and looked behind them. Kasumi stood in her ninja attire guzzling down a bottled water. She looked haggard and sweaty, far different than the serene and feminine air that she held at school. Seiji looked dumbfounded, but Alex barely made a facial twitch. He had gotten used to Kasumi's little disappearing/reappearing act. It still spooked him, but the feeling was brief.

"Ka…Kasumi." Seiji stuttered. "When'd you get back?"

"About a few minutes ago." Kasumi finished off the water. "You should stop pestering Alex. He is capable of making his own decisions."

"Um, yeah."

Alex took some delight in seeing his friend tongue tied.

"Um, there's some ramen in the kitchen if you want some." Seiji said.

"I already had some, thank you." She said. "Forgive me for not asking first, but I did not want to interrupt your discussion and I was very hungry."

"No doubt." Seiji said rather hazily as his focus was not on her words but on her damp clothes that clung to her form.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said suddenly. "Excuse me."

Seiji watched her walk to the bathroom and disappear behind the door.

"Wow." Seiji said wistfully. "Kasumi taking a shower, what a sight that would be."

Alex made a noise in his throat. Not one of acknowledgement or rejection, just a grunt to show he heard him.

"Say, think I could sneak a peak?"

"No way, Seiji."

"Oh." Seiji said with his smirk. "A bit protective aren't we?"

"No. I just don't want to have help Kasumi dispose of your body later on."

There was a pause followed by gut busting laughter.

"That was a good one. Now in the meantime," Seiji reached for Alex's small stack of video games on the coffee table and snatched the top one, "Let's see how far you've improved."

Alex groaned when he saw _Street Fighter IV_ in his hands. "Oh, no."

"That's right, tremble, for I, Seiji the _Street Fighter_ master, have owned your sorry ass since _Street Fighter I_." Seiji said in great dramatic flare. "Once supple Chun-Li is in my hands, it's all over for you, my friend." He tossed the box at Alex. "Put it in, bitch."

Alex almost let it slide. "That's what your mom said last night."

"Oh! Oh!" Seiji bounced in his chair. "It's on now!"

-----

The sudden brightness of the lobby forced Alex to rub his eyes that had gotten used to the dim lighting in the theater. Watching movies always made him somewhat sleepy.

"Huh, that was a lot better than I thought it would be." Nanako said while stretching out her arms and back. "Those chairs sucked, though. My ass fell asleep."

"Yeah." Alex replied, thinking of nothing better to say.

The movie, an action comedy, was a rather entertaining film, hardly award winning, but enjoyable. Alex was mildly surprised at Nanako's choice. After all, Seiji said that most girls like the romantic movies. However, Alex could not classify Nanako in the 'most girls' category.

The sparsely occupied lobby gave the area a cavernous aura. A family haggled over popcorn and candy at the concession. A couple, probably college kids, practically leaned against each other as they looked over the movie lineup posters. A small group of boys clamored at the gate, wanting to get in for the animated movie, judging by their clothes that all sported a flamboyant robot-thing.

Nanako stopped before they hit the exit. She looked into the arcade currently filled with pulsing lights, blaring sirens, and simulated gunfire.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"You hungry?" She asked without looking at him.

The dinner and movie date was actually movie and dinner in terms of chronological order. The next stop on the night's agenda was a sushi shack Nanako had found a few days ago.

"Um, not really. Why?"

Nanako seized his hand and pulled him into the arcade. "C'mon, I wanna try something."

The noise got cranked up a few decibels once they crossed the threshold into the realm of fighting games with red and blue control sticks and buttons, shooting games with detailed neon colored guns ranging from pistols to rifles mounted on swivel holds, and driving simulators with cockpits for cars, bikes, jet skis, and jets. In the center of the monuments of virtual entertainment was the crowning achievement, a claw game the size of a compact car filled with plushies and stuffed animals.

"What?" Alex said as he looked around. "You wanna play a game or something?"

"No, I just…" She trailed off as she led him around. Her head whipped around every so often. "Where is it? Don't tell me this place doesn't have one?"

"Have what?" Alex asked. She ignored him.

"Ha, there it is." Nanako pointed to a pearl colored covered booth placed against the wall, far from the other games. Alex could read the writing on the side when they got closer. It was a photo booth, one that advertised that it made stickers, a purikura booth. They were popular with kids, but they did seem rather clichéd. Why Nanako would want to use one seemed puzzling.

"Let's go," Nanako pulled on his arm. "Don't you wanna try that?"

"Um, sure?"

The two managed to squeeze into the plastic tomb and draw the faded curtains. Nanako fed the machine some yen and busied herself at the screen, making selections.

"Ok, here we go." Nanko said. The screen began counting down from five. Nanako sat back, took Alex's arm, and draped it over her shoulder. "Smile."

Once the screen reached zero a flash came from somewhere, causing Alex to blink. The screen sputtered for a moment and displayed the digital photo. Nanako was all smiles while Alex looked rather bland.

Nanako studied the photo and turned to Alex. "Would it kill you to look happy?"

"Sorry." Alex muttered, genuinely embarrassed. "Just not the smilin' type, I guess."

Nanako huffed and hit the retry button. "Ok, once more."

The count down began again. Alex put on a smile. It was fake smile, but he was not really in the mood to give a real one.

Nanako suddenly nipped at his neck.

"Hey!" Alex pulled away. "What are you-?"

Nanako closed in and nipped at him again, playfully biting him. Alex began to laugh uncontrollably when her attacks began to tickle.

The flash came. The photo that appeared on the screen made Alex turn red. The look on his face was almost comical. He took that back, it was comical, at least to Nanako who began laughing.

"Wow, look at you." Nanako giggled and pointed at the screen. "So cute."

Alex thought he looked like an idiot with his eyes squinting and his mouth wide open in mid laugh. Nanako was latched onto his neck like a leech.

"Yeah, we definitely have a winner here." Nanako selected print.

-----

School the next day went like any other, except a strange absence of Alex's ex-sort-of-girlfriend. Alex did not think much of it. Nanako skipping school was nothing new. However yesterday was the day she had the gōkon and worry crept into his mind. He decided to call her during lunch.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over a woman who does not even care for her own education." Kasumi said to him when he told her of his plan.

Alex told his ninja that Nanako had to work to live. Kasumi did not reply, but looked at Alex like he should know better.

When lunch hit, Alex snuck off behind the school, between the gym and the storage sheds. He dug into his pocket for his cell phone. A tap on his shoulder made him jump and whirl around.

"Yo." Nanako waved. "How's it going?"

"Nanako." Alex saw that she was not wearing her school uniform. Instead she had on a black T-shirt that exposed her midriff and clung to her form and jeans with a black studded belt. "What's going on? How come you've been skipping class?"

"No reason." Nanako stretched and paced slowly. "Thought I could use some 'me' time."

Alex groaned. "If you keep skipping class, you won't be able to graduate."

Nanako smiled. "Don't worry about me, I got plans." She whirled around, grabbed Alex by his pant loops and tugged him to her. "So, how are you doing?"

"Um," Alex felt Nanako's arms enclose around his waist. "I'm good."

A giggle escaped her lips and she embraced Alex fully, her mouth near his ear. "Only good? Well, let me make your day even better."

Nanako leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were moist, but not sloppy. She did not try to slip in her tongue nor did she press her body into his. The kiss was more…causal than the ones before.

She gently pulled back, leaving a tingling feeling behind on his lips.

"Well?" She asked with a sly grin. "Better?"

"Um…" Alex tried to will the redness out of his face. "Yeah, I…I guess."

"You guess? Boys are so nervous to commit." Nanako said in playfulness. "We'll maybe this will perk you right up."

Nanako retrieved a small book from her back pocket, a black leather day planner. She opened the book and showed Alex the cover. The photo stickers of the two were stuck to the inside cover.

"Oh, for the love of-" Alex muttered. "Don't tell me you actually liked that photo."

"I do. And so did my friends."

You mean you're showing that to…Gimme that!" Alex lunged for the book. "That's not funny, damn it!"

Nanako held the book out of his reach and playfully pushed him away. "Look at you, all flustered over having your picture taken. Isn't that what girls do?"

"Nanako!" Alex made another lunge and failed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanted to see how you really look." Nanako said. "I know that you're not all scowls, Alex." She winked. "I think you look cute."

Alex fumed but backed off. He hated her for what she did. He wanted to hold on to that hate, it was the thing that kept him on guard. But she, in one simple, stupid, pointless gesture, disarmed him, leaving him trembling, scared. He remembered something Seiji told him, "only a woman can turn a man into a scared boy."

"Hey," Nanako whispered and pulled him in again, "Come here."

She enveloped him without a word. The embrace they shared was different than the ones with Kasumi. He could not point out what it was exactly, but it caused him to shiver.

"Aw, isn't this special?"

A young man, probably a few years older than Alex, had appeared. His dark, scruffy hair trailed past his ears. A soul patch was stylishly trimmed on his chin. A dark tank top was underneath his open white dress shirt. A steel-colored necklace hung off his neck and a similar colored chain connected one of his pant's belt loops with his wallet somewhere in his pocket. A metal stud was under his lip and a gold ring punctured his left nostril. The man had a grin that made Alex feel uneasy.

Yet the man looked familiar.

"Nanako, I didn't know you could get all snuggly with a guy. Usually it involves groping and tongues."

"Daisuke." Nanako growled. "What part of get the fuck away from me don't you understand?"

Now everything clicked. Daisuke, Nanako's boyfriend before Alex. He had changed somewhat. The chin beard and long hair were new.

"Oh, c'mon, babe, don't be like that." Daisuke said in a faux-innocent tone. "Why can't we just forgive and forget, huh? Go back to the way things were?"

"Oh, please, like I'd want that." Nanako spat. "Besides, I have a new man in my life. A better one."

"Oh, really?" Daisuke suddenly eyed Alex like a spider eyes a fly. "Now I remember you, you're that gaijin, the one who floored one of Izawa'a crew at that arcade." He chuckled. "Course I've seen loads of guys kicking the crap outta other guys but you," he wagged a finger at him, "it's hard to forget a face like yours. Am I right?"

"Obviously you didn't get the hint at the gōkon so I'm gonna say it nice and slow, so even a moron like you can understand. PISS…OFF!" Nanako growled.

What Nanako said was like a lightning bolt of discourse striking his brain stem. He was at the gōkon?

"Babe, please." Daisuke smiled sweetly. "Ya can't just blow off what we had. Why don't we go out tonight? Just me and you, and hammer this out. I know this great-"

"Sorry, 'babe'." Nanako said in an icy tone. "But like I said, I'm already with someone." She suddenly pushed her body into Alex's and caressed his chest while still looking at Daisuke. "And I'm not gonna leave him for you or anyone else."

Alex expected backlash from Nanako's stunt, for Daisuke to explode, take a swing at him, cast a glare, something. Instead, the guy had a look on his face like someone told him a bad joke and he smiled to humor the guy who told it.

"I see." He shrugged. "Too bad. Well, have fun."

Daisuke turned and left like he had not a care in the world.

-----

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Nanako kept her back to him and remained motionless.

"If he's harassing you, you should have told me."

"Baby." Nanako turned around. Her eyes held fear. "I'm sorry, he…he was there when I got there. I didn't know, I swear. I tried to leave but…I owed a favor, I had no choice. He weaseled his way in, ok? One of the other boys was a friend of a friend of his. He tried to get back together with me, but I shot him down, all night. Please, believe me."

"I'm not mad at you." Alex held her shoulders. "But if this guy is giving ya grief you should do something. Maybe I should talk to him-"

"No!"

Alex almost startled at her outburst.

"I mean, no, it's alright." Nanako calmed down. "I can handle him."

Alex looked back. Daisuke had already disappeared. The guy had rubbed him the wrong way since he first saw him. He saw through the devil-may-care attitude and friendly nature. He had seen such performances before by people whom Alex could only describe as cruel.

"Are you sure?"

"Why Alex, are you gettin' worried over lil' ol' me?" Nanako said in a fluttery tone.

"This is serious, Nanako." Alex said. "I doubt he's gonna let this go."

"I know." Nanako replied somberly. "Listen, I need to talk to you. Not here, though. Can you come to my place? Tonight?"

Alex sighed as he thought. He had wanted to spend the night at home. Maybe talk to Kasumi a little.

"Please?" She pleaded.

-----

Nanako patted her shirt and looked into her apartment's bathroom mirror. The white and pink candy striped polo and knee long skirt was rather unflattering. The conservative dress was something picked out by her mother a few years ago. She hated it and always thought she would sell them for some quick cash, but she never followed through with her promise and held on to it, sentimentality perhaps.

Normally she would have something on a little more…seductive for Alex's visits, but tonight was about trust. No distractions, no eye candy, just him and her.

Daisuke had almost ruined everything, the prick. She was done with men like him, pigs without ambition or drive. Alex had a future that did not involve the gutter, crime, or prison.

But there was some work to be done. Alex was too uptight, too defensive, and too passive. She knew that deep down, Alex was not truly like that. It was a defense mechanism, a way to cope with the shit thrown at him in high school. She had seen it all before with so-called tough guys who were really cowards underneath it all and perky, bubbly girls that were emotionally dead. She made a good choice with Alex, but there was room for improvement. She had to get to him, though. Burrow past the cement he had poured around his heart. Smashing through would only cause problems. She had to have the patience of a carpenter ant, working slowly but diligently until she got in.

Some might call her a manipulator, but she doubted Alex was happy the way he was.

After running a comb through her hair, she checked on dinner. Delivered pork bowls with soy sauce, one of his favorites, and chilled, full draft beers in the mini-fridge to help take the edge off for the night. The bowls had protective paper lids to keep the steamy freshness locked in.

She had done the impossible and cleaned up a bit. No underwear hanging around, no clutter on the floor, and she made her bed…sort of. Having more than three thick blankets on a small mattress made it look like a bed of lasagna.

The doorbell rang and she checked the time. 5:25. He was early. She opened the door.

"Hey, gorgeous. How's it going?"

"Diasuke." Nanako gaped before snarling. "Get the hell out of here before I call the police."

"Oh, the police." Daisuke smirked. "You do that. I'm sure your landlord would love to have five-oh parked outside his licensed establishment. I mean, this place is licensed, right?"

Nanako glared at him.

"And I'm sure everyone living here doesn't have some mess with the police. No fines, parking tickets, outstanding warrants,-"

"What do you want?" Nanako snapped.

Daisuke's face softened. "I wanna talk, that's all."

Nanako wanted to punch him, hard. "Five minutes." Nanako stepped back to let him in. "Then you're leaving, either by you walking out on your legs or crawling out on your knees."

"Ok, I get it." Daisuke stepped in and looked around. "Nice place. And it's cleaned up." He whistled. "You were always a messy gal when we were livin' together."

"Four minutes and forty seconds left." Nanako said.

"Alright, no small talk." Daisuke shrugged and lit a cigarette. "Look, I know why you're with Kane and I gotta say, you're makin' a big mistake."

"Am I?" Nanako folded her arms. "Please, indulge me."

Daisuke smirked and blew out a stream of smoke. "It's simple. You're trying to change lanes."

Nanako raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I had no idea I was currently in a car on the freeway. Thank you so much. Now get out."

"Sorry, that was vague, lemme try to explain. See, you're a bad girl, Nanako, babe. You party hard, live life to the extreme, all that crap." Daisuke inhaled. "But after a while, the bad girl starts thinking, wondering if there's more. She sees the good girls, the nice girls with their nice boyfriends, going to cutesy movies and dates at the mall. At first, the bad girl thinks it's all crap, but, well, like I said, the bad girl starts wonderin'." There was a grin on his face, one that made Nanako shutter. "Now, the bad girl can put on the pretty make up, wear the cute clothes," Diasuke brushed his hand on Nanako's sleeve, causing her to flinch and step back, "and play pretend with some guy, but that's all it is, babe. Playing. Pretending."

Nanako bit her lip and shook with rage and fear. "Fuck…you…Diasuke."

"Speaking of which, how is he? I bet he got the first time jitters." Daisuke leaned in. His voice became a whisper. "Did he get you purring like a kitten? Or did you hafta fake it? Did you guys do your little fantasy where he ties you up and-"

Nanako slapped him as hard as she could muster.

"Oh," Daisuke held his red cheek but kept his smile, "did I hit a sore spot?"

"I am not playing or pretending." Nanako said with a ragged tone. "And I'm not going back to you. Ever."

The young man stood to his full height and looked down on Nanako. "Is that so?"

Nanako stared right back into his cold eyes. "Yeah. So get the fuck out."

"Make me."

A moment ticked by with neither person moving. Nanako, feeling hot with embarrassment and fear, stepped past Daisuke.

"Fine." She spat and walked out the door.

"Weren't you supposed to kick my ass?" Daisuke called out before the door slammed.

-----

The streets were packed with people just getting off work. There were salary men, construction workers, and salesmen walking like the living dead, weary from another long day. He looked at his watch and saw that he was running late. He doubted the thick crowd would hoist him over their shoulders and body surf him to the train stop.

He was held back by a certain red head who wished to tag along, just in case. It appeared that she had gotten wind of Diasuke and feared that the man might try something. After an hour of debate, he somehow managed a compromise. She would stay back for the night if he called or text her every hour. A little overboard, but Alex took the first offer he could to save time.

Seeing that arriving late was an inevitably, he decided to call and let Nanako know.

"Hello?" A male's voice answered.

Alex blinked. "Uh, sorry, wrong number."

Alex hung up and looked at his cell phone. He had dialed the right number. Was it some sort of cross connection?

Alex jumped when his phone lit up and sang. Nanako's name flickered on the caller ID. Alex pushed the answer button and held it up to his ear.

"Kane? That you?" The male voice said. "It's me, Daisuke. You just called here right?"

"What are you doing at Nanako's?" Alex asked.

"I'm staying here. Know what I mean? Or should I explain it in detail for you?"

Alex hung up and stood quiet for a moment, staring at his cell phone.

-----

"Sonuvabitch. Sonuvabitch. Son-of-a-BITCH!" Nanako screamed in her mind as she marched down the sidewalk. "What the fuck happened back there?"

As the teen stormed past people on the street, she did not realize that they all turned to look back as she passed. A dolled up girl walking in an obviously irritated manner muttering obscenities under her breath seemed worthy of a second glance, though everyone rightly stayed clear of her path.

"He stalks me, tells me all that bullshit, disrespects me in my own home, and _I'm_ the one that leaves? What is wrong with me?" She thought.

To add insult to injury, she had left behind her cell phone and her purse. She was homeless, phone less, shoeless, and penniless. She should have done more than a simple slap before she stomped out.

The choking urge to cry clogged her throat. She tried to swallow it down but it kept creeping back up. No way would she reduce herself to tears in public. That was for whiney little girls, not a grown woman like her.

Staying the night at a friend's house seemed like the logical place to go, but her legs had taken her elsewhere. After sneaking a ride on the train, she had inexplicably found herself at the apartment building of Alex Kane.

"Great, I'm running into the arms of my boyfriend." Nanako smirked. "Oh, well, that's the way things go, right?"

She climbed the stairs and walked down the barren hall.

"Shit." She thought once she reached the Kane family apartment. "I hope he's still home. He was supposed to meet me at my-"

A cold knot formed in her stomach. No way did she forget that fact. She checked her watch, almost six. She told him to meet her at six. If he met Daisuke alone…

She rang the buzzer and pounded on the door. She prayed that he had not left yet, that he got sidetracked, gotten sick, got into an accident…she retracted the last statement.

Relief flooded her belly and relieved the ache when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door opened. Nanako's smile dropped.

"Oh," Sakura said, "hello."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am currently at a crossroads in my life with my future rather opaque. To sum up things, my graduate student position is not as stable as I thought and my current homework load dwarfs what I had in the past. Not to mention I have come to a realization of my life that has forced me to do some serious soul searching. But before I drag you all down, I want to say that despite it all, I am going on with my stories because I like to write them and I'm not letting anything take that away from me

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 15**

Alex wanted to feel angry, furious over Daisuke's phone call. But he could not. Instead he felt empty, hopeless, like the situation was completely out of his control. He wanted to go there, face Daisuke, but what he would do after that escaped him. He would have stayed standing on the sidewalk, gawking at his cell phone all night until he received a message from Kasumi telling him to come home. Immediately.

He did not even think about what Kasumi wanted, he just made his way home like an automaton.

He opened the door, took his shoes off, slipped on his slippers, and walked into the living room.

"Welcome back," said two distinct voices.

Alex gaped. Before his very eyes were Kasumi and Nanako parked in front of the television playing _Street Fighter IV_. Even more perplexing was Nanako's clothes, a polo shirt and knee-long dress. Kasumi had on her Sakura glasses, a pony tail, and a pink T-shirt with grey sweatpants. Both were sitting in the recliners.

On the screen was a match between Sakura and Crimson Viper in the volcano level. The two female characters were locked in a very complex struggle that Alex had to admit, made Seiji's tactics look slow.

It appeared that whoever was playing Sakura had the upper hand.

"Damn it!" Nanako hissed. "That's so a bullshit move."

Of course it was Kasumi. Huh, 'Sakura' playing Sakura. Alex wondered if maybe there was a sense of irony in his kunoichi after all.

"It's a legitimate maneuver." Kasumi said coolly. "You just haven't mastered your character yet."

Alex slipped more into his stupor. Mastered? Does that mean she was playing with his Xbox 360 when he was not around? She played video games? Alex almost gave into a thought that he had stumbled into an alternate universe or something.

A scream came from the television as Sakura performed her finishing move ending the round with a 'K.O.' filling the screen.

"Fuck!" Nanako almost threw the controller. "That's the fifth time in a row!"

"I must say, fighting against a real person's far more satisfying than against the game itself." Kasumi said honestly.

"Makin' fun of me, eh?" Nanako said with a grin. "How 'bout we play this?" She held up a game case for _Forza Motorsport 3_. "I guarantee you that you'll be wearing my exhaust for makeup."

"We shall see," was Kasumi's only reply.

"Na…Nanako?" Alex finally managed to force out. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, yeah that." Nanako hesitated. "Well, a friend came over. She had a fight with her boyfriend and wanted to spend the night. I was gonna call ya, but her boyfriend showed up and the argument started up again. I waited outside to give them some privacy and, well, they kinda started getting back together, if ya know what I mean."

"Huh." Alex replied with a raised eyebrow. "I see."

"Yeah. Those two are gonna be at it for a while, so I'm kinda homeless right now. So I was wondering if perhaps…"

"You wanna stay here?" Alex finished for her.

"If that's not too much trouble." Nanako said in an overly exaggerated form of innocence.

Alex sighed. "I'll get dinner started."

Inside the sanctuary of the kitchen, Alex tried to go over the situation in his head. Nanako's old boyfriend, Daisuke, was currently at her apartment. Nanako was at his apartment in clothes that he would expect Kasumi to wear playing video games with his kunoichi like they were friends. Well more friendly than they have been in the past.

He had the tuna on the stove when Kasumi entered the kitchen.

"Alex." She whispered as she got closer. "You do know she's lying, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Alex replied just as quietly. "Daisuke's at her place."

"Oh." Kasumi looked surprise. "Does that mean…?"

"No, it sounds like she's not happy he's there. But I'm sure she doesn't want us involved right now." Alex shot a look at the door to see if Nanako was listening. The girl appeared to be enveloped by the game. The screen had a car that she was tweaking and tuning to her liking. "By the way, why are you two…?"

"I'm your tutor in math. Your parents gave me a spare key for emergencies. You forgot to tell me about your…date with Nanako, so I was waiting here for you." Kasumi said.

Alex understood her cover story and caught her pause when she said date. "She believed you?"

"I doubt it." Kasumi said. "But she didn't challenge me on it."

"I see. And the video games?"

"Her idea. After I texted you she decided to 'kill some time' while we waited."

"No, I mean, you play video games?"

She smiled and opened the fridge. She grabbed two sodas and went back into the living room.

Alex shook his head and returned to the tuna.

-----

"You didn't have to do this." Nanako said.

"I know." Alex replied somberly.

The entire trip to Nanako's was made almost in total silence, aside from a quick word here or there. Nanako had on some of Mayu's old hand-me-downs, a simple yellow top and jeans. Nanako's clothes from the other night were in a paper bag she carried. Alex offered to wash it for her, but she refused.

The weather was abysmal. Clouds suffocated the entire sky turning everything into a dreary grey. Alex thought that the weather matched the mood perfectly.

The two climbed the stairs to her apartment. Alex could tell that Nanako was worried about something. He had a hunch as to what.

Nanako stopped at her door. "Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." Alex said.

A moment ticked by. No one moved.

"I've got some cleanin' up to do, but I'll call ya-"

"I know he was here last night." Alex said.

Nanako looked at him like he had just slapped her in the face. "How did…?"

"I called. He answered."

"Oh." Nanako cast her eyes down. "I see."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex said. "If he forced his way in then-"

"He didn't." Nanako cut him off. "I let him in." She continued before Alex could respond. "Stupid mistake, I know. He wouldn't leave, so I did." Nanako tightened her fists. "I should have stayed. Forced him out. But I didn't. I ran like a coward."

Alex put his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. That guy's a jerk. If you fought him, he'd probably have hurt you pretty bad."

Nanako smiled. "You think I couldn't take him?" She flicked his forehead, making him break his hold. "You are just too precious for words, Alex, baby."

Alex scowled and rubbed his forehead. "This is serious, Nanako. We should report him to the police or something."

"I…" Nanako hesitated. "No, I can handle this." She sighed. "Look, just…don't get involved, ok? Daisuke was…is a rabid dog. If he goes after you, he'll go low, real low." She put her hands on the sides of Alex's head. "I don't want that. Just keep your distance from him. I can get rid of him."

"You mean like you did last night?"

Nanako's shock came back.

"I'm sorry I said that." Alex said truthfully. "But I know and you know that he isn't just gonna go away. And I'm not gonna stand aside while you deal with a scum bag like him."

For a moment, Nanako looked…mesmerized. The look was fleeting though.

"Alright, Mr. Knight-In-Shining-Armor," Nanako said with great cynicism before dropping into a concerned tone. "Just be very careful around him. Promise me that."

"Yeah, sure." Alex said in a hushed tone.

Nanako grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "Promise me." She said in a more forceful tone.

Alex chocked on the fire in her words, but managed to say something a moment later. "Yes, I promise."

"Good." She relaxed and kissed his cheek. "That's good."

-----

Alex walked down the street, oblivious to everything around him. His mind was fixated on the situation with Daisuke. Nanako was scared, he could see it. He could not blame her, but why she refused his help baffled him. Her ex was not some guy who called every ten minutes desperately trying to hook back up, this was a guy who used violence to get what he wanted. If she thought that she could intimidate a guy like that…well he prayed that something like that would not happen.

But than again, what could he do? He doubted he could reason with a guy like him. Thugs do not reason, they follow one simple rule, strength is everything. If you do not have it, you have nothing.

And Alex had nothing. He could fight, but Daisuke most likely had far more experience than he.

He noticed someone in his path. Alex almost did not notice until he nearly walked into him.

"Hey there," Daisuke said with a smile. "Goin' somewhere?"

Alex stopped, but did not put his fists up, despite the urge screaming in his head. Daisuke did not look like he was there to start a fight. His hands were in his pockets, but he had seen thugs who preferred starting a fight with a swift kick to the groin, using the 'hands in the pockets' stance to lull their target into a false sense of security. Alex tightened his footing, just in case.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Whoa, whoa, there killer." Daisuke smiled and put his hands up in defense. "Easy there. I jus' wanna talk, that's all."

"About what?"

"Like you don't know." Daisuke said smoothly.

Alex just stared with a scowl.

"Hey, ya hungry?" Daisuke asked, stupefying Alex. "How 'bout a quick bite? I'll pay."

-----

The restaurant Daisuke picked was nearby, a small family owned place, like Seiji's. This one, however, was more about tea and cakes than noodles, a rather interesting choice. Daisuke lead him to a window seat away from the other customers, the few the shop had.

The rain had finally decided to fall…hard. It was coming down in sheets.

After Daisuke ordered Earl Grey and a torte, Alex, who was not very hungry, asked for water. After a bit of flirtatious dialogue from Daisuke to the young waitress, Daisuke leaned forward.

"So, you and Nanako, eh?" Daisuke snickered. "I always had a hunch she liked ya, but when she dumped me for you? Did not see that coming, although when she dumped _you_, well, I guess you know what it feels like."

"What's your point?"

"Now don't be all stuck up, man." Daisuke said. "Let's be honest here, you're pissed off at me, ain'tcha?"

"I don't like what you're doing to Nanako. You drove her from her own home." Alex said, still with his guard up.

The waitress came by again with their items. Again Daisuke gave a flirtatious wink before she left.

"Yeah, I'll admit, I'm not proud of what I did." Daisuke sipped his tea. "But that still won't change my goal. I want her by my side again. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes."

"If you think that you can force her to love you again, you're wrong."

Daisuke had to stifle a laugh. "Love? That's rich. What's love? Hm?" Daisuke leaned forward. "Is it the love that you see on T.V.? The one where we're supposed to shell out our hard-earned yen on dead flowers and fancy chocolates at least once a month just to keep the 'romance' alive? The love where we blow our lifesavings on diamonds, fucking rocks, just so our women will shut up and leave us be? That type of love?"

Alex was not sure if this was just a rant or if this was going to be the prelude to a fight. Either way, he was ready should the fists start flying.

"Don't believe that bullshit the media force feeds ya. Because I know the truth." Daisuke tapped his chest. "Men are animals. Me. You. We're fucking dogs, man." Daisuke took a quick drink. "Oh sure, we walk upright, wear clothes, talk without grunts or growls, build cities, drive cars, but take all that shit away, strip us down to our very essence and there's a beast inside all of us."

"Maybe." Alex replied. "But that doesn't mean we let it take control."

Daisuke laughed a little. "I know, I know. But we shouldn't just put it in a cage and lock it up forever. I mean take that guy."

Daisuke pointed out the window to a passing man wearing a drab gray coat slumped over with a briefcase in his hand. The man had glasses and was bald with a thin crown of wispy black and grey hair that wrapped around the edge of his skull. The man was soaked from the rain, but made no effort to use his umbrella tucked under his arm.

"I've seen that guy walk past this place for a week and everyday he looks like a dog caught pissing on the rug." Daisuke began. "He works at a job he hates to support a fat wife who's cheating on him and a son who does blow and he knows it! And I know it because I keep the worthless drug-o son in stock. Plus that guy goes to our dice game downtown every Friday. After a few drinks he balls like a little girl telling the same Sally sad story to anyone with ears." Daisuke pointed at the window again, even though the man had already walked by. "That's what happens when you put the beast away forever. You're broken, neutered, soulless. You stop being a man and start being a walking corpse."

"To be a man," Daisuke continued, "you have to have bloodlust, you have to be tough, and you have to show that you'll fucking _murder_ anyone who tries to take away what you have! That's what a man does!"

"That's what a psychopath does." Alex countered.

Daisuke, pumped from his speech, looked at Alex wildly for a moment, like a dog sizing up another, seeing if he should attack. The look was washed away and Daisuke chuckled.

"You know. At first, I wanted to kick yer ass so bad they'd put you in intensive care for the rest of yer life. But recently, now that I've gotten to know you a little better, I actually feel sorry for you." Daisuke picked at his torte. "I mean, look at ya. A foreign kid from a well-to-do family. You could've tossed yer golden hair with yer pretty green eyes and act like yer king shit, baggin' girls who're into foreigners. But you don't. Ya sit at the back of the class and stew, just pissed at the world. Hell, ya dye yer hair black! Don't ya see? Ya hate yerself." Daisuke leaned in. "I'm gonna repeat that so it'll sink in. You…_hate_…yourself." He laughed snidely. "Shit, you don't have to worry about me, cause you're yer worst enemy."

Alex felt something cold in his stomach. He had to fight the urge to throw a punch.

"I don't like how he's always so defensive." Daisuke said to the ceiling. "He's always so tense, why can't he relax and enjoy being with me? How do I get to the real him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ta-Da!" Daisuke held up a flash drive that was attached to his keychain. "A copy of Nanako's diary from her laptop. She might be a spitfire, but she's so defenseless when it comes to computers. There wasn't even a password to get in."

"You…copied her diary after you drove her out?" Alex said in disgust.

"Again, not proud of myself, but I can live with that." Daisuke said. "That was just a small sample of what's in here. You want me to make a copy for ya? She has everything written down, her thoughts, feelings, and most importantly, why she's chasin' ya."

Alex looked at the flash drive in Daisuke's hand. Half a minute passed by.

"No." Alex looked away. "I can't do that."

Daisuke chuckled in a low tone. "I had a feelin' you'd say that. You're a nice guy, Alex. And, well, you know what they say about nice guys."

Alex gave Daisuke the coldest glare he could muster.

The waitress came back with the bill, smiling and blushing at Daisuke before she disappeared again.

"That's why you're stuck in your little rut. As for me," Daisuke held up the napkin that the waitress passed him. On it was a phone number scribbled down along with the waitress's name. "Looks like I got my night planned."

"Oh," Daisuke said as he paid the bill. "And if yer thinkin' about tellin' Nanako about any of this, I'd hate for Nanako's diary to get on the web."

Alex was flabbergasted. "You'd do that to a girl you're trying to get back together with?"

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, I know, I'm disgusting. But I'm not gonna do that, because you're not gonna tell, because you're a nice guy. Right?"

Alex bunched his fists together.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard a lot of shit about me. Gangs, Yakuza, and all that. But you don't have to worry." Daisuke said. "I ain't gonna muscle ya out. Classic girl-gettin'-rookie mistake. You try to cage a girl like her and she'll fight back, know what I mean? No, I want her to come to me."

"You're doing a pretty shitty job so far." Alex said. "And I think she's lost interest in gang bangers who deal drugs for a living."

"As much as it probably surprises ya t' hear, I have a 9 to 5 job like everyone else. I do sell 'party supplies' if that's what yer gettin' at, but I'm far from being Japan's 'Scarface'." Daisuke's smirk made Alex very uncomfortable. "Still, don't worry about me, Kane. I already got an inside look at Nanako."

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked. "Why do you want her back so badly?"

"Because," Daisuke slumped in his chair and sighed. "That babe is one in a million. I've had lots of girls in my time and she's the only one that understood me. She didn't just know the game, she could play it to. My partner in crime, so to speak. And I want that back. And that's love right there, not just of body but soul too."

"What about what she wants?" Alex replied.

"What makes you so sure that she even knows what she wants?" Daisuke shot back with an arched eyebrow.

An uneasy moment ticked by.

"Well, it's been fun, but I'd better scram." Daisuke got up. "And just to show you that I'm not a complete dick, I'll let ya have some fun with her, assuming you'll ever stop pussing out on her. Ciao."

Daisuke left with his hands in his pockets, snapping a wink at the waitress before he departed through the glass door.

Alex stared at the table with a scowl, again finding himself in a situation where his choices were murky. He was sure that Nanako would not go back to Daisuke, so why was there a niggling doubt squirming around in the back of his skull?

-----

"So, you want us t' rough this guy up or what?"

"No, no." Daisuke said around his beer can. "Just scare the guy, give him a hard time. I know guys like him, have a bigger animal flash its teeth and they'll roll over."

Daisuke's apartment was sparse and small, one bedroom, one kitchen/living room, and a bathroom, a modest size place, but basically a palace for someone like him. His friends and he sat on the living room floor around the knee-high dining table, drinking beer. His friends were half sitting, half sprawled out on the floor.

"Scare 'im how?" Jun'ichi, a young man with wild hair and an eyebrow ring, asked. "You wan' us t' steal his lunch money?"

"Nah, nuthin' like that." Daisuke waived his friend off. "I mean just act like your usual 'meanace to society' selves 'round him, that's all."

Kenzo, a bulky punk with a crew cut, snorted. "Why ya need us t' push this gajin asshole 'round? Ya ain't gettin' soft on us, are ya Daisuke? Or maybe ya think we're jus' lackey's now that yer workin' for a Yak group?"

"Yak group?" Eiji, a scrawny guy with gelled hair and baggy clothes, cackled. "Please, he's just a drug peddler. He's not even really 'in' with them. They'd sell his ass out in a second if he got caught."

"Gentlemen." Daisuke said calmly. "While true that I might currently be at the bottom of the ladder, a man does not get a top spot at the beginning of his career. I am getting my foot in the door, which is more than I can say for you slackers. In fact it's thanks to me that you all are in on this too, so if you wish to continue making snide comments, than please follow me outside where we can properly 'discuss' this more in-depth."

The three friends suddenly looked very shameful.

"As for Kane, this is simply a case of preferring to not have my fingerprints on the weapon. If Nanako found out what I'm doing, I can kiss my chances of getting her back goodbye. And since she and Kane don't know you guys are with me, I'm asking for a favor. Or more like calling in one of the thousands of favors you all owe me. So, in the words of a wise man, just shut the fuck up already."

"Alright, alright, we gotcha." Jun'ichi raised his hands up in surrender. "We'll take care of this guy, jus' calm down."

"No, don't take care of him, scare him. Jesus." Daisuke knocked back the last of his beer. "It's tough being the brains of the outfit."

Daisuke saw that his followers were looking more agitated than submissive. He might have pushed a little too much. Have to keep the troops happy, otherwise a mutiny might loom ahead.

"Hey what you guys got goin' this weekend?" Daisuke asked with a more pleasant tone.

"Um, nuthin' really." Eiji replied.

Jun'ichi and Kenzo both looked equally lost. Not much of a surprise there.

"Good, 'cause I thought about havin' a kick ass party here with booze and beats and babes, with an emphasis on the 'babes' part. So make sure you keep it amongst yourselves, I don't want this party turning into a sausage fest. Oh, and its BYOP. Bring your own protection. Your junk is your responsibility, ya feel me?"

The three friends instantly lit up like children being told they were going to Disneyland. What better way to earn your friends' eternal loyalty than getting them laid?

After some more chest thumping and testosterone-infused dialogue, he went over the plan again, this time to a more receptive audience. After a few more drinks, he hurried them out the door. The waitress would be there in a half hour and he needed time to get the place looking a little more presentable and to hit the shower.

"Alright, later guys." Daisuke called out. "Remember, keep the fists in their holsters."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Ya can count on us, big guy." Kenzo said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get an orgy goin' this weekend." Eiji waged his tongue.

"That's good." Kenzo said with a smirk. "Just make sure you have at least one chick in it so it won't be completely gay."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and closed the door. He walked three paces when he heard sounds, loud sounds. Sounds he knew all too well: fists against flesh and bone and screams of pure blinding pain. Daisuke turned back and looked into his peep hole. His three friends were strewn about on the stairs leading to the parking loot. Kenzo was hanging off the rail, unmoving. Jun'ichi was rolling on the ground, holding his awkwardly bent arm screaming profanities. Eiji crawled towards one of the doors, crying for help. His legs dragged uselessly behind him.

He spotted something that was standing in the center of his three mangled friends, a shadow that suddenly vanished like a sparrow shooting into the air.

"Holy shit." Daisuke muttered and dug into his pocket for his cell phone. "What the fuck is goin' on?"

He managed to get his phone out of the tangled contents of his pocket and began dialing for the police, something he thought he would never do.

He managed to press one key before he paused and let the phone slip from his grip. A blade across the throat tends to force a person to reconsider what is important. The cold steel pressed against his jugular. One nick and by the time the paramedics got there half his blood supply would be on the floor.

"If you want money, I got four hundred yen in a compartment under my bed. Take it. It's yours." Daisuke said, trying to remain calm. Freaking out would only put him in deeper trouble.

"You will be silent and listen." A cold feminine voice whispered in his ear. Daisuke realized that the hand that held him by the neck was small, but with the strength of a bear. "You will make no move against, nor make any threats against Alex Kane."

The voice held authority and strength, but Daisuke detected the anger and rage quivering in her words. Care would be necessary if he wished to live to see his booty call.

"Ok. Alright." Daisuke said unsteadily. "I swear I'll leave Kane alone."

"To me, your word means less than mud. My word, however, is my bond." The woman's lips were suddenly at his ear, making Daisuke inhale sharply. "So I'll give you my word that if I catch you plotting against Kane again, if I see any of your friends, acquaintances, or lackey's near him, if I so much as dream of you looking at him aggressively, I'll be back to finish this."

The blade pressed harder to his skin.

"Ok, ok." Daisuke said, fighting off the panic. "I'll tell my friends to back off. I mean, they're still alive right?"

"They'll live." The woman replied, her tone back to being just plain cold. "They'll need medical care, but nothing permanent has been done to them."

"Why are you so hung up on Kane?" Daisuke decided to push his luck. "What's so impor-" Something clicked inside Daisuke's head, the female voice, the petite hand, and the super human abilities. "You're her? You're Kasumi, aren't you?"

Nothing came from the woman.

"I' m sorry, do you prefer 'Sakura'?" Daisuke smirked. He had uncovered Nanako's theory about Sakura, the new girl at school that she hated, being the DOA fighter Kasumi. He thought it was just paranoia, but considering his current circumstance, it fit perfectly.

"Who I am is inconsequential. Just remember what was said here." The woman tightened her grip, causing pain to shoot through Daisuke's shoulder.

"AH!" The punk youth yelped. "Ok, ok, I got it. Shit, I bet you could kill a guy with a handjob."

Daisuke was violently shoved into the wall. He caught himself before he cracked his skull. He whipped around to face the woman. Instead emptiness was all he found.

"Holy fucking shit." Daisuke said breathlessly and rubbed his throat. A small smudge of crimson was on his finger when he felt something wet. Death had been a flick of the wrist away.

He looked out the peephole again. The flash of red and blue police lights filled the parking lot. The other apartment tenants were outside, crowded around his friends. Kenzo was still slung across the guard rail. Jun'ichi was still, perhaps passed out. Eiji was propped up against the cruiser, tears running down his face as he pleaded with a police officer who wrote in his notepad. The other officer was using the car radio. The sound of an ambulance siren started to register in Daisuke's ears.

"Damn." Daisuke said, still dumbstruck. "Kane, just who the hell do you have on your side?"

-----

Alex stared blankly at the television. He paid no attention to what was on. He could not even remember what he had turned to. Daisuke still ran strong in his mind. He knew Daisuke wanted Nanako, he knew the reason Daisuke gave him, but whether that was his true intent had yet to remain seen. Like he said before, he knew Daisuke's type. Alex knew that Nanako's old boyfriend would spew out lies with a smile and make you believe it.

Trying to untangle Nanako was difficult enough. Daisuke presence was like throwing gasoline, nitroglycerine, and fireworks into a forest fire. Nothing good would come of this new predicament.

Something began nibbling at the back of his head.

"Hello Kasumi." Alex called out.

"How…how did you know it was me?" Kasumi said behind him.

"Maybe I'm just getting used to you." Alex said with a smirk.

"You guessed, didn't you?" Kasumi came around and sat on the couch next to Alex.

Alex's smirked wavered. "So, where'd you disappear too?"

"I was training." Kasumi said matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's cool." Alex said distantly, like he was barely paying attention.

"Something troubling you?" Kasumi asked.

"Since when aren't I troubled?" Alex said with a self-pitying chuckle. "Just trying to get over a current obstacle, nothing major."

"I see." Kasumi replied quietly.

"Hey," Alex looked over to his kunoichi, "mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course." Kasumi replied with more life.

Alex mulled over his problem in his head again before he spoke. "What do you do if you're faced with a problem and…no matter what you do, you can't win. What do you do?"

"I'm assuming you don't mean a tactical problem." Kasumi said. "I'm guessing you mean something personal?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm." Kasumi pondered. "Well, I would ask what the problem is specifically." She turned to Alex. "But I know when not to be nosey." She turned back. "Still, that doesn't really help me in giving you an answer."

"It's…complicated." Alex said.

"Aren't all personal problems?" Kasumi said with no humor. "But you do have an answer."

Alex turned to face his kunoichi. A moment passed. "Well? What's the answer?"

Kasumi smiled. Not her usual smile, this one was…sly.

"Oh." Alex got it. "I keep forgetting about you."

"I haven't answered the problem completely." Kasumi stretched out. "But the problem shouldn't be as…taxing as before."

"I see." Alex smiled back.

"By the way." Kasumi said. "I've was wondering if you'd wanted to do something with me."

"With you?" Alex was perplexed. "What?"

Her sly smile returned as she held up _Street Fighter IV_.

"Oh, no." Alex groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Getting my ass kicked by life these past few months, grad school, family stuff, a close friend going over seas soon, it piles up. Recently I've come to a revelation about myself. Not one of those 'my life sucks' type deals, more like 'I know my life is blessed yet it feels like it sucks anyways' deal. Thankfully I've been drinking lately. (Alcohol, now there's a temporary solution) Bloody Mary's rule!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 16**

Alex stared lifelessly into his cereal bowl. The sugar coated corn flakes had become a soggy, congealed brown glob floating in milk. Not a flake was eaten, his spoon still lay unused.

Kasumi did not need any ninjitsu techniques to see that her master was in an unpleasant mood. If it were any more obvious, rain clouds would hover over his head like the ones outside. It had not stopped raining since yesterday and even she had to admit that she felt her strength had been sapped out of her.

"Are you ok?" Kasumi asked, even though she knew that his answer would be a mumbled yes.

"No." Alex muttered.

Kasumi blinked. He actually told the truth about his feelings? This was new and required further inquiry.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi said, stirring her porridge.

Alex inhaled deeply to produce the longest sigh she ever heard. "My comeuppance is a few days away."

"Your what?" Kasumi asked.

"It's-" Alex was cut off by the digital ringing of the phone.

With another, but more aggravating sigh, Alex stood and answered the phone. Kasumi took a bite from her breakfast and listened intensely as Alex talked.

"Hello?" Alex said in a dreary voice.

Kasumi did not posses superhuman hearing. She did know a few tricks to help her distinguish a private telephone conversation. She felt bad for eaves dropping, but she had learned that sometimes she had to put herself into Alex's life instead of waiting for him to let her in.

"Alex." She heard from the phone. A feminine voice, but she had not heard it before. "You sound terrible. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. It's just morning, ya know." Alex scratched his scalp. "Never at my best in the morning."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Whoever it was, she knew Alex and seemed concerned, but there was something else in her voice, a hint of cold formality in her tone and her pronunciation was strict. She pronounced every word, no slurring or slang. She reminded her of her brother, but this woman was not as strict…or as distant. Kasumi could tell that the woman was quite warm, considering. She sounded older too, perhaps around her brother's age.

"Nonetheless, you need to take better care of yourself." The voice said. "Anyway, the reason I am calling is to talk with you about next weekend."

"I know." Alex groaned. "I know. I'll be there."

"I know you will." The woman replied without a twitch in her voice. "But that is not the reason I called. I called to inform you that there will be someone at the meeting I want you to meet."

"Who? Is it your mother-in-law? Because I've already had the 'pleasure'." Alex's voice dripped sarcasm.

"No." The woman's voice only had a hint of displeasure. "Her name is Yukie Aikwa and she works part-time at the cafeteria at our office building. I have told her much about you and-"

"Oh. Dear. God. No." Alex said each word fully. "You did not set me up with some girl you know at work."

"It's rude to interrupt someone when she is speaking, Alex." The woman said with the strictness of a school teacher. "And no, I did not "set you up" with anyone. She just wants to meet you, that's all."

"Uh-huh." Alex said skeptically. "Lemme guess, she's my age, goes to my school, and is currently single?"

"Not precisely." The woman said hesitantly. "She's currently enrolled in a community college-"

"College?" Alex said in surprise, a feeling Kasumi felt herself. "Just how old is she?"

"What did I say about interrupting people?" The woman said with a little less constraint than before. "She's 18. She graduated from high school a few months ago."

"Look, Mayu," Alex said. Kasumi recognized the name of her master's older sister. "While I…appreciate what you're trying to do, I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now."

"I've heard differently." Mayu said with great finality. "In fact Nanako has tried to claim that title for herself, am I correct?"

"We…" Alex trailed off for a moment. Kasumi saw his neck muscles move. He was turning around to look at her. She quickly lifted the spoon full of porridge to her mouth and cast her eyes down. A juvenile trick, but she knew he would not like seeing her watching him.

"We aren't like that." Alex continued.

"I hope you are right." Mayu replied softly. "Then what about this new girl, Misaka?"

Kasumi cringed at Alex's reply. He was obviously taken off guard. "Wh…what? What do you mean?"

"Rika and father have both told me about her. They think she's nice."

Kasumi could see Alex's muscle tense up. "She's a friend."

"I see." Mayu paused for a moment. "Alex, I don't like you living alone. Neither does the family, both my husband's side and ours. A boy your age can't develop properly if he is isolated. And since you refuse to move in with me and Shigehito, we want to know that you're alright."

"I'm fine." Alex said dryly. "I know you think what you're doing is best, but please, I don't need my sister setting me up with girls, ok?"

"I'm sorry, Alex, but you're family. And we've had a close call with you already."

Alex did not reply right away, but judging from the sudden uneasiness in his breathing, she had struck a nerve.

"I wasn't that bad." Alex said. "Just a little down, that's all."

"Not from where I saw it." Mayu said. "We…I need to know that there's someone to take care of you."

Kasumi could not help but smile despite the rather melancholy discussion between brother and sister. If only Mayu knew.

* * *

"So, it's that time is it?" Seiji leaned back in the plastic seat.

The Shimono restaurant was experiencing the lull between lunch and dinner. Seiji wore a water stained white apron over his casual clothes. His parents were away at the doctors' office, leaving him in charge for the next hour or so.

Alex sat across from his best friend, lethargic like he had been all morning. Kasumi, in her Sakura disguise, sat next to him, listening intently.

"Yeah." Alex said listlessly. "Next Saturday night."

"I'm sorry." Kasumi said. "But I'm afraid I might have missed something. What is happening this Saturday?"

"You haven't told her?" Seiji raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she figured it out this morning when she was listening in." Alex said without looking at Kasumi.

The kunoichi blushed. It appeared that Alex had picked up a few things about her as well.

"Well let me fill the lovely lady in," Seiji said with a wink. "Saturday is the scheduled annual 'Hasumi Family Meeting'."

"Hasumi?" Kasumi asked. "I have never heard that name."

"It's the family name of Mayu's husband, Shigehito." Alex said, still lacking energy.

Kasumi jolted in her mind. She had only heard so much about the eldest of the Kane children, even less about her new family. Now was a time to absorb as much information as she could.

"The Hasumi family is very…traditional." Seiji elaborated when he noticed that Alex did not continue. "Every year the entire family gets together for dinner at a fancy restaurant and reminisce, give updates, that sort of thing."

Alex snorted. "More like flaunt all they got. Last time I went, I just sat there, listening to everyone talk about promotions and new cars and all that crap. And the entire time the only person who was stared at more than me was Mayu." Kasumi's master rubbed his eyes. "I am not doing that again."

"But you promised you would go." Kasumi replied.

"I can make up an excuse." Alex said dismissively. "Like I caught a cold or something."

Kasumi held her tongue, but she felt that neglecting a family get together was rather…selfish.

"Hey, Alex, listen," Seiji said calmly. "I know that goin' to family shit is a pain in the ass sometimes, but lemme tell ya something." Seiji leaned forward. "Ya never know when there'll be a time when you can't see them at all."

A lump caught itself in Kasumi's throat when she remembered Seiji's family's current predicament. A rather bold statement for Seiji, but it appeared to have its effect as Alex looked slightly humbled.

"I suppose," Alex mumbled.

"And take her with ya." Seiji nodded his head toward Kasumi.

That got Alex's attention. "What? Are you nuts? We can't-"

"I know, I know. The whole ninja bit." Seiji waved his friend off. "I'm not talking about that, I mean take 'Sakura' with ya as yer girlfriend."

"And that's better how?"

Seiji shook his head. "If I have to explain it to you, then you'll never get it."

"I believe he means that if I were considered your lover by your family, then there would be less awkward moments should your family drop by."

Curiously, both boys looked rather…bashful when she finished speaking.

"I think 'lover' is too strong a word." Alex shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, let's stick with girlfriend for the time being." Seiji said.

Kasumi cocked her head. Did she say something inappropriate?

"Anyway, give it some thought." Seiji said. "Think of this as an opportunity to get nice with the family. Plus you can finally dispel those rumors about you and Nanako."

* * *

A day had passed by, allowing Alex to weigh the pros and cons on what Seiji had said. Introducing Kasumi as his 'girlfriend' would help explain her constant presence and put some distance between Nanako and his family. But on the other hand, that also meant adding another lie onto the already heavy pile of half truths and deception he had to deal with in his life.

"I don't think my highlights will fade out by then." Nanako held out a lock of her hair that was dyed red. "I'm thinking that I should dye it black. What do you think?"

Alex jolted. Nanako's voice ripped him from his thoughts. The punk girl was staring at Alex with a predatory smirk. The two had met on the school's roof again. Nanako wanted to sneak off for a quick smoke.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"For that family thing you're going to," Nanako said after she took a quick drag. "I need to get prepared. Think I should bring a gift? You know, butter 'em up? Sounds like they're all into the traditional stuff so I was thinking like maybe a knick-knack for the home. You know, like a little statue or a painting or…something."

"How did you know about my family meeting?" Alex asked.

"You told me about it, remember? A few days ago?" Nanako said like it was no big deal. "You were bitchin' and moanin' about seein' your sister's in-laws, so I thought I'd come with ya as your arm candy." Nanako smiled.

"I did?" Alex felt very sheepish for forgetting something like that. "You are?"

"Shit, I gotta get my kimono out of storage and find a drycleaner that can clean it." Nanako hissed and took another drag. "And I gotta see if I have Saturday off. Plus, I'll have to schedule an appointment with the beauty salon. I could do it myself. Be helluva lot cheaper." She turned to look out on the school's field. "But I never had to dress-up like this by myself, I usually had mom helping…"

Nanako trailed off. The strength of her voice wavered. An uncomfortable moment passed.

"An…anyway," Nanako voice stumbled as she tried to regain her strength. "If your family accepts me, than your sister should stop buggin' ya."

"Nanako." Alex felt some bitterness rising from within. "After what happened a year ago, I don't think they'll just forget all that."

The girl's face lost its smugness. She looked down for a moment.

"I know. But people do change, Alex." Nanako said softly. "You gave me a chance to prove myself. I just want the same from them. I want to show them."

Alex drew a deep breath and sighed. Nanako might be able to woo his sister's in-laws. The punk girl was raised on the foundation of Japanese customs and traditions. But Mayu would be a tough sell.

Rika loathed Nanako, but Mayu, Alex was not so sure. He knew that she was not a fan, but unlike Rika, there was no outward rage or contempt when Alex and Nanako parted ways. Mayu was more reserved and more interested in Alex's well being than Nanako. Mayu knew how to keep things in, but he also saw when they exploded out, not a pretty sight. He was the only one who could protect Nanako if his family decided to not give her the chance she wanted.

Alex's stomach began to churn.

* * *

Dinner was unusually silent; unusually and very uncomfortably silent. Nothing was said about Nanako. She knew, he knew, but neither had the courage to speak.

"Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked.

Ok, only he did not have the courage to speak.

"I'm fine." Alex replied with the best muster he could. "Why?"

"You've been picking at your food for the past ten minutes." Kasumi said with the chopsticks still in her mouth. "In fact, I don't think you've had more than four bites since we started eating."

Alex looked down at his plate of stir-fry with chicken, carrots, and peas with soy sauce. He felt hungry, but his stomach felt like a hot knife had lodged itself into it. He was sure that if he ate it all, he would deposit it and the rest of contents of his stomach into the toilet in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not hungry." Alex lied.

"I find that hard to believe." Kasumi said. "You've barely eaten anything all day."

Alex did not reply at first. Nothing came to him. Instead he stared at his food for a moment longer before rising from his chair and taking his plate. Kasumi did not say anything as he walked to the kitchen. He felt bad for not finishing his plate. He hated wasting food. Perhaps he should wrap it in plastic wrap and put it in the refrigerator incase his appetite came back. He walked five steps and the room started spinning. The plate fell from his hands. Somehow, Kasumi was on him in an instant and slowed his fall. She let him drop to his knees, but kept him from falling over completely.

Alex took every breath with vigor as he felt his normal breathing could not get enough air into his lungs. Blackness crept around his peripheral vision. His stomach flopped around in his gut like a dying goldfish. His face flooded with dizzying heat.

"Alex," Kasumi spoke with concern. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I…" Alex tried to speak, but he felt that if he did, he would throw up on her. He groaned in pain.

"Alex," Kasumi repeated with more urgency. "Where does it hurt? Tell me."

It was then Alex realized that something was coming up his esophagus and fast. Despite his lightheadedness, Alex lurched forward, tearing himself out of Kasumi's grasp and stumbled into the bathroom, kneeling before the toilet and emptying what little he had in his stomach.

Alex coughed and spat out the acidy after taste. He tried to slow his breathing.

A hand softly rubbed his back.

"Feeling better?" Kasumi whispered.

"A little." Alex groaned. He glanced away from the contents of the toilet and flushed it down. "If this is the flu, I'm gonna be pissed."

Kasumi turned his head towards her and pressed their foreheads together. Alex managed a gasp.

"You don't feel warm." Kasumi withdrew. "Perhaps it's food poisoning. Or maybe stress."

Alex caught the girl's raised eyebrow when she mentioned the last part.

"These past few days have been eventful." Alex wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If this family get together is disturbing you this greatly, maybe you should stay home."

"After that guilt trip you and Seiji laid on me the other day?" Alex sighed. "No. I'm just…on edge. I'll cope."

Kasumi smiled and stood. "I'll get you some antacids for your stomach. And some crackers. You need something in your stomach."

"Thanks." Alex smiled back, a smile that fell as soon as she disappeared.

"I will cope." Alex said weakly before resting his head on the seat. "I'd better cope."

* * *

The alarm screeched at Alex, violently tearing him from his sleep. With a groan he slammed his palm on the black box to shut it up. He cracked open his eye, how the hell could it be 9 a.m. already? Indeed, the red digital lights spelled out nine o'clock. Alex sighed and sunk his head back into the pillow. Today was the day.

"Good morning."

Alex shot up to a sitting position. Kasumi stood next to his bed with a concerned smile. She had on jean shorts and a milky peach T-shirt with three red and white hearts on the chest. A bit much on the sugary sweet side, but Alex had no real fashion sense.

"Please don't tell me that you've been standing over me the whole night." Alex said cautiously.

Kasumi's smile turned from concerned to amused. "Of course not. I heard your alarm clock so I came in to give you this." She held up a bottle of antacid. "In case you weren't feeling well again."

Alex huffed in bemusement. Of course he did not hear her come in.

"Thanks, but I'm feeling better." Alex said. "Last night must have just been a fluke."

"That's good to hear." Kasumi replied and sat on his bed. "I was going to wait to say this after you ate breakfast and gathered your strength, but since I see you are feeling better, I supposed there's no reason for this to wait."

Alex's face suddenly became hot and goose bumps suddenly rose from his skin.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would want to go outside for a picnic lunch." Kasumi smiled radiantly. "To help you relax before your dinner with your family."

The heat Alex felt changed to embarrassment. Here she was thinking of something almost sickeningly sweet like a picnic and he was thinking…well, it did not matter now.

"Um…sure." Alex said.

* * *

The rain had finally let up last night. The sun came out to try and dry the pools of murky water that were the result of days of downpour. The park was scarcely populated, probably because it was still damp out. Kasumi, dressed as Sakura, had found a spot on top of a small hill. She had a blanket and homemade snacks with rice balls, mini-sandwiches, and sweets. Alex's shame still hung onto him. She was spoiling him again and he felt like he was taking advantage of her.

"It's a beautiful day." Kasumi sipped her tea from a thermos. "Perfect weather. I wonder if the gods are blessing us for this day."

Alex almost groaned. Just how syrupy sweet could she get? But at the same time, he had to admit, he was slightly jealous, to feel so ecstatic about the weather, to be so…happy. People like himself, bitter and cynical, they thought people like Kasumi were idiots and fakes, but in reality, perhaps, they were just angry because very little made them happy. After all, who could be content with being so negative?

Or maybe Alex was just blowing smoke up his own ass. He did not have a psychology degree hanging on his wall. Maybe some of Kasumi was rubbing off on him.

A rice ball suddenly occupied his vision.

"Here. Eat." Kasumi smiled. "But do it slowly, you could get sick again if you eat it fast."

"Right." Alex took the ball. "Thank you."

Alex nibbled on the rice ball as Kasumi returned to her tea. The ball was good, but than again everything she made was gold.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kasumi said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Alex almost choked on his food. "Come again?"

"About your family meeting." Kasumi sipped her tea and looked straight ahead. "It can be quite intimidating to be with them, especially if they are bound to formality. But they are still family and they do love you."

"They sure have a funny way of showing it." Alex mumbled. "Besides, just because they are family doesn't automatically mean that they love me."

Kasumi's calm face fell and she cast her eyes down somewhat. Alex saw that he obviously hit a nerve.

"Sorry." Alex turned away. "Just stating a fact. I don't think its fair either, but it just is."

"I know." Kasumi whispered.

An awkward moment passed.

"As you might have guessed, I don't do to well with other people." Alex joked, hoping to lighten the mood. "Another reason why I'm dreading this meeting."

Thankfully, Kasumi's smile returned. "You're mistaken, you have friends. Seiji, Akito, and the others. You just have a small group, that's all. Some people are comfortable with that."

Alex almost said a snide comment, but he refused to indulge himself. He crossed the line once today. She was trying to bring him up. He did not want to bring her down instead.

Kasumi sipped more of her tea and looked out, content. "Before we go, there's something I want to show you."

"What's that?" Alex chomped into the rice ball, feeling his hunger come back.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Nanako hobbled up the stairs. The geta shoes that came with her kimono took some getting used to. She used them regularly years ago when she attended all those boring flower arrangement and tea ceremony things, but apparently walking in the traditional footwear was not like riding a bike. They were like flip-flops with two blocks of wooden glued underneath the base.

Finally reaching the end of the stairs, Nanako took a moment to compose herself. She smoothed out her lemon colored kimono that had wrinkled up on the taxi ride over. The trip was a bit more expensive than the train, but she did not like the idea of riding with so many people while dressed in her get up. She tugged her pale blue and white obi higher on her waist. The knot on her back was supposed to be very cute, although Nanako could not get a clear look at it with the salon's mirrors so she had to take her stylist's word for it. Nanako's hair, on the other hand, was definitely something she could see and appreciate for herself. Her stylist did wonders. Her hair was shining jet black and held up with colored clips that matched her kimono in the intricate style that went well with the kimono.

With a sigh of relief she did a quick feel of her hair to see if there were any stray hairs poking out and knocked on Alex's door.

She had gotten worried. She called and texted him all day to make sure they were still on and so far she had not heard a peep from him. She doubted that he was blowing her off, Alex was not like that.

A few moments past by and no one answered. She knocked again, more waiting with no answer. Worry started to grow into panic. No way, there was no way he ditched her. It must have been a mistake or a crossed connection or something. Something must have come up, but what could…Daisuke. A cold sharp knot formed in her stomach. Her sleazy ex-boyfriend must have done something, the bastard.

She rummaged through her purse to retrieve her cell phone when she noticed someone approaching her.

A young woman with curly blonde hair walked with scrupulous precision toward Nanako. Her shiny black heels clacked against the cement ground and each step she took had an odd fusion of grace and control. The woman looked like she was in her mid-to-late twenties, young but definite signs of maturity. Her make-up was subtle but highlighted her face in just the right way. Her light blue business dress had not a wrinkle or crease. Large designer sunglasses were a dark mask around her face.

"Excuse me," the woman said when she got close enough. "But may I ask who you are?"

Nanako raised an eyebrow. The woman's voice seemed very…proper and her Japanese was almost flawless.

The first thing that came to Nanako was a scathing response, but something stopped her. Maybe it was her kimono that brought out the learned pleasantries that her family had drilled into her skull since she was four.

"Nanako Izumi." She said with empty politeness. "And you might be?"

"Mrs. Mayu Kane Hasumi," The woman said like she was introducing herself to a business client. She removed her sunglasses to reveal the same emerald eyes Alex had.

"Oh shit." Nanako thought. "I knew I was gonna have to met the big sis today but not like this. Ok, first impressions, gotta do this right."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Hasumi." Nanako turned and bowed at the waist. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I was just about to meet up with Alex so we could go to the family meeting together."

Mayu looked at Nanako, scrutinizing everything in sight. Nanako gave a small smile. Let her size her up, make her judgments. Nanako was dressed properly, acted properly, and was ready to kiss ass with the best of them.

"I see." Mayu finally said as she hooked her sunglasses on her breast pocket. "And where is my brother? I haven't been able to get in contact with him all day."

"Neither have I." Nanako kept the calm politeness in her voice, but the cold knot suddenly gripped every organ in her body. If Alex's domineering sister could not get a hold of him, than something must be wrong.

A moment passed. "I suppose he is not here either." Mayu walked to the door with keys in hand. "So I believe we should have a look inside and see if we can find some clue to my brother's whereabouts."

Nanako raised an eyebrow. She was very…formal and professional with her, almost cold. She could see that she had some real work buttering up to her.

She gasped when Mayu was suddenly inches from her face and spoke in a deathly whisper. "And then you and I shall have a very long chat." Her eyes stared straight into Nanako's.

Mayu opened the door and briskly stepped in.

Nanako could have sworn that her heart came lose and flopped around in her chest before it righted itself.

"Ok." Nanako whispered to herself. "This might take more work than I thought."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way?" Alex asked as he eyed the area around him.

"Of course, I've been here before." Kasumi said like it was no big deal. "Keep close."

The two had left the park a few minutes ago with Kasumi carrying the picnic basket. Alex had offered to carry it but his kunoichi just smiled and said she was alright. No doubt she could bench press Alex without difficulty, but still, he felt weird that she was carrying everything and he held nothing.

She led him down the street and cut through what she called a "shortcut" that was actually a small pathway between a row of houses. It became so narrow at times that they had to squeeze in through sideways. Kasumi had to brush aside some plant overgrowth, signaling to Alex that no one had used this "shortcut" in quite sometime.

His heart almost jumped out his throat when he felt her warm hand grasp his.

"Here, this part can be a bit tricky so follow my lead." She said without looking back.

The ninja girl was not kidding. The two had to maneuver through a hole in a four foot long chain link fence put up to keep out wild animals. Then they had to sneak past a living room with a screen wall where a man was taking a nap. Why someone had a screen wall facing another wall less than five feet away escaped Alex. Perhaps the building blocking the view was built after the first one.

"We're almost there." Kasumi tugged his arm.

She pushed through a broken wooden fence and pulled Alex through. The light almost blinded him and he put his hand up to shield his eyes. The piercing light softened and Alex suddenly found himself in an open-air garden surrounded by a banquet of colors of blooming flowers. Bloody red roses, fiery yellow and orange tulips, brilliantly golden daisies, and many other flowers Alex had never seen before. A small butterfly danced across Alex's vision as it flew to a nearby flower and touched down on the petals.

"What is this place?" Alex said in a hushed tone.

"It's a private garden." Kasumi smiled and put the basket down. "The man who owns it was a florist who was very passionate about his job. He's also very reclusive. He doesn't let anyone in here."

"Doesn't that mean we're trespassing?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"He's not in town right now, so no worries." Kasumi waved him off. "I stumbled upon this place many years ago and I always come back when I feel tense. I thought that it would help you with your troubles."

Although he could hardly say that he was cool as a cucumber at the moment, he had to admit that he did feel less troubled than before.

"Thanks." Alex whispered.

Kasumi continued to smile. "We should head back. You need to get ready for tonight."

"Yeah, Nanako said she'd be come by around 3:30," Alex dug into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and checked the time. "And its…3:45…oh, fuck me."

He also noticed the missed call message flashing on his phone. 14 calls and texts from both Nanako and his older sister. "Oh…fuck…me…sideways." The tension came back along with its twin brother, terror. "I must've put this thing on silent this morning…DAMN IT!"

Alex thumbed the keyboard, trying to call his sister, when the phone sprang to life in his hand. His sister's name and number flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"There you are!" Mayu replied with equal parts relief and veiled anger. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. Where are you?"

"Uh…" Alex looked at Kasumi for help. Unfortunately, she looked just as lost as Alex. "Out?"

There was a rather uncomfortable pause on the other end. "I am in no mood for your smart remarks, Alexander Kane, whatever you are doing, come home…_now_!"

Mayu hung up. Alex turned to Kasumi.

"I don't suppose you know of somewhere else I can relax at, do you?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Been sick for almost two solid weeks, nothin' serious, but its put a damper on the last few days of my summer vacation. Just got Starcraft 2 and I hate this going online to play crap. Not everyone has superfast internet connections Blizzard. Plus its running on a 5 year old laptop so I'm a little worried about performance. Anyway, enough personal crap, on with the fics!

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 17**

The family meeting went on like it did the year before, talking, boasting, and ego stroking; all veiled behind polite, cold formality and faux humility, so perfectly old school Japanese. The long, pure black table held meticulously prepared Japanese dishes that looked more like artwork than meals. Women and the elderly wore family heirloom kimonos and men had donned their most expensive business suits as they sat cross-legged on plush pillows around the table. Laughter, jokes, and stories came out, but the stale air of formality made the dinner feel more like a business meeting than a family reunion.

Mayu sat between her husband and her little brother. Rika, in her school dress uniform, had the gracious privilege of sitting with the children in a separate, smaller round table, something that stirred the embers of her anger due in no part of being the eldest at the table by four years. Fortunately the children were in awe of the tall, blonde girl with green eyes in a small lake of small black heads and brown eyes. To Alex's amazement, she had the ankle-bitters eating out of her hand and paying extreme attention to every word out of her mouth, after she allowed them to touch her golden locks.

Not many questions came his way and it appeared Mayu had carved her notch in the family as no one dared ask her a question that held even the slightest hint of distain or mockery.

No one gave much attention to Nanako who sat next to Mayu's husband. To her credit, she ate properly, drank quietly, and kept out of the conversation with her head bowed and her eyes lowered. Every so often she snapped a quick look at Alex, but did little else. It was unnerving to see her acting in a manner that she loathed. She had been like this since he found her in Mayu's car after she picked him up from Kasumi's picnic. She sat in the back seat just like now, timid and unnaturally reserved, almost like she was ashamed of something. He had dared not asked what had happened between the two during the ride to the restaurant. Only after they left the reunion did Alex ask.

"We talked." Mayu said and nothing more.

* * *

Nanako remained silent. She returned to her usual self the next day, but refused to speak about Mayu.

"Man, you were right about your family meeting, total-bore-haul." Nanako snorted. "I should've known. Mine aren't the 'party-central' type either."

Alex made an 'ah-ha' sound in the back of his throat.

Nanako flicked away her cigarette into a dirt brown tin can. The teens had met in the gap between the school and the outer wall that surrounded the school's property line. They had to abandon the school's roof for the day as some kids had started to hang out there between classes and Nanako wanted privacy.

"Anyway, I was wonderin' what you got planned this weekend?" She smiled slyly.

"Uh, well, Seiji had a guy's night out planned for Akito, Tatsuto, Kenichi, and me. He managed to have his old man give him the weekend off, so he's gonna spend all day Saturday with us."

"Only Saturday?" Nanako cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's got something else planned for Sunday." Alex leaned on the wall.

"Is this 'something else' a girl?"

"Two actually." Alex caught the bemused look on Nanako's face. "Don't ask me how, I didn't press the subject."

"Right, well, let the perv enjoy his day of debauchery, cause I was hoping that you'd help me out with something." Nanako winked. "I'm gonna get a new swimsuit. Our school trip to the beach is coming up soon and I'll be damned if I have to wear that ugly school-issued thing."

"Oh, right, the senior school field trip." Alex said in a detached tone. "That's coming up isn't it?"

Nanako huffed. "Yeah, we have one every year for every grade level and like every year, you bail out. It's a free stay at a resort at the beach, that's an automatic gimme, everyone goes."

Alex remained silent.

"Look, it won't kill ya to actually allow yourself to have fun for once." Nanako said. "Just think about it, once you graduate, you're not gonna get a second chance."

Alex cast his eyes down, unsure of himself.

"So, I'll come around Sunday before lunch, we'll make a date out of it." She smiled. "Watching me try on all sorts of cute swimsuits…sexy swimsuits." She moved in closer, tracing a finger on Alex's chest, causing him to gasp. "And if you play your cards right, maybe you can help me try them on."

She flicked her finger at Alex's nose, causing him to jump. She laughed as she walked away.

* * *

"You're going." Mayu said as she stirred the bubbling pot. The eldest of the Kane children wore a warm colored designer short-sleeved blouse with an ivy-like pattern around the V-neckline with a matching knee-length dress and a white apron tied to her form.

Alex's sisters had spent the night at the apartment after the meeting. Her husband had to leave on a business trip in Kyoto for a few days and Mayu decided that she and her siblings should spent some much needed personal time together. Kasumi had made herself scarce, claming to have found a friend's house to spend the next few nights.

"What?" Alex almost cried out. "Why? This ain't your decision."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Izumi is right." Mayu sampled the sauce with a wooden spoon. Spaghetti was on the menu for tonight, her favorite non-Japanese food. "You've withdrawn too much from the world, you need to get out more."

"I'll be going out with the guys this weekend." Alex protested.

"Wow, going out with your friends." Rika said in a deeply mocking voice. Rika opted for more comfortable attire with a simple white and blue T-shirt and shorts. "Five hundred yen says that you clowns will be parked in front of the T.V. playing stupid video games."

Alex shot a death glare to his little sister who responded by sticking out her tongue.

"That's enough you two." Mayu wearily called out. "Alex, you need to socialize with other people besides your friends. People skills are necessary when you enter the work force."

"Classic Mayu," Alex thought, "everything's about work."

"I'm not going." Alex regretted saying something so childish, but he had nothing else.

A moment passed as Mayu set down her spoon and gently placed the lid upon the pot.

"I have been talking with our parents about our finances." Mayu looked at Alex squarely in the eyes. "They believe that having you live here alone in a family sized apartment was wasteful spending and I agree with them, considering their current career paths."

Alex's mouth went dry. His skin grew hot.

"However, if you were to show that you were capable of leaving the house more often, I believe that I can convince our parents to reconsider their position."

Alex leveled his gaze.

"Oooooh." Rika puckered her lips like a goldfish. "That was stone cold, sis."

Another death glare from Alex, another stuck out tongue.

"Fine." Alex groaned.

* * *

The sun held high in the air, a formless warm light. The heat baked the sand. The crisp water sloshed and climbed onto the beach before retreating, only to try and climb again. Not a single cloud hung in the sky. Some would call it a perfect day, but Alex did not feel the elation the others around him did.

The senior students rushed the waters as soon as the teacher finished her speech about their responsibility for their rooms and how they still represented the school so it would behoove everyone to keep to their best behavior. Most students wore their navy-blue school-issued swimwear, the boys in knee-length trunks and the girls in unflattering one-piece swimsuits. A few had brought their own attire, one girl wore a candy striped two-piece and a boy had the questionable taste of wearing a Speedo.

Alex's eyes filtered through the visual noise of the crowd and zeroed in on specific people. Two scrawny boys sat at the edge of the beach, ogling some of the girls splashing in the water. A couple, almost neck deep in water, paddled closely to one another, whispering and cuddling. A thick girl sat on a beach towel with another wrapped around her shoulders, embarrassed about her appearance.

Alex let his head rest on the wooden recliner. He had put on his trunks, but also his school dress shirt. He pushed the sunglasses up his nose and wondered what Kasumi was up to. His kunoichi had said that she would let Alex have some time without him worrying about her looking over his shoulder. He could have sworn that he caught a sarcastic edge in her tone, but her voice still sounded sweet and innocent. But what she said next still made him feel bad.

_-Last night-_

"_What's so funny?" Alex asked._

"_Nothing," Kasumi giggled. She had slipped in to check up on him. "It's just that you're the first person I know who has to be blackmailed into going on vacation."_

_Alex grumbled as he looked over his luggage that he packed, only to have Mayu repack for him. She took away the manga and magazines he planned to read at the hotel room. She said she wanted him to interact with people, not bury himself in books and comics._

"_I just don't like going to these big party things." Alex sat on his bed._

_Kasumi just smiled. "You can't keep digging yourself into a hole and expect to be happy."_

"_I just want to be left alone." Alex looked away._

"_You say that quite a lot." Kasumi countered. "Are you trying to convince me it's true? Or perhaps yourself?"_

_Silence followed._

"_Well, I'll let you sleep." She said. "And I'll look after the place while you're gone."_

"_You're not coming with?" Alex asked._

_An odd look came over the girl, one of embarrassment. "I've had my fill of beach vacations for now."_

_She turned to leave. Something made Alex call out to her._

"_I'll…" Alex began. "I'll bring ya back a souvenir…or whatever you like."_

_Kasumi smiled. "It's alright. Just have fun."_

_Then she jumped into the night._

Alex let out a deep sigh.

"Sun, surf, and sand." Nanako whistled. "All school trips should be like this."

Alex rotated his eyes over to see Nanako stretching out her arms. The swimsuit she chose, after hours of shifting through what seemed liked hundreds of others at the mall, was an oddly designed item. A two piece bathing suit with the pieces held together by two metal rings. The material glistened in the light, weaving violet and silver together.

Alex made a noise of acknowledgement in the deepest part of his throat, bordering on a grunt.

"Wow, here we are in a place like this and you're still surly?" Nanako pointed at him. "You need to turn off your bitchy mode and loosen up."

Alex did not reply.

Nanako sighed. "Well, let's go. We got a whole day of doing nothing ahead of us and I want to savior every minute of it." She grabbed Alex's arm and yanked him on his feet. "So move it."

Once on the beach Nanako tried to get him to go into water to which he politely declined, saying that he would rather relax at the side of the beach. Fortunately for him, Nanako's school friends caught up with her and pulled her attention away. Misa, in a black bikini with purple poka-dots, Okina, in a silver and ebony one-piece with a deep V-line, and Tamaki, in a blazing red and cool blue two-piece, all monopolized Nanako's time with news updates, the latest gossip, and anything else that came to mind. Alex felt somewhat relieved that he had an opportunity to slip away and prepared to make his exit.

"Hey," Nanako turned to Alex, "me and the girls are gonna hit the waters. You comin'?"

"I'll pass." Alex said. "Just wanna take it easy."

"Four girls ask you to go swimming and you wanna take it easy?" Nanako smirked. "Think again, you're having fun whether you want to or not."

In one fluid motion, Nanako ripped Alex's shirt open, popping off a few buttons.

"Hey!" Alex said, his surprise overriding his anger. "The fuck are you doing?"

Giggling, Nanako stripped the shirt off and pushed him into the cool ocean waters. He stumbled into the ocean, the water came up to his ankles. He whirled around to tell the punk girl off until three warm bodies latched onto him, one on each arm and one around his neck, and pulled him further into the water until they were waist deep. With so much excess weight, Alex fell in, accompanied by laughs and squeals. Coughing up salty sea water, Alex surfaced to see Nanako standing over the still girl restrained Alex with a victorious smile.

Alex almost took the bait, but something made him realize what she was really doing.

Alex stood, seized Okina to his right, and flipped her into the water. She plunged in with a playful shriek. As he peeled off Tamaki and held her bridal style, Nanako took the chance to tackle him from the front. He dumped Tamaki and tried to fend off Nanako. Misa employed a piggy back style of attack while his attention was focused elsewhere. Okina had sprung from the ocean like a carp catching a fly and joined in on the pile up.

"Surrender!" Nanako shouted with mock authority. "Yer out numbered!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Alex replied in reflex, unable to suppress his goofy smile.

As much as it would have pained him to admit, he found the ordeal delightfully ridiculous. Unfortunately, he also saw that his chances of winning were not good. Every time he dunked one girl in the water, three still had him in their clutches. Nanako's unfair tickling made victory a pipe dream.

"Agh!" Alex groaned. "Alright, alright, I give up!"

"Ha! See? Victory is ours!" Nanako raised her arms triumphantly. "What should we do with our prisoner of war, girls?"

"Haul him on the beach and pin him!" Tamaki shouted. "I have eye shadow that I think would look good on him."

A cold jolt went up Alex's spin. He struggled. "No! Not happenin'!"

The girls contained him. "Too bad, honey, you ain't gettin' out of this!" Nanako said as she pulled his arms.

Despite the fear of make-up, Alex could not stop laughing. The group almost made it out of the water, their feet pushed on damp sand.

"Well, damn, Alex, I didn't know you were a playa."

The voice Alex dreaded hearing shattered the mood with an almost audible crash. The girls froze on the spot and everyone turned to see Daisuke in green trunks with a cold grin. A young girl with a thin body stood beside him with a vacant smile. The girl had on an orange string bikini that left little to the imagination. Her damp, short cut hair dripped water, as did Daisuke's.

The girls let go of Alex and stepped up, creating a wall between Alex and Daisuke.

"Daisuke." Nanako growled. "This is a school trip for students, not for fuck-tards."

"Hey, hey, be nice." Daisuke held up his hands. "I'm here for a little vacation of my own. Get a tan, go for a swim, enjoy the view." Daisuke put his arm around the girl, his hand on her waist, and he pulled her close. The girl let out an excited squeak. "And have some quality time with a lady friend. Say hello, baby."

"Hi." The girl waved with a broad smile, seemingly oblivious to the situation she was in. "I'm Mika Oyamada. How are y'all?"

No one answered. Mika's happy face melted into one of confusion and uncertainty, like a child walking in on her parent's fighting.

"We're fine and dandy." Okina said blandly.

"Anyway, I saw you guys, so I'd thought I'd come over and say hi." Daisuke said, completely un-intimidated. "And I guess that's it. Be seein' ya! C'mon, baby, let's hit the food stand, I'm hungrier than a motherfucker."

The pair walked off with Mika peaking back, apparently shaken by the cold reception she got.

"Asshole." Tamaki spat. "Flauntin' that slut like she's somethin' to be proud of."

"I know what he's doin'." Okina said. "He's trying the ol' jealousy routine. Flash your ex the new piece of ass ya got."

"He can flash all the skanks and sluts he wants at me." Nanako snarled. "I ain't going back."

Despite her cold demeanor, Alex could have sworn he saw Nanako's cheeks become crimson.

* * *

The dinning hall had been done up in a traditional Japanese manner. Colorful Tatami floor mats and artistically designed sliding doors. Every student had on a relaxed cotton yukata, a cheap summer version of the kimonos, and sat on large pillows. Each student sat behind an individual plastic dinner tray designed to look like wood. Everyone moved their trays in clusters, friends sitting with other friends. Some clusters had 10 or 15 students while others sat in pairs or trios. Alex pulled on the edges of his yukata. He hated wearing Japanese clothing. It made him feel like a stupid tourist.

Alex saw Nanako with her friends, still in their foul moods. It appeared that Daisuke's appearance had a far more devastating effect. They talked while they ate, no doubt about the aforementioned problem. Alex had decided that letting the girls have their space served everyone's interests.

"Hey, man, how's it hangin'?" A voice said next to his ear.

Alex whipped around, startled, to see his own three friends holding their trays with pillows tucked under their arms. Akito put his tray down and sat next to his friend. "You ok, man? You look like hell."

"Oh," Alex felt the adrenaline fade, "Hey guys. Where've you been? I didn't see ya at the beach."

"Well, we saw you." Kenichi sat in front of Akito and Alex. "But it looked like you were busy."

Alex let out a groan. "Sorry, guys…I-"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Tatsuto sat in the gap between Kenichi and Akito. "Nanako came to us before we left and made it clear to give you two some private time."

"What?" Alex barely made out, his anger making it hard to form a coherent thought. "She…Nanako…threatened-"

"No, actually," Akito cut off Alex, "it wasn't so much threatening as it was bribing."

Confusion washed away Alex's anger. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, she said that if we made ourselves scarce that she'd set us up with some girls at the _Moonlit Mile_." Akito explained as he drank his soda.

"Ah." Alex understood perfectly. "For some reason I can't bring myself to blame you guys."

Akito smiled and shrugged. Kenichi cracked open a crab and picked at the meat inside with his chopsticks. Tatsuto ate his rice all the while discussing topics he had seen on internet forums, particularly the tactical advantages of the Japanese military if they created real gundams.

Grateful to eat with his friends, Alex still felt a certain pang in his heart, a hollow, bitter feeling. Nanako still employed rather underhanded tactics and Daisuke's presence created a volatile air hovering over his head like a dark storm cloud about to unleash a thunderstorm. The vacation everyone wanted him to go on seemed like another conflict in his life that he did not need.

Alex took in his environment, noisy and rambunctious, teenagers yelling, eating, and laughing. It was too loud, too large. Alex preferred the quiet and the small. His three friends and Seiji playing video games, beating each other on Guitar Hero or perhaps watching a movie with his sisters or catching up on his assignments with Kasumi.

Once the image of the kunoichi entered his mind, it did not leave. He briefly wondered what the girl in question was doing at the moment. Maybe reading one of her novels or manga, she particularly loved anything done by _Clamp_. Or she could be playing the game she bought only a few days ago, _Batman: Arkham Asylum_, a game she harbored a rather eerie fascination with. A smile came to Alex. His video game system seemed just as much hers as his.

Alex looked around again. Someone had wheeled out a karaoke machine with one of popular kids singing the week's number one pop song, or more likely butchering it although his large group of friends cheered him on. Nanako appeared to have loosened up a bit. Her face held a small smile, but she remained enclosed with her friends. A gaggle of angry girls swatted away a laughing boy who had the gall to try to flip up one of the girl's yukatas.

"What am I doing here?" Alex thought as he stared blankly into his still full tray.

One of the teachers hurried into the room to break up the swarm of girls who turned their sights to the peeping boy's friends.

"I wanna go home."

* * *

Alex felt somewhat bad about ditching the school trip, still he told his teachers that a family emergency had come up and he had to hurry back home. He also told them that a family member would stop by to pick him up, but in reality Mayu had gone back to her husband's home and took Rika with her. Alex planned to flag down a taxi for his trip home. Miss Shiina appeared skeptical and almost accompanied him as a chaperone in an attempt to see if anyone would come, but Alex managed to convince her that he could take care of himself.

He hefted his bag and walked out the front door. The sun had set long ago, giving way to a crystal clear night with a black dome littered with stars. The hum of insects filled his ears and clouds of tiny bugs orbited the outdoor lights. The vacant driveway made his walk to the taxi stop all the more awkward.

"It's better this way." Alex told himself as he walked. "I'll just watch T.V. with Kasumi or play video games with her."

Something caught his eye, a lone figure walking on the beach below, a woman. He strained his eyes against the veil of night that obscured her. Little details caught his attention, the hair style, the girl's ample figure, and the way she moved her arms and legs.

"No way." Alex whispered. "But why…?"

Alex veered off the sidewalk and slid down the steep incline. Holding onto his baggage for dear he sprinted toward the girl who slowly retreated down the sand.

"Kasumi?" He called out.

The girl turned, revealing his kunoichi with surprise on her face.

"Alex?"

Alex let his bag fall as he charged her. He saw her legs flinch, like a cat who got spooked, most likely a learned reaction. She contained her herself, knowing that Alex was not an attacker. He felt ashamed causing her to jump, but the euphoria overwhelmed his cognitive thinking. He slowed just as he reached her and swept her up in his arms, causing a surprised squeak to come from her. Alex lifted her off her feet and spun around, holding her tight.

"Kasumi." Alex stopped spinning and sat her down, but kept his hold. "Man, am I glad to see you."

Kasumi did not say anything for a moment before letting out a small laugh and returning the embrace. "As am I."

Alex let her go and took a step back to get a good look at her. Kasumi had on a flower print summer dress that came just above her knees and sandals.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna stay home?"

"Well, I was, but as I thought about it, it occurred to me that I was letting my personal feelings get in the way of my duties." Kasumi answered earnestly. "Although, I had planned on remaining in the shadows."

Alex shook his head and smiled. The two found a bench to sit down and watched the calm ocean as they continued talking. The sound of the waters continually lapping at the shore was strangely relaxing.

"You're still training?" Alex asked in utter amazement.

"I'm always training." Kasumi replied in a serious tone. "Otherwise I will lose my edge."

"You train in that?" Alex pointed at her dress.

Kasumi blushed. "No, I took a break and thought it would be nice to take a stroll. I like taking walks on the beach during the evening, the way the moon glints off the waters and the cool air plays off the warm sand."

"Ah." Alex said, understanding completely. "So where are you training?"

"Up the beach a mile or so." Kasumi pointed in the general direction. "A friend of mine had rented a beach house owned by the hotel. There's a room made especially for martial arts training, very traditionally done. He had told me about his plans to train as well and I asked to come along."

"Your friend. He's a ninja too?"

Kasumi nodded. "Oh, yes. He's highly skilled. In fact he's one of the best."

"I see." Alex said a little intimidated. His mind buzzed with questions and concerns about her friend. Who was he? Just how skilled was he compared to her? Was the guy slightly better than Kasumi or was he on a whole different level, because that idea seemed almost impossible. How close were the two? Did she…like him?

"Are you leaving?" Kasumi snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Um…" Alex felt like he fell into a perfectly placed trap. "Well, I wasn't planning on it, but…yeah."

"Then it's settled." Kasumi rose and dusted off her skirt. "I shall go with you."

"Huh?" Alex's eye widened. "Wait, what about your training thing with your friend?"

"It's ok," Kasumi smiled. "We spared all day and we were planning on leaving tomorrow morning, so we don't have much left to do anyway."

"But…" Alex felt unusually guilty. "You don't have to leave because of me. I don't want to be the asshole who pulls you away from-"

"Alex," She pressed a finger on his lips. "You are my master, I am your kunoichi. All you have to say is 'let's go home' and I will go. Our lives are connected."

The burning sensation in his cheeks made Alex almost turn away. "Ok. Let's go home."

"Very well." Kasumi leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I will get my things. Please wait here, I won't be long."

And then she was gone. She slipped into the night, indistinguishable from the shadows cast by the moon's light.

"Man," Alex thought as he ran his hands up and down his pant legs. "I still feel guilty."

Alex sat on the bench, not really paying attention to anything. Time seemed to drag, like waiting at the doctor's office.

Alex heard someone coming…from the opposite direction of where Kasumi disappeared.

"Alex!" A girl's voice pierced the calm night, causing the boy in question to turn.

"Nanako?"

The girl sprinted over the sand, still in the hotel's yukata. She came to a stop in front of him, her hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's goin' on? What's up?" She asked between pants. "I heard you had to go back because of some shit at home."

"Uh…" Alex hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Kind of…my sister called….and-"

"You're bailin' out, ain't ya?" Nanako asked, disappointed. She had regained her composure and stood straight.

A moment passed. "Yeah." Alex decided to tell the truth. "This place just isn't my thing."

Nanako sighed. "For a minute there I thought you were mad at me for the arrangement I made with your friends. When I saw you guys together at dinner, I knew they'd spill the beans."

"I am, a little." Alex crossed his arms. "But getting them dates might actually be something they need."

Nanako laughed. "No shit. Just make sure that they know that I'm not promising them girlfriends or a quick fuck."

Alex smiled. "I'll fill 'em in."

"Stay." Nanako almost whispered. She reached out and grasped his arm, pulling him closer. "C'mon, we leave tomorrow anyway, just stay. Please. Don't go."

Alex looked away for a moment, unable to say anything.

"Alex." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Look at me."

He obeyed. Their lips met for a brief moment, glancing off each other. She stepped in closer and pressed her mouth fully into his. She kept her mouth closed, but pressed her body into him. Her hands crept up his back but stopped when they reached his shoulder blades. Something in him pressed his flight instinct, yet he did not run. He did not resist.

His hands moved of their own accord and placed themselves on her waist.

"It's not fair." Alex thought. "I know what you did. I know what you can do. But all you have to do is this, and you catch me so easily."

With the warm feeling that came from the kiss, Alex felt the all too familiar sharp, cold burn of self-loathing.

* * *

Kasumi always packed light. Training had taught her about always having the ability to leave an area quickly, something that large suitcases made difficult. One bag with one days change of clothes, basic toiletries, and of course a few kunai, shuriken, and her wakizashi.

She hummed a few notes from a pop song she heard on the radio during the ride over. The song's catchy tune had lodged itself in her mind. She began singing the chorus to herself, her voice grew louder as she realized that she had no need to feel self-restraining since no other soul was in sight.

The moon hung in the sky, full and bright. She looked out to the ocean, seeing slivers of moonlit floating on the water's surface. She almost wished she could stay, but her master wanted to go home. Still, perhaps she could persuade him to come back with her and experience the beach without the tense feeling of having a crowd of people behind him.

Alex liked small, a small number of friends meant a more intimate connection with them. Of course the problem in his life came from his own self imposed isolation. People can only change if they are exposed to change…and if they want to change. Despite his constant insistences that he preferred his loneliness, she knew better than to believe his word, the eyes always spoke the truth. In Alex's eyes, she saw a little boy crying for help.

A bit theatrical, but the result remained the same.

She turned her attention from the ocean to the beach. She stopped dead in her tracks. The song in her mind died.

Nanako broke the kiss for a moment to whisper something into Alex's ear. The kiss resumed. Alex did not fight back.

Kasumi turned and walked away.

* * *

The light was still on when Kasumi entered the beach house.

Ryu sat at the small dining table with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants after his shower. His body was sculpted from a lifetime of training and hard work. It also bared the scars of life or death battles, none of which he shared with anyone. He resembled a Greek statue of a warrior long ago.

Kasumi placed her bag by the door and sat at the table.

"I take it you're staying?" Ryu asked without looking. "Would you like some tea?"

Kasumi let herself smile. Leave it to Ryu to say everything without saying it.

"Yes, please."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm rather surprised at how many people are either supportive or angry at Alex Kane. As a writer, it's not up to me if Alex is loved or hated, that's up to the readers. I also like to say that being a Graduate student is like being a regular college student, but with the work cranked up to 11.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 18**

Night at the beach was just as pleasant as the day. The sky was almost clear except for a full moon that acted like a giant soft yield light bulb. A second source of light suddenly exploded before fizzling away. Someone had started setting off small fireworks. Alex saw another streak up and popped leaving a thin smoky trail to a cluster of boys who must have smuggled them in. None of the teachers seemed to mind.

"Dude, I should have brought those M-90's my pops got from that Chinese guy at the docks." Tatsuto said.

Everyone had changed out of their yukatas into their normal attire. The night brought a cool breeze that while not chilly, forced people to forgo regular beachwear.

"Yeah, now all we got are these crap-tacular sparklers." Akito moaned, holding an unlit sparkler in his hand like it was a diseased insect. "What are we, four?"

Alex held a bundle of lit sparklers together upside down. The light generated from the fireworks was far more intense than any single sparkler. A small smile came across him as he remembered times when his family used fireworks, including the time his father tried to celebrate the Fourth of July, a holiday that many of their neighbors did not celebrate or cared for, particularly at midnight.

The burning tips of the sparklers stretched like taffy and fell off. The embers hissed and died when it hit the sand.

"Dude, you know those things die off quickly when you do that." Kenichi said. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I dunno." Alex sighed and let the sparklers fall from his hand. "Brings back memories, I guess."

Alex's friends nodded, but did not say anything. They understood.

"On new years my old man and I used to see who could eat a whole bowl of the spiciest ramen in under a minute before midnight struck." Kenichi smiled. "Man, we got bad stomach aches afterwards and my mom chewed us out for being stupid. But, we never missed one ever."

"Yeah," Akito patted Kenichi's stomach, "we noticed."

Kenichi swatted away Akito's hand, cussing him out. Everyone else laughed as the chubby teen chased the dyed blond around before tackling him and performing some wrestling moves he saw on television, including the scorpion press. Alex broke it up, but not before he got a good laugh out of it.

Getting the teachers to believe that going home was a false alarm was simple enough, although Miss Shiina looked like she still had her doubts.

Alex spent the rest of the night with his friends, this time contributing instead of just listening to them talking. Nanako excused herself after getting Alex to stay, saying that he needed time with his friends. Whether she was sincere or covering something up did not seem apparent to Alex, but he enjoyed the time he had. Maybe Mayu and Kasumi were right, he needed to get out of house once in a while, not that he would ever admit it to them.

Speaking of Kasumi, he needed to talk to her. He felt bad for blowing her off.

"_What happened to her after that?_" Alex thought. "_I gotta apologize to her._"

He snuck away while the teachers rounded up the kids for bed. He used the large rocks at the end of the beach for cover as he made his way north where Kasumi pointed out. He passed the bench where they met, not surprised she was not there, and kept walking.

During the mile hike he went over what he would say to Kasumi in his head. A simple 'I'm sorry' was insufficient and blaming it on Nanako was petty. He had to take accountability for his actions. Although what he would do to make it up to her escaped him, maybe making her favorite dinner? No, that seemed lame. He could take her to that movie she liked, but that was more of a date than an apology.

He saw a row of small cottages on the cliff. Alex muttered a curse when he realized that Kasumi did not specify which home she was staying in. Knocking on random doors did not seem like a good idea since night had fallen and he did not want to wake someone who greeted disturbers with a fist to the face. Not a guaranteed happening, but he did not want to tempt fate.

He noticed that one of the homes had its lights on. Alex peered through its windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of the occupants. A few shadows flickered on the wall. The source came from a room he could not see.

Alex moved around the home to see if he could spy through another window. The house had a deck that overlooked the ocean. At least that's what Alex thought, he could only see from the bottom of a small incline where the wooden support beams locked into the rocky formation. Fortunately, whoever made the deck had the entire frame crisscrossed with wooden two by fours for added structural support making climbing easy, also the deck was not that high up made climbing not that scary.

Alex slowly ascended. Thankfully the full moon made it easy to see his footing to make sure he was stable before he took another step. He peaked over the edge and saw light coming out of a large sliding door. Blurring quick movement caught his eye. He tried to focus in, but to no avail, the figure was too fast.

The figure stopped and assumed a martial arts stance that he did not recognize. His eyes widened when he recognized Kasumi in sweatpants and a tank top, her hair done up in a ponytail. She jabbed the air like her hand was a knife and unleashed a kick that sliced like a samurai sword. Her movements held a sort of grace that bewildered Alex, like a ballerina mixed with a living sword.

Alex did not know how long he had stared at her mindlessly, but seeing another person enter the room snapped him into reality. The figure, a man, probably in his twenties, walked over to Kasumi who relaxed and started to talk. The man had long brown hair, also in a ponytail, and wore only a pair of dark sweatpants. The man must be the one Kasumi mentioned; the one who rented out the place and had a similar career as his kunoichi.

Kasumi laughed at something the man said, although the man's face remained neutral. Kasumi suddenly leaned forward and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man, surprised at first, returned the embrace with a small smile. Alex's heart raced, he felt hot all over. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before she walked out the room. The man touched his cheek, let his smile turn bemused, and followed her, turning off the light.

Alex's stomach sank. He descended, jumping off when he had only two feet left.

"I knew it." Alex muttered to himself. "I fuckin'…" he shook his head. "Of course she doesn't want me. He's a goddamn ninja and I'm…"

Alex smiled and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Well, what am I?"

Alex trotted off back to the hotel.

* * *

Crouched on the roof, Ryu watched the teenager walk away.

He had sensed someone was watching in on him and Kasumi, a peeping tom perhaps as he did not feel any aggression or ill will from the person. Kasumi felt it as well. He told Kasumi that he was going check it out and to leave the room while he investigated. She laughed, told him that he was sweet and to go easy on the guy, hugged and kissed him before she left. His friend's sister was still naïve, but if her heart hardened the world would seem less bright.

When he identified the culprit, he decided to cancel the scare he had planned to throw into the peeper. Instead a new problem arose, should he tell Kasumi that her master had swung by, or keep the information to himself? Normally he had kept a few secrets from Kasumi to protect her, but this was a rather opaque dilemma.

No. This situation did not involve him. It was best to stay out of it.

With a deep sigh, he leapt onto the deck and opened the door.

A second later a shadow emerged from the darkness and leapt after Alex.

* * *

The walk back blurred for Alex, his feet moving with minimum effort, nothing imprinted in his memory, the rocks, the shore, the water. His mind buzzed although no solid thought or picture came to him. It was all a murky soup, a concoction of emotions and fuzzy images that faded in an out; Kasumi's hug, her kiss, and the expression on the man's face. He felt…hurt? Betrayed? No, that was dumb. They were not together. Plus he would be a hypocrite, with all the dealings going on with Nanako.

"This…this is good." Alex told himself. "She has someone now. Someone better than me. She deserves it."

Alex rolled his eyes at his own lameness, wondering if he was falling back into old thoughts.

He also wondered if he actually believed what he said.

Alex's ears perked when he heard a noise, voices, somewhere nearby. Curiosity got the better of him, so he moved in closer at the source.

The noises were coming from the shore line, specifically where a small forest of large rocks stood. Alex carefully stepped in, avoiding any slippery surfaces. The noises got louder. Alex peaked around one of the rocks and his eyes turned into saucer plates. A man and a woman had gotten intimate.

The man had the woman bent over with her hands on one of the rocks, supporting her as he pummeled her from behind, his hands on her waist. The woman squeaked and moaned while the man never uttered a sound. When Alex's eyes adjusted to the night, he recognized Daisuke and Mika, the girl he brought with him to the beach. Both were still wearing their swimsuits, albeit Daisuke's trunks hung around his thighs and Mika's bikini had been moved to allow access to her more private areas.

Again, Alex felt uncomfortably hot. He wanted to leave, a niggling little bug kept making him feel like a perverted voyeur. Yet his legs refused to move. Why couldn't he leave? He wanted to leave.

Daisuke's head began turning to Alex, which gave him enough stimulus to duck back into the rocks. He held his breath and willed his surroundings to remain silent, lest he be given away.

"Baby…" Mika gasped, choking on her high. "What's wrong? Why'd ya stop?"

An uncomfortable amount of time passed. Alex continued to hold his breath.

"It's nuthin," Daisuke said as more of a whisper. "Thought I saw something."

The moaning resumed. Alex tipped toed out, praying to get away soon.

* * *

The hotel had only a few lights on. It looked like he missed bed time. No doubt the teachers had discovered his unscheduled leave and had already prepared a punishment, possibly sitting in the hall on his ankles all night. He did not care at the moment, alongside the man with Kasumi, Daisuke and his girl's activities continued to replay itself in excruciating detail in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to will it away. Now he was more on edge than ever. He just wanted to sleep, get the day over with.

Alex almost reached the hotel when movement caught his eye, a person coming towards him, Nanako.

"Hey," Nanako said, bounding up to him, "been looking for ya since lights out. Sneakin' out?"

Nanako had changed into more relaxed attire, a pair of lose sweatpants and a deep red T-shirt that sported the Japanese baseball team Chiba Lotte Marines.

"Just takin' a walk." Alex replied with a brittle edge in his voice.

Nanako furrowed her brow, concerned. "Uh-huh. Well, I think it's kinda romantic. On the beach, night fall, all quiet, perfect place for lovers."

"Yeah." Alex said, wishing hard to be left alone.

Nanako looked him over before she spoke again. "You look a lot more tense than usual. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex hated the feelings that were swimming in him; all they were doing was causing further aggravation. He wished he could shut them off, just become numb for the rest of the night.

"Sure you are." Nanako dripped with sarcasm. "C'mon. Sit down and talk to me." She planted her butt in the sand.

"I don't feel like talking." Alex said truthfully. "Sorry, I just wanna go to bed."

Nanako pulled on his arm. "Fine. Then just listen. There's something I wanna say."

Alex, his head mostly unmovable mush, sat down, facing Nanako.

"I was hoping to say this later, but I realized that if I keep putting it off, it's not gonna happen at all. So here it goes." Nanako took a deep breath. "I told you that I lied to you a year ago, when you asked me if…you know."

Alex remained silent, his attention now undivided.

"I lied because…" Nanako trailed off for a moment and looked down at the sand. "Because you were the first person who told me that he loved me…and meant it."

Alex opened his mouth and quickly closed it, feeling like he needed to say something but could not identify what.

"Don't get me wrong, I hear it a lot, usually in bed after…well you know." Nanako said, almost laughing, although Alex had a feeling she did not find the subject humorous. "But it's just empty words when they say it, like when you say hi to some random guy on the street."

"Then you said it." Nanako finally made eye contact. "And I could tell from your eyes that it wasn't just air coming out of your mouth." She shrugged. "I guess it threw me for a loop, so I…let ya done."

"Oh." Alex said, still unsure of what else to say.

"I screwed up, Alex." Nanako put her hand on his. "I realize that now."

"Nanako…" Alex gathered up the courage, but did not push her hand away. "I appreciate you telling me this but…"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, Alex. At least not right now." Nanko lifted his hand and wrapped it within her two hands. "This…isn't something that I feel comfortable talking about. I want to tell ya more. If…if you give me time, if you wait, will you listen?"

Alex looked at Nanako for a moment and then to his hand inside hers before he sighed. "Might as well keep the tradition alive."

The punk girl smirked, leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Alex."

"_God, I hate this_." Alex thought as he looked away for a moment. "_I want to know what she has to say but I keep feeling like she's taking me for a ride_."

Alex realized that Nanako was still looking at him. He also noticed the intensity of her gaze. Suddenly she swooped in and took his mouth with hers. The way she moved in was not aggressive but natural, like she new how to approach without seeming like she was forcing it upon him. After the wave of surprise faded, Alex held his ground instead of pulling back. His cognitive process of figuring out why had derailed the second her lips touched his.

He fell on his back when she pushed herself forward. She straddled him, never breaking the kiss. Her hand slipped underneath his shirt, her palm lazily drifted up his stomach to the center of his chest. Her lips began to trail down to his ear, her teeth gently bit down, her breath tickling his skin.

Alex felt his breathing had labored, like a thought had to be issued so his lungs could take in air. His eyes focused on the star filled night sky. He shuttered when her tongue ran along the edge of his lobe.

Normally he would have objected, but the events of the night had taken him for a loop. Kasumi having a boyfriend still stung and seeing Daisuke with his girlfriend stirred something in him that he had tried to suppress, the bubbling urge that made his blood burn and his focus uncomfortably precise.

He hated the feeling, like his hormones were more in control than his own will. Alex did not want to be like the boys who stared at girl's chests and acted like hungry chimps rattling their cages. Alex wanted to be above that, a man who did not let his dick do the thinking.

Unfortunately, at the moment, his larger brain was refusing to operate properly. And the part of Alex that did not want Nanako to stop had firm control.

Alex gasped and raised his head when she popped open his pant's button and undid his belt. Her hand moved to his zipper.

"Nanako!" Alex almost choked.

"That's right." Nanako smiled as his zipper purred. "Say my name."

Alex furrowed his brow, but could not hold on to his frustrations. Instead it just went into the pot that threatened to boil over.

Then something caught his eye, something peaking from a cliff, something with a tuft of red hair.

The fire in his veins froze over instantly.

"_She's here!_" Alex thought. "_But how did she get here so fast? How did she know I was here?_"

That was a stupid question

He shot up to a sitting position, surprising Nanako off him.

"What?" Nanako asked. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" Alex's heart threatened to burst. He felt like a gerbil facing down a tiger. "I'm just…" He could feel the sweat starting to form all over his body. "I don't think we should…I mean out here…" Alex struggled, trying to find a way to diffuse the situation. "Without protection…but besides that…"

Nanako lowered her head and sighed, her hair forming a curtain over her face. "I understand." She looked back up and pushed aside her locks. "And I was actually going to do something else that wouldn't require 'protection'." She traced the edge of her lower lip with her nail. "But I won't do anything you're not ready for."

Alex suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

She suddenly leaned forward and put her arms around his neck and let out a content sigh into his shoulder.

"God, I wish I could stay like this forever." She said in a hushed tone. "Just you and me, here, nobody else."

Alex got the vibe that she was not speaking about anything sexual. He put a hand on her back and gently rubbed her, hoping to keep her calm so she would not try anything else. He could feel that she was not wearing a bra, yet no real perverted images entered his mind. Instead he kept looking over where he saw his kunoichi.

* * *

Kasumi tried to calm herself after what she almost bore witness to. Like Alex, she too was inexperienced in the…intimate area of human life. She had seen her brother naked a few times, but that was years ago when the two shared baths as children. Other than that, a few safe sex pamphlets at the high school, and what the media showed her, she had never been exposed to sex. That changed the day she met Alex and transferred out of her all girl school. What he was bombarded with, she was bombarded with, the pressures, the anxiety of having one's virginity, Nanako's advances and Seiji's sordid stories.

She did her best to push back the pressure; meditation and exercise helped. Plus the worry about Ayane and her clan often directed her mind to the right place. However, during the calmer moments, she could feel the frustration in Alex and she could not help but feel it as well.

Today, after seeing what Alex saw, Daisuke and his girl, and what almost happened with him and Nanako; it gave her a feeling that made her squirm. It was not disgust, it was…well she could not put her finger on it. Still, she felt very uncomfortable.

She needed to speak to her master.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alex had gotten Nanako to go back to her room, promising to meet up with her later. Alex slipped off again, this time hanging around the hotel's vending machine hub next to the outdoor pool. It was brightly lit, but off to the side so no one could just look out the window and see him. He thumbed in a few yen in a machine and punched his selection of cranberry juice. Anything with sugar or caffeine would have made his adrenaline buzz worse.

"I know you're there." Alex called out as he popped the tab.

Kasumi suddenly appeared, walking calmly toward him. She still wore her workout clothes and had a small smile on her face. Something about the smile struck him in the heart like a knife made of ice.

"Having fun?" She asked.

There was no edge in her voice, but it cut Alex nonetheless. Kasumi stood in front of the same machine Alex used and bought cherry juice.

"I'm…sorry about ditching you." Alex said, a bit more coldly than he wanted. The boiling feeling had turned into pure frustration and tension, more than he was used to. It was starting to get to him.

"It's ok." She said as she drank. "It was your call."

Alex did not say anything, but took another drink.

"I take it Nanako wants to see you again?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." Alex said. "I'll find a way to get out of it."

"I think you shouldn't."

Alex almost gaped at what came out of Kasumi's mouth.

"I mean, I think you should listen to her more." Kasumi said without her smile. "What she said to you today, that was something honest, from the heart. For a woman like Nanako, the unaltered truth is…infrequent."

"A few months ago you thought she was disgusting. What's with the sudden 180 on this?"

"She's opening up to you, Alex." Kasumi said. "It would be inconsiderate to turn her away now. Although I think she would be taken more seriously if she toned down her…advances."

"It's her way." Alex almost groaned.

"Do you love her?"

Alex looked straight ahead, not even flinching at Kasumi's statement. He licked his dry lips before he spoke.

"I…did, but now…I…don't-"

"No, Alex." Kasumi interrupted, almost trembling. "Either you do or you don't, you can't just keep negating it with 'I don't know's."

Alex almost jumped at her tone, but did his best to keep calm, despite his heartbeat going slightly faster than normal.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Kasumi turned away. "I just…I need to know."

Alex almost reached out to Kasumi's trembling figure, but restrained himself. She wanted him to answer, not comfort.

"I do." Alex almost whispered. He turned to Kasumi with a fierce stare. "But that doesn't mean that-"

What happened next took a full second for Alex to process. Kasumi dropped her juice, closed the gap between them, and pressed her lips against his. But it was not a cute peck on the lips or a clumsy first time kiss. Her mouth almost engulfed Alex's, her hand held the back of his head while the other pressed against his chest. Alex's eyes clenched shut, the intensity almost made him back off.

Kasumi backed off and Alex gasped for breath. His kunoichi had turned almost completely red. She seemed just as shocked as Alex, even mortified.

"I…" Kasumi tried to force out. "I'm sorry…please…forgive…I…"

She turned and ran.

"Wait!" Alex ran after. "Kasumi, wai-"

It was too late. She leapt into the darkness and vanished.

"Kasumi!" Alex yelled. "Come back, I…fuck!"

Alex felt his heart racing and his stomach tying itself into knots.

Anger clouded his thinking as he kicked at the recycling bin, knocking it over and sending dozens of empty aluminum cans ringing against the concrete.

"Damn it." Alex ran his hands through his hair. "I should have gone back when I had the chance. I should have gone home." He let his hands rest on his neck. "This is my fault."

* * *

Kasumi ran. There was no destination, no path, no checking her environment for trouble; she just let her legs keep pumping. Pure instinct was at the helm of her brain and panic made sure she had enough fuel.

Then she tripped, something that had not happened in years, and fell, scrapping her knee.

"Ow." She moaned and pushed herself up.

She stared at the dirt on her palms and felt the pounding in her knee. She tried to keep the tears from spilling in her eyes. She could not believe what she did, but before she embarrassed herself in front of her master she felt like she was…losing him. She did want him to hear more from Nanako, maybe have her redeem herself, but she knew that if he went to her, than Kasumi could not remain with him. Alex was her anchor to the real world, the one stable element in her chaotic world.

She did not want to lose her anchor.

That word cut into her, now she was thinking about Alex like he was a thing, which was the stimulus that snapped her out of the kiss. After that, the rest was history.

She sniffed and used the backs of her hands to wipe her eyes.

"Need some help?"

Kasumi snapped her head up.

Ayane, smiling, held out her hand.

* * *

After disembarking from the bus, everyone was supposed to meet at the auditorium to hear the teachers make another speech about personal responsibility and such. Nanako and her friends had naturally skipped out but Miss Shiina made sure he was in attendance. He was also expecting her to call home and ask for his parents to verify if they called at all. He would cross that bridge when he came to it.

After a twenty minute gathering which Alex zoned out, he and his friends walked out, preparing to go their separate ways. He noticed that Kasumi was also absent, but paid it no mind. She did not come with the group in the first place.

"Man, am I beat." Akito stretched out his arms. "Soon as I get home I'm gonna hit the sack."

"It's barely past noon." Kenichi said. "Don't tell me the beach turned ya into an old man."

"Can't a man take a nap without getting the third degree from his pals?" Akito asked in mocking drama.

"Yeah." Kenichi nodded.

"Definitely." Tatsuto smirked.

Akito laughed and gave Kenichi a playful shove.

"How 'bout you, Alex, what do you got planned?" Tatsuto asked.

"Not much." Alex replied truthfully. "Probably catch up on the housework."

"Wow, it sounds like your going back home to a wife and kids." Tatsuto said.

"More like going back to a husband and kids." Akito snickered.

With a small smile Alex punched him in the arm, causing Akito to laugh harder. He needed the dose of reality from his friends. What happened at the beach did not seem real, like a nightmare he had just woken up from and was slowly getting devoured by his conscious mind. Soon it would be like it never happened.

"So, we still on for tomorrow after school?" Tatsuto asked.

"You bet." Akito replied, thumping his chest. "I'll be creaming you guys at Tekken before ya know it."

"That's because Seiji won't be there to school ya." Kenichi countered. "But at least he won't suck the fun out of it by dominating all of us. Hey, Alex, yer commin' too, right?"

The faux dark haired teen looked over his friends who waited for his reply. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yes!" Tatsuto punched the air. "The boys are back in town. We'll be kings of the arcade once again."

Alex smiled and shook his head. He wondered briefly what he would make for dinner. No doubt there would be a fair amount of awkwardness to get through between Kasumi and him that night, but he hoped to hammer through it before bedtime.

There was a lot to talk about, but afterwards, everything would go back to normal.

* * *

"I'm back." Alex announced as he kicked off his shoes. "I'll start dinner in a little bit. I was thinking something with eggs since that batch in the fridge will reach its expiration date soon. How 'bout omelets or-"

Alex let his words fall when he realized that the apartment room was empty.

"No way." Alex muttered. "She isn't back yet."

He expected his kunoichi to be watching the television or playing video games or reading one of her light novels. Whatever she would do, she always arrived home before him.

"_Huh_." Alex thought. "_Maybe she got sidetracked by something_."

Alex took a long, hot shower, expecting Kasumi to be waiting for him. She wasn't. He made dinner, simple scrambled eggs with ketchup, without incident, continually checking the front door, waiting for Kasumi to walk through at any moment. She didn't. He ate alone at the dinner table and surmised that she had returned and was playing another prank to teach him a lesson. She hadn't. He watched television, a sitcom that he watched with Kasumi every week, and hoped that she would pop in at any time, scaring the crap out of him.

She never did.

Kasumi never came home.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Looks like the people who run DOA are canceling the Code Chronus and Project Progressive, DOA titles, but DOA for the DS is still going on and a new Ninja Gaiden is in the works. It's gonna be a while before we see a DOA5, I fear.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 19**

Ayane's apartment was one part doll house and one part garbage dump. There were a few things that surprised Kasumi, such as the mountains of plushies and stuffed animals and an entire bookcase filled with manga. But for every frilly window drape and stuffed animal there was a stack of empty pizza and takeout boxes in the corner and overflowing trash cans. It made Kasumi…restless. She had to suppress the urge to break out a broom and mop and try to make the place livable.

Maybe she was right about Ayane's dark persona being just a front.

"Hope you like Chinese." Ayane said from the kitchen. "Cause that's all I got that isn't past its expiration date."

"Ok." Kasumi almost squeaked, afraid to touch anything beside the chair she sat on.

"It's from lunch, so it's still fresh." Ayane said over the hum of the microwave.

Kasumi made a sound of acknowledgment with her throat, still analyzing the room.

A sleek and dark piece of electronic equipment caught Kasumi's eye. A Playstation 3 was crudely hooked up to the twenty year old television set with a pile of Japanese Role Playing Games on top. For some reason Kasumi decided to file away that information for later. Perhaps it could come in handy later.

"So, you and Alex?" Ayane said as she slid a white Chinese takeout box with steaming food and chopsticks poking out to her sister. "I'm actually a little surprised that you two finally took a step outside the friend zone. But what really got me was how you took that step. I gotta say, I was floored."

"You were spying on us?" Kasumi carefully asked, worried that anything she said might break the fragile peace between them. Kasumi took the box and peered inside.

"Spying on you, to be precise." Ayane poked at the contents of her box. "My task is to bring you in or, failing that, kill you."

Kasumi's body became ridged, worried on what Ayane would say, or do, next.

"Relax, the order is basically a joke now." Ayane popped some sweet and sour pork into her mouth. "And let's just say that current events have piqued my curiosity."

Kasumi knew she was referring to Alex.

"And I know, I know, if I hurt him, you'll kill me, blah blah blah." Ayane waved her sister off before she could say anything. "I'm over that for now. I told ya I was putting my mission on hold."

"So, why are you helping me?" Kasumi asked and put a glob of rice into her mouth.

"Because I wuv my big sister." Ayane made a kissy face. After a quick laugh she rolled her eyes up in thought for a moment while she chewed. "Well, I guess I wanna see what happens next."

Kasumi knew there was more, but she knew better than to press the subject at that moment in time.

"You can crash on the couch. I got a blanket in the closet and an extra pillow." Ayane suddenly sprouted a mischievous, and vicious, grin. "Unless you wanna have a slumber party? We can paint each others nails, read magazines, talk about boys-"

Kasumi slammed her fists into the table, startling Ayane. Pure anger had rushed though her body. She willed the tears to stay in her eyes.

"Boys a touchy subject?" Ayane said without humor. She took another bite, put her cheek into her hand, propped her elbow on the table and looked out the window. "So, what are you gonna do about that?"

"I…I don't know." Kasumi said her body still tense. "I…want to go back…but…"

Ayane waited for her sister to finish, but she did not.

"You did promise to protect him." Ayane reminded.

"Who am I kidding?" Kasumi almost sobbed. "All I protect him from are bullies and the occasional harasser. The only real threats are those that I bring, those that hunt me, like you. I don't make him safe, I put him in danger. He doesn't need me."

"Wow, maybe it's a good thing you did leave him." Ayane shook her head. "His negativity is rubbing off on ya."

Kasumi continued looking forlorn into the table.

"_This is for the best_." Kasumi thought. "_He'll be safer this way_."

* * *

Alex's eyes shot open. Numerous things were wrong. One: he felt sick, like a glowing coal was inserted into his stomach. Two: he did not remember going to bed or falling asleep last night. In fact the last thing he did remember was waiting for Kasumi to come home. Three: his bed was far too small and further study revealed that it was not his bed at all. Four: he was not even in his apartment, but a small bedroom, one he recognized. Nanako's.

And for the fifth problem, one that made his worry turn to dread, he was utterly naked under the sheets.

"Oh, fuck, no." Alex whispered.

"You say sumthin'?"

Alex looked up and immediately turned away. Nanako was leaning out the bathroom door, drying her hair, and just as naked as he was.

"Uh…" Alex could not find the words.

Nanako smirked. "Just wanted to enjoy the view, eh?" She giggled. "Hey, do me a favor, would ya? Hit the start button on the coffee maker. I forgot to set it last night."

She disappeared back into the bathroom, but did not close the door.

Alex looked over the side of the bed and found the clothes he wore last night, mixed with Nanako's clothes. He grabbed his underwear and pants and yanked them back on. He pressed the button on the black and brown coffee machine and slid down to the floor. His heart flopped around and his imagination raced with what could have happened last night.

A few minutes later, both Alex and Nanako sat on her bed with the girl fully clothed in the dark shorts and a tank top. She held her lime green coffee mug with both hands.

"You ok?" Nanako asked while she drank. "You look like hammered shit."

"I feel like it too." Alex leaned his head into his hand.

He felt Nanako's hand against his forehead. "You don't feel warm." Her hand drifted to his cheek. "Must be the booze than. I told ya you weren't ready for straight up sake yet, but you wanted it."

"_Alcohol?_" Alex thought. "_I wanted to get plastered? Is that why I came here?_"

"I don't know what happened to you, but you were a wreck when you got here." Nanako said softly. "Ya wouldn't tell me what was on your mind, but it was like…I don't know, like you were just lost. Tried to loosen ya up with some beer. Next thing I know, yer guzzling down beer, sake, almost got into my vodka stash."

"Uh...sorry 'bout that." Alex shook his head, intensifying his headache. "Did we…you know."

"Fuck? Screw? Shag? Knock boots? Create the beast with two backs?" Nanako almost laughed before she became serious again. "No. You wanted to, but I couldn't take advantage of ya. Besides, you were practically falling asleep on your feet. The second I get you on your back, you'd be out like a liquored-up light."

"So…why was I naked?" Alex carefully asked.

"Ah, that." Nanako sucked in a lungful of air. "Well after I let ya down, I told ya that you should go to bed, since you almost bonked your head on my T.V. when ya tried to sit down. You said 'ok', took off your clothes, crawled into my bed, and just conked out, just like that." She snapped her fingers. "It was so cute."

Alex groaned and buried his face into his hands. "Please tell me that was the only embarrassing thing I did."

"Pretty much." Nanako shrugged. "Ya know, when you're drunk, you're a pretty affectionate guy."

"Wh…what do ya mean?"

"Ya wanted to hump me, need I say more?" Nanako laughed. "Sorry, but before you got amorous , you kinda sat on the floor nursin' a beer for the longest damn time, just starin' into it." Nanako looked Alex in his eyes. "Then you asked if you could hold me."

Alex stared back, utterly entranced.

Nanako's eyes shot down for a moment and she turned her head back to her coffee. "Then ya put yer arms around me and just…held me. It was…nice." A smile came to her. "Until ya copped a feel, than it became great."

Alex groaned and clenched his eyes shut. He realized that the dull throb in his head had turned sharp. He put a hand to his head, trying to rub the pain away.

"Ya got a hangover, baby." Nanako stood up, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. "Probably a bad one considering this is probably yer first time and the fact you downed fours beers and two shots of high grade sake in an hour." She dropped two white tablets into the glass, causing the water to fizz and pop.

"Here. Drink this." She handed Alex the glass. "It'll take care of that headache and calm down yer stomach." She retrieved a bundle of plain, sliced bread and sat them down next to him. "Eat a few slices, it'll soak up the booze. Otherwise, yer guts will just churn an' burn."

"Thanks," Alex said before he chugged down the contents of the glass.

Nanako smiled and patted his head. "Now I gotta go run some errands, restock my beverages and all. You stay here and get better, ok?"

"Yeah." Alex muttered. "I'll do that."

* * *

"She's gone?" Seiji leaned forward on the table. "Like, for good?"

"I…don't know." Alex put his head on the table. "I truly don't know."

Alex had gone to see his friend at his family's apartment after he had started to feel better. Alex felt bad for leaving Nanako's place after saying he would stay, but he had to talk to someone.

Seiji shifted his little sister from one knee to the other. The toddler was a ball of unfocused energy; she moved her head about, studying the room, looking for where she last put her toys.

"Have ya called her?" Seiji asked.

"I did." Alex said. "It went straight to her voicemail. Either her phone's off or she's…screening me."

"I see. Well, go find out." Seiji said. "Go home and see if she's there. Hell, maybe her phone is off and she's waiting for you as we speak."

"But… what if…she's not there?" Alex shook his head. "I don't think I can take that."

Seiji looked over his friend for a moment before he set Ami down and told her to go play. The small girl dashed off to a spot on the carpet that held a dollhouse in rough shape, though Alex suspected that Ami would not trade the ragged toy for a hundred new dollhouses.

"Alright," Seiji got comfortable in his chair. "Alex, I'm gonna say something's that you might not like to hear, but I'm gonna say them because we're basically brothers and you should know this. I ask that you wait until I say I'm done before you start brushing me off with your smart ass remarks, ok?"

Alex looked up at his friend, unsure at what Seiji was getting at. Alex nodded.

"When we first became friends, you were like this…force. You didn't let anything get ya down back then. You and I were the only kids to have this energy, this…fire I guess, to do what we did. To have this passion and not care what others thought." Seiji sounded like an old man remembering the good old days. "Then a few years later, that fire in you died and this crusty, spiny shell enclosed you."

"I was lucky." Seiji continued. "I got in before that shell formed, but the others, Akito, Tatsuo, and Kenichi, they weren't so lucky. They're good friends, man, but they'll never know you as much as me. Then Nanako came along, and through some insane logic that only you are capable of grasping, you let her in. And then she crushed you. After that, I thought that was it. It was over. That only through some sheer miracle would you open up again. And it happened. With Kasumi."

Seiji looked over to check on his sister, happily playing with her toys, for a moment before he turned back.

"Now, unlike Nanako, she had to fight to get inside. I'm not sure how but she did it, but she got in. And then you worked like a dog to get her out. You allowed her in a few times, but then you tried to close up, to make yourself invulnerable, because of what happened last time." Seiji sadly laughed. "I was rooting for her, man, I thought she could pull it off, but in hindsight, I don't think she had a chance really. You pushed and you pushed and…well, what do you think was gonna happen? I'm sorry to say this, but you brought this on yourself."

"Alex." Seiji said in a defeated tone. "If you want things to change, you have to change. Otherwise you keep being…this." He gestured to his friend.

Alex did not say anything.

"You are my best friend, Alex. Hell, my mom considers you her second son. But if you keep being like you are, yer just gonna end up alone the rest of your life. You don't want that. I don't want that. So do something about it, ya jackass."

Alex looked at the table for a moment. "And what if she isn't there when I go back home? What happens if she never comes back? What if she stays with this other guy?"

"Always with the 'what ifs'." Seiji rolled his eyes. "You won't know till you go there."

Another moment passed with Alex still lost. "Maybe. But…not tonight…I…" Alex finally looked up. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"No."

Alex glared at his friend. "What happened to being yer best pal in the whole wide world?"

"Ya can't keep puttin' this off, man." Seiji shrugged. "Besides, I have company coming tonight."

"Lemme guess, a girl?"

"You know it." Seiji smiled. "Hey, I'd ask if she'd be up for some tag team action, but this is my first time with her, so I'm gonna play it cool tonight."

"Right, got it."

"Although she is a bit…kinky. I'll bet she wouldn't mind performing for an audience."

"I'm going." Alex got up. "I'm going."

* * *

"_So after all of that,_" Alex thought, "_I go back to Nanako's_."

Alex pitched the last of the lose clothing into the fabric hamper Nanako used. It amazed the teen just how much clothing the girl had and how much of it was dirty.

The punk girl was still gone when Alex returned, but she said that she left the key to her apartment in the empty beer can next to her door. Not exactly the most secretive place to put it, but Alex was grateful. He decided to show his appreciation by tidying up a bit, though the task quickly became rather complex since he was having a hard time identifying what was trash and what was something Nanako needed.

The microwave beeped. Alex opened the plastic door and retrieved the steaming cardboard box filled with pasta and meat sauce. He had stopped by a convenience store on the way back from Seiji's and picked up some lunch for the two of them, microwavable Italian foods and some cranberry-grape juice. All Nanako had was instant ramen and some store made bentos, hardly healthy. He stirred the sauce into the noodles and prepared the second box for the microwave.

The front door swung open and Nanako came in with a tension-releasing sigh. She had on a black and dark blue blouse and dark cargo pants that came to her knees. She froze when she saw Alex.

"Welcome back." Alex said as he tossed some garbage into a large black trash bag.

"You…you're still here?" She asked, amazed.

"I said I would." Alex replied, not looking her in the eye. "Where'd you go off to?"

She let the two plastic sacks in her hands fall to the floor, threw her purse off to the side and collapsed on the bed.

"I stopped by work to check the schedule. I gotta work tomorrow." Nanako moaned into her pillow. "And the day after. That means I'll be at work from dusk till dawn. Add that to class and I can kiss sleeping goodbye." The girl groaned and rolled onto her back. "I'm just gonna skip classes. If I look like hell at work, I'll lose my number one sp-" The girl took a few sniffs and sat up. "What's that?"

"Lunch." Alex replied as he tapped the microwave's interface. "I ran out real quick and picked up some frozen foods I had before."

"Smells good." Nanako looked around her apartment, almost bewildered. "You…cleaned up?"

"It was bugging me." Alex said as he waited in front of the microwave. "I was gonna ask ya were the Laundromats are, but I-"

Alex was cut off by Nanako when she latched onto him from behind, her arms came around his chest. "Baby," she cried out, "you're the best!"

"I…I try." Alex replied nervously. "But, I gotta get these ready-"

Nanako turned him around and took his hands. "It's ok, I'm not real hungry right now." She pulled on his arms. "I wanna show ya how much I appreciate what yer doin'."

"Uh…" Alex wavered, sure what she wanted to do, but unsure how far she would take it, or if he wanted to. He tried to think of a reason on why to stop her, but everything he grasped evaporated at his touch.

With Nanako's direction, the duo gently twirled so that the bed was at Alex's back. At first Alex resisted her, but then something in him gave way, like he let go of…something. She guided him to the mattress, making him lay out. She climbed up on top him. Her lips delicately connected with his, her tongue traced his lips though made no attempt to enter. Alex felt his skin growing hot. Her hands trailed down his chest to his stomach.

The microwave dinged. Alex jumped.

"I…I should get that." Alex weakly said, his breathing becoming labored. "It'll get cold."

"Then we'll heat it up again." Nanako undid his belt. "Just relax, hon."

This time, there was no divine intervention, no stroke of bad luck, and no cramps.

The niggling feeling of doubt continued to wiggle around in the back of Alex's skull when she got through his jeans and boxers, yet his body remained inert. He nearly jolted when she touched him, it was a…new experience. He looked at her. She smiled sweetly, but did not say anything. He let his head fall back in the pillow as she began to move her hand.

Alex felt utterly useless. He was not sure what to do. Just laying back and letting her do all the work seemed…selfish, yet he did not know what he could do. Touch her? Talk to her? Wait for her to tell him what to do?

When she took him in her mouth, the doubts shattered, replaced with an intense sensation overload. He could only describe it like being dipped in warm syrup. Her hand traveled up his shirt and rested on his stomach.

Looking blankly at the ceiling, Alex lost all concept of time. Things felt surreal. He snuck a quick look to Nanako, not wanting to make her feel like he was staring. Her hair partially draped over her face, but he saw her eyes were closed as her head bobbed up and down.

Suddenly he felt something building up, a pressure below. It surprised him on how close he was without noticing it. He wanted to warn the girl, but he hesitated, not sure what exactly to say.

He gripped the sheets when he reached the edge and could not restrain it any longer. He held his breath for a short while before releasing it into a long exhale.

"Wow." Alex managed to get out.

Nanako did not bring her head up immediately. She held her hand up to her mouth with another pause.

"Sorry, couldn't talk with my mouth full." Nanako smirked. "Kinda sweet."

Alex blushed.

"How do ya feel?" Nanako asked, licking her lips.

"Um…good." Alex admitted, letting his head fall to the pillow. "Real good."

"Good." She repeated.

No one said anything. Nanako grabbed some tissues for cleanup. Alex wondered if he should say anything to break the awkward silence. Should he say thanks? It sounded dorky. Talk about something else, like lunch? That seemed…like he was not appreciative. He had to think of something, or-

"Let's eat!" Nanako suddenly spouted and pitched the tissues. "I'm starving!"

Or maybe Nanako will bring his ass back to reality.

"Sure." Alex sighed and buckled his pants. "I'll reheat the pasta."

* * *

"So what about school?" Ayane asked. "You two have the same class."

Kasumi did not respond immediately. Instead she watched Alex move his way through the crowd. His destination was unknown, though the two first deduced that he was going home, but now it seemed that he was wandering around. The kunoichis sat on the edge of a four story building.

"I'll drop out." Kasumi replied somberly, following Alex's movements. "And go back to my old school."

"Right." Ayane arched an eyebrow. "You know for someone who wants to sever all ties with the guy, you still keep a close eye on him."

"Just tying up lose ends." Kasumi said softly.

"Is that why we've been stalking him all day?" Ayane bitingly retorted.

"I just…" Kasumi looked up for a brief moment before returning her gaze to Alex. "I just want him to be safe. Even if it means…I'm not with him."

"And if he's with what's her tits? Nanako?" Ayane said. "You ok with that too?"

Kasumi's face went through some subtle changes that Ayane picked up like they were neon signs.

"Yes." Kasumi said. "I am."

Ayane shook her head, but did not say anything.

Someone bumped into Alex, almost knocking him to the ground. Ayane caught Kasumi's body tightening up and she almost pushed off the ledge to get to the ground, but halted. The person Alex bumped into was a middle age man in a business suit. The man quickly apologized and continued on, obviously in a rush. Alex dusted off his shoulder and turned back to his destination.

With another glance, Ayane saw that her sister was still tense and still watching Alex.

"You're not ok." Ayane said as a whisper.

Before Kasumi could say anything, Ayane jumped up and ran off with a smirk on her face.

The funk that fell over Alex had hung over his head all day. After Nanako's…display of affection yesterday he had felt…listless. What made it worse was that he did not know why he had the feeling. He should have felt…well he did not know how he should feel, but he should feel better than this. And that made the feeling worse.

Thankfully Nanako wanted to get a good night's sleep so she did not place him in another…awkward predicament. In the morning, she surprised him with snuggling. While he enjoyed the sensation, there was a pressure in his chest, almost to his throat, a feeling that something was…not quite right.

He punched in the PIN for the family expenses bank account and chose to withdraw a few thousand yen for dinner. Nanako wanted to take him out to eat, but Alex felt that the girl could use something that was not frozen or pre-made. So an idea popped into his head to make a home cooked meal. She did not have a stove or oven, but he was certain he could come up with something.

Perhaps it was guilt eating at him. Maybe he should offer to return the-

"Hey." Someone tapped him on the shoulder as he pocketed the money, shaking him from his thoughts.

He turned and his stomach immediately soured.

The purple haired girl smiled and waved at him like an air-headed teen. "How are you? Did you miss me, honey?"

The girl wore a thin, black pullover with a deep neckline, a short denim skirt, and knee-high brown boots. Alex's eyes immediately went to her hands, checking for anything sharp.

"No." Alex pointed a finger at the girl and tried to back up. "You stay away from me."

He bumped into the ATM, causing him to turn his head. The girl took advantage of his drawn attention, grabbed his arm and pushed the hand into her chest.

"Ooooh." She swooned loud enough for everyone in the place to hear. "Alex, baby, you're so naughty!"

Alex's knew his face had to be beet red by the heat in his cheeks. On instinct Alex tried to jerk his hand away, but the girl's grip was like an iron vice. He also noticed the people around him staring, most shooting him glares, and others had goofy grins on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Alex hissed, and tried to pull his hand away.

This time, the purple haired teen let her arm go slack, giving back his arm, but came along for the ride, smothering him with her body. His heart beat like a jackhammer. The glares intensified and the grins widened.

"Why don't we go somewhere nice?" She hooked his arm with hers. "Pleeeease?"

Alex frowned at the girl, not falling for her play acting.

"C'mon." The girl whispered, losing the cutesy tone. "We better go somewhere open so that she can see us and not freak out."

She? That perked Alex's full attention. He let the girl lead the way, praying that he was not falling for another trick.

The girl led Alex down the street, leaning her head against his arm. Alex barely noticed the over the shoulder glances from passersby, instead keeping his eyes on the girl. He doubted he could do anything if she suddenly turned violent, but like a frightened animal, he could not keep his eyes off his predator.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked in a hushed tone.

"It's a surprise." She said like a giddy school girl complete with a large smile.

Alex looked around, trying to see where they were at that moment in time. He spotted a few stores and buildings he recognized and realized that she was taking him back to his place.

"You said she wanted to see us in the open." Alex asked. "You mean-"

"Kasumi." The purple haired girl finished for him. "Yeah, she's nearby. Don't worry about her."

A million other questions came to Alex, but he refrained from asking. The last thing he should do is piss off the ninja girl with unending questions.

"So, what've you been up to?" The girl asked out of the blue.

Alex bit his tongue to keep from making a smart remark. "Not much."

"You've been staying at your ex-girlfriend's place." She responded. "That's hardly something to consider as 'not much'. Unless she's no longer an ex?"

Alex remained silent and looked ahead.

"I see." The girl said with a risqué edge to her voice. "Did she…punch your V-card?"

"No." Alex almost snapped.

This time, it was the girl that went quiet, although he doubted it was due to shame or respect for his feelings.

"Ayane."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ayane." The girl replied. "You were interested last time we met."

"I got the impression you didn't want to give me your name." He turned to her.

The girl shrugged, like it did not matter. "Things change."

Alex let out a deep sigh and turned back to the street.

A few minutes ticked by without either person said anything.

"What are you trying to do?" Alex finally asked.

"Well, while I am intrigued about where this is going," Ayane said like a therapist. "Nothing will 'go on' if you two keep avoiding each other." Ayane straightened her body out and tightened her hold on his arm. "So…"

She whipped Alex into an alleyway, still holding on to him. Alex spun with Ayane using her weight to keep him moving until they were deep into the alleyway. When everything stopped spinning, Alex felt Ayane's body pressed against his, her lips on his ear, and cold, sharp metal against his throat.

"I'm gonna do something about it," her whisper just as cold as the blade.

She violently jerked him around, the knife still at his throat. He gasped when he saw Kasumi, wearing the same clothes from the beach, in front of him, in an attack stance and obviously angry.

"Ayane," Kasumi spat, "to think I trusted you! Let him go now!"

"Actually, you should be thanking me, sister." Ayane cruelly crowed. "Because I'm about to solve your little problem."

Then she shoved him into Kasumi. The red-haired girl, in one fluid motion, caught him, put him behind her, and produced her sword.

Ayane, with a victorious smirk, had her hands up in surrender, the kunai dangling from her finger like an oversized ring. "Gotcha!"

Alex blinked. "What?"

"Now you two can talk it out and not tip toe around each other." She put the kunai away and turned on her heel. "Bye."

Alex watched, dumbfounded, as the younger sister left with a swagger. He swallowed nervously and stared at Kasumi's back, afraid to say something least she vanish again.

With excruciating slowness, Kasumi returned her sword to its sheath and turned around to face him. Her eyes held a sort of panic in them, like a cat seeing a dog.

"Hey." Alex said on instinct, causing the teen to flinch at his own stupid awkwardness.

"Hello." Kasumi said, her voice cracking slightly.

She could not look him in the eye. It was funny, he knew what she was capable of, how strong she really was, but at that moment, she seemed so delicate, like glass.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly spouted and bowed deeply at the waist. "I'm so sorry for abandoning you. And for what happened at the beach, I-"

He took her by her shoulders and gently brought her to him, encasing her in a hug that he felt was long overdue. This time, Kasumi did not hesitate and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's go home." Alex said after a while.

A pause came from the girl before she replied. "Ok."

As they walked home, Kasumi slipped her hand into his. Alex, slightly amazed, turned his head to the kunoichi who still had her head down, though her cheeks had crimson to them. Alex smiled and held her hand a little tighter.

"I hope her boyfriend doesn't beat the crap out of me." Alex thought as the apartment came to view.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I've been working on some quick and short Mass Effect fics that I hope to start posting in the next few days. Also, I'll be starting my thesis soon and it involves video games, so it won't be boring…for me at least.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 20**

"Are you sure you can't come home with me?"

"Yeah," Alex said, trying to catch his breath. "I gotta get the apartment cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Nanako almost snorted. "When is it ever dirty?"

"I do a little each week so I don't have to do something big." Alex said calmly as he grabbed his bag. "Besides, you-know-who is coming today."

"Alright." Nanako sighed. "Oh, before you go, I have something for ya."

The girl dug into her bag before producing a key attached to a key chain with a half a heart trinket, the type that would fit with another trinket to make a complete heart.

"Uh…" Alex looked at the girly gift, completely lost.

"I made an extra key for you." She winked. "Now my prince can come by anytime."

"Oh." Alex took the key, unsure what exactly to say. "Um…thank you."

_Prince?_ Alex thought. _I don't think anyone would think of me like that._

"Don't tell my landlord. We're not supposed to make copies." She continued.

"Oh…um…I suppose I could make a copy of my apartment for you."

"Nah, that's alright. That apartment isn't really yours, ya know. I don't want ya gettin' any heat from your parents for handin' out extra keys. Besides, it's part of our agreement."

"Who's agreement?"

Nanako seemed stunned, like she just realized she spoke out of turn. "Uh…nothin'. Never mind."

Alex furrowed his brow for a moment before passing off the remark. "Well, I guess I could stop by to see if you need anymore food or supplies."

"I didn't give you that to mooch food off ya." Nanako gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"It's alright." Alex responded, rubbing the shoulder. "I want to know that you're ok."

Nanako's smile fell, replaced with astonishment. The look was fleeting however when her face relaxed. "Oh."

Alex turned to leave, but the punk girl spun him back around and kissed him, deeply.

"Well…see ya tomorrow." She smiled and walked off.

Things seemed surreal for Alex. One second ago he was wrapping up a good ten minute make out session behind the school with Nanako and the next second he was walking home with cleaning and getting dinner set up in his mind. He would not be so bold as to say that they two were going out again…well 'again' might not be the right word since they were not technically going out the first time…it was too confusing. To sum it all up, they were seeing each other, but he would not use the label of boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe. At any rate, finding out that his kunoichi had a boyfriend spurred his latest move. There was a part of him that did entertain the thought of Kasumi and him, but reality loved to put him in his place.

New old girlfriends, kunoichi's, and such; he was not sure if his life was starting to get weird or if he was the one that was weird. Either way, he had to get going.

His mother was coming home for a visit.

* * *

When Kasumi learned that Alex had begun to spend more time with Nanako, she felt ambivalence. She was happy that her master had found a girlfriend, but she was also wary of his choice of said girlfriend. Nanako was still a wildcard in Kasumi's mind, capable of doing and becoming anything, from the woman he needed to the person that almost destroyed him before.

Yet there was something bothering him, a subtle thing that he took great pains to hide from her, like he had learned a secret and did not want anyone else to know.

But all of that was moot as today was a special day. She would finally meet his master's mother.

She had already gathered some details from her past interactions with the Kane family. Like Alex's father, Darryl, Alex's mother, Elsa, was a very friendly individual. Unlike Darryl, she had a plan for everything. She had arranged her visit a month ago and all that it entailed: reservations at the restaurants she would take the family to eat at, a day to spend at Mayu's husband's home, time she would need to visit the office and catch up on work, even a few hours of 'free time' a day incase something else came up. While her master appreciated his mother's punctuality and structure he always felt that she was a bit too…controlling.

Plus her playful façade made talking to her…what was the word Alex used…taxing.

She had just finished running a cloth over the dinning table when her master burst through the door. She instantly detected a few things. Her master was haggard for breath and his cheeks were red, meaning he had run a great deal to get home.

"I'm home." He gasped out, leaning against the wall. "Sorry I'm back so late."

"It's okay." Kasumi said as she walked over to greet him. "Welcome back. I was just doing some cleaning for the arrival of your mother."

"Really?" Alex looked around. "Wow. Thanks…um." Alex turned away from her gaze. "I'll, uh, empty the dishwasher and give you a hand."

He hurried into the kitchen. She noticed that he was having trouble looking her in the eye sometimes, like he was ashamed of something. She did not like him keeping things from her, mostly because it usually just caused him to feel extremely guilty.

"So," Kasumi carefully said as she resumed her dusting, "How is Nanako doing?"

Alex looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "N…Nanako? What do you mean?"

"I know you've been seeing her more often." She calmly stated. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. I just want to know how you feel about it."

Alex had hauled open the door to the dishwasher and was going through the cutlery. "I'm…fine."

"Fine?" Kasumi repeated. "Not a very…powerful word." She waited for Alex to respond, but heard nothing. "I know that Nanako wants to get closer and I know that you've stopped pushing her away. I just want to know if something happened."

"It…" Alex began, but the words died out. He was holding something back.

"Did you do something?" Kasumi inquired further. "Or did she?"

"Look, it's not important, okay, it's-OW." Alex suddenly called out. "Son of a bitch!"

When Kasumi saw Alex clutching his hand, she immediately leapt to his side. She saw the knife on the floor and the blood on his hand. "Let me see." She pried took his hand. A relieved smile came over her face. The cut, localized to his index finger, was not deep and the blood was a small amount.

"You'll be fine." She said and placed the wounded finger in her mouth.

She felt the muscles in Alex's arm. They clenched, like he was getting ready to pull his hand away, but he did not.

"Um…I'll go get a band aid." Alex said red in the face again. "Thanks."

Kasumi watched Alex walk to the bathroom, still unable to look her in the eye, obviously still plagued by guilt. But guilt about what?

_What are you hiding, Alex?_ Kasumi thought. _What's tormenting you?_

* * *

The door flung open followed by loud voices. Alex sucked in a deep breath and went to greet his family.

"Mother, please." One voice spoke, Mayu's. "My mother-in-law is expecting us at the restaurant soon. You two haven't spoken since the wedding and she has been looking forward to meeting you."

"We'll make it, don't worry." Alex's mother replied as she stepped into the living room. Her Japanese held only the smallest of French accents and her voice sounded like tinkling glass. "There's something I want to take care of first."

His mother was dressed in a dark crimson blouse and dark grey pressed slacks. Her blonde hair hung past her ears, but did not touch her shoulders. She let the bags fall from her grasp and land with the sound of thousands of the little contents rattling around. Mayu set the bags she was charged with down far more gently.

"Hi, mom." Alex said. "How was-"

The teen never got to finish his sentence as he found himself engulfed into his mother's arms. She smelled like an airport lounge.

"Oh, there you are _mon petit garcon_." Elsa merrily sang while pelting his face with kisses. "It's been far too long."

"I missed you too, mom." Alex smiled.

"Ah, ah, in _Francais_." She said, smiling.

Alex sighed before speaking again. "_Je vous ai manqués aussi, la maman_."

"Oh, _beau_." Elsa kissed the top of his head. "It's wonderful to know that my children know the language of their heritage."

"I do my best, mom." Alex flatly said.

"Now then," she released her son and looked around the apartment. "Where is she?"

"Who, Rika?" Alex asked. "I thought you were going to pick her up later."

"You know who I mean, silly." His mother turned back to him. "Your girlfriend, I was told she'd be here."

"Girlfriend? Who told you-" Alex shifted his sights to Mayu who, uncharacteristically, looked away, sheepishly. "Nevermind. Nanako isn't here right now so-"

"Not her." Elsa waved him off. "I mean the one I've been hearing about, Sakura."

The blood in Alex's veins froze. "S…Sakura?" Again, he shot a glance to Mayu. She stared back, urging him to answer. "She…she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Alex could have sworn that Mayu looked disappointed.

"Uh…huh." Elsa looked at her son coyly. "I see. Well, nonetheless, I want to see her."

Kasumi had disappeared when the two of them finished cleaning and he had no idea where the ninja girl had gallivanted off to. He was slightly concerned, but this was not the first time she had left without telling him and he knew she would come home eventually.

"She isn't here either, mom." Alex pressed. "It's just me right now."

"Oh, really?" Elsa said with a smile. "Then who is that behind you?"

Alex turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Kasumi, in her Sakura disguise and school uniform, was almost two feet from him, a content look on her face.

"Ka…Sakura." Alex swiftly corrected himself. "I…uh…didn't know you were…still here."

"You're getting rather forgetful, Alex." She said playfully before she turned to his mother. "You'll have to forgive him. He's been preoccupied with your arrival."

"Has he now?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not getting in the way of anything, am I?"

"No, mom." Alex groaned. "What she means is that I've been busy getting everything ready for your-"

Elsa's laugh cut him off. "I'm kidding, honey, I'm kidding." Another hug followed. "I'm just glad to be home and see my children."

Alex sighed, silently. He was also glad to see his mother, but the razor's edge he had to walk concerning Kasumi and Nanako made enjoying the moment difficult.

"Forgive the intrusion." Kasumi spoke up. "But I have something for you."

Elsa let go of her son and faced the Japanese teen with a bemused look.

Kasumi produced a miniature, porcelain statute of a Japanese woman in full dress kimono holding two fans with painted Rising Suns. "I saw that you collected them," she nodded toward the table filled with similar statues, "and I found this one day, so..." She let the statement hang.

"Ooooh." Elsa said with the tone reserved for kittens and puppies. "That is so darling. And thoughtful." She gently took the statue and held it up. "Thank you, Sakura. I know just where to put it."

While Elsa attended to her collection, Alex shot Kasumi a confused look. She replied with a grin and a wink.

"You know, Sakura." Elsa said after finding just the right spot, between the sitting elderly man writing on a scroll and a samurai holding a katanna over his head, "we should all have dinner together sometime. I really want to get to know you."

"I would like that." Sakura bowed.

"Polite, well spoken, _and_ cute as a button." Elsa pulled the girl to her with her biggest hug yet. "My son is lucky to have a girl like you."

"Mom." Alex said, frustrated. "Sakura and I-"

"Are just friends." Sakura finished for him, her smile relaxed.

"Oh." Elsa said like it was news to her. "Pity."

"Mother." Mayu interjected. "We have to leave soon, otherwise we'll be late."

Elsa sighed and released Kasumi. "Alright. But after that we're coming right back." She took her son's face in her hands. "We've have so much to talk about."

Alex was already formulating ideas to go over with Kasumi in case his mother used…aggressive questioning when she returned. The last thing he needed was to get caught in a lie due to poor planning.

"Hello?" A knock came at the door. "Anyone home?"

The voice caused Alex to almost stop breathing. He could not say anything as Mayu answered the door.

Nanako, in her school uniform, walked in with a beaming smile and a bag in her hand. Mayu followed, again looking displeased.

"Hello, Mrs. Kane." Nanako said. "I heard you were in town today so I'd thought I'd swing by…and…"

Nanako's chipper voice died when she saw Kasumi.

Alex's eyes shifted to every person in the room before settling on Nanako, who did not take her sight off his kunoichi.

"Uh…Nanako." Alex tried to sound upbeat. "I didn't know you were gonna…drop by."

"Huh?" Nanako looked over, like she just realized there were others besides Kasumi in the room. "Oh, well I thought that since we're going out again, I'd pop on by say hi to your mother."

"Oh." Alex said, unable to think of anything else.

"Ms. Izumi." Elsa said in cold formality. "It's been quite a while."

"Indeed it has, Mrs. Kane." Nanako was all smiles. "I know that there's been some…bad blood in the past but I hope to wash that away. And I've come bearing gifts." She held up the plastic bag with the name of a store Alex never saw before.

Elsa carefully took the bag and peered into its contents. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open. A light gasp escaped.

"Mom?" Alex said.

Elsa reached in and carefully removed the object from the bag. It was a book, thick with a leather hide.

"That is a collection of plays, stories, and art from Victor Hugo including _Nouvelles Odes_, _Le Rhin_, and _L'Année terrible_." Nanako rolled the French words off her tongue like she had spoken it her whole life. Victor Hugo was one of France's most famous authors, poets, and play writers. He was also his mother's favorite.

"This…is very thoughtful, Ms. Izumi." Elsa said, still surprised. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Nanako bowed. "And please call me Nanako."

Elsa did not reply, instead she turned the book over in her hands and flipped through a few pages.

"Mother." Mayu snapped Elsa out of her daze. "We're going to be late."

"Yes, of course." Elsa regained her wits and put the book down on the table. "Let me…wash up. I won't be but a moment. Thank you again, Nanako. Sakura."

Alex watched his mother retreat to the bathroom. When he looked back, he noticed a victorious look from Nanako. A look she directed at Kasumi whom stared back impassively.

"Alex," Mayu shattered the tension. "Would you and Sakura take mother's luggage to her room, please? Nanako, I could use your help with getting the rest from my car."

"No problem." Nanako said, still smiling at Kasumi before she turned a left.

Alex's stomach relaxed, but only a little. He felt like he was walking on eggshells, but with those around him doing the same. Nothing felt worse than watching a situation teeter on the brink and not being able to control anything.

Kasumi silently took two of the bags and marched off to his parent's room, but not before she gave him a concerned look.

A heavy lump formed in his chest before he grabbed the remaining bags and followed.

* * *

Nanako's smile still hold strong after leaving the room. Talk about two birds with one stone, she impressed Alex's mother _and_ manage to show up Sakura who no doubt had tried to win her over as well. Nanako knew that she had not yet gained Elsa's approval, but she had the patience. Baby steps. Besides, seeing the look on the little princess's face would tie her over for the time being.

She almost ran into Mayu's back once the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs. When the older woman turned around, the smile faded.

"What are you doing here?" Mayu sternly asked.

"I…" Nanako stumbled. "I told you, I wanted to see your mother and-"

"We had an agreement." Mayu interrupted. "Or did you forget our…talk on the way to my family reunion?"

"No, ma'am." Nanako's tone was hushed. "I have not."

"Well let me reiterate anyway. I don't like you. I know what type of woman you are and nothing would make me happier than to see my brother cast you out." Mayu said with dripping venom. "But I realize that I can't keep making his decisions for him. If he takes you back, than that's his choice. But, in the meantime, you are not allowed in our home without permission. Did you forget that?"

"No, ma'am."

"Than why are you here?" Mayu asked again.

Nanako swallowed the rest of her pride before answering. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Mayu nodded and turned back to her car. Nanako sucked in a breath and let it out evenly, trying to suppress the urge to slap the stuck-up bitch. But she would take all the abuse the woman could fling at her, because she knew that meeting every obstacle in her path with brute force would blow up in her face one day. Let the woman talk, she did not care, and let her make all these rules because in the end she would win and get what she wanted back.

No matter the cost.

* * *

Alex picked at the leafy food on his plate. He was never really a salad man, but he knew better than to leave 'healthy' foods uneaten on his plate, especially with his mother around.

The restaurant his mother picked out was someplace Alex never heard or seen before. His mother hated going to commercialized, brand name restaurants. 'Too sterile,' she always said, 'no soul at all'. She preferred the family run or local places. The one she chose was a French restaurant, no real surprise there.

The three of them, his mother, Kasumi, and himself, sat at a small table in the center of the dining area, surrounded by dozens of patrons, nearly all of them foreign.

"So, Sakura." Elsa said around her salad. "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell, really." Kasumi said bashfully. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, let's start with how you met my son." Elsa glanced at Alex.

"I was a transfer student and our instructor had me sit next to him." Kasumi recited perfectly. "He had to share his books with me and…well," she shrugged, "I guess we were destined to met."

Alex suppressed a groan. The 'destined' was not a word he thought helped their situation.

"Destined?" Elsa repeated, glancing again at her son with a cat-ish grin. "_Intéressant_."

"Yes, fascinating." Alex replied flatly, praying that topic would change soon.

"Tell me about your family." Elsa said. "Who are your parents? Any brothers or sisters?"

The bashfulness faded. She stared blankly into her plate. The bustle of the people around them was the only sound.

"Uh…mom?" Alex said after a short time of silence. "That's kind of a...sensitive topic."

"Oh?" Elsa looked intrigued. "I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"No." Kasumi spoke up. "It's just that…I haven't spoken to them for quite sometime."

"I see." Elsa stirred the remainder of her salad. "May I ask why?"

Another pause followed before Kasumi's answer. "It's…rather personal. We've had a bit of a…falling out. I would rather not go further than that, please."

"If you wish." Elsa spoke carefully. "If you aren't speaking to your parents, than that also means you aren't living with them either. So, where are you living?"

"At an apartment not far from yours." Kasumi replied. Alex winced. She said what the two of them came up with before the dinner with his mother, to keep their stories straight when the questions came, but Kasumi's answer came a bit too quickly. Most likely due to Kasumi's rattled state.

"All by yourself?" Elsa continued.

"Yes." She replied solemnly.

Elsa furrowed her brow, looking at the far wall in concentration. Then she shifted her gaze back to Kasumi, snapped it to Alex for a moment, then back to Kasumi. A smile spread across her face. He had a feeling he was not going to like what he heard next.

"I have an idea," Elsa started smoothly, "why don't you move in with us?"

He hated being right sometimes.

"Uh, mom, I…um." Alex floundered, not knowing what to say.

"It's perfect. I keep getting an earful from your sister about you being alone in the apartment. Your friend is cut off from family and on her own. I can't believe no one thought of this sooner."

Alex shifted in his seat. She had a point. This would make things a bit easier if he had a legitimate excuse for Kasumi continued presence. On the other hand, he doubted such news would remain in the family. And if Nanako found out…

"Mom, don't you think it might be…unwise to have a boy and girl with no relation to each other share the same apartment?"

"Why?" Elsa leveled her gaze. "Are you saying you might take advantage of her?"

"Of course not." Alex said, getting angry. "And what does that mean? Do you think I would do that?"

"Calm down, honey, calm down." Elsa soothed, realizing that her son was on the verge of yelling. "It was a joke."

Alex looked away, still riled up.

"I'm ok with it."

Alex snapped his head to Kasumi, mouth unhinged. "What?"

"It sounds nice." Kasumi bowed her head. "I accept."

"Good." Elsa's smile was from ear to ear. "Then it's settled."

"But only if Alex accepts as well." Kasumi continued. "He is involved in this as well."

"I understand." Elsa nodded and turned to Alex, leaning her chin in her hand. "Well, Alex dear, what's your answer? Will you let this poor girl sit all alone in her tiny apartment or will you let her live in our big, warm home?"

"Wow, a guilt trip, that's new for you mom." Alex rolled his eyes. Between his mother's cocky grin and Kasumi's passive face but powerful eyes, he saw that his objection was not an option. "Fine."

"Oh, good." Elsa said giddily. "It'll be perfect. Now I'll some eyes and ears at the home while I'm away."

"So you don't trust me now?" Alex shot back.

"Nope." Elsa sipped her tea. "Not when it comes to you telling me your well being."

Alex groaned. "I love you too, mom."

Elsa smiled, brought her son closer, and kissed the top of his head.

"And I love you." She smiled. The smile fell after she started running her hands through his hair. "And would you please stop dying your hair? You mustn't be ashamed of the hair God gave you."

Alex sighed and looked at Kasumi. Her smile put him at ease. Maybe this would work out.

* * *

Feigning Kasumi's move in was more difficult than Alex had predicted. His mother had insisted on helping move, which was pointless. Thankfully, with some mere insight into his mother's schedule, he picked a time when his mother was occupied for a few hours and told her that 'Sakura' and he moved everything from her 'apartment' to the family apartment during said period. His mother wanted the new guest to move into Mayu & Rika's old room, but Kasumi insisted on the loft. At first Alex thought it was so they would not have to really move anything around, but her response was "it wouldn't be right to move into a room that your family might need again."

Cryptic, but it worked. But the hard part came, the official registration.

"I don't like this." The landlady Mrs. Watanabe handed Alex a clipboard. "Not one bit."

Mrs. Watanabe used to own the complex with her late husband. After his passing, she gained full custody of all their property. Rumor was that Mr. Watanabe's untimely departure was his way of escaping his wife's icy nagging.

"You're preaching to the choir." Alex said as he took the clipboard with the 'change of tenants' papers. He had learned long ago to be on Mrs. Watanabe good side. "I'll make sure my mother has these signed and delivered before she leaves."

"Legally I can't object." She put her hands on her sturdy hips. The woman had sagging jowls and faked curly hair. "But it's not right having a man and woman not united in holy matrimony to live together under one roof."

"For the record, this wasn't my idea." Alex was used to humoring the elderly landlord. "Besides, this girl was thrown out by her family and she has no where else to go. What was my mother going to do, let her survive by herself?"

Alex normally hated using an underhanded trick, especially one that his mother had used on him, but after years of conning Alex into doing free maintenance work on the complex, he felt that perhaps he should even the score a little.

Mrs. Watanabe huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, it would be a shame for a young thing like that to have to bear the harshness of the world on her lonesome, but that still doesn't make me feel any better about the situation."

"Mrs. Watanabe, do you think I would do anything dishonorable towards her?" Alex tried not to milk the drama.

The older woman regarded the boy with hawk-like eyes. "No, you're a good boy. Far better than my son who goes to Kyoto with some _woman_ and only gives his mother a call on her birthday and Christmas." She shook her head and clucked her tongue. "But I also know that you're at that age when the…urges come in strong."

Alex held up his hand. "I promise I will be nothing but a gentleman. You have my word."

Mrs. Watanabe's eyes narrowed for a moment before she nodded in approval.

"By the way," Alex said quietly. "I think it would be best if we kept her new living arrangement between us. I don't want anyone judging her since she has a rough enough time as it is."

"Agreed." The landlady said. "And if that poor thing needs anything, you tell her my door is always open."

"Will do." Alex forced a smile. When Mrs. Watanabe walked away, he rolled his eyes. No wonder her son wanted nothing to do with her.

He walked up the staircase looking over the papers. He was telling the truth that he did not truly feel comfortable with this new arrangement. Sure she had been living with him for a few months, but in secret. Now that it was 'official' he was afraid something unpleasant might happen. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, right?

He opened the door and walked in.

"Honey, is that you?" Elsa called out.

"Yeah." Alex put on his slippers. "I got the papers."

"We'll deal with that in a moment." His mother replied. "Come here, I want to show you something."

With a sigh, Alex slid open the sitting room door. "Mom, this really…can't…"

His eyes adjusted to the evening sunlight shining through the patio door. Kasumi stood at the center of the curtain of light, a gentle golden backdrop. Her hair hung free, but her round 'Sakura' glasses sat on her face. She wore a blue colored cotton dress that went past her knees and a white long sleeved shirt with red pinstripes and a blue sweater vest. The smile on her face seemed to make her melt in the sunlight around her.

He noticed that his mother was standing off to the side, arms crossed with a smile of her own.

"Well, what do you think?" She made a gesture to the girl. "I decided to mark this occasion of adding one more to our family with a set of new clothes for our Sakura. Give Alex a spin to show him."

Kasumi twirled with the grace of a dancer, the dress and hair fluttering up.

"Oh, _belle_." Elsa said in wonder. "It'll be good for the colder months coming."

Kasumi had a look of utter bliss. "Do you like it?"

Alex could only stare.

"I think he does." Elsa said to Kasumi. "_Parfaite_."

Then the images of the beach house struck Alex's mind. The sight of Kasumi with the other man. The kiss.

"It's…lovely." Alex said, hushed. "I'll, uh, put these on your bed."

Alex hurried away, unable to look at either Kasumi or his mother in the eye.

_She's not for you, Alex_. He thought to himself. _So stop thinking about it._


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Just got a job for the summer which means some cash is finally going _into_ my wallet. My apologies for this very late chapter, but well, life happened, know what I mean? But I'm back on track. This new DOA title for the Nintendo 3DS, I am officially intrigued. Wonder if they'll make a 360 port.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 21**

Alex hated hospitals. They smelled like someone dumped a vat of ether in the halls and the lab coats and scrubs everyone wore made him feel out of place. A doctor with graying hair and glasses hanging on the tip of his nose brushed past him without as much as a glance.

He pulled at his shirt, trying to get the wrinkles to disappear. Normally he would not care so much about his appearance, but the person on the other side of the door was someone he knew deserved respect, not because of what he was going through but because of who he was. Jiro Shimono, Seiji's father.

Alex sucked in a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice that sounded like tires on a gravel road called out.

Alex entered. Mr. Shimono was in the hospital bed, staring out the window. The sun was leveling out on the city horizon and cast a golden sheet of light in the room.

"Uh…hello, Mr. Shimono." Alex said; his voice softer than usual.

Jiro turned his head and gave the teen one of his smiles that showed his silver fillings. His shaggy hair almost engulfed his head with a beard that had to be over a year old.

"Hey there, son. C'mon on in and take a load off." The man sat up straight. "It's been a while since you and I had a chance to talk."

Alex pulled up a chair and sat down. "So…Mr. Shimono, how are you? I heard that you collapsed at work."

"That? Nah, that was just exhaustion. I'm gettin' old." Jiro waived him off. "Used to be able to pull a double late night shift, no problem. But now …" He trailed off a bit as he lost himself in the moment. "With what I got if I so much as sneeze, I have to go see the docs and go through mind numbing tests all day. Worst part is that they have the nurses wear these ugly things where ya can't enjoy the sight of them walking away."

"You're a married man, Mr. Shimono." Alex said flatly.

"That doesn't mean I can't look, kid." Jiro's laugh came from his belly. "Tell me, how's your family doin'?"

For thirty minutes, Alex gave all the information he could to Jiro, although he carefully left out parts about Kasumi, Nanako, and anything else he felt was 'too personal'. Jiro listened intently, laughing at times when he talked about his mother and father. Whenever Jiro smiled or laughed, Alex could see all the wrinkles on the man's hard face.

"So, tell me, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"Uh…" Alex tensed, wishing that his face did not become so hot. "Sort of…I mean, I'm not real sure."

Jiro chuckled and slapped the boy on the shoulder. "That's a big yes. Good for you, son. I had a feeling you'd get yours someday. What's she like? Tell me her name."

Alex blinked. "Didn't Seiji tell you?"

Jiro's face relaxed a little. "No, me and my boy don't talk much except about work. We're not fighting or nothin', it's just…well I guess some things are hard to talk about with his old man. Anyway, tell me about this girl? Is she cute?"

"She is. Uh…her name's Nanako."

The smile fell completely. "Nanako Izumi?"

Alex felt a heavy weight in his chest. "You know her?"

Jiro nodded. "Seiji told me all about what happened. He's real worried about you."

"Yeah." Alex cast his eyes down. "I know. He's a good friend."

Jiro let out a long exhale, pursed his lips, and nodded. "Well alright then. If you want to be with her, than by all means."

"You're…not going to chew me out about seeing her again?"

"Nah." Jiro reached out and tussled Alex's hair. "I bet you've already gotten the third degree from my son, I don't think you need to hear it from me too. But tell me, do you love her?"

"I…did, but now…I just…she seems like she's on the level, but a part of me that isn't sure." Alex said.

"I know what you're going through. Before I met the misses I never knew what girl was the one for me." Jiro looked at the foot of his bed. "The heartbreak, the mind games, its never fun. But I can say that it was all worth it because in the end, I met the love of my life. And let me tell ya, being in love and having someone love ya is the best feeling in the world, bar none."

Usually Alex hated hearing 'love' speeches. All it ever did was create a burning pit in his stomach and an instant mindset of 'yeah, sure, whatever'. But Seiji's father was someone Alex listened to. Jiro was there when his father was away. Alex remembered one time years ago when he and Seiji got into a fight with some boys and Jiro took time off work to pick them up from school, lectured them about using violence, and then bought them ice cream when he found out they won.

"How will I know?" Alex asked. "I mean, if she's the one?"

"That, my boy, is something you're gonna have to find out on yer own." Jiro said. "Everyone does. But don't beat yourself up over it. You're young; you've got all the time in the world to find love, so what's the harm in having fun while you look, eh?"

Alex did not feel any better, but he tried to smile.

"So…I hear you've got a girl living with ya." Jiro had an excellent dirty old man smile. "Why don't we talk about her?"

Alex groaned and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex found himself at the Shimono residence. Since Jiro was at the hospital, Seiji had to step in as chef. Although his friend loved to make the family noodles, he hated having to do it for a living and Alex had a sneaking suspicion that his best friend invited him over to vent. At least he made some ramen for the two of them.

"And there was this one guy, he wanted his order with peanut butter, not peanuts, but peanut butter." Seiji said like the man had asked him to kill his first born son. "Who the hell wants peanut butter with ramen? It's a travesty."

"Yeah." Alex replied, unsure what else to say. "Sounds crazy."

"I finally got it through his head that we didn't have any peanut butter, but he held up the line for almost twenty minutes. By the time the lunch rush was over it was practically dinner time." Seiji picked at his ramen bowl. "This is my first meal since breakfast man. I don't know how my old man does it."

Alex was looking for a cue to work in his topic and he took it. "Speaking of which I went to see him today. He's in good spirits."

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday." Seiji rubbed his eyes and yawned. "He's a tough old coot, he'll be back on his feet in no time."

Alex fumbled with his chopsticks that sat in his bowl. "Hey, Seiji, mind if I ask you a question?

"Shoot." Seiji shoveled in a heap of ramen.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Seiji coughed, gagged, and nearly spat out his noodles. "Wow, where did that come from?"

"I'm…I'm just curious." Alex wanted to take back his question so badly, but it was already out there, may as well stick to it. "You know."

Seiji's stupid smirk stung Alex, making his face even hotter. "Well, I did love this one girl…well a certain part of her."

"Seiji." Alex almost yelled. "Will you be serious?"

"Alright, alright." Seiji chuckled before he got a far off look in his eyes, just like his father. "Well, ok, I'll tell ya. But you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"Of course."

"Ok." Seiji sighed and looked around even though no one else except Ami who was currently hypnotized by the dancing cartoon cats and dogs on the television. "I was once, with Mrs. Kayabuki."

"Mrs. Kayabuki?" Alex repeated. It took a full second for his memory to come to him. "Our kindergarten teacher? Our _married_ kindergarten teacher?"

"Hey, she was very attractive back then." Seiji retorted. "And nice. Don't tell me you didn't like her too."

"We were five years old, dude." Alex said, still astonished. "And she was, what, in her thirties?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Seiji bristled. "It was my first love, no lust involved. It's special, ya know?"

"So, how did you feel?" Alex continued. "I mean, how did it feel?"

Seiji stirred what was left in his bowl. "It's…I dunno. When you're with the woman you love, you feel…energized, happy, _alive_. When you're apart you're anxious, nervous, you want to be around her. But that was when I was a kid."

"Don't you fall in love now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to separate love from lust." Seiji shrugged and laughed. "At least with me."

"Right, of course." Alex rolled his eyes.

"But I suppose to sum it all up, when you're in love, you're happy with her in your life."

"I see." Alex said softly, slipping back into his funk.

* * *

The apartment was quiet on account of Alex's mother staying with his sister for the next few days. Alex had noticed that his mother had already reorganized much of the apartment which perplexed him. True Kasumi was now considered a member of the family, but he did not know why his mother wanted to deep clean and rearrange so much. She mentioned something about having things with a more 'feminine touch', though he was not sure on how moving everything in the kitchen around qualified.

Kasumi's gift had taken center stage on his mothers table of knickknacks. And Nanako's gift had gone up on the family book shelf.

Dinner was eaten in mostly silence, a simple meal of grilled eel with a strong soya sauce on top of rice. Both Alex and Kasumi tried to start a conversation, but it fizzled after a few minutes leaving the awkward silence and the sound of chewing.

"Sumire confessed her feelings to the boy she likes." Kasumi blurted, her voice higher than usual. Obviously she just said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Sumire? You're friend?" Alex asked, keeping the conversation going. "Who'd she confess too?"

"Shunji Ito. A senior. You don't know him, he's in another class." Kasumi explained. "He's in the Karate club, pretty big guy, decent grades, plays the drums."

Alex almost asked how she knew all this but decided not to. "I'm surprised that she had feelings for someone, I mean, she's always in clubs or something and she's always so serious, I can't remember seeing her smile or laugh."

Alex wanted to say that she also watched over her group of friends like a mother hawk, but did not want to offend her in front of Kasumi.

"They say the same thing about you." Kasumi edged in. "And I know you have more to you than what most people see."

Again with the statements that could come from a child's show meant to boost self-esteem. And again, he refused to say any pithy remarks.

"It's just weird, in my mind." Alex pushed the last chunk of eel around in his bowl with his chopsticks. "The tough Sumire bashfully asking out a boy. Seems so…I don't know, wrong."

"She's still a girl and girl's can have feelings for boys. It's natural." She said with a smile. "Love finds a way."

"Is it love?" Alex asked cautiously, resisting the urge to groan. "I mean, how do they know that it isn't some stupid short-lived crush?"

"You don't know." Kasumi said. "But as my mother once said, that's part of the adventure of life."

"What did he say?" Alex asked after a long pause. "You know, what did Shunji say?"

Another smile. "They're going to the movies Friday night."

* * *

Nanako was surprisingly energetic during their date. She spent most of the day wandering the streets of Shinjuku with him in tow, looking at clothes and make up and whatever else came to her mind. Nanako had on cut off jean shorts with a black top and knee high black boots and her glitter skull cap. Hours of shopping had only lead to a handful of purchases for two shirts, a pair of acid washed jeans, and a tube of lipstick. They stopped at a sushi place for dinner, Nanako's treat despite Alex's insistence that he could pay.

"Nah, don't sweat it." She told him as they plopped down at the conveyor belt where plates of various types sushi came through. At some sushi restaurants, the food was placed on the belts and taken by the customers at their tables. The bill was given based upon how many plates a customer had and their colors.

"It's just…you're always paying for me. I feel like I'm mooching off you."

"You paid for dinners when you stayed with me a few weeks ago." Nanako leaned her head into her hand. "Don't tell me your guy pride is hurt because your girlfriend is taking care of you?"

Alex leered at her. "Don't be stupid. I just wanna put in my fair share."

Nanako erupted in laughter and gave him a playful shove. "I'm just givin' ya shit, don't be such a stick in the mud." She picked a plate of rolled sushi. "I kinda like having to pay sometimes. Having the guy pay for everything always makes me feel like I 'owe' him something, ya know?"

Alex sighed and grabbed a bowl of miso soup.

"Tell ya what, how 'bout we hit one more store? That lingerie place down the block?" She smiled wickedly. "You know, get something the both of us will enjoy?"

Even though she had loosened him up somewhat after their…intimate moment at her apartment, Alex was still uncomfortable about talking about such things with Nanako. He looked at his meal, his mind swirling. "Do you remember when you told me about why you broke up with me the first time?"

The smile vanished from her face, replaced by a look usually reserved for children about to see the dentist. She turned her attention to her own plate. "Yeah, I do."

"You said that I was the first guy who told you that he loved you and meant it." Alex said just to make sure. "I was wondering if…have you ever said it to someone?"

He drank some of his soup before he turned back to Nanako. Her face relaxed a little. Instead of foreboding, she looked like she had a moment of revelation. She set down her chopsticks, turned to face Alex, took his face with both hands, and stared straight into his eyes.

"Alex Kane." She said clearly. "I love you."

Alex's breath caught itself in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His entire thought process ground to a halt.

"There?" She asked without sarcasm. "Feel better?"

It took almost a full minute before Alex's brain worked through the muck and got the gears turning again. "Ye…yeah, I mean that wasn't…I wanted to know if you…"

Her look turned worried.

"Yes." Alex finally answered. "I do. Thank you."

Her smile was new to Alex. It was not sultry, mischievous, or antagonistic. It was…sweet. She leaned him and kissed him deeply. Some of the shock made Alex passive, he complied with the kiss. His heart slowed and the weird feeling, the tension that held his body together melted away, replaced by a calming warmth that spread from his chest. When she pulled back, it left him dazed for a brief moment.

"And thank you." She said, licking her lips. "Hmm. You got pork miso? I think I'll give that a try."

With a blush, Alex returned to his soup. He felt the niggling itch at the back of his skull that came with someone staring at him. He turned and saw two elderly women watching him with cutesy eyes, fawning over the couple in love no doubt.

"How cute." The old woman with the glasses said to the other.

Alex politely waved, turned back to his meal, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

School the next day was drab. Kasumi had started hanging around her friends more often. Sometimes she would leave the room during breaks to visit them. It was nice to see her acting more like a normal girl, but he also felt…left out since she used to stay with him in the classrooms. A stupid feeling, he was not some puppy that whimpered for attention.

He had gotten up to use the restroom. As he walked he thought about Nanako's words and kiss. Usually her kisses were overpowering, but the one she gave at the restaurant was different. And what she said to him, did her decree change things? Was this being in love? Or was he trying to paint a simple incident with a romantic brush? Maybe he needed to stop thinking like a love struck school girl.

He pushed open the door to the men's room. Someone was leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A few small bottles were around the sink including face wash and hair gel.

_Huh._ Alex thought. _Someone brought the works._

The guy stood and wiped his face with a cloth. When he took it away, Daisuke looked straight back at him.

"Yo, Alex." Daisuke smiled. "What's goin' on?"

"What the…" Alex quickly regained his wits and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Just checkin' up on scene here. Looking up old girls I know and findin' some new ones." He tossed the cloth on the counter.

"And you're washing yourself in the school's restroom?" Alex asked, unsure on whether to walk out. "Don't you have a bathroom at home?"

"Yep. But it's a good idea to do a little cleaning up now and then. Not everyone has great skin, you gotta keep vigilant about this shit otherwise its pizza face city." Daisuke squirted some gel into his hand and ran it through his hair. "And the trick with gel is to use it subtley. Too little won't do anything and too much will make you look like your hair is greasier than a fast food joint."

"Thanks for the fashion advice." Alex said in his best sarcasm. "Do you really think that you can sweep some girl off her feet with a good complexion and nice hair?"

"Looking good is half the battle," Daisuke ran a comb through his hair. "What really gets a girl wet is a guys' confidence."

Alex took noticed that aside from Daisuke no one else was in the restroom. Alex became nervous as that meant that there were no witnesses either.

"Lemme give you a little heads up here, pal." Daisuke smugly said. "Ya know how women always say they want a 'nice guy', a 'gentleman'? Well guess what? That's all bullshit. That's the femi-nazis and those man haters who are trying to castrate us further by spreadin' lies."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked like he was talking to a crazy person off the street.

Daisuke shook his head. "You see, women don't want the 'nice guy' because the nice guy is you," Daisuke lightly jabbed Alex in the chest. "A fuckin' doormat. Always going along with what she says, what she wants, never contradicting her, never pushing what he wants. You don't respect someone like that, so how could a woman want that?"

Daisuke returned to the mirror, checking his hair. "Women want a man who doesn't take shit from anyone, someone who'll stand up to them, challenge them. Look at nature, the women want the alpha males. It's fuckin' genetic. You act like you can take on anything and the panties practically fall off."

"There's confidence and then there's arrogance." Alex countered. "And how can a woman love a man who loves himself more than her?"

Daisuke chuckled, like he was told off by a toddler. "You'd be surprised. But that leads us to your other problem. You see, you have this whole image about being helpful and kind to women and about never pushing her into anything, because that's what a gentleman does. More bullshit. Men are supposed to take charge, show that he's interested in her, shows that he wants to fuck her, and shows that he's not someone she can boss around, otherwise you'll be stuck in the stupid 'friend zone'."

Alex wondered just why Daisuke was telling him all this. Maybe the guy just liked to hear his own voice.

"So, tell me, are you the man in the relationship?" Daisuke gathered up his supplies and put them in a backpack.

"Huh?"

"Are…you…the…man?" Daisuke said more slowly and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Have you two gone anyplace you wanted to go? Done anything you wanted to do? Watch shows you like? Or do you only do what she wants to do?"

Alex almost shot back, but then found himself stumped. He could not remember going someplace he wanted to, or watching something he wanted with Nanako, or anything else. She was usually the instigator.

"Just as I thought. You're the toy she plays with. Next thing you know she'll put make-up on you and tie pretty ribbons in your golden…"

Daisuke reached up to touch his hair, something bullies did to make their victim uncomfortable and to show dominance, if mom's earlier articles about the insight of school bullying were true. Alex's body reacted and smacked it away.

Daisuke blinked. Anger flashed through his eyes. Before Alex had time to mental process that a fight was about to break out, the anger vanished, replace with an amused glean.

"Well someone has some fight in him." Daisuke chuckled and shook his struck hand like it was wet. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're afraid to take charge, to not be a little kid holdin' mama's hand."

"We're not all like you." Alex said in low tone. "We all don't see relationships as a power struggle."

"Yeah. Look where that got ya." Daisuke shot back.

"You lost her too."

The two stared at each other. Daisuke's spiteful smile grated on Alex's nerves as he was still unsure if a fight would break out.

"She burned you before, Alex." Daisuke suddenly said without hostility. "What makes you think she won't again?"

A moment passed. Alex knew the sympathetic look from Daisuke was just an act.

"I don't." Alex said. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and see where it leads."

Alex turned and left.

* * *

Daisuke watched the door close and shook his head. "If you leave everything to chance, Alex, sooner or later you're gonna lose."

* * *

Kasumi was standing in front of the door when Alex stepped out. A displeased look was on her face.

"Is he…?"

"Yeah." Alex said in defeat. "He's in there."

She turned back to the restroom door, anger brewing in her eyes, and her hands flexing into fists. "I warned him…"

"Don't." Alex placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away. "Forget about him. It's alright."

Alex tried to shake Daisuke's words, but they stuck like refrigerator magnets and pulled violently at his heart.

* * *

Seiji had invited Alex and Kasumi over for a hot pot meal, a stew like meal where a hot pot of water is placed at the center of the table and individuals can place in meats and vegetables and eaten at anyone's leisure. Originally it was supposed to be a welcome back party for his father, but as per usual the old goat went right back to work with mom just as the doctors let him out and it seemed like a waste to have such a large meal with just himself and the munchkin. Kasumi had to bail out because of a sudden get together with her friends, something about a 'debriefing' with Sumrie after her date. Girls and their gossip, he supposed.

As soon as Seiji opened the door to let his friend in, he could tell that Alex was in one of his 'moods' again. Seiji never liked it when his best friend turned on his mopey mode. Ever since Alex changed from unstoppable ball of energy to surly teenager, it was tough to see the happy side of him. Sometimes he wished he could crawl into his friend's head and throw all the emotional garbage into the trash and get the go-getter back. But he knew there was no turning back the clock. Life moves on with or without you.

"You alright dude?" Seiji said, hoping to get through Alex's shell. He balanced his little sister on his knee and feed her small portions.

"Yeah." Alex rubbed his face like a tired old man. "Just a trying day. I ran into Daisuke."

"Oh?" Seiji asked with raised eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, he just spouted more of his usual bullshit at me." Alex said while looking at the table.

"I see." Seiji knew there was more to it. "Well, I wouldn't-"

"Sometimes I wish I was you." Alex suddenly spouted.

Seiji almost thought he was joking. "What?"

"I mean, I wish I had your confidence. You're ability to keep cool around girls." Alex started, never making eye contact.

"Dude, what are you-." Seiji tried to interject.

"You're ability to not tear yourself apart for every decision you make." Alex continued, not really hearing his friend. "How you don't hate yourself for things that you aren't in control of. How-"

"ALEX!" Seiji yelled and slammed his fist on the table. His friend jerked, like he was slapped in the face. Ami started crying.

"Damn it." Seiji said through clenched teeth. "Ok, I'm gonna take Ami to her room, I'll be right back." He jabbed a finger at his friend. "You don't go anywhere."

Seiji carried his little sister into her room, rubbing her back, telling her that it was alright and he did not mean to scare her. She sobbed and clung to her brother, saying how friends should not fight and she did not like to see her brother angry.

"I'm not angry, shrimp." He set her down in her bed with chibi-sized animals. "In fact I'm going to go talk to him right now and get back to being friends again, ok?"

Ami wiped her eyes. "You promise?" She held up a fist with her pinky standing.

Seiji smiled and hooked his pinky with hers. "I promise. Now give me some time with your second brother so we can snap him out his dumpy attitude, ok?"

Ami nodded eagerly and went to work on her dollhouse, rearranging her furniture for third time today. Seiji went back to the kitchen, closing his sister's door behind him. Alex never moved from his spot. Seiji sat back down, trying not to get angry again.

"Look man, I don't know where this pity party is coming from, but it's gonna stop, right now." Seiji said firmly. "I'm sick and tired of seeing and hearing you beat yourself up. Stop comparing your life to others, alright?"

"Besides, my life is hardly a bright, shinning rainbow." Seiji leaned back in his chair. "I gotta dad with the big C, my family is running itself raged trying to pay bills, and I got a best friend who's turned into this self-hating thing. How do you think I feel when I see this, eh?"

"Sorry." Alex mumbled.

Seiji sighed and tried to resist the urge to strike his friend. "Look, I'm gonna tell ya something. A little secret of mine."

Alex looked up and for the first time without a scowl or the look of a beaten down old man.

"I kinda envy _you_, man." Seiji said with a smile. "You've got a family that's doing alright for itself, you've got a girl who cares for ya living in your home, and you've still got your innocence."

"My what?" Alex raised a lone eyebrow.

"You're innocence. You're virginity and all that. I don't know a better term so stop looking at me like that. Think about it, you want your first time to matter. You're not trying to lose your virginity just so you can lose it. You want to look for that special someone. You're gonna experience something great for the very first time and with someone who you care about. Do you know who popped my cherry?"

Alex shook his head.

"Haruka Yamaguti."

"Haruka?" Alex said, utterly astonished. "The girl with her front teeth turned inward?"

"Hey, she looked alright from behind." Seiji smirked. Alex rolled his eyes. "But yeah, not a moment I look fondly on. We're at a party at this one guy's house when his parent's were away. Beer was involved, and this was before I built up a tolerance. She came on to me, liquored up pretty good herself. Next thing I know we're in a room, ripping each others clothes off. Took me a bit to get it up, ya know, still pretty buzzed." The smirk faded. "Five minutes later it's all over and she crying. The next day I felt like crap and I'm not talking about the hangover." Seiji leaned back in his chair, mulling around the past in his head before he continued. "She and I never really spoke afterwards. I was a little scared too because we didn't use a condom, but we lucked out." Seiji shook his head slowly. "Fuck, if given a chance to do it all over again, I'd hold off."

Alex sighed. "No one ever feels sorry for the virgin."

"That's because there's nothing to feel sorry about." Seiji said honestly. "I don't know what's eating you now, but you gotta realize something, you can't let the little things bother ya, or you'll be bothered your whole life."

Seiji's friend could see that his friend was mulling around in his head.

"Yeah, I suppose." Alex said more somberly than Seiji wanted him to say. The look in his eyes told Seiji that Alex was far from being in higher spirits.

* * *

The television blared on, but Alex was not paying attention. Everything that he absorbed from everyone's speeches had churned and brewed within his mind as he tried to make sense of it all. Was he in love? Was what he had with Nanako even called love? And if so, why did he still feel the same? Why did he feel miserable since, as Seiji pointed out, his life was blessed?

The creepy, sinking, nostalgia of his old life had started to hang in the air like an old fart. He found himself becoming agitated and wondering when Kasumi or his mother would return.

Being alone meant being alone with his thoughts and his thoughts were driving him up a wall.

The front door closed. Normally such an occurrence would have been difficult to hear, but the sound echoed like an explosion in the silent home.

"I'm back." Kasumi called out as she slid open the door between the sitting room and the rest of the home.

Alex had to override the urge to get up and go to her. He was not some lonely dog, bounding up to his owner when they came home. "Hey." He called back. "How was your day?"

"It was pleasant." Kasumi plopped down beside Alex on the sofa. "Sumire is quite taken with Shunji. They're going to go out again next weekend."

"That's good." Alex replied offhand. He noticed that his heart had slowed and his stomach was not so tensed as before.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

Alex shrugged. "Don't know."

"Mind if I watch it with you?" She smiled.

The smile suddenly made the violent storm in his head fade, like a strong wind pushing out the rain clouds.

"No." He smiled back, an honest smile. "Not at all."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know this is late, but I want to send out some love to those in Japan dealing with the aftermath of the quake. I heard about the new Dead or Alive Dimensions for the 3Ds and was almost tempted to buy it, but the cost of a 3Ds is too much to swallow for me. Maybe another time.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 22**

Alex yawned and flipped through the channels. A lazy Sunday had settled upon the Kane household. The light from an afternoon sun filtered through the half-closed blinds casting bands of light that striped the room. All the other lights were off creating a shiftless mood. Alex sat on the couch with a leg propped up on the cushions. He hated just sitting around like a sponge, but the energy to accomplish something just was not in him.

Alex's mother had gone to see old friends and had planned to join the family for dinner. Kasumi sat at the table reading a book that he never saw before, a light novel. Her legs were crossed and she bounced a leg and bit at her thumbnail. It did not take a mind reader to see that his kunoichi had grown agitated. The million yen question was, what about? He had asked if the television was distracting her. She politely said that it did not, but he saw the nuances in her face that screamed that something was eating at her.

Alex wanted to inquire, but he was always bad at the subtleties of asking a woman her thoughts and feelings.

He had settled on a sitcom he had only seen a handful of times and thought it was pretty good. After a few minutes, the show lapsed into commercials. It began as an announcement for a convention for some sort of manga/anime thing that did not grab his interest. Alex's finger twitched to the remote but stopped when the sheer spectacle of what he saw: Footage from the DOA tournaments, including one of a Chinese fighter with spiky hair and of his kunoichi, Kasumi.

Alex sat up straight and gave the television his complete attention.

"Come celebrate the fourth anniversary of the most spectacularly popular and prestigious fighting tournament on earth." The commercial said as it flashed images of the convention with hordes of people and stations with art, figurines, homemade comics, or doujin, about the Dead or Alive as well as other useless crap that vendors always charged an arm and a leg for.

"Would you change the channel please?" Kasumi said in a way that Alex had to describe as her way of yelling. Just slightly louder than her regular voice.

"What?" Alex cocked his head around, muting the television instead. "What's wrong?"

"It's…" Kasumi started, but turned away from Alex's eyes. She stole another glance at the television and regained her anger. "It's nothing. I just don't like that channel."

"Uh-huh." Alex got up from the couch and walked over to her, crossing his arms. "Tell me the truth."

Kasumi sighed, marked her place in the chapter with a ribbon, and closed the book. "I've…my friends found out about the DOA convention a few days ago and…well…they think the Sakura has a striking resemblance to Kasumi."

"I'm shocked." Alex smiled. "How long have you kept this information to yourself?"

After a dirty look, she continued. "They also entered me into the cos-play contest."

"Oh." His smile fell. "I see."

"To add to my quandary, I along with the rest of the Japanese born DOA fighters have been invited as honorary guests to the convention." Kasumi placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the bridge created by her hands. "Normally we pass since our profession requires us to…avoid large public events. At least as the main attraction. But if I were to go, then one way or another…"

"There's a chance that your friends might find out that Kasumi and 'Sakura' are not separate persons?"

"Correct."

"Hey, wait, isn't there another Japanese fighter that isn't a ninja?" Alex asked. "Another girl?"

"Yes, well, her mother is very protective and prefers her family's privacy."

"Oh." Alex was unsure on what to say next. "Well…uh…do you need me to do anything?"

"No." Kasumi got up and grabbed her novel. "I just need sometime to think."

She started for her loft, stopped before she walked past Alex, thought for a moment, and then pecked him on the check. "Thank you."

Alex, feeling put on the spot, held his check. "Um…don't mention it."

* * *

"This is going to be so exciting!" Makiko almost squealed. "We finally get to see Sakura's true potential!"

Kasumi sat with a rigged pose in the chair centered in Yuki's room, swathed with posters of Korean boy bands and Japanese movie heartthrobs. After shooing away Yuki's baby brother, who had taken upon himself to spear head a campaign of completely annoying and pulling pranks on his older sister, they started on 'test runs' on how to make 'Sakura' look like 'Kasumi'.

"True what?" Sanae asked.

"You know, what she really is on the inside!" Makiko looked like she would jump up and down at any moment. "All we ever see her in is with the same hair style and the same glasses. Same old, same old Sakura. But now we get to change it up and see what she can truly become!"

"First of all, dial it back, hun, it's just a cos-play thing." Sanae said firmly but without being snide. "Second of all, we don't need to put new dresses and makeup to see her 'true potential', ok? All she has to do is put forth a little passion and courage and BOOM, she's got it made, right Sakura?" She gently nudged her friend in the arm.

Kasumi nodded and smiled even though her stomach had busied itself by getting tied in knots.

"What do you gals think?" Yuki, the self appointed hair stylist, said while playing with Kasumi's unbound hair. "Should we go with Kasumi's ponytail? It's kinda her trademark look. But we could go for the natural look too, just free flowing hair. But what about braiding it?" The way Yuki waved around her scissors made Kasumi a tad uncomfortable. "Ugh, so many choices. I wish that Kasumi girl would make up her mind on her fashion."

"I'm more worried about the costume." Sumire said. "The damn thing looks like it's partly glued on and she does all those flips and jumps, I'm amazed it doesn't just fall off her."

"Stop worrying, Sakura won't be doing any jumping or flipping. She just has to stand there and look gorgeous. Which she will once we're done with her. Right?" Midori winked at Kasumi.

"Uh…" Kasumi said. "Right."

Sanae applied blush to Kasumi's face. Kasumi almost let out that she did not wear makeup during the tournaments but bit her tongue. Keeping a secret on the little things was difficult compared to the big things.

"So…Saukra…" Sanae said calmly. "Tell us about Kane."

"What?" Kasumi almost choked. Apparently keeping the big secrets was also difficult. "What…what about him?"

"You know. I've seen you look at him when you think no one else is looking." Sanae continued applying makeup, never making eye contact yet still having confidence. "But never in the dreamy, lovely way. More like a mother hen watching her chick wandering off from the nest."

Kasumi said nothing. Instead she wished that time would reverse itself and this conversation never took place.

"I just wanna know why. I mean, Kane doesn't seem the type that would make a girl get motherly on him. But maybe there's something missing. A side I don't know about." Sanae put the brush away.

The rest of her friends were staring, not shocked, just blank, a brittle curious calm that could easily break into hysterical surprise or complete numbness. Caught in a trap of honesty and friendship, Kasumi replied with the only thing she could, with a lie.

"It's nothing. Just overreacting I guess. Kane is…troubled."

"That's putting it mildly." Sanae laughed. "But like I said, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. You shouldn't put yourself through so much on account of him."

"Yeah." Midori chimed in. "He's a sullen teenager. They're a dime a dozen in high school."

"Plus you're not his mother." Sumire said matter-of-factly. "You need to concentrate on yourself."

"Ease off, ladies." Sanae waved them off. "Sorry about getting the third degree, but we're your friends. We can't help but notice and worry."

"I know. And I am grateful." Blessed was the word she wanted to use, but decided on a more mundane word to avoid spilling out more of the tsunami of pent up emotions. "But I feel that perhaps there is something about Kane that we aren't seeing."

Her friends looked away, not ashamed but humbled and, thankfully, placated. She hated to lie, even if the situation warranted it. The truth was that she was beginning to question her position with Alex. She made a promise to him. She would honor that promise. But she was beginning to see what Ryu meant about the differences of being a protector and being a friend. One job often contradicted another. And the upcoming DOA convention was just making her frustrated.

"Hey, Sumire." Sanae stated again. "How are you and Ito?"

"We're doing fine." Sumire's voice grew softer and her face pinker. "I'm going to see him at a karate tournament next weekend."

"Sounds thrilling." Sanae lips curled into a smirk. "Maybe before the tournament you can give him a good luck kiss."

"Oh…I…" Sumire stumbled. "I don't know…maybe."

"You're right, with the amount of blushing over a kiss, they definitely haven't done it yet." Sanae turned to Midori. "I owe you twenty yen."

The other girls snickered while Sumire threw death glares at them

* * *

Kasumi and her friends stepped through the glass doors. The convention was teaming with life. People moving about like an ant colony inside a cavernous stadium, most stopping in front of stands for only a brief moment before scurrying off to the next while others stood like ceramic statues in front of others, utterly hypnotized by whatever held in their hands. The stands of plastic fold out tables with cloth coverings held cardboard boxes filled with made at home comics, manga, figurines, and other geek-dom knick-knacks. Posters of DOA fighters, particularly of her or the other women hung from doorways and rafters. Some called Kasumi naive, but even she knew that many of the male attendees were not fans of the DOA because of the martial arts. She shuttered at the comics that had drawings of her and her sister in…very intimate poses. How a bitter sibling rivalry spelled out incest for these people was beyond her. Not that she wanted to know how.

Her group of friends and herself pushed through the thick crowd, looking for someone involved with the cos-play contest. After politely asking some less than polite individuals they were directed to a thirty-some year old man with a shaggy beard, thick glasses, and a clipboard. He pointed them to the backrooms to prepare.

"This is actually…kinda scary." Yuki's voice was barely above a whisper. "I mean there're so many people."

"Quit whining." Sanae snapped. "Sakura's the one that has to go out there, not you."

"Both of you, stop it." Sumire said. "Now's not the time to let fear and doubt get a hold of us. We have to be strong for Sakura, ok?"

"Excuse me. I need to get through."

The group did not notice another girl that had suddenly appeared, trying to squeeze past them. Kasumi's eyes widened when her brain processed what her eyes saw. The girl had long brunette hair with a pink hair band. The girl had her thumbs hooked into jeans. Her dark tank top with slinky strings had a golden print of an eagle. Her bare arms were thin, but Kasumi knew what power they held.

"Wow." Midori said almost slack jawed. "That's…incredible. You look just like Hitomi."

"Look like?" The girl smiled a relaxed smile. "I'm the real deal."

Everyone blinked. Time paused for a brief moment before setting itself back on track.

"You're Hitomi?" Midori gapped. "Of DOA?"

"Yep." She answered like she was asked if she was a natural brunette.

Another awkward pause followed, awkward for anyone but Hitomi.

"Well, I gotta run. It was nice meeting all of…" She trailed off when she caught sight of 'Sakura' in the center of the crowd who, until recently, had not been in plain view for the German/Japanese girl.

"Holy…Kasumi?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Oh, no." Sanae gave a nervous laugh. "No, this isn't her. She's our friend Sakura from our school."

"Yes, we understand you're confusion. She does look a lot like Kasumi." Sumire stepped up after shaking off the surprise. "In fact she's going to enter the cos-play…"

"No way!" Hitomi shot forward and snatched Kasumi's hands. "I can't believe you came! They told me that you always passed on these things! This is so cool!"

Sumire grew angry. "She isn't-"

"I'm not Kasumi." Kasumi said. "But could you direct me to the dressing rooms please?" She pulled Hitomi's arm and raced down the hallway, calling back to her friend's that she would come right back. With experience gained from a lifetime of ninjitsu training, she all but carried Hitomi a good measure away from her friends to a more secluded area.

"Wow. Nice." Hitomi whistled. "I knew you were fast, but to do that with me? That's just awesome."

"May I ask why you are here, Hitomi?" Kasumi tried her best to sound polite.

The brunette shrugged. "My mom's visiting family, so I decided to tag along. Then I saw this DOA thing on the television and thought I'd go and see what the fuss was about. When the people in charge found out I was coming, they booked me as a special guest VIP or something. Said they'd finally have a Japanese combatant at their…whatever this is. I told 'em I was only _half_ Japanese, but they said it was good enough. It's not bad, though. I got free food, drinks, posters, and other junk. Mom'll get a kick out of it. She's going to…"

"As much as I hate to interrupt you," Kasumi cut in, "I appreciate it if you would aid me in keeping my identity a secret."

"Identity?" Hitomi asked. It amazed Kasumi at how the German/Japanese teen could ramble on without losing breath.

After a few minutes of explaining her ordeal, being especially careful and selective about discussing the details about Alex and his life, and why she had to remain as 'Sakura' to the general public.

"Oooooh," Hitomi's grin was from ear to ear. "I see."

"Good." Kasumi let out a deep, tension releasing sigh. "Now I can…"

"I can't believe that it finally happened." Hitomi sang. "Kasumi has a boyfriend."

"What? No. It isn't-"

"What's he like? Do you have a picture of him?"

"No. He's…" Kasumi let the statement fall when she realized that she was just grasping at straws and took the time to properly think out her discussion. "We are not romantically engaged. He and I are…" Kasumi trailed off.

"Are what?"

Kasumi licked her lips, feeling her entire mouth go dry. "I don't know."

Hitomi pursed her own lips, thinking. She pulled on Kasumi's arm. "C'mon. Let's got somewhere private."

* * *

Alex could feel the tingling around his eyes, the onset of a migraine that was being brought on by his surroundings. Fanboys. A swarm of them. Alex knew what it was like to be a fan of something, but to take it to the extreme like they did was bewildering. Intricate costumes and comic books as thick as phone books and hand sculpted and painted figurines that probably took weeks to create. He got bored with movies that went over the three hour mark.

"Alex, honey, stop looking so gloomy." Elsa said as she took in the sights along with her son, albeit with a more cheery expression. "We're reporters. People skills are the life blood of the job."

"I'm not a reporter, mom." Alex bemoaned. "Just why am I here?"

"Well, I've been meaning to do a cultural piece. Something other than politics and world events. My editor wanted this convention covered, so I volunteered. Now, I could do the photography myself, but it's so much easier to have someone do it for me. Unfortunately they cut back on photojournalists, thanks to the economy, so I thought I'd bring along my special boy and teach him the ropes."

"So, basically, I'm just slave labor?" Alex asked.

"_Oui_." Elsa smiled.

Alex held the digital camera with both hands and followed his mother who weaved through the crowd like a carp cutting through a pond. She shook hands with seemingly arbitrary folk, but Alex later found out that some were the people who helped run the convention. The rest were people of interest, a professional cos-player dressed like Tina, a self taught manga artist team that were married, and others. Alex was impressed as his mother seemed to pick out the right people simply on instinct. This was a world class journalist at work.

Something caught his eye. Something blue and copper. The few months of living with a ninja that could practically slip in and out of reality at will had trained Alex's eyes to instantly catch onto the color combination of blue and copper. He saw a girl in the distance in the sea of people, clad in Kasumi's costume. His heart tensed. His mind automatically deduced that the girl was Kasumi…until her saw another girl dressed in a similar manner a few meters from the first. And another next a food stand. A fourth wore a Kasumi costume, but with a white primary color. Cos-players. Alex relaxed slowly.

A group of men attracted Alex's attention. They were young men, probably all in their twenties or early thirties. They were all large with muscles and sported attire that had the logos of gyms and dojos. Some had tattoos coiled around their arms and necks. Some had 'radical' haircuts such as Mohawks, crew cuts, or long ponytails. One had his hair dyed bright red. All of them wore scowls and almost sneered at the people around them who gave them a wide berth.

Alex could tell that they were martial artists or people who worked out a lot. But what he did not know was why they were in bad moods or what they were up to.

"Alex, dear." Elsa called out like a song. "Over here."

Alex returned his attention and brought up the camera to take a snap of a smiling young man in a dark shirt and glasses surrounded by figurines he created. The next few hours were a collage of people that his mother interviewed, but Alex never spoke a word to.

Alex wondered what Kasumi was up to.

* * *

"Here." Hitomi handed Kasumi a paper cup. "Latte. Chocolate and caramel swirl. Like happiness and joy in liquid form."

Kasumi smiled meekly and took the cup. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hitomi fell into a padded chair with her own cup and took a big gulp.

Hitomi had lead Kasumi to her own private dressing room. Apparently the chocolate haired teen was not lying about getting the star treatment from the organizers of the convention. The room had baskets and bouquets of flowers and fruit and a few plushies.

"So." Hitomi said after draining half her cup and putting her feet up on the vanity. "You're obviously turning yourself inside out about this guy. What's buggin' ya?"

Kasumi let the rich sugary liquid sit in her mouth for a few moments longer before letting it sink into her stomach.

"I…" Kasumi had to force the words out. "I've been thinking about…my life. Not just what's been happening the past few months. But…everything."

Hitomi nodded slowly, turning the cup around slowly in her hands.

"When I left my village. When I went against our code. I knew what I was doing was wrong in the eyes of my elders, but I knew that what I did was right. I did the right thing." Kasumi resisted the urge to yell and/or cry while she talked. "I accepted that I would become a runaway. That I'd be hunted. That I will never see home again. But I did the _right_ thing."

"As my father says, sometimes doing the right thing means being hated." Hitomi somberly added.

"Yes. And while my life changed drastically, I was willing to live with it. Always hiding. Always looking over my shoulder. Because I could look myself in the mirror and say I delivered justice." Kasumi felt like she was transported back in time and saw herself standing over the beaten and broken form of Raidou. Then she was snapped back to the present. "And then…Alex found me."

"And he changed everything, didn't he?" Hitomi asked.

"He gave me a home." Kasumi's voice teetered like a glass vase at the end of a table. "He became my friend. And now his family has accepted me. Let me be one of them. It's…" She paused to collect herself. "I never imagined I would have a family again."

"It sounds pretty awesome. But, why are you so glum about it?"

"I don't…" Kasumi fought back the tears. "I don't think I'm strong enough."

Hitomi furrowed her brow. "Strong? Like, what, emotionally?"

"Emotionally. Physically. Everything. I'm still hunted. I know my brother would never put innocents in harms way…but I know there are others within our clan who use loop holes and bend our laws to serve their purposes." Kasumi tightened her hold on her drink. "It wouldn't be hard for them to find away around my brother's will and take away my new home. I gained so much, but now it means I have more to lose."

"Ok." Hitomi sighed. "I can't say I know what you're going through, but what I do know is that you're playing mind games with yourself. What good is it to turn yourself into knots over 'what ifs' and 'maybes'?"

"I am his kunoichi. It is my duty to make sure he's safe. Ryu told me that in order for me to do that, I cannot become his friend. At first I thought I could be both…but now I feel like…I tried to touch the stars but got burned instead."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You're just bummed, that's all." Hitomi set her feet down. "You need some cheering up. Get some confidence back-"

A knock on the door interrupted the German Japanese. "Mrs. Hitomi?" A voice came from the other side.

Hitomi invited the person in. A young woman, probably a few years older than Hitomi, entered the room. The woman clutched a clipboard to her chest and adjusted her glasses. "Um…Mrs. Hitomi, I'm afraid that we're going to have to cancel your appearance. There's been a small problem."

"What?" Hitomi picked up on the woman's nervousness. "What's up?"

"We're just…we're trying to keep…" The woman tried to talk, but Hitomi's gaze seemed to have an affect on her. "We're just keeping you safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

The woman sighed, giving up the charade of half truths and sugar coated answers. "There're these men outside. Men from dojos and such. They've been making comments that could be considered hostile about you and we are concerned."

"These men are threatening her?" Kasumi stood, anger boiling away her doubt and depression. "Why?"

"They come to the convention every year and leer at people, try to stir up trouble. They're martial artists who tried to get into the DOA tournament…and were rejected. And they believe they were wrongfully so."

"You mean they're losers." Hitomi folded her arms. "A lot of people get rejected from participating in the DOA. You don't see them going around and throwing tantrums."

"Please, Ma'am. We're only trying to avoid an incident. If a fight breaks out and spills into the crowd, innocent bystanders could get hurt."

Hitomi huffed. "And I'm not going to stay in this room because some jerks can't take rejection. Someone should teach those guys-"

Kasumi became concerned when Hitomi froze in the middle of her statement, her lips curling into a smile.

"You know, Kasumi, I think I have a way for you to feel better about yourself." Hitomi nudged the kunoichi with her elbow. "And you." She pointed to the astonished woman. "Come with me. I wanna talk to the guys in charge. I gotta surprise I think they're gonna love."

* * *

Alex had sunken into the blissful pit of lethargy and apathy. While he did his best at getting pictures, he realized that the camera's memory was finite and he was already near the limit. After getting a lecture from his mother who tried to make it seem not like a lecture about photojournalism, he had nothing much to do but follow his mother around like a toddler, waiting for specific events that his mother would wish to cover. Boredom had turned his mind to mush.

"Excuse me. Are you Alex Kane?"

Alex turned to see a girl with a white bonnet and oversized sunglasses was waving him over to her. Her Japanese had a strong German accent. Sheer curiosity moved him over to her.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked, knowing he was still representing his mother as a reporter.

"You can. Did you see those big guys with the sour looks on their faces? Well let's just say that something pretty cool is going to happen." She lowered her glasses and winked.

"Do I know you? You look…" Alex trailed off when his brain made the match. "Jesus, you're Hitomi."

"Shhh!" She slapped a hand over his mouth and brought a finger to her lips. "Quiet! I don't wanna blow my cover."

_Cover? _Alex thought as he looked over her so called disguise. _Is she being serious?_

"Listen. Just trust me on this."

"How do you know who I am?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

The girl shrugged. "I had a hunch."

Alex almost rolled his eyes. During the entire time at the convention he only ran across three non-Asian individuals other than himself and his mother and one was a thirty-some year old black male who spoke Dutch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda busy at the moment." Alex replied. "Nice hat. No way do you look conspicuous."

"She never told me that you had a mouth on you." Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Just be there in twenty minutes. And bring you're mom with ya. Believe me, she won't wanna miss this." With that, she ducked into the crowd.

Alex mulled what she said around in his head. It all seemed fishy, but he highly doubted she was luring him into a trap. After all, what was she going to do, take his wallet?

"Hey, mom." Alex called out. "I think I have a lead for you."

* * *

"How did you know he was here?" Kasumi asked as Hitomi chucked the glasses and hat onto her vanity. "I didn't even know."

"Intuition." Hitomi winked.

Kasumi stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"Ok, ok. I'm supposed to do an interview with his mother and I saw that he was her 'plus one' on the list." Hitomi groaned. "Geez, you ninjas are always so serious."

"I don't think I can do this." Kasumi said.

"No!" Hitomi grabbed her hands. "No self doubts. It's time to act! C'mon! Are you ready?"

"I…guess."

"Good enough for me." Hitomi threw a bag at Kasumi. "Then get dressed. We got a show to put on."

Kasumi opened the bag and peered inside. "This…isn't my Mugen Tenshin clothes. What is this?"

"Something I found. Everyone here expects to see you in that blue thing and you told me that you're friends had did a test run with the same outfit so if you show up wearing it…"

"They might know it's me." Kasumi finished.

Hitomi shrugged, as if to say 'that's life'.

Kasumi sighed and dug out the clothes. "Very well."

* * *

"She said to wait here?" Elsa tapped her foot. "For what?"

"She said it'd be spectacular or something.

"Are you sure?" pushed her son. "How do you know someone was not pulling your leg?"

"I believe her. Just trust me, mom." Alex said. _Why I believe her is beyond me_. "Besides, you're gonna interview her later, why would you think she'd pull a prank?"

"Because she's young. And pretty." Her smile made him uncomfortable. "And boys are…weak against pretty young things."

Alex glowered but remained silent, hoping that he would not have to hang his head in shame the car ride home.

"Hey, watch it!"

Alex and his mother turned to the origin of the voice. It came from the group of muscled men who were glaring over a fallen fanboy as thin as a twig.

"Watch where yer goin', fuckwad. Look at you, fawning over painted up _girls_ pretending to be fighters." The man said girl like it was a dirty word and jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb. "_We're_ real fighters."

"Fighters?" A voice called out. "Your nothing but thugs."

Everyone's sights set on the girl who called out the men. Hitomi with her legs spread and her fists on her hips, like the pose Superman often took.

"You want me punks?" Hitomi pointed an accusing finger. "Well come and get it losers."

Alex rolled his eyes. She had to be getting her dialogue from old action movies and comic books. He took notice of the people around him and saw that they were hanging on her every word with an almost slack-jawed awe. His mother, also entranced by show, waved at him to take pictures.

"That's big talk from a little girl." The man with the Mohawk stepped forward. "So why don't you scamper on back home and play with you're dollies before we make you-"

The man reached out to shove her shoulder. Hitomi pulled the man's arm over her head, put a fist up into the man's chops, and flipped him over her shoulder. Once his back hit the ground, Hitomi placed a punch to the man's head. The man with the Mohawk went slack.

"One down." Hitomi did a few swings, like she was hitting an invisible man. "Who's next?"

"You little bitch!" The man with the dyed red hair charged. Something from above came down upon him like a cartoon anvil. Alex's eyes widened when he saw Kasumi standing on top of the now unconscious man with folded arms. Her normal blue outfit had been replaced with a white and red concoction. The influences of her old ninja attire were apparent, but there were no lose bits, everything hugged her like a spandex suit. It reminded him of the thing Ayane wore that he saw in some of the posters around the convention center.

"I suggest you leave." Kasumi spoke. "Before more of you get hurt."

The remaining men stood still for a moment, frozen by confusion, surprise, and perhaps fear. The moment did not last. Together they rushed the two girls. Alex almost ran in to intervene. Almost.

The fight was over before it began. Alex could not keep track of everything that happened in the fight, but he did see how Hitomi and Kasumi mopped the floor with the remaining men. Hitmoi drove them back with powerful strike while Kasumi danced around her opponents, making them seem like lumbering oafs. Soon the muscled men were all on the ground, beaten and most of them unconscious. The crowd erupted in cheers and roars.

* * *

Hitomi raised her arms like a victorious boxer and took Kasumi wrist. She flinched at first, still riding her adrenaline high from the fight

"Feel better?" Hitomi asked while she held Kasumi's arm in the air.

Kasumi looked over at Alex for a moment, seeing utter wonder in his eyes. "Yes."

Hitomi nodded and returned to basking in the glory of the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Well my thesis proposal was approved and all the paper work has been sent so now I have some time to work on my fics…and Batman Arkham City, Modern Warfare 3, Saints Row 3, Halo Anniversary Collection, DAMN IT. I swear I'm putting equal amounts of time into all. In fact I'm gonna set time away to just write. No more getting sidetracked. Oh, and DEAD OR ALIVE 5 announced! Finally, not another beach volleyball game.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 23**

Alex fidgeted with his hands, anxiously anticipating for something to go horribly wrong, a misspoken word or a suspicious glance from someone. Anyone. He watched with rapt attention as his mother did her interview with Hitomi, with Kasumi sitting beside him, still in her ninja garb. His kunoichi sat with calmness, but her back was just as straightened as his.

After the big event with the fighters, and after receiving the admiration from an already supportive crowd, Hitomi took his mother and him to her dressing room. Kasumi was there waiting for them. His mother was surprised to see the 'Kasumi cosplayer' make it to the room before them. Alex would have been surprised if she wasn't waiting for them. What did seem odd to him was that his mother did not make the connection that 'Kasumi cosplayer' was 'Sakura'; or that both were the real Kasumi.

His mother sat crossed legged on a fold out chair, her notebook resting on her knee as she jotted down Hitomi's responses. Hitomi had her feet up on her vanity, casually taking bits from a bowl of bonbons. The entire interview was in German. His mother decided to keep to Hitomi's natural language to avoid 'cultural cross-communication' as she called it. Alex was not sure what they were saying but judging by the occasional smile and giggle it was a somewhat casual conversation. Although the glances the German/Japanese teen cast his way made him shift in his seat.

"Well, that should wrap it up." His mother said in Japanese suddenly, flipping her notepad closed. "All we need are a few shots for the paper." She made a beckoning motion to Alex. He shot out of his chair, camera in hand.

"Alright." Hitomi swallowed the last bit of chocolate. "So just a head shot?"

"No, no. A static shot is plain boring." His mother waved her hand in dismissal. "We need something with more energy."

"I think I know what you mean." Hitomi smirked and shot Alex a glance. "There's a weight training room downstairs. Meet me there in a few." Hitomi bounced out of her seat and walked briskly to the door.

"You heard her, dear. This is your moment." His mother said, still smiling that amused smile of hers. "I'll be here talking to Miss Cosplayer here. Get to know one another."

Alex's blood ran cold. He shot a quick look to Kasumi who equally shared his sentiment. Unable to say anything, he slowly followed Hitomi, hoping that the fragile peace would get through the day unbroken.

* * *

The weight rooms Hitomi lead Alex to was packed with tread mills, exercise bikes, and weights. Mirrors lined the walls. In the center was a matted area that Alex recognized from his judo lessons in school as a sparing area. Hitomi took to the center and began doing karate warm-up stretches.

"I'm gonna do some karate stances and stuff." Hitomi said and touched her toes. "You snap a pic or two of whatever you think is cool."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Hitomi sprung forward, throwing three punches that were blurs in Alex's eyes. She ended it with a kick that he could have sworn he felt the force of.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to take pictures?" She smiled.

Alex, closing his gaping mouth brought up his camera.

"So, tell me about yourself." Hitomi said resuming the stretching.

"Me?" Alex almost choked and tried to look preoccupied with the camera. "Wh…what about me?"

"You know, where do you come from? What are you doing? What do you like?" Her smile widened. "_Who _do you like?"

Alex groaned. The woman was as subtle as a punch to the face.

"I'm from Tokyo. I'm going to school. And I like video games and hanging out with my friends."

"Video games. Typical boy stuff." She threw a few straight punches that caused her chest to jiggle. Alex grimaced, suppressed the bubbling hormones and pretended to focus on getting the shot. "But you haven't answered all my questions."

"I'm…" Alex tried to get the right words in his head before he spoke. "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh?"

"You haven't met her." Alex said more coldly than he intended.

"Ah." Hitomi's enthusiasm waned slightly.

Hitomi threw a few more punches and kicks, replacing her smile with determined focus. Alex snapped a few pictures, but could tell that none of them had the energy he saw a moment ago. Then the smile came back, making Alex squirm slightly.

"So, what's it like living with the real Kasumi?" She asked.

Alex kept taking pictures. "It's…different. I'm used to living by myself."

"What about your mom and pop?" Hitomi stopped throwing punches and turned to Alex. "Don't you live with them? Brothers or sisters?"

"My folks are usually away on business and my sisters live elsewhere." Alex answered quickly, not wanting to dwell on the topic.

"You lived alone?" Hitomi asked, genuinely surprised.

"I used to."

Hitomi folded her arms and looked at the wall intently, thinking for a moment. Then the smile returned. "Well, let's get back to the shoot." She returned to throwing kicks and punches and Alex took pictures.

* * *

Alex trotted up the stairs, his feet feeling like weights. His mother wanted him to upload the pictures from her camera to her laptop at the apartment. Kasumi stayed behind with her friends. They were sad that the cosplay contest was canceled due to the fight, so instead they decided to show off their friend, in their own homemade costume, who was 'the spitting image' of Kasumi to the other convention goers. Again, none made the connection that Sakura and Kasumi were one and the same. Something utterly baffled him to this day. Still no sense in complaining in something that worked in his favor.

Before he left, Kasumi pulled him aside to tell him that she would return home later. When he asked about what happened between his mother and her, she answered with "I think she knows." The kunoichi answered somberly. He was not sure on how this would affect their lives, but he had a feeling it would not be problem. His mom was someone who knew how to handle news with care.

His mother left for a business lunch with one of her editors, but not before giving him a kiss on the check in front of Hitomi and Kasumi. Sometimes he wondered if she did things just to embarrass him.

Alex opened the door, switched his shoes, and walked into the living room…to see Hitomi sitting in the recliner with a soft drink.

"Hello." She smiled and waved.

"Oh, what is this?" Alex groaned.

"It's nice to see you too." Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Your mom gave me her key and said I could hang out here for a while. Decompress while my mom's with family."

"I'm sure she meant to tell me about this." Alex sarcastically muttered. "Must have slipped her mind."

Hitomi shrugged and smiled.

"May I inquire as to how long you will be staying with us?" Alex said deadpanned.

"Don't know. A while I suppose." Hitomi shrugged after taking a swig from her can. "Thought I'd hang out with you guys."

"Guys?" Alex smelled something afoot. "Kasumi's not here."

"I texted her a little bit ago. She's on board." Hitomi said. "So, where do you wanna go? Mall? Movies? Arcade?" Hitomi suddenly gasped. "Did they open that new water park yet? I've been _dying_ to go."

"Still being renovated." Alex answered.

"Ok, how about we go downtown? See where the day takes us?"

"I really don't like going out for the sake of going out." Alex said. "Besides, I just got back."

"You're really negative, you know that?" Hitomi crossed her arms.

"I prefer the term honest."

"Wow, and I thought my dad was a killjoy." Hitomi sighed and slugged an arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled him close like they were best pals. "You need to lighten up. You're going out on the town with two beautiful girls and all you do is complain?"

Alex had a smart remark brewing in him that died when she tightened her hold; her warmth was rather…disarming.

"I'm gonna go change to keep the paparazzi off me." She let him go and grabbed a navy colored duffle bag next to the chair. "And you wear something other than your school uniform. You look so stuffy and uptight. We're going out! Throw on something fun!"

"Something fun." Alex repeated more lifelessly. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

The cavernous mall was nearly overcrowded. The two story shopping center had little bits and baubles that seemed interesting at first glance: a play area for the children designed like a cutesy forest with lovable animal slides and log crawl spaces, massage chairs tended to by men in red shirts, and even a fountain with stone lanterns.

Hitomi stretched her arms and laughed. "It's good to be back. I haven't shopped here for almost a year."

Hitomi had on a tan, short brimmed, cowboy hat and circular sunglasses. She also changed out of her jeans and crop top into a white and blue jacket with a plaid skirt that came just above her knees and black stockings. Kasumi had switched to the blue and white outfit Alex's mother got for her when Sakura 'moved in'. While Hitomi thought that the dress was 'too conservative', she had approved of Kasumi letting her hair down, though she kept the glasses.

"My friends took me here once." Kasumi said. "There weren't as many people though."

"More people mean more fun." Hitomi said. "You wouldn't want to hang out at a club that's almost empty, right?"

"I wouldn't mind." Alex answered honestly.

The pause that came next, and Hitomi's annoyed stare, made Alex shift.

"At any rate, I wanna hit that boutique by the bookstore. But first let's go to the salon and get pampered. Nails, hair, the whole deal." Hitomi said almost bouncing.

"I'm not a mani/pedi type of guy." Alex said.

"Ok, as of right now, your whining and negativity privileges are suspended." Hitomi jabbed a finger at Alex. "Got it?"

Alex groaned, but made no more protest.

"Alex doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do." Kasumi interjected, although her protest was a bit meek.

Hitomi huffed. "Alright, fine. Consider yourself officially weaseled out of the salon." She glowered at Alex. "But that's the only thing you're getting out of so be ready to not spend the rest of your day brooding by yourself."

"Yes, mother." Alex bitterly replied.

Hitomi flicked Alex's forehead with her finger, causing the boy to startle. "You are going to have fun today, or die trying. Come on, Kasumi let's go."

The German/Japanese teen stormed off. Kasumi offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about her. She's a very fiery person." She turned to leave. "We'll be sure to text you when we're done."

Alex watched the two girls climb the stairs. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around, seeing if there were any stores that looked interesting.

* * *

Alex had found a little curio shop with 3D pictures, painted statues of wildlife, and fake swords. He was checking out a cane with a pewter cobra head top when his cell phone started ringing. Seiji's name flashed on the ID screen.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Seiji said when Alex answered.

"Nothing much. You?" Alex said and ran his thumb over the snake head, feeling the fake scales.

"Just hanging with the squirt. She's feeling under the weather so I gotta take care of her. Finally fell asleep and I'm bored so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Sorry to hear that. Tell her I hope she gets better. I'm at the mall with Kasumi and a friend of hers."

"Cool. Which friend? Sumire? Makiko?"

"Uh…no this ones from out of the country."

"Someone new? Interesting. Is she hot?" Alex could picture Seiji's pervert grin.

"She's…attractive. A little pushy, but nice I guess."

"Pushy, eh? Believe me, the pushy ones are some of the feistiest in bed. So who is she? Where's she from? Can you send me a pic of her?"

Alex groaned. "Her name's Hitomi and she's from Germany." A lump formed in Alex's throat when he realized that he was not sure if telling people that he was with the world famous Hitomi was a good idea.

"Hitomi?" A pause came as Seiji put two and two together. "You mean Hitomi from the DOA thing? The brunette with great jugs? Her?"

"Yeah, that's her." Alex sighed, realizing that he had already opened Pandora's Box so he might as well keep going. He gave his best friend the low down on what happened that day, the convention, the fight, the interview, how Hitomi was waiting for him at his apartment, and how she arranged for them all to go to the mall.

"Whoa, back up. You're at the mall…with Kasumi and Hitomi…and they want to go shopping with you?"

"Pretty much."

There was another pause, long enough for Alex to wonder if his call was dropped. He briefly checked his phone to see that he was still on the line with his friend.

"You lucky motherfucker." Seiji almost yelled. "Do you realize how close you are to a three-way?"

"I doubt that's going to happen."

"Not with that attitude. Now the first thing you need to do is to get them to try on something together, not anything too sensual, I mean lingerie and underwear is overkill. Try just regular clothes. There's this place called _The Joyful Closet_. Tailors to chick clothes. What you should do is-"

"This isn't one of 'those' dates, Seiji." Alex interjected.

"How do you know if you won't try?" Seiji sighed before continuing. "Alright, look, if you're not gonna try to score at least do me and the rest of the planet a favor and enjoy yourself with them?"

"That's going to depend on what they want to do. I went shopping with my sisters a few times and it was dull."

"Believe me, going out with girls that aren't family can be a lot of fun, but only if you let it, Alex. I mean, it's kinda sad to be at the mall with two girls only to ditch them and poke around some stores all by yourself."

Alex didn't say anything at first. "I guess."

"Just go, dumbass, and I still want a pic of her. Something sexy. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Alex smiled. "Thanks man."

"Anytime, bro. Catch you later."

Alex hung up and twirled his cell phone in his hands, thinking. Realizing that he was bored anyway, he pocketed his phone and went searching for the salon that Kasumi and Hitomi went to.

* * *

The girls were surprised when Alex appeared while they were getting their nails done. Hitomi was by far the more vocal while Kasumi had a very surprised smile. While he declined the opportunity for any hair or pedicures, he did buckle under the German girl's insistence that he try the manicure. A woman that was from Korea worked diligently on his nails. It was rather odd and a bit uncomfortable to be touched by someone he did not know. Yet he endured. He listened to the girls talk, mostly catching up. Hitomi talked about her father's karate dojo and a family vacation to Paris. Kasumi went over her life with Alex, including being accepted into his family. Hitomi had on a smirk during the entire time that made Alex uneasy.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Hitomi said while she and Kasumi had their feet in water foot massagers. "It's funny how things come together, eh?"

"It is." Kasumi said lightly. "Sometimes I wonder if its fate that draws us together. Or perhaps simple coincidence." Kasumi noticed the weird looks from Hitomi and Alex. "Sorry, I've been doing tarot card readings for my friends and they like it when I use a certain…persona. I tend to get carried away."

"Oh, yeah, you're all about that mysticism stuff." Hitomi said. "I think there's a store here that caters to it we should totally go." Hitomi stretched out in her chair. "How 'bout you, Alex? Anywhere you want to go?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, not really."

Hitomi gave her grin that made Alex squirm. Hitomi leaned over to Kasumi and began whispering into her ear. His kunoichi's face flared up and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Alex had a feeling that something was going to happen that was not going to like.

* * *

After the salon, Hitomi lead the two all over the mall. They mostly frequented clothing stores, places Alex usually hated. But it was different than when he was with his mother or sisters, like Seiji said. They were far more energetic than his family members…well at least Hitomi was. The German teen seemingly chose clothing on the fly, snatching anything that got her attention. She tried on all the outfits, but only selected a chosen few. It was odd seeing a woman who had the tomboy look go after frilly dresses and skirts, but it was her chose. Kasumi, on the other hand, was rather apprehensive about getting clothes. She showed some interest in full length dresses and sweaters, but Hitomi used her 'veto power', saying that Kasumi should find something more showy and fun.

Hitomi attempted to pick out something for Alex, thinking she could nail down his 'look'. Alex politely informed he was 'ok' on clothes, but that did not stop her from finding a shirt or two that 'he had to try on'. While she swore up and down that she had picked out shirts that were his style, Alex was not so sure. Designer shirts and short sleeved jackets with jeans. He did not think they were his look, but than again, he was just as clueless about fashion then anything else.

When the trio found the curio shop that Hitomi mentioned, Kasumi practically lit up and poked around, finding crystal balls and tarot cards and other knick-knacks he did not recognize. It was nice to see his kunoichi excited about something. She was always a bit reserved with him, except for the time at the beach…

The thought about what happened spoiled the moment for Alex and his content look vanished. He noticed Hitomi looking at him like he did something wrong. She did not say anything about it, but joined in on Kasumi's browsing.

Alex fidgeted, unsure of what to do, so he stayed back and made sure not to wander off.

After some prodding by Hitomi, Kasumi bought some scented candles used for aroma therapy and relaxation. Hitomi mentioned something about Lei-Fang and how she was the 'expert' in the field. Kasumi said that she had acquired the interest from Lei-Fang during their time together at Zack's Island. This set off a large spiel from Hitomi about Lei-Fang, specifically the time they spent together after the tournaments. Kasumi smiled and listened intently, occasionally asking a question or two about something Hitomi said. It reminded Alex on how Kasumi spoke with her friends in school. He had wondered if perhaps she was restraining herself with them and only when she was with someone who knew her as Hitomi would she open up more, maybe even be a bit more energetic. But maybe his kunoichi was not that type of girl.

The three left the shop and went walking back into the mall. The two girls took the lead, carrying a few bags, still talking while Alex took the rear, holding onto more than his fair share of bags, all of them Hitomi's. He casually looked around to see if there was anything else that he might be interested in. After a short while, he noticed that Hitomi and Kasumi had stopped in front of a clothing store. A swimsuit clothing store.

"Here it is." Hitomi proclaimed and pointed at the sign that read _Venus Swimwear_ in Elaborate cursive, red neon, letters with an outline of the Venus De Milo. Inside were circular racks filled with swimwear and a sandy beach with an ocean view painted on the walls. "This place is supposed to be the hottest swimsuit place in Tokyo. Let's give it a try."

Kasumi sheepishly looked at her shoes. "Um…I suppose we could look around."

"I'll…uh…go look around while you two…you know." Alex said and prepared to leave. "Just send me a text when you're-"

"Uh-huh." Hitomi snagged his arm. "What did I say about you ditching? You already skipped out on the salon."

"But I came back." Alex protested.

"Still counts. Now let's go." She yanked on his arm as she walked in.

Alex knew his face had to be beet red as he was paraded through the store. The entire place had the feint aroma of the ocean with a hint of something sweet. Some of the women in the store followed him with their eyes, like owls watching a mouse scamper across the forest floor. He tried his best not to look back at them, instead keeping his eyes sight forward, praying that he was not breaking some unspoken rule about a male being in the place.

The girls went to work searching the racks for swimwear with Hitomi using her usual energetic pace while Kasumi slowly poked around. She was interested in the one piece suits, but Hitomi kept pushing bikinis and other suits that Alex did not know the classification for, but knew that they were on the skimpy side. Kasumi, interestingly enough, did not fight her.

"Alright, you, sit there." She pointed to Alex and a chair by the changing rooms. "You get to play judge on our fashion show."

"Do what now?" Alex stammered. At first Alex thought that the German/Japanese teen was just teasing him, poking fun at the awkward kid, but her tone seemed genuine. Still, Alex was keeping his eyes open for a possible prank heading his way. "I'm not really a fashion expert."

"This isn't about your fashion sense, it's about what you like, and girls wear this stuff to get boys to like them, right?" She shot a wink to Kasumi who colored immediately. "Ok, you first, Kasumi."

"Eh?" Kasumi blinked.

"Go and try your suits on." Hitomi waved the girl off. "We'll be right here."

Kasumi fidgeted for a moment and shot a glance to Alex. Alex shrugged, not sure what to do either. With a gulp, Kasumi gathered the few bathing suits on plastic hangers that she and Hitomi chose for her and disappeared into the changing rooms.

Hitomi stretched and sat next to Alex. "Kasumi was always a bit reserved with stuff like this, but she can break out of her shell from time to time. Should have seen her on Zack's Island. Never seen her so happy."

"Ah." Alex said, wondering why Kasumi never talked about the infamous Zack's Island that the tabloids always had a field day with.

"Your girlfriend." Hitomi suddenly spoke. "What's her name?"

"Nanako. Nanako Izumi." Alex answered.

"So, do you have a picture of her?"

"Um…yeah." Alex was hesitant at first. Although the reason escaped him as to why, he was not sure he wanted to show her his picture of Nanako. He retrieved his phone and brought up the picture he took of Nanako in her school uniform. She was smiling an intimidating smile and leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. Hitomi leaned in close, her hair brushing against his nose. His nervousness jumped a few levels. Her shampoo smelled like lilacs.

"Huh, she's cute." Hitomi said. "But not really friendly looking."

"It's her style." Alex replied, about to pocket his phone. Hitomi put her hand on his that held the phone and brought it closer to her face. Alex swallowed.

"I heard that she's a bit confrontational." Hitomi released his hand.

"She's not afraid to speak her mind." Alex said and put away the phone.

"Maybe, but from what I hear she likes to keep secrets."

Alex turned away for a moment. "I'm guessing you heard that from Kasumi."

"She's very concerned about you. More so than her own problems."

That got Alex's attention. He snapped his head around. "What do you mean?"

"She's…going through some…worries." Hitomi seemed unnaturally hesitant as she spoke. "But I think she's getting a handle on it. I don't wanna go into details but…I think it would be nice if you made sure to let her know that you have faith in her." She put a finger to his lips before he could speak. "Just trust me on this, ok?"

Alex was squeamish around the German/Japanese teen. She touched and grabbed and hugged without warning. He was used to the Japanese social custom of personal distance. True, his mother and father had their national homeland's acceptance of touching, smothering hugs from mom and tussled hair from dad, but Alex and his siblings learned to keep to the local customs. Hitomi's forwardness was jarring but…nice.

"Ok." Alex replied.

"You're kinda different, Alex." Hitomi said with a relaxed smile, the kind girls get when they start talking about something whimsical. "I can read people in a way. It's something you learn in karate, how a man walks, how he carries himself, his posture, all that. And I can see there's something…different about you."

Alex arched an eyebrow and wondered where she was leading.

"The boys I'm usually around are the guys in my father's karate class. Most of them are respectful but we get the occasional alpha-male trying to be number one by pushing everyone around. Either they wise up or wash out. But all of 'em that come through the door and don my father's karate gi become stronger, confident, and focused. Their troubles melt away. That's why they move with the lightness of a clear conscious."

"You, though, your steps are heavy, like you carry a great burden on your shoulders. It's something you can't, or won't, shed." The smile faded. "And your posture, it's a wall between you and the world. Even the way you sit, arms and legs crossed." Alex looked down and saw that he had indeed crossed his limbs. He uncrossed them and leaned back into his chair. "You shut yourself off from everyone. You use cynicism and sarcasm as a shield, afraid to let anyone close. You're not just alone, Alex. You make yourself alone. The question is why?"

"You gained all that from the way I walk?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, some of it." Hitomi shrugged. "No offense, but your crabby shell isn't a new trick."

Alex furrowed his brow, but did not respond.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Hitomi asked, concerned. "Why do you punish yourself?"

Alex remained silent, unable to look at Hitomi and unsure on how to answer her because he had no answer.

"Um…I'm ready." Kasumi's meek voice called out from behind the red curtain.

Kasumi emerged. Alex's breath caught in his throat. His kunoichi had on a black bikini top with a golden center ring and a black side-tie bottom. Her eyes were cast down, he cheeks were a shade of red, and she held one of her arms bashfully. Alex realized that he had never seen so much of Kasumi's…skin before.

"Oh, yeah." Hitomi got up with a cattish grin. "That's perfect."

Something stirred in Alex, something that made him shiver. He felt a distinct urge to run, to flee, but he could not leave. It took so much effort for him to just remain motionless.

"Please…don't stare at me like that." Kasumi almost squeaked. Alex instinctively looked away.

"Oh, don't be so shy, you look spectacular." She patted Kasumi's shoulders and adjusted her top's straps. "Well, I'm next!" Hitomi gathered up her swimwear. "I got something's that'll blow you away. Stay right there."

"But I still have other-" Kasumi started before Hitomi disappeared behind the same curtain Kasumi used, forcing her to stay out in her swimwear. An awkward moment passed.

"You look…" Alex tried to find a nice neutral word, but instead grasp the first one that came to his mind, "cute."

Kasumi's smile was unlike anything he had ever seen before, genuine flattery. "Thank you."

Her eyes fluttered between Alex and the floor, her cheeks reddened further. He could tell that while she was used to wearing 'less than conservative' clothing when she was in her ninja persona or with friends, standing in front of a boy who no doubt had the most awestruck look on his face would make any teenage girl squirm a little. Alex could not pull his gaze from her. Then something happened that Alex felt was done beyond his consciousness. His hand brushed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head into his palm. His thumb caressed her lips. They were soft, softer then Nanako's. He leaned in.

"And Ta-Da!" Hitomi sang and ripped open the curtains. She struck a sexy pose with her blue flower print halter top with matching bikini bottoms. Alex and Kasumi tore away from each other, flustered and panicking. Alex could feel his heart going a mile a minute. She was in there in only a few minutes. Just how the hell did she change so fast?

It took only a fraction of a second for her to grasp the situation. The huge cattish grin gave it away. "Oh ho ho ho. Almost caught in the act." She crossed her arms. "What would have seen if I waited a few more seconds?"

Neither Alex nor Kasumi had the words to protest. Instead they continued to blush like mad.

"I knew there was something between you two." She said in a way that women use when they know they are right. "You just have to get over your little insecurities."

"We're not together." Kasumi protested, still blustering. "He has a girlfriend."

"And she has a boyfriend." Alex backed up Kasumi.

Silence followed, one that Alex did not anticipate. Hitomi's jaw dropped.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kasumi said, almost shocked numb.

"What? But…what about that guy…" Alex hesitated, not sure if he should continue. He saw by the look on their faces that he had to continue. "I saw you…with that guy at the beach. In his home. I…" Alex felt like the worst person in the world for some reason. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been spying but…"

"The beach?" Kasumi wondered for a moment before it clicked. "You mean Ryu? No, no, he's a family friend. He's more like a second older brother." Her smile turned pained for a moment.

"Oh…" Alex let the statement hang for a moment, unable to think of what next to say.

Hitomi tore apart the tension by getting the two of them into a giant hug, her hands holding the backs of their heads to keep them close. "You two are just so adorable." She squeezed them tighter.

Alex almost could not comprehend what was going on. He was in a group hug with two beautiful girls in bikinis, something that any boy would have killed to be in, but there was something scurrying around in his head that made him concerned. When Kasumi said that she did not have a boyfriend, he felt…relieved.

Hitomi gave a light kiss on the top of Kasumi's head. "Your one of the best friends I've ever had, Kasumi. I just hope you find someone that will take away your sadness and give you back the love you've given so many."

Kasumi looked like she was going to cry with a smile.

Hitomi then kissed the top of Alex's head. "And Alex, I just met you and I can tell you're going to be one of the most important people in Kasumi's life. I hope you find it in yourself to forgive your faults and realize that you can be happy."

Alex let himself to smile just a little. Sappy, but Hitomi spoke from her heart.

"Now! Let's find some swimwear for you, Alex!" Hitomi sang. "I think there's a store downstairs."

Alex's blood ran cold again.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Big changes have happened in my life that sort of put a monkey wrench in my writing. The biggest is that I'm done with college! Well, sort of, but I just got my master's degree! Anyway, things have settled down and I'm back on the horse. P.S. Special kudos to whoever guesses on why I named the cat Wakana. (hint: It has something to do with the DOA games).

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Tramps Like Us owned by Ogawa and Tokyopop

**Kunoichis Like Us**

**Chapter 24**

Kasumi looked over her shoulder and shifted her feet. She felt silly, trying so hard to keep a low profile like she was a spy. Well she was a spy…and assassin and saboteur and…well the point was that she felt silly acting like a stereotypical spy; someone wearing a dull blue thick coat, hunched shoulders, and always looking around her. But this time she had to become part of the crowd instead of the shadows.

She approached a pay phone by the bus stop. She pushed through the crowd of people trying to catch a bus home after the work day just as the phone rang. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She carefully asked.

"Kasumi." A deep voice answered back, rigid with formality. "Were you followed?"

"No." She answered.

"Good." The voice said followed by a long pause. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, father." Kasumi replied. She regaled her father with tales of Alex's mother and Hitomi before returning her attention to her parent. "How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected." Shinden relaxed. "Retirement is not something I looked forward to. It's been…bothersome not having responsibilities anymore."

"You are Hayate's chief advisor and were placed in charge of training the Mugen Tenshin elite. And mother said you are teaching the village children about calligraphy." Kasumi hoped to lighten her father's spirits.

"My position beside your brother is more of an honorary title. He already knows more than I do at this point. A sharp boy." Kasumi heard an amused huff. "Those in the elite rarely need my instruction. The way they learn is almost…daunting. It makes me feel like a tired old man."

Kasumi puckered her face a moment before she spoke again. "What about the children?"

"That…" Shinden sighed before he spoke. "It is pleasant to educate our young but…seeing them laugh and play tends to bring back memories. Memories that seem bitter sweet now."

Kasumi could not think of anything to say. A ball of ice had suddenly frozen in her stomach.

"But nostalgia aside, it's been tense here in the village. Our clan is divided on certain issues. Particularly you."

"And Alex?"

"Yes." Shinden grimly replied. "He's the proverbial thorn in the paw. Lord Hayate's order of Alex's, shall we say, protection is still in effect. But the council is…split on how to handle him."

The council, a group of village elders who often made decisions that was considered 'below' the attention of the clan leader. Usually small things like crop planting schedules, festival planning, and the like. But sometimes they offered opinions to the clan leader on certain topics they demeaned important. Kasumi bit her lip. She knew that half of the council was kind hearted individuals while the others were retired ninja who had a more…cold view of the world. "Split how?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. They have no authority on the matter they just offer suggestions." Shinden sounded weary before he regained his commanding tone. "Don't worry, my daughter, I have made it perfectly clear to the council that the village's…issue with you and Alex is not their concern."

Kasumi gnawed on her lip a little more. Her father's words offered little relief since there were dangerous people close to the council who did not have as much faith in Hayate in dealing with his runaway sister, people who did not have such strong morals or honorable codes of conduct.

"I must be going now before the others become suspicious." Shinden suddenly said. "It might be sometime before we can speak again, but I'll send word about our next contact when I am able. Be safe, Kasumi."

"As well as you, father. I love you." She whispered before her father hung up. She kept the phone to he ear a while longer even as she heard the dull noise of disconnection. While she accepted that she and her father had to 'sneak around' in order to keep in contact, she always hated how their conversations ended with cheerlessness, like drinking your favorite tea that turned bitter with the last few sips.

Kasumi placed the phone back in the receiver, stuffed her hands into her pockets, and made her way back to Alex's apartment. She could have taken the rooftops, her usual way of conveyance. It was by far faster and kept her in shape, but today she wanted to take the scenic route, let her mind mull around some things.

Hitomi had gone back to her mother and Miss Kane had left for an interview at the Vatican. Being alone with Alex again had shown her some interesting insights. Despite his complaints and sarcasm, she noticed that when he was around his mother and Hitomi his mood had improved somewhat. But with them gone he had become dourer and less energetic. She knew her presence had a positive effect, but Nanako…whenever Alex dealt with Nanako he always came back home drained and somewhat distance, like his mind had detached itself from his body.

As she past an alleyway, a grey colored kitten, no more than a few months old, caught her eye. A stray, mewing and looking about a trash pile, lost. A pang in her heart told her to rescue the little thing, but Alex's apartment had a strict no-pet policy and she did not want to get him into trouble when his mother was so gracious to allow her sanctuary in her home.

Like a viper, a hand shot out from the trash, snagged the kitten, and took it into the pile. "Uh-huh, you're going nowhere. We're in this together, girl." Said a voice that Kasumi knew like it was wired into her DNA.

"Ayane?" She carefully called.

A torn cardboard box shifted and was tossed aside revealing a bundled up Ayane. Her face looked dirty and cheeks were red from the cold. The kitten was cradled in the nook of her arm, huddled up for warmth.

"Oh." Ayane said like she had been caught in her underwear. "Hey."

* * *

"No." Alex said sternly.

His kunoichi had to be joking. Allow the purple haired she-devil to stay in _his_ home? And she brought in that…animal with her. He could already feel the tickle in his nose.

"Alex, please." Kasumi had placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders. Ayane's face was hidden behind a wool cap and scarf, except her eyes, those damn eyes that were a shade lighter than her elder sister's, staring at him like a wolf eyeing a rabbit. She was clad in a bulky winter coat obviously two sizes too big and thick boots that nearly went up to her knee, clothes that probably did not belong to her.

"Are you insane? This is the same woman who threatened my life _and _yours and kidnapped me on two nonconsecutive occasions." Alex tightened his fists until they were white. "You want _her_ to stay _here_?"

"I'm in the room." Ayane said dryly, the kitten bundled up in her arms.

"I know. That's the problem." Alex turned a spiteful look to Ayane. Again her eyes looked back with a sharpness that made his heart skip. His nostrils started to burn.

"Alex, she doesn't want to hurt us." Kasumi pleaded. "She's family. I can't turn her away."

"But I can." Alex practically spat. His eyes watered. "Put them back where you found them. Especially the cat."

"Why?" Kasumi furrowed her brow, noticing her master's worsening appearance. "What's wrong?"

Alex covered his mouth just as the first sneeze came. "I'm allergic…*sniffle*…to cats." Another sneeze followed. A handkerchief was gently pushed into his face, specifically around the mouth and nose. Kasumi's eyes pleaded with Alex as her hand kept the handkerchief in place.

_I am such a push over_. Alex thought.

* * *

Ayane, still clad in her thick clothes, practically inhaled the leftovers Alex reheated in the microwave. She had already gone through the four slices of French-styled pizza his mother made and what was left of the chicken casserole from two nights ago. Now she was drinking chicken noodle soup straight from the bowl while the kitten ate diced chicken bits from the can.

Alex stood from across the room with a surgical mask on, arms crossed and watching the two and conversing with Kasumi.

"From what she told me, she's been homeless for a few days now." Kasumi explained quietly even when both knew that Ayane could hear them. "She picked up the kitten the same day. She won't tell me why she abandoned her apartment, but I feel that it's something serious."

"Maybe. I still don't trust her and she's not staying here forever, just a few nights. We'll put her in my sisters' room."

"I understand." Kasumi bowed at the waist. "I thank you for your kindness and generosity. My sister and I are indebted to you."

"She's your responsibility." Alex said after Kasumi straightened up. "And make sure they take showers or baths or whatever. They stink. And it'll clear out any lose cat dander and hair." Alex felt his throat getting scratchy.

"Um…well, that's going to be a problem." Kasumi looked away for a moment. "Bathing a cat can be…difficult. She's just a kitten, but she'll be a hand full so she should be washed in one of the sinks."

"Alright." Alex said like he was barely interested.

"Also, Ayane's got a wound on her side. It's not bad, but I think it'd be a good idea to…keep an eye on her while she bathes." Alex nodded slowly like he did not understand what she was getting at. Kasumi licked her lips before continuing. "And since you're allergic to cats..." She faded.

An uncomfortable pause came before his reply. "You're joking, right?"

Kasumi cast her eyes down.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his nose like he had been hit with a migraine. "Of course."

* * *

Ayane slipped into the steaming bath. All the tension, the aches, the pains, flowed through her body, massaged by the welcoming waters out of her mouth with a bone rattling sigh. She let her form go limp and her eyes fluttered shut. The sound of the waters gently sloshing was the most soothing thing she heard in days. The bandage on her side held against the water, though it did sting somewhat from her moving around.

"Oh, yeah, that's what mama likes." Ayane said from deep in her stomach. "I haven't had a bath in _days_. I felt so…nasty."

"I'll bet." Alex groaned like a bored child. He sat on the seat of toilet next to the bathtub, mask-less, eyes ahead, legs crossed, and a steak knife concealed in his left hand. He tried to hide it but she could see it in his body language as plain as day.

Ayane kept her eyes closed and her smile relaxed. She rolled her head on the porcelain and turned to Alex, slowly opening her eyes. She knew her eyes made Alex squeamish and she revealed in it. "Oh, c'mon Alex, what's wrong? Don't tell me I make you…uncomfortable?" She lifted her leg and ran a washcloth over it. "Don't you like girls?"

"I do. I just don't like you." Alex bluntly replied. "Or that stray you brought in. God only knows what's crawling around on-"

"Wakana." Ayane interrupted. "Her name is Wakana. And don't be so pissy, Kasumi said that after she'd given her a bath, she'd also vacuum and disinfect the place. I must say you're turning my sister into quite the housewife."

"She's the one who insisted on doing her fair share." Alex said calmly. "I wouldn't mind being the only one taking care of the place. I'm used to it."

Ayane made an amused noise and began running the cloth on her arms. "I wonder who wears the pants in this relationship."

Alex didn't take the bait; instead he continued to look forward. She was perplexed on why Alex hadn't tried to sneak a peek, he kept his eyes forward. It was cute how he tried to act like a gentleman and yet have such venom against her. Not to mention that having a knife was useless if you don't keep an eye on your enemy.

"What happened?" Alex said, breaking her from her thoughts. "Someone like you doesn't get hurt so easily and I doubt you'd live on the streets unless your life depended on it."

Ayane was rarely impressed with people, but Alex's deduction was quite…astute. She supposed it warranted an answer, however painful it might be. "I fucked up. Bad."

"How bad?" Alex finally turned his head, but his eyes locked with hers. She almost gasped at his forwardness…almost.

"Real bad." She replied and sank into the waters a bit more. "I was on a recon mission, staking out a front being used by a rival clan. They were using some shitty convenient store as a safe house, for agents to refit, rearm, that sort of thing. I got cocky. Tried to infiltrate, grab some intel. It was a trap. They must have been watching me while I watched them."

"How?"

"I got sloppy. Those tournaments fine my fighting styles to a razor's edge, but I got too used to the 'up front' approach to things. My…I suppose you could say 'sneaky skills' got a bit rusty." She winced when she reached for the soap and the blaring pain from her wound surged through her body. "A few peons in street clothes tried to trap me in the basement but I took them down easy enough. But then I got blindsided by some _kishu_, a specialist in ambush tactics." She gently touched her side, causing another shot of pain. "Caught the end of his blade. Just a flesh wound, but I managed to…" She pressed her lips tight. No need to go into the gory details with him. "I took him down. But the damage was done." She grabbed the nearest shampoo bottle without looking at the label and squirted some of it into her hand. "When I got home, they were already there, ransacking the place, looking for anything useful they could use against my clan."

"Sounds like they did to you what you were trying to do to them." The boy's smirk vanished when she glared at him.

"They smashed my Playstation." Ayane growled. "Do you know how many trophies I collected? How many hours I put into it? They think this is business. It's personal to me."

"Oh…" Alex averted his gaze, humbled by her outburst. She noticed that he looked off to the side, again avoiding looking at her body. And it bugged her.

The fact that it bugged her…well bugged her. She would have been pissed if he gawked…wouldn't she? Why was he so adamant on not looking at her? She could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes and face, but…C'mon, where was the curiosity? The male urge to at least take a gander? Was he gay? Doubtful. He had a girlfriend, but that did not rule it out. Could it be that…he did not find her attractive? No, that was impossible. Then why…wait why did she even care? It wasn't like he…

He returned to his posture of staring at the bathroom wall, the stern look back on his face. The irritation came back. She had to know. Let's see what happens when he can't turn away.

"Hey Alex." She called. When his eyes met hers, she jumped up from the tub. "Boobies!"

That was stupid. Really stupid. She tore open her wound and the pain made her legs crumple. Then something happened, she didn't hit the porcelain. Someone caught her. Alex caught her.

"Damn it!" Alex cursed as he set her back into the water. "Are you ok? Did you tear it?"

"Yeah." Ayane wheezed. Dazed by both pain and Alex's rather surprising reflexes, she felt her bandage to see if it broke. "Fuck. Get…get Kasumi. I may need stitches."

"Ok." Alex had genuine fear in his eyes as he dashed out of the bathroom. Through the pain Ayane smiled. He totally looked.

* * *

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Alex padded at the wet spot on his shirt. "She's been here less than a day and I'm already at wit's end."

Kasumi's guilt kept her from saying anything. She couldn't abandon her sister, despite their past. But her master's displeasure over her was something a hot cup of tea could not solve. It did not stop her from trying. She prepared a variant of the _Tamaryokucha_ green tea with a splash of some _Mugen Tenshin_ secrets. It always made her feel better during her blue days. Hopefully it would lift Alex's spirits a little.

"How is she?" Alex asked after taking a nice long gulp. "Did her little stunt break anything she need?"

"No." Kasumi said quietly. "It did make her wound worse, but it's nothing my medical training couldn't handle." Kasumi held her own cup with both hands, letting the heat blanked her fingers. "She told me about what happened to her." Kasumi's heart suddenly raced when she realized what she said. "I…I mean how she got hurt in the first place, not…" She let the statement fall and tried again, ignoring the heat from her cheeks. "Anyway, Ayane wishes to leave once her injuries have healed and return to the village when she can. In the meantime, she should stay indoors and get plenty of rest."

"I say we lock her in that room, wall it off, and forget about her." Alex grumbled.

Kasumi remained silent for a moment before she continued. "Tomorrow I will go to the store and buy some medical supplies and things for the cat. If you could watch over them while I'm out…"

"Nooo! No!" Alex snapped out of his depression. "You are not leaving me alone with her again."

"Alex." Kasumi let the statement hang and let her eyes do the rest.

"Oh, for the love of Christ." Alex let his head fall onto the table. "Fine. I'll look after your mentally unbalanced, murdering sister." Alex raised his head, propped an elbow on the table and rubbed his face in weariness. Kasumi knew when to let Alex vent, because in the end, he would do the right thing. "So is there anything I should know or do? How to change her bandage? Give her medication?"

She smiled blissfully. Good boy. "Ayane can take care of herself somewhat, but if you could make sure she stays in bed and rests and-oh, I almost forgot, I made a make-shift cat box for tonight so-"

"Kasumi!" Ayane yelled from Alex's sisters' room. "A little help?"

Kasumi smiled, stood, and bowed. "Please excuse me." Alex nodded solemnly and continued drinking his tea. She hurried into Ayane's temporary room, ready to scold her younger sister on yelling inside the Kane home. "Ayane." She sternly said as she opened the door. "Please do not yell while-"

"Not now." Ayane said through gritted teeth as she tried to sit up in bed. "Deal with that first."

Kasumi followed Ayane's pointed finger to Wakana on the floor, crouched, and making strange noises. The kitten was about to puke on the carpet. Knowing that moving the kitten would just make things messy, she moved in, grabbed a newspaper from the make-shift cat box, put her hand underneath the kitten, raised her off the ground a few inches, slid the paper underneath her, and gentle put Wakana down just as she released the contents of her stomach.

"Still got it, I see." Ayane smirked painfully as she propped her back against the bed frame. "Almost a full second."

"She must have eaten too fast." Kasumi stroked the kittens back. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, it's been a while since she and I had a good meal." Ayane rested her head against the frame.

"I'll feed her again in a while." Kasumi brought the kitten to Ayane's bed and placed her on the blanket. The kitten meowed and began sniffing around the bed. "Have you told Hayate yet?"

Ayane shook her head. "No. I'm on a ghost assignment. No contact till the job's done. And I'm not done." Ayane replied bitterly.

"I thought you were going back home." Kasumi sat at the foot of the bed and scratched Wakana's head. The kitten purred and rubbed her body against Kasumi.

"I will, once I acquire some good info from that store and beat the living hell out of those assholes that tore up my apartment."

"Ayane…"

"Don't." The violet-haired teen said almost…mournfully. "Just…don't. This…this doesn't involve you, understand?"

Kasumi looked at Wakana for a moment before she nodded. An uncomfortable pause followed that was filled with Wakana's purring.

* * *

The local grocery store was part of a national franchise and sported many features including a large tank of fresh fish, a bakery section that lined the entire east wall with cases filled with cakes and sweets and aisles of food and lifestyle accessories that stretched the entire store. Its size was a bit daunting for those who often frequented smaller places, like Kasumi was used too, but she had to admit that the better quality of food made up for some of the steep prices. Yet Alex's mother had tasked her to make sure their apartment was filled with 'the best money could buy' and gave her access to the family credit card, a gesture that Kasumi found both humbling and honor-bound. She was worried on how Elsa was so trusting of her since they had only interacted with each other for a few days, but she would make sure that Elsa's trust was well placed.

Kasumi carried a small, orange, store-owned basket that hung off her arm as she perused the pet supplies, trying to find some animal shampoo that could help with Alex's allergies. She already found some more masks and some anti-histamine pills. The drugs would only treat the symptoms but so far, Alex's allergy was mild and only made him uncomfortable than endangered his well being.

She placed a fur brush into her basket when something cold fell down her entire body. She whipped around just as a deep voice spoke to her. "Excuse me, miss?"

The man had a two week beard and closed-cropped hair. His slim figure was wrapped in a faded black leather jacket, jeans, and grey shirt. She could already tell that he was trained in ninjitsu, but which kind? There were literally thousands of different versions of ninjitsu. Ninjitsu was like a person's name, distinct and unique to the individual. Even the _Mugen Tenshin_'s brand of ninjitsu had many different and subtle forms.

The point was that this man was not from her village and she did not what clan he was from.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked cautiously.

"I was wondering if we could have a quick chat, Kasumi." He said like they were long time friends.

She couldn't keep herself from bristling. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you are mistaken-"

"We know your sister is staying with you and Alex Kane." The man dropped the friendly tone.

No. No. This can't be happening. How could they know? "Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is not important. But your sister tried to steal from us and killed quite a few of our clansmen in the process. That is something the _Tetsu Kurou _clan will not tolerate." The man's voice softened. "Look, we know the situation around you and him. You're not connected to the _Mugen Tenshin_ and neither is he. Just let us do our duty and we won't bother you again."

"No. I will not give my sister to you."

"You're sister? You're expelled from the _Mugen Tenshin_. Your sister has been sent to kill you. Your entire clan has orders to terminate you on sight. You owe them nothing."

"That does not matter. I will never betray my family to anyone." Kasumi had to tilt her head up to meet the man's eyes, but she would not show him intimidation or fear. "Especially to you."

The man sighed like he was just told off by a toddler. "A pity. I had hoped to end this cleanly, but you leave us no choice." He took a cellphone out of his jacket's pocket, pressed a key, and dropped the phone back into the pocket.

"What did you just do?" Kasumi tensed every muscle, readying herself for anything.

"I warned you. I gave you a chance to walk away." The man went back to his threatening tone. "But you didn't listen. And now you and I are going to stay right here while my team grabs that little bitch."

"Do you think I will-?"

"Stay right here?" The man casually interrupted. "Yes I do. For two reasons. One, my team has orders to take Ayane only. As long as the Kane boy stays out of the way, and you behave, he'll be safe. And two…" He looked to the side and waved. A man in a business suit waved back with a friendly smile. "I'm not the only one here to keep an eye on you."

Kasumi knew there were more than the two men. The only rational reason he would give away one of his men was that more were in place. Her eyes leapt from person to person, man and woman. She could still see the man in the suit, but who knew how many others had mixed themselves with the crowd. She had to get out swiftly.

"Now, let's go have a coffee at the café." The man said with a stinging friendliness.

He touched her shoulder.

"Stop touching me!" She shrieked with, what she hoped sounded like, fright and swung the basket at him. He brought up his arm to protect his head. It didn't matter. She just wanted to create the drama. "Help! Please someone, help me!"

At first everyone around them stopped and gawked, frozen by the sheer spectacle, but thankfully a stock boy, a timid young man with thick glasses stepped forward and asked the man to step away from her. His brave gesture snapped everyone else out of their stupor and slowly swarmed the man. An old woman clocked him upside the head with her cane. The man in the black coat was clearly upset, but helpless to take action least he blow his cover. A ninja fight in a crowded supermarket tends to cause unwanted attention.

Kasumi slipped out, giving the stock boy a whispered thank you and a peck on the check for his courage. She raced to the exit. The man in the suit reached out to grab her arm. She struck with a quick hand. The man collapsed, clutching his stomach. A young woman in shorts and permed hair swept in with a curved dagger. Kasumi ducked and swooped under the woman as she cut the air. The runaway kunoichi snatched the woman's wrist and snapped it. The dagger clattered to the ground and the woman backed off with a hiss and an oddly bent hand.

Once outside she took to the rooftops, letting an explosion of cherry blossom petals cover her escape. She could sense that others were trying to take chase, but she was too fast for them. She bounded effortlessly, but in her mind it was not fast enough. Her teeth clenched and her eyes watered. Anxiety kicked her adrenaline into overdrive. The scenery blurred, her heart pounded in her ears.

She landed on the Kane's patio, took a quick look about to see if she was followed, then slipped in, ready to fight.

"Ow…ow…ow….OW!" Alex hissed. "Jesus, lady, are you trying to paralyze me?"

Alex sat on the floor in shorts with Ayane in a tank top and yoga pants pushing on his back.

"Oh, take out the tampon and man up." Ayane blew away a stray bang from her eyes and pushed more. "And relax so it won't hurt as much."

"Ayane?" Kasumi asked with a mixture surprise and fright. "Wh…what are you doing?"

"Your boss's body looked a little stiff so I'm just limbering him up." She massaged one of Alex's shoulders and stretched out an arm. "I could hear his back cracking from the other room. I mean, with the amount of tension he has, I'm surprised he can relax enough to piss."

"I'm in the room." Alex said through teeth clenched

"I know." Ayane mockingly sang and stuck her tongue out. "That's the problem."

Kasumi shook off the amazement, remembering the urgency. "We need to leave. Right now."

"Why? Because the _Tetsu Kurou_ clan is after us?" Ayane said with a sassy smile. "Don't worry. Something tells me that they're going to a bit busy."

"What…what do you mean?" Kasumi was still buzzed from the adrenaline. "What aren't you telling me?"

Alex tensed at Kasumi's tone, which only made Ayane's help all the more strenuous.

"I may have not told you the whole story." Ayane said calmly with just a dash of smugness. "I was ordered to spy on the _Tetsu Kurou_ clan, but my mission was, well, a show." She slowly brought Alex's arm up, her hands on his shoulder and wrist. "Basically my mission was to stir up the hornet's nest and get them looking for me. While they were preoccupies with one little troublemaker…well, you know our clan, we take rivals _very _seriously."

"You were bait?" Kasumi asked coldly.

"Yep." Ayane sounded proud. "I volunteered of course. I make it seem like I'm doing classic recon stuff, poke them a little, soon they focus all their attention on me, and when they make a move, so do we. As we speak, Lord Hayate and the others are striking against multiple _Tetsu Kurou_ clan outposts throughout Minato, Chiyoda, and Chōū wards."

"Striking?" Alex almost gasped. "You mean like a military thing? With guns and –AGHH!" Alex yelped.

"There we go." Ayane whistled as Alex's arm popped. "There's the sweet spot." She gently ran her index finger along his arm, channeling the boy's inner chi to help with the pain. His face relaxed, though his body still looked tense. "And no Alex, it ain't like one of those stupid action movies. We're going after facts, not lives. Bank accounts, business fronts, dossiers, and things like that are the lifeblood of ninja clans now, not fortresses and weapons. Cut off the cash and resources and let the enemy starve to death. Figuratively speaking." Ayane's fingers kneaded the flesh on Alex's forearm, causing a grunt from Alex.

Kasumi recognized the stretching techniques as part of Ayane's own blend of the _Hajin Mon_ style with yoga, very effective for creating harmonious body energies and a healthy mind, and so many other things. She had hoped to persuade Alex into trying some martial practices to better his quality of life, but…no, not now, answers had to be given.

"What about your wounds?" Kasumi pressed, still angry. "Was that also part of the show?"

Ayane's look turned sour. "No. I did screw up." She touched her side gently. "I'm not used to pulling punches or knowingly leaving a trail for them to follow. It wasn't until I found them tearing apart my apartment did I realize how close they were."

Kasumi kept her fist clenched. "You lied to me."

She anticipated a backhanded comment, a snappy comeback, or a gruff retort. Instead Ayane answered with melancholy. "I know. Sorry."

Everyone slipped into a dumb silence. To hear her sister apologize, _genuinely_ apologize. It was…

No, not now. So many questions filtered through Kasumi's head, so many things she wanted to say and accuse. Bringing her clan's fights to her master's doorstep. Not telling her of the dangers her half-sister brought with her. Unacceptable.

She glanced at Alex who was looking back at her, waiting for her answer. Then she went to her sister, who stared into Alex's back, lost somewhere in her head. The violet-haired teen finally returned her gaze.

"Apology accepted." Kasumi said formally. Her eyes on the other hand told Ayane to never again deceive her when it came to her new home. Ayane's quick downward glance meant message received.

She needed answers, but for now she let peace come back to the Kane household.

* * *

"Everything went as planned." Hayate informed. "We met little resistance and the intelligence we obtained was priceless. The _Tetsu Kurou _is scrambling to get itself reorganized. You did your part perfectly. Well done."

The two _Mugen Tenshin_ clan ninjas conversed in the guise of two random individuals standing around and having a chat at the local park. People passed by without as much as a glance. Hayate wore a dark winter coat with a stocking cap while Ayane bundled herself in a navy blue jacket on loan from her older sister.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lord Hayate." Ayane bowed deeply, her hands clasped in front of her.

"We're already disrupting their bank flow with the information. Hopefully we'll push the _Tetsu Kurou_ clan out of Tokyo before the end of the month." Hayate continued. "I hope your recovery goes well and I am sorry for what happened to your apartment. We'll find you a new one and I'll make sure you are compensated for your lost possessions. You can stay in the village in the meantime."

"Thank you again, but I did not lose anything of particular value." Ayane politely lied. She was aching to get her old Playstation and her manga collection back, but they were gone for good and she was too embarrassed to say it. "And if it's all the same to you, Lord Hayate, I'll…stay here. For a while longer."

In the distance, Kasumi and Alex were waiting for Ayane to wrap up her debriefing with the _Mugen Tenshin_ clan leader. The two were wondering around a small book store, browsing the magazine selection. The three of them had planned to see a movie together, a peace offering as it were.

Hayate's gaze lingered on their sister and the young man. She caught something in his eyes, something she had not seen in a long time.

"Officially I cannot condone your choice of interacting with a shinobi in exile. Her death sentence is still in effect."

"And unofficially?" Ayane asked carefully.

Only a select few people could notice Hayate's face relaxing ever so slightly. "I'm glad to see my little sisters getting along again."

"Yeah." Ayane's eyes drooped to the ground for a moment. "Getting along." She whispered passionless.

"Please. Let it go." Hayate's monotone voice was absent. "I don't want to see you two fighting anymore." He placed a hand on her head. She closed her eyes at the touch. "Go to them." He said as he withdrew his hand. When she opened her eyes, he had vanished. Looking for him was pointless.

Alex and Kasumi seemed bored. Sucking in a breath, Ayane started toward the store.


End file.
